


Fire Emblem Bonds

by Galaxia910



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Bodyswap, Character Development, Day At The Beach, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Polyamory, Post-Game(s), Reincarnation, Scissoring, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Twincest, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 158,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxia910/pseuds/Galaxia910
Summary: During the war against a mad dragon god, there's still plenty time for love and lust. This series follows the ladies of Fates Revelations during the war and into post-game as friendships, casual love, true love and familial love grow.We start part way into the Revelation plot, both countries have come together and most of the first generation are already married with most of the children present but single with a few looking for love in one or another of its many forms. Come chapter 9, we hit post-game with more diverse themes and world-building outwith relationships.Chapters usually focus around a central pair (or more) and, while each chapter is connected to all the others, there will be plenty of different spotlight characters as we go so your favourites may well crop up. Note that tags are for the series as a whole and will update as more chapters are posted. Also note the futa and incest tags rarely come up and remember, the kids in Fates are about the same ages as their parents.If you're only here for certain characters, I've put a list of spotlight characters in each chapter on my profile.
Relationships: Camilla/Ophelia (Fire Emblem), Charlotte/Hinoka, Deere | Dwyer/Mitama, Felicia/Flora (Fire Emblem), Kagero/Orochi (Fire Emblem), Kinu | Selkie/Velour | Velouria, Kjelle/OC Female, Matoi | Caeldori/Soleil, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Syalla | Rhajat, Soleil/Caeldori/Ophelia, Soleil/Caeldori/Sophie, Soleil/Nina, Soleil/Tiki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1 - New Love

In a realm ravaged by decades of war between old enemies, a new threat had emerged. This threat had been proven so great, that a woman had been able to bring together the royal families of the old enemies, her siblings by one definition or another, and unite them against the common threat. Though the war brought ever present danger, that didn’t mean you can’t have fun.

Not far from where the army had been camped for last couple of days, two young shape changers were running through the woods. Selkie had recently convinced Velouria that playing was a good use of her time and was now making sure to get her out to chase her, climb trees or roll down hills whenever she could. On Velouria’s part, she kept a fairly cool demeanour, still pretending she was only playing because her friend asked, but the truth was she loved spending time like this. Selkie’s enthusiasm was too much for anyone to resist.

The trees were thinning as they ran, Velouria trailing by a few lengths, before vanishing completely and giving way to a forest meadow. The sun was closing in on the horizon and the golden light was flowing over the long grass and the abundant wild flowers as the buzz of insects and the last of the day’s birdsong filled the air.

“It’s so pretty!” squealed Selkie as she bounced to a halt, letting Velouria catch up. “Look at the yellow- Ooh, look at- Butterfly!”

Velouria tried not to laugh as Selkie launched herself into the air in a failed attempt to catch the poor insect. She followed on as her friend chased it, fruitlessly leaping and twisting in the air but always landing upright. On the fifth leap she managed to grab it but hadn’t planned for a landing without hands and had to twist to land on her back, vanishing in the long grass. 

“I got it!” shouted Selkie as she thrust her clasped hands up so Velouria could find her.

“And what are you going to do with it now?” asked Velouria who had been two feet behind her.

“Show it to you,” said Selkie opening her hands. “See, it’s the same colour as your stripe.”

It was indeed the same purple as the stripe in her hair and she watched it open and close its wings a few times before flying away. Selkie then proffered a hand asking to be helped up and Velouria took it but was instead pulled down, landing on top of Selkie and narrowly avoiding head-butting her.

“What was-“

“There’s a star,” said Selkie softly.

Velouria rolled over to lie next to her and saw the first star was visible in the sky. Lying there, her view of the sky framed by the grass and the flowers, she felt a sense of contentment, there were no pressure on her, no worries, the soft grass beneath her and… and Selkie was holding her hand. As soon as she realised that, Selkie let go and sprung up to land straddling her on all fours.

“Do you want to play at something we haven’t done before?” she asked as her tail swished from side to side.

“I guess,” replied Velouria to maintain her cool demeanour. That vanished as Selkie leaned down to kiss her, causing Velouria to open her mouth to protest but that only allowed Selkie’s tongue access to her mouth. The strange sensation of another tongue exploring her mouth left Velouria stunned. 

“Did you like it?” asked Selkie with a hint of concern behind her usual enthusiasm.

Velouria’s immediate thought was to deny she did, but she couldn’t. Ever since she’d left her deeprealm she’d tried to be more like a normal person and she did want to have the same kind of relationships she saw all around her. Unfortunately, everyone had seen her transform and once any boy has seen her turn into a big hulking beast, they didn’t want much to do with her, even the camp flirts didn’t really give her much attention. But here was a cute fox-girl who had actively held her hand and kissed her. She was also still waiting patiently for a reply.

“Mm hm,” she said with a small nod.

Selkie immediately went for another kiss, repositioning herself over Velouria so she was basically lying on top of her, Orochi had said body contact was important if you want to go further. After an initial hesitation, Velouria was now actively participating in the kiss and Selkie felt the little moan in the back of the wolf-girl’s throat.

“You really like it?” she asked as she broke off.

“I… really like it,” confirmed Velouria while avoiding Selkie’s gaze.

“Yay! The boys say I use too much tongue but that’s how I like to kiss.”

Velouria was going to question what she had been doing with the boys but Selkie’s lips were against her and it just didn’t matter now. She tried to mimic what Selkie had done and their tongues met to an excited giggle from Selkie that her friend was joining in. Velouria wrapped her arms around the fox-girl on top of her and held her tight as their tongues danced.

The two girls wouldn’t have known if the enemy surrounded them, only the other mattered now. Selkie moved a hand to Velouria’s chest which elicited a groan as she cupped and squeezed. In response, Velouria moved a hand to Selkie’s head to stroke her ears causing her leg to twitch, she stopped it after a few seconds as her partner was unable to focus enough to keep kissing. After regaining her self-control, Selkie was able to reengage in the kiss and soon both girls were giving occasional moans.

Selkie knew it was time to move on and pushed up against Velouria’s arms, noting the look of yearning on her friends face. “I want to try something else,” she said.

“I like this,” said Velouria trying to pull Selkie back down.

“You’ll like this better,” said Selkie reassuringly. “Aunt Orochi taught me this and she said I should only do it with a friend I really, really like. She said it’s the best thing in the world.”

“Okay,” breathed Velouria wondering what could be better than the last few minutes which had been the best of her life.

Selkie placed hand on her friend’s stomach and, without breaking eye contact, swiftly slid down, underneath Velouria’s leggings and over her soft, damp lips. The shock at this invasion of privacy nearly caused Velouria to jump but her instincts told her his was something good. As Selkie slipped a finger inside her body, that was revised to very good. She was too tense to even breath and her gaze was locked with Selkie’s as the scary new sensation flowed through her until the invading digit was as deep inside as it could get. As Selkie began to withdraw her finger the tension vanished and Velouria was left with a warmth she’d never felt before.

“Am I doing it right?” asked Selkie as her finger slipped out.

“Yes,” sighed Velouria, whatever this was, she was doing it right for it to feel like this. “Keep doing it.” She placed a hand on the back of Selkie’s head and pulled her down to get at those lips and double her pleasure. It took only moments of having Selkie’s tongue and finger inside her for the first pleasured moan to escape as her tail twitched repeatedly.

“There’s more,” whispered Selkie as she slipped another finger in on her next stroke.

Velouria pushed up against the invading digits, trapping Selkie’s hand between their hips, restricting her finger’s movement. By chance, this meant Selkie was now fulfilling the aspect she’d forgotten from her aunt’s advice, her palm was applying pressure to Velouria’s clit, causing further moans from her partner. 

Velouria’s breathing was getting a little irregular as the pleasure mounted so Selkie took that as her cue to try the next thing. “Is it good?” she asked, pulling up against Velouria’s arms.

“Yes,” breathed Velouria.

“I’m gonna try something else.”

“So long as it’s as good as this,” said Velouria, pulling Selkie down for another kiss before releasing her.

The fox-girl sat up and removed her rather wet hand for Velouria’s leggings and proceeded to lick her fingers clean as she’d been instructed. She didn’t quite have the technique down right, but, to Velouria, it was very hot regardless. She then slipped her fingers under the waistband of Velouria’s leggings and pulled them down just a little, looking Velouria in the eyes to make sure she was alright with this, that Velouria lifted her hips off the ground to make it easier was as good as confirmation gets. 

Despite wanting this, Velouria felt rather embarrassed as Selkie pulled her leggings down to her knees, to be exposed like this was unbecoming. Only as Selkie bent down and ran her tongue up her wet lips, did Velouria realise she was having sex and that being exposed was part of it. Growing up in the deeprealm, her education had failed to cover anything like this, her only knowledge of intimacy was the necessary acts for reproduction. As the kitsune’s tongue ran over her clit, causing a sharp intake of breath, she smiled, she’d gone from wondering if anyone any boy could find her attractive to having sex with a very pretty girl. 

With this realisation, she relaxed into the situation, letting the sensations of the warm, wetness of Selkie’s tongue and her hands stroking her bare legs, her tail and up beneath her tunic, consume her. Bringing a hand to her own chest to recreate Selkie’s earlier movements, she groaned and closed her eyes. There was a moment’s pause after the groan where Selkie ceased all attention and, when she started licking again, it felt as if her tongue was much coarser. 

Velouria opened her eyes and saw the white, pointed face of Selkie’s nine-tails form licking between her legs. As the coarse tongue rapidly lapped at her pussy, she closed her eyes and let the ever growing warmth consume her. With that tongue and the sensation of Selkie’s silky fur against her legs pushing her onwards, her breathing growing sharper, her body starting to twitch. She let out a howl of pure pleasure as she clawed at the grass to her side, her body on fire, her mind ablaze with delight. As the sensation began to lessen, she realised it had been an orgasm. “That was the single greatest experience of my life,” she said when she had enough air in her lungs again. 

Selkie took a final lick, loving the taste of her partner’s cum, before carefully walking up over her panting friend and licking her face. “Best thing ever?”

“Best thing ever,” echoed Velouria as she reached up to stroke Selkie’s head.

“I’m so happy I did it right, I’ve done it myself but Aunt Orochi says it’s much more fun with someone else, especially if they’re doing it to you.”

“Can I do it to you?” asked Velouria as she rubbed the nine-tails’ ear.

In response, Selkie jumped backwards followed by a series of low bounces back into the grass, stamping her front paws on the ground in the universal gesture for ‘chase me’. Unable to stop smiling, Velouria checked her legs still worked and got to her feet, pulled her leggings up and reached for the beaststone in her pocket. Selkie bounded off through the grass as Velouria transformed and chased after her.

It was obvious this wasn’t a race as Selkie was clearly allowing the slower wolf to keep up and leaping high above the grass to show off her sleek body. Velouria couldn’t help but laugh at how much fun the fox was having. As they approached the tree line across the meadow, Selkie slowed to a trot and transformed as Velouria came to halt behind her. She looked on, entranced, as Selkie began undressing in front her.

“What do you think?” asked the naked fox-girl standing before her with her hands on her hips.

Velouria’s eyes ran up Selkie’s long legs, taking in her pronounced hips and glossy tail, moving up over her toned stomach and lingering on her modest, perky bust. She hadn’t inherited much from Kagero but if she had, they would seem out place with her otherwise cute appearance. A chuckle from Selkie prompted her to look higher and she found herself mesmerised by the mischievous smile and the glint in those emerald eyes.

“You liiiiiike me,” sang Selkie. “You think I’m preeeeeetty. Heehee”

Objectively Velouria would call her pretty but seeing her standing there, projecting her natural confidence, it didn’t do her justice. “I think you’re stunning,” she said stepping towards her as she changed form. 

“You thi-,” Selkie began to sing but was cut off as Velouria kissed her and wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight. They stayed like that for a while, she knew Velouria was clingy with people she liked and was happy to be held by her, especially if that allowed more kissing, but there was still fun to be had. She pushed back and Velouria reluctantly released her, allowing Selkie to fall backwards into the grass, spreading her arms and legs to flatten an area for their fun. “Eat me,” she demanded as she offered a hand again.

“No!” shouted Velouria as she folder her arms across her chest and seemed to shrink down as she stepped back, terrified that Selkie truly saw her as a monster, “I won’t hurt you! I would never hurt you!”

“What?” asked Selkie then realised what had happened. “No, eating someone is what I just did to you.”

“It is? Sorry, I didn’t know,” admitted Velouria, embarrassed by her lack of knowledge on this subject.

“I know you wouldn’t eat me,” said Selkie to reassure her, “besides, I’m too fast for you even if you wanted to.”

Ignoring the boast, Velouria knelt between Selkie’s spread legs and ran her hands up her gorgeous body, cupping and squeezing her pert boobs, before leaning in to kiss again. 

After a few seconds, Selkie took her hand and moved it to her chest. “Nipples are fun too,” she said to ensure Velouria knew what she could do. It seemed clear the hot wolf hadn’t had ‘the talk’ yet, or at least not the ‘in detail talk’ she’d got from her Aunt Orochi.

With this advice, Velouria rubbed a finger across Selkie’s hard nipples before glancing down to see Selkie pinching the other. Not wanting to immediately copy, she instead slid down and kissed one instead, taking the giggle to mean that was a good option too. She then knocked Selkie’s hand away and pinched the other nipple causing a groan. When she’d started groaning, that had been when Selkie had gone between her legs so, presumably, that was her cue.

She repositioned so she was supported on her left elbow but still able to play with Selkie’s left nipple while she kissed the right, freeing up a hand to slip down between the moaning fox’s legs. Selkie squealed as she passed over her clit then sighed as two fingers slipped into her wet slit.

“You’re so good at this,” moaned Selkie.

It took little time before Selkie with writhing beneath her, her moaning almost constant. She considered copying Selkie and going wolfssegner but realised the size difference would mean she was likely to hurt her friend rather than pleasure her. Instead, she kept doing what seemed to be working and soon Selkie began taking a lot of short, gasping breaths followed by a huge, protracted moan. She kept stimulating until she was sure Selkie’s orgasm had finished, a very happy giggle being the clue. She sat up and licked her hand clean the same was Selkie had, amazed at the taste.

“It’s so much better with a friend,” said Selkie as she squeezed her chest for one last burst of pleasure.

Velouria moved up her friend’s naked body to kiss her wetly on the lips. “Thank you for doing this with me,” she whispered.

“Who else would I want to have sex with,” said Selkie with a grin.

Velouria didn’t know how to respond as she hadn’t been aware of any romantic or carnal intentions towards her before today. Instead, she lay down next to Selkie, making sure to trap an arm beneath her so Selkie had no choice but to hug her. They lay there in silence until Velouria had to voice a question. “How did Orochi teach you this? Did you ask her to?”

“I didn’t have sex with her since that’s what you’re worried about, she my aunt.”

“No she isn’t,”

“Well, she’s basically my aunt. Anyway, it was when Corrin proposed to Rhajat, I’d asked how they’d have kids and mom said they couldn’t but Aunt Orochi took me aside later and told me about all the fun stuff they can still do. There wasn’t any demonstration, it was just talking. And a little bit of mime.”

“So I took your virginity?” asked Velouria.

“Yep. Did I take yours?”

“Mm hm,” replied Velouria as she snuggled up against the naked fox-girl. “Am I your girlfriend?”

“If you want to be,” said Selkie brightly, “I want to be yours.”

“On one condition,” said Velouria as she turned over to look Selkie in the eyes. “Don’t die.”

“I’m not planning on it,” smiled Selkie as she stroked Velouria’s hair.

“No one does,” whispered Velouria before turning onto her back again to look up at the sky, “but war is cruel and we could lose everyone we care about at any time.”

“That just means we need to have as much fun as we can whenever we can. Though I think we’ve had enough today, it’ll be dark soon and we should maybe head back to camp.”

“Can we play tomorrow?” asked Velouria as she sat up and freed Selkie’s arm.

“This kind of play?” asked Selkie as she bounced up and offered a hand to Velouria to help her up. “Definitely.” She pulled Velouria up and into her arms for another fleeting kiss before she turned and headed home, only to be pulled to a stop by Velouria.

“Are you forgetting something?” she asked.

“No, I know which way we’re going.”

“Anything else?”

“Don’t think so,” said Selkie brightly before Velouria gestured to the clothes lying about. “Oh them, yeah, can’t go wasting good clothes.”

Velouria watched as Selkie gather up her clothes by keeping her legs straight and bending at the waist, tail raised, to show off her ass. It took a lot of self-control not to walk over and grab it. Seemingly disappointed she hadn’t been interrupted, Selkie bundled up her clothes and took Velouria’s hand again she set of across the meadow. The wolf-girl was about to point out clothes should be worn but stopped herself, why would she give up time with a naked Selkie?

The two walked back to camp with the comfortable silence only broken when something interesting caught their eyes. When they were still a little distance away from camp, Velouria made Selkie put her clothes back on in case any patrols were out this far. As it was, they didn’t meet any patrols until they got closer and no one paid them much attention as they entered the camp and headed for the tented barracks. They were about to say good night and split when an arm appeared on each of their shoulders.

“So what have you two been doing?” asked Orochi as she steered them towards her tent. “Remember, the cards know all.”

As soon as they were inside Selkie bounced forward, and turned to face her aunt with a grin. “We had sex,” she said, trying not to be too loud.

“You did?” asked Orochi with genuine surprise. She hadn’t actually looked at the cards yet.

“Yep.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” said Selkie wondering what was wrong.

“Sorry, it’s just rather sudden. I thought you were going to start with making out and try for sex a little later on.”

“Well that was sort of the plan but I just really wanted her,” said Selkie as she took Velouria’s hand as the wolf was clearly a little uncomfortable with this level of frankness. “Was that wrong?”

“Oh there’s nothing wrong with wanting someone too much to stop,” said Orochi with a devious grin. “Did you have fun?”

“So much fun,” said Selkie.

“So much fun,” echoed Velouria with a little smile.

“Oh, I’m so glad,” said Orochi as she hugged the pair. “Now I’ve still lots to teach you but you should practise with what you know first. Lots of practise.”

“We’re going to play again tomorrow,” beamed Selkie.

“May I ask how you know these things Orochi?” asked Velouria with slight bow of the head to the older woman.

“You may. Kagero and I spent a lot of… quality time together as teenagers. Oh, she knew just what do to me.”

Both girls noticed the wistful look on Orochi’s face as she gazed into the middle distance.

“What happened?” asked Velouria and saw a sad smile on Orochi’s lips.

“We had sex regularly when we were teens,” began Orochi as she took a seat. “It was an amazing time, we were so good together, every touch felt like pure excitement. By the end we were spending nearly every night together.” The girls looked on as Orochi’s eyes fell to the floor and the sad smile disappeared and left only sadness. “But everything ends. On one of her first solo missions she was discovered and as she fled she took a sword to the stomach.”

“I-“ began Selkie but was cut off by Velouria elbowing her.

“She made it to the rendezvous point and the healers performed a minor miracle in saving her. I sat by her bed for two days until she awoke and helped her with her recovery.” The two girls waited patiently and both noticed a tear sliding down her cheek. “I tried to go back to how we were but she wouldn’t have anything to do with it. Eventually I got her to tell me why, she saw the scar as a reminder of her failure and she didn’t want anyone to ever see it. Not even me. She said she would never have sex again.” She then looked up at Selkie with a smile, ignoring the dampness on her cheeks and the crack in her voice, “She’s obviously got over it seeing as you’re here, my dear.”

Selkie was almost crying as well and Velouria knew she’s had the same thought as her. “You loved her, didn’t you?”

“I seduced my best friend because she was beautiful. I thought it would just be fun and nothing would change, for her it didn’t, but I fell for her. I loved her with all my heart,” said Orochi with a smile so sad Selkie had to wipe away tears. “I still do.”

Without a word Selkie moved to her aunt and hugged her. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” asked Orochi trying not to get tears on her niece’s shoulder.

“I must remind you that mom chose someone else.”

“No, sweetheart, no,” she said as she pushed Selkie away to look the girl in the eyes. “I know your mother doesn’t love me and I’m glad she found someone, especially since they made you, my darling niece.”

Selkie broke into a big smile and hugged her aunt again. “I love you, Aunt Orochi.”

“Orochi loves you too.”

Looking on, Velouria wondered if Orochi saw Selkie as the daughter she might have had, somehow, maybe the step-daughter she still hopes to have.

“But enough of the past,” said Orochi wiping away tears. “Are our new couple telling people?”

“I don’t think we need to announce it,” said Velouria, ”but if it comes up I think we would be honest.”

“Very mature, young wolf, but I’d advise you to tell your parents before they hear about you through rumour. Tell them tomorrow when you’re together,” said Orochi sounding more like her mischievous self. “Now you’d better go home before your parents worry. Just know you can both come to me whenever you want to talk or want some advice. There’s still a lot to learn.”

“Thanks Aunt Orochi,”

“Thank you, Orochi,”

As they left her tent they would part to return to their families, so Selkie grabbed Velouria and planted a fleeting kiss, followed by Velouria grabbing her for a longer, deeper one.

“Oh you are so cute,” squealed Orochi, “the way your ears prick up and your tails, oh it’s too much.”

“Good night,” chirped Selkie before bouncing out and headed home leaving Velouria wanting more. That was another thing Orochi had told her.

“Good night,” said Velouria more formerly before leaving Orochi with her memories.

As the first light of the day seeped into her tent, Selkie awoke to find she was spooning Velouria. She’d definitely been alone when she fell asleep so her companion must have slipped in and managed to position them both without waking her up. Her smell and her warmth were very inviting and Selkie couldn’t help but snuggle into her. Sadly, she was due on patrol shortly and she wanted to get some breakfast before that so she couldn’t stay. Not that she could leave, one arm was trapped beneath Velouria and the other was being held very tightly by the sleepy wolf.

“Velouria,” she whispered into the wolf-girl’s ear to no response. “Velouria,” she said louder causing her to curl up tighter as she resisted the draw of wakefulness. “I know you can hear me.”

“No,” groaned Velouria as she tightened her grip on Selkie’s arm.

“Come on, I need some food before I go on patrol.”

“Stay.”

Clearly she wasn’t getting out of this by talking. Instead, she rolled the two of them over so Velouria was now face down beneath her which allowed her to slip the arm out from beneath her. “Now let go of the other one or I’ll roll both of us out of bed.” 

Silently Velouria released her grip and Selkie removed her arm but stayed on top of her girlfriend. She swept her hair aside and began kissing her neck to a happy moan from the pinned wolf. “You know you don’t have to trap me in bed, right?” she asked as she climbed off and went to get dressed.

“I know,” said Velouria rolling over to watch her, “I just wanted to be near you last night.” 

“Aww, that’s so sweet,” cooed Selkie making Velouria blush. “Just ask in future. You know, I sometimes sleep naked.” She loved the little smile that appeared on Velouria’s lips at that thought.

“So, once you’re done with your patrol, could we tell my mother about us?”

“Sure,” said Selkie a little uneasily. Lady Camilla was very possessive of people she loved and may not be happy about having to share her daughter. It was widely theorised that if she and Rhajat were left alone, the ensuing argument over who loved Corrin the most would only end in death. Selkie feared that she was going to be even more possessive of her baby girl and may ask Beruka to remove anyone trying to steal her.

“She’s nice,” said Velouria sensing her partners unease.

“I know that, are you coming to breakfast?”

“I’d better go back to her in case she’s worried.”

“Fair enough, I’ll come find you when you once I’m done.” With an overacted blown kiss, she left.

Now alone, Velouria had a look around and picked up some stray hairs from Selkie’s tail before heading back to her mother.

Selkie was on patrol with Hisame and conversations about pickles can only go on so long, resulting in her immense relief when they were relieved. That relief was short lived as she was now going to tell Princess Camilla that she was sleeping with her daughter. Velouria was waiting for her at the edge of camp and held her hand out for Selkie to take as she approached.

“Are you ready?” she asked as Selkie hesitantly took her hand.

“Yeah, let’s go tell your mother,” she replied with a nervous crack in her voice.

They made their way through the camp to Camilla’s tent with Velouria leading Selkie who was too nervous to even speak. A few noticed the held hands and, while no one commented on them, no doubt the rumours had started.

“Don’t be nervous,” said Velouria as they approached.

“I’m not,” croaked Selkie with an unconvincing smile. It became genuine as Velouria kissed her cheek before pulling her into Camilla’s tent.

“Mother, may I speak with you?” asked Velouria.

“Just a moment,” came the reply as Camilla finished what she was writing. “My darling child,” began Camilla turning round, “and little Selkie, what may I do for you?” She saw the joined hands and had a good idea of what was happening.

“Mother, Selkie and I are dating.”

Camilla saw how tight Selkie was holding her baby girl’s hand and wasn’t missing this chance for fun. “Are you?” she asked sternly.

“Y-Yes, Lady Camilla,” stammered Selkie with a bow.

Maintaining her stern expression and not breaking eye contact with the fox-girl, Camilla got up and stood in front of her, noting the poor girl was visibly trembling now. She stooped down to Selkie’s eye level and moved in until their noses were almost touching, staring menacingly all the while. She was quiet impressed Selkie never broke eye contact or tried to move away.

“You’ll be good to her.” A statement rather than a question.

“Yes,” replied Selkie.

Camilla dropped the stern look and gave Selkie a warm smile, “Then you have my blessing.” She stood up and pulled Selkie into a hug by burying her in her cleavage for a last bit of fun.

“Do you mean that?” asked Velouria.

“Of course, darling,” said Camilla still holding Selkie in. “I trust you to know who you like and to pick someone who’ll be good to you.”

“I love you mommy,” said Velouria joining in the hug and holding Selkie under.

“Mommy loves you too.”

After a few seconds of hugging, Camilla let them both go and Selkie came up for air.

“You smell nice,” she said after a gulp of air.

“Thank you dear.”

“They’re really soft too.”

Camilla couldn’t help laughing, “She’s honest at least,” she said to her daughter. “Now mommy has things that need her attention so you two run along.”

The two turned to leave with Selkie giving another small bow and thinking that had all gone very well.

“If you hurt her,” said Camilla in a voice that froze Selkie’s spine, “there is nothing that will prevent me from skinning you alive.”

Selkie knew that was no bluff and left swiftly, breaking into a run for a few steps once she was outside.

“It’s alright,” said Velouria as she caught Selkie slowing, “she wouldn’t really do it, she’s just very protective of me.”

“She would, she really, really would.” 

“No she wouldn’t,” said Velouria softly as she took both of Selkie’s hands. “Even if you’d hurt me, I wouldn’t want her to hurt you.” Selkie seemed to calm down a little so Velouria moved into a hug, “no one will hurt you.”

Selkie’s fear melted away at Velouria’s warmth and her scent, it was impossible for her not to feel calm and safe. “Sorry, I know she’s not like that, she just sounded so sincere.”

“It’s alright,” said Velouria stepping out of the hug and took her hands again, “I know she can be scary when she wants to. Do you want to get lunch together?”

“Yes!” shouted Selkie with her usual glee as she bounced a step towards the mess tent.

Velouria held on tight to stop her running off. “We’re going to walk like normal people.”

“Aww, you’re no fun,” pouted Selkie.

“Maybe we could have fun tonight?” asked Velouria as they headed off at a sensible pace.

“Ooh, we could go back to those woods, there must still be loads of fun stuff we missed.”

“Actually I was thinking more like the meadow.”

“Yay! I love running through the long grass and there’s all those pretty flowers.”

“Are you being stupid on purpose?”

“Maaaybe,” said Selkie with a grin. “How about we go explore somewhere new and if there’s a nice spot for some making out then I probably won’t be able to stop with that.”

“Our second date.”

“Wha-“ began a voice an inch behind them but was cut off as both leapt for safety and Selkie shrieked in fear that Camilla was here for her hide.

“Rhajat! Don’t do that,” shouted Selkie once she saw it wasn’t someone here for her hide.

“Apologises for scaring you, oh messenger of the gods,” said Rhajat with a smirk.

“It’s our thing,” said Selkie to answer Velouria’s puzzled expression.

“What are you doing,” demanded Rhajat returning to her original point.

“About what?

“You’re using each other as practise to steal my beloved Corrin from me.”

“No I’m not,” said the shapechangers in unison.

“Lies,” growled Rhajat.

“It’s not,” protested Selkie as Velouria watched in confusion wondering if this was still part of their ‘thing’. “I love her, I don’t want Corrin I want her, only her.”

As Velouria watched the two stare each other down, she realised Selkie just said she loved her.

“I believe you,” said Rhajat as she yielded. “But I will still be keeping an eye on you both.”

Selkie and Velouria watched Rhajat back away into the shadows but, as it was nearly midday, she was still perfectly visible. 

“Are you just going to stand there,” asked Velouria. Rhajat simply stared back. “Can we leave?” she asked Selkie.

“I think we’re supposed to,” she said backing away.

“She’s really creepy,” said Velouria as they left Rhajat in the shadows. “Was that all part of your ‘thing’?”

“Honestly, I don’t really know.”

“Oh,” said Velouria glancing over her shoulder to find Rhajat was gone. “You said you loved me.”

“Yep.”

“You really love me?”

“Yeah, I told you yesterday too.”

“No you didn’t.”

“Yes I did, when I was seducing you.” Thinking back, she really couldn’t remember what she’d said. “At least, I meant to.” At that Velouria dragged her down the gap between two tents. “Where are –“ she was cut off by Velouria’s lips against her as she was showered with frantic kisses.

“You love me,” whispered Velouria between kisses as she pushed Selkie up against a handy tree. “You love me, you love me.”

Selkie had no response, the urgency of Velouria’s affection had infected her and all she wanted was her. There was no time for talking, all there should be was lips and tongues and hands running over their bodies as moans of lust issued forth from them.

“I-“ began another voice causing them both to leap apart and another, quieter shriek from Selkie. “Sorry,” laughed Soleil, ”I really didn’t want to interrupt but I could either stop you now or watch and I thought you wouldn’t want me watching you have sex.” 

“You’re right,” said Velouria with a scowl, she’d really been enjoying that. “What do you want?”

“Silly question now, but I wanted to know if the rumours were true but given you were about to have sex in the middle of camp, I don’t really need to ask.”

“We’re dating,” trilled Selkie.

“I got that,” chuckled Soleil, “pity, I’d really wanted to have some fun with you both. I’ve never had a kitsune or a wolfskin and you’re both so cute.”

“Who did you hear about us from?” asked Velouria.

“My mom, Lady Camilla asked her to bring Kagero to her to discuss you.”

“I haven’t told my mom!” yelled Selkie and ran off to find her.

“You think I’m cute?” asked Velouria.

“Yeah, super cute in your cloak.”

“But you never flirted with me like you do with all the other girls.”

“Because I thought you’d hate that so I took it slow. I know I’ve missed my shot and I won’t do anything to hurt your relationship but equally I won’t stop flirting with either of you.”

“Fair enough, now if you’ll excuse me I have a fox to hunt.”

“If you fancy a threesome, come find me,” added Soleil as she checked out Velouria’s ass as she left.

Before Velouria could respond, Selkie crashed into her and the two ended up on the ground. 

“Hey, where’s my mom?” she asked as she bounced up and pulled Velouria up.

“Lady Camilla’s tent.”

“Thank you,” shouted Selkie as she ran off with Velouria in pursuit.

“She should wear the cloak less to show off that beautiful ass,” said Soleil to the shadows. “Are you stalking them?”

“I might,” said Rhajat.

“Can I come?”

“Stay quiet and keep up,” said Rhajat as she took off with a surprising turn of speed after the fleet footed fox.

Having just spoken with Kagero about their daughters and seen her off, Camille had just returned to her work when one of the daughters in question barged in. “If it isn’t young Selkie. You know your mother just left. We had a very interesting conversation, though it seems I may have been the one to tell her about you two. That’s not something a loving daughter would allow to happen.”

“I’m very sorry Lady Camilla, I do love her I was going to tell her when I saw her and-“ she stopped when she realised Camilla was laughing.

“It’s alright dear, she took it well. We had a little discussion and I mentioned what will happen if you hurt my baby girl.” She saw the worry in Selkie’s expression and suspected she knew her mother’s reaction to that. “Do you know her response? If I were to so much as pluck a single hair from your head,” she began as she walked over to Selkie, teased out a single hair and pulled it taught, “I would find my own hide decorating her floor.”

Selkie knew her mother would have said something like that but this was a princess who employs an immensely skilled assassin and she was very worried about her mother’s safety. Velouria arrived at this point and could see something serious was happening so didn’t interrupt. 

Camilla let the tension rise before releasing the hair, “I believe her. If I were to hurt you, I truly believe I’d need half of Nohr guarding me to stand a chance of survival. A mother’s rage is a deadly thing.”

“Is she…” began Selkie.

“She’s fine, darling, I like her,” she assured as she stroked Selkie’s head before turning to her daughter. “Can you believe the two of them have never been to a spa? Well I couldn’t let her go on like that so the four of us are going tonight to celebrate our two little ones. Won’t that be fun?”

“Yes mother,” said Velouria who wasn’t overly keen on the spa’s her mother loved so much. She liked the treatments but was aware no human likes the smell of wet fur.

“I don’t know what spas do but I hope they’re fun,” said Selkie as her leg began twitching due to Camilla tickling her ear.

“Oh you are too cute,” cooed Camilla. “While I would love to keep you here and stroke you, shouldn’t you go and find your mother?”

“Yes, do you know where she went?”

“Afraid not,”

“Thank you anyway,” said Selkie hugging the princess and avoiding getting suffocated again before running off.

“She’s so nice,” said Camilla to her daughter.

“I know,” replied Velouria with a warm smile and ran off after her girlfriend only to find she had stopped outside and was looking round.

“Rhajat, where’s my mom?” she asked the air.

After a pause the air replied, “Orochi.”

“Aren’t we done running?” asked Velouria as Selkie took off again.

After a few seconds another voice whispered, “How did she know we were here?”

“Smell, you’re scented shampoo gave us away, now come on.”

As she approached Orochi’s tent, Selkie could hear her and her mother and bounced into the tent. “Found you,” she said as she came to a stop and Velouria caught up. Only then did she notice the mood, her mother was clearly annoyed and Orochi looked upset. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you have something to tell me?” asked Kagero sternly.

“I love Velouria, we’re dating, we’ve had sex,” stated Selkie and saw her mother’s expression soften.

“Love?”

“I love her,” she reiterated and saw the annoyance leave her mother completely.

“I’m sorry Orochi, I didn’t know.”

“Think nothing of it. I know how much you love that girl.”

Both girls saw the same sad smile they’d seen last night and how Orochi looked at Kagero. Selkie couldn’t take it. “Orochi loves you.”

Kagero stared at her daughter for several seconds before turning to Orochi. “You still love me?”

Orochi only nodded in return but it was clear she had never wanted this to happen.

“But it was so long ago, I thought you would have got over me.”

Orochi looked up at the love of her life, “how could I ever get over you?”

Selkie felt like her heart was breaking at the sadness in Orochi’s voice.

“Orochi,” said Kagero softly as she stepped close and placed a hand on her cheek. “I loved you too.”

“What?” asked Orochi, scarcely able to believe what she’d heard.

“When you told me how you felt all those years ago, I should have said it back. I was a fool, the wound was still fresh and I felt I wasn’t good enough for anyone so I pushed you away.”

The two women were getting closer and it seemed they were about to kiss. Selkie wasn’t sure how she felt about this as, according to Caeldori, childhood sweethearts always end up together but one of them was her married mother. Part of her wanted to interrupt them but another part reminded her that her dad would always share what he has. Regardless, she was relieved when they stopped.

“We can’t do this,” said Orochi softly.

“Yes you can,” said a voice from outside. “Ow, what was that for?”

“Get in here,” shouted Orochi.

Soleil came in rubbing her arm followed by Rhajat. “You totally can still do that,” said Soleil ignoring Orochi’s death glare. “You’re both so beautiful and the two of you together would be knee weakeningly hot.” Seeing that hadn’t swayed them she added, “Childhood sweethearts always end up together, right?”

“That’s what Caeldori says,” added Selkie.

The assembled group turned at the flash of light as Rhajat warped out of the tent and returned a few seconds later with either a passenger or a kidnap victim. 

“You’ve been warned about that,” said Caeldori sternly, “I was in the middle of stocktaking and I’ll have to start again now.”

“As interesting as that is,” interrupted Soleil placing a hand on her shoulder, “we need your expertise.” 

“On what subject?”

“Childhood sweethearts,” said Velouria.

“Yeah, they always end up together right?” asked Soleil.

“Always,” answered Caeldori, realising that five of the seven present had grown up in separate deeprealms. “You would be a very cute couple,” she said to Kagero and Orochi, “but it’s normally one is married to someone awful whereas Kaden is really nice.”

“Dad always shares,” said Selkie causing the group to glance her.

“You realise you’re encouraging your mother to have an affair?” asked Velouria.

“I know,” wailed Selkie, “I don’t know what to do.”

“There is the matter of destiny,” said Caeldori causing a devious grin to appear on Rhajat who vanished again.

The group waited a few seconds and then all but Soleil averted their eyes as she reappeared with Corrin who was only wearing a towel and a disgruntled expression. “Sorry about this, my wife doesn’t know what ‘no’ means. Why am I here? Soleil, stop staring at my chest.”

“Destiny,” said Rhajat pulling her eyes away from her wife’s barley covered ass. “We are proof of love destined to be.”

“So I’m a visual aid?”

“You brighten the room as well, my love.”

Orochi had been struggling not to laugh all the way through this discussion and finally a small chuckle escaped her which brought the attention back to what started this kidnapping spree.

“You should kiss,” said Soleil sidling up to Caeldori, “then maybe the romance of it will sweep across the room and the other couples will be unable to resist joining in.” She hooked her arm around Caeldori’s who realised they were the only single girls there and felt her cheeks getting warmer at Soleil’s attention.

“I think you should all get out,” said Orochi idly picking up her Tiger Spirit. “Then perhaps we can discuss this like adults.”

“Are you going to make us?” asked Rhajat reaching for her tome.

“Nope, there’s no need for that,” said Corrin as she spun Rhajat round and hefted her up onto her shoulder. “We’ll just be leaving.” 

“If this wasn’t so arousing I would curse you,” said Rhajat to Orochi, though her eyes were fixed on Corrin’s ass which was only inches away. “Can we have sex now?” she asked as they left the tent.

“Warp us back because my towel’s slipping.” With a flash they were gone.

“How about we go a few rounds?” asked Soleil as she walked Caeldori out.

“Pardon?” replied her shocked new friend.

“Sparring of course. Why? What were you thinking?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I…I… um, sparring...” Caeldori could feel the heat in her cheeks and was thankful Soleil wasn’t drawing attention to it. “Alright.”

“Yay! Come on then,” said Soleil pulling her new friend along.

“That got a little out of hand,” admitted Selkie to the two adults. “Sorry.”

“You meant well,” said her mother tickling her ear. “Now if you two could leave us to discuss things I would greatly appreciate it.”

“Are you alright with my choice?” asked Selkie taking Velouria’s hand.

“If you’re happy together, then yes.”

“Good luck,” said Selkie as she pulled Velouria outside.

“You know I wouldn’t encourage her to sleep around,” said Orochi after they’d left, “I love that child like my own and I knew how she felt about Velouria.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. They have a lot in common.”

“And they’re very cute together.”

“About us,” began Kagero avoiding eye contact.

“There is no us,” said Orochi trying to hide the sadness behind that sentence. “You have a husband who loves you and a wonderful daughter. I’m just happy knowing you once loved me.”

“I still-“

“Don’t say it, please.”

Kagero knew Orochi well enough to know she needed to leave it there. “You will always be my closest and most valued friend,” she said as she hugged Orochi.

“As you are mine,” said Orochi trying not to tear up as she held the woman she loved. All too soon, it had to end. “You’d better be getting back to your duties.”

“Yes, I… I’ll go and…” Kagero really didn’t know what to say so she just left.

After watching her leave, Orochi looked out her deck of fortune telling cards and picked out the recently repainted one of the brook where they first met and where they’d shared their first kiss. Maybe there was still hope.

That evening, as promised, Camilla took Kagero and Selkie for their first ever spa visit. While Selkie found everything new exciting, Kagero was apprehensive, she was a ninja and saw the risks in every situation. Submitting to these treatments would leave them all vulnerable to any enemy agents that had followed them there. The four changed into robes ready for the treatments Camilla had lined up, though Selkie couldn’t resist trying to pull open her girlfriend’s which, despite her resistance, Velouria was clearly enjoying.

“You seem nervous, Kagero,” said Camilla as they tried to ignore their daughters getting close.

“My apologies Lady Camilla.”

“None of that, in private you may call me Camilla.”

“Very well.”

“And if its safety you’re worried about, I assure you we’ll be fine here. Selena and Beruka came ahead of us and vetted the staff.” She moved up against Kagero and slipped a hand onto her thigh, feeling the handles of the daggers she expected to find. “So you won’t need these.” 

“Alright,” said Kagero reluctantly as she opened her robe to unbuckled the strap from her leg, missing Camilla’s eyes wandering over her exposed leg. She knew Camilla’s retainers were good and if they hadn’t found anything untoward then it was likely safe.

“Excellent, so, how about we start with a quick shower and then some time in the sauna? After that we could have our nails done or a mud facial or-“

“Mud!” shouted Selkie as she bounced over to Camilla, leaving Velouria a little disappointed. “Are we playing in mud?”

“No dear,” said Camilla with a laugh. “Come along and I’ll show you.”

Selkie was a little disappointed there would be no playing but at least she was getting a bit muddy. After being shown what a mud facial was and Selkie asking the staff who would do their nails if they could make hers into claws, the four had a quick shower to prepare for the sauna.

“Before we proceed,” began Camilla, “sauna’s are at their most potent if you’re unclothed.” At this Selkie dropped her robe and scampered into the exciting steamy room. Camilla turned back to Kagero as she took her own robe of, “I know it may be a little awkward but we’re all grown women.” A little reluctantly, Kagero and Velouria undressed and followed her in.

Kagero was surprised to see the Camilla had numerous scars on her back and, as she sat down, saw that there were more on her front and her legs. Most women faced with Camilla would be focusing on her height, her curves and her beauty but Kagero was only focused on the scars. She’d assumed a princess of Nohr, who took so much care of her appearance, would never have been exposed to much danger.

“My eyes are up here,” said Camilla.

“Apologies Camilla.”

“What is it that’s caught your attention?” asked Camilla who was aware of Kagero’s past activities with Orochi.

“Your scars,” admitted Kagero which caught the attention of Selkie who had been lying along one benches with Velouria stroking her head.

“I see,” said Camilla, a little disappointed she hadn’t been looking at other things. “Scars are hardly uncommon,” she added, pointing to Kagero’s.

“I would not have expected one of your status and beauty to have been exposed to much physical harm.”

“Yes, well, father didn’t believe in shielding his children from danger,” she said as her fingers traced a scar on her thigh her father had inflicted. “We trained with real weapons and if we were injured it was because we weren’t strong enough and must train harder.”

“That is harsher than my own training,” said Kagero who believed her training had been quite stringent and dangerous until now.

“It wasn’t an ideal childhood certainly, killing your own half siblings certainly isn’t a good way to grow up but I’d say it all worked out for the best.”

“Best meaning a war for survival against an unknown foe?” questioned Kagero.

“More in the sense of us all being drawn together into one big dysfunctional family,” said Camilla looking at the girls and thinking of all the possible new relationships that could be. She then glanced to Kagero’s beautiful curves and was again disappointed to see Kagero wasn’t admitting hers.

After their steam, the four stayed for a while with Kagero becoming more comfortable conversing with the Nohrian princess, feeling as if they could perhaps be friends rather than a royal and servant. She did, eventually, realise Camilla kept eyeing her curves but she didn’t object, she’d spent her entire life as the undisputed curviest, so having competition must be new for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got this far then thank you for reading. I know it won't be the best thing you've ever read but hopefully you enjoyed it. If you did or even if you didn't, any comments are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Show of Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following on from where we left them in chapter 1, Soleil and Caeldori head to the sparring ground but is that all Soleil has in mind?

Having been abducted by her cousin while she had been stocktaking, Caeldori had then found herself under Soleil’s keen interest and wound up going to the sparring ground with her rather than back to her stocktaking. She had been apprehensive as the two of them made their way there, expecting this to be some sort of ploy from Soleil to flirt with her. She was surprised, happily so, that Soleil had so far not been showering her in compliments and the conversation was perfectly decent. That was odd in itself, she had never spoken to the girl before today, even when they’d been on squads together, and Soleil had never even attempted to speak to her, but here she was, talking like they were old friends. Caeldori found herself warming to the girl she had previously dismissed as an unfocused flirt as she spoke of her training routine and her desire to equal her parents. Given both were retainers to Nohrian royalty, they were highly skilled and Caeldori, while still believing none could equal her father, rated them quite highly.

Arriving at the training ground and finding it quite quiet, the two approached the training weapon rack.

“What weapon do you wish to use?” asked Caeldori.

“Could I use a sword against you with a katana? That way, it’s just up to how good we are rather than your naginata or my axe having an advantage.”

“That’s fair,” accepted Caeldori. While she favoured the spear as a melee weapon she was equally skilled with a katana, almost a match for her father.

“I’ve never really fought against a katana wielding enemy, so this will good experience too.”

“You wish to study my technique for weaknesses?” question Caeldori. While she hadn’t grown up believing Nohrians were inherently the enemy, having one admit to wanting to gather intelligence on Hoshidan techniques did raise suspicions.

“Yeah. Every style has strength and weaknesses, right? The katana seems to involve more speed which could help me since I’m so short. If I’m up against some huge guy, I can’t go for power so if I learned some of your moves, it could help.”

Again, Caeldori found her initial assessment of Soleil’s character being eroded. “True.”

“That it’ll help me in combat, or that I’m short?” teased Soleil, trying to get Caeldori to loosen up a little. “Come on, I know I am. Only Mozu, Midori and Kiragi are shorter than me. I’d love to be as tall as you,” she added, trying not to make it sound like she was flirting with the redhead who was only a couple of inches away from being six feet tall, “but then my mom would be mad that I’m taller than her.” This got a little smile from her new friend.

“Shall we?” asked Caeldori moving to open space and taking her starting stance.

As they exchanged the first few blows, Caeldori was surprised by the strength her diminutive partner had being her strokes. She’s thought she would outclass her by some margin but found she was being challenged. As they progressed, each woman became more impressed with the other and started putting all they had into their dual. For Caeldori that meant changing styles to keep her opponent off balance, earning her several winning hits, while Soleil, knowing Caeldori had studied the Nohrian styles, would improvise which threw her off and let her score some good hits. She came up with the ultimate win when they ended up in a blade-lock and the opportunity for her to kiss the falcon knight on the cheek appeared which totally threw Caeldori off her focus.

Their sparring session ran on for over half an hour of intense combat with Caeldori winning the most rounds but Soleil got her prize too, Caeldori seemed to like her now, judging from the compliments regarding her combat abilities. 

“How about we call it day?” Soleil suggested after Caeldori got a winning hit on her again.

“Very well. This had been a very valuable experience.”

“How come?” asked Soleil wiping the sweat from her forehead.

“I must confess, my opinion of you wasn’t high before today. I now see that, for all your flirting, you do take your duty as a soldier seriously.”

“From you, that means a lot. Do you think you could properly teach me some katana styles sometime?”

Caeldori already had little free time with all the duties she took on but having someone who clearly wanted to better themselves asking for her help could not be refused. “I’m sure I can find you some time.”

“Great. I think I might just hit the showers now,” she said pulling her tunic’s neckline out and flapping it to get some air round her damp armpits. “Wanna join me?”

“I was scheduled to shower after my training this evening but this will take its place and I shall have to finish my stocktaking instead.” She realised Soleil didn’t need an in-depth explanation of how she’d rearrange her schedule around her kidnapping. “I shall join you,” she summarised. “Though showering separately, yes?”

Soleil giggled. “I’ll happily shower with you if you wanted.” She nearly screamed when Caeldori paused for a moment as if considering it.

“Separately.”

What passes as showers for a mobile army camp consists of a bucket on a pole where you pull a plate out to reveal the fine holes on the bottom to give you a stream of water to rinse yourself in before using another bucket with cloth and soap to properly wash. There were a few in a tent with cloth partitions between them and another to act as a door with a partition down the middle of the tent to split the men and women. Caeldori undressed, using a towel to hide herself, while Soleil just undressed, hoping Caeldori would sneak look. As they showered, Soleil chatted away, even though Caeldori, reluctant to engage with others while naked, even if unseen, was more reserved.

While Soleil was finished quicker, she waited for Caeldori to finish, hoping for a peak as they exited their cubicles together. Caeldori, having dried in the cubical to avoid any possibilities of peeking and then wrapped the towel round herself, picked up her comb and started work on her hair.

“Your hair always looks great,” said Soleil, sitting on a bench and watching. “Is it as perfect as the rest of you or do you stuff to it?”

“I have a rigorous regime of specialised products I apply and a few styling tools to keep it looking decent.”

“Decent? You’re always gorgeous, I’m sure you don’t really need to try.”

“That’s very kind of you to say so,” said Caeldori, turning to look at her and realising she was still naked. “Please, Soleil, put a towel on.”

“As you wish,” said Soleil, giddy that Caeldori had taken a second to look. “Do you want me to help?” she asked, now suitably covered. “It’s the least I can do after you gave me such a good workout and some insight into Hoshidan forms. 

“Em… alright,” agreed Caeldori handing the comb over.

Soleil sat as far back on the bench as she could with her legs spread wide, ensure her towel still covered all it should, and patted between her legs for Caeldori to sit. With clear nerves, she did, and Soleil began combing out the impressive length of red hair. “It’s so silky,” she commented.

“Thank you,” Caeldori managed to say, unsure why she felt so nervous.

The two sat in silence for a minute as Soleil worked away. When she’d finished, she put the comb down next to her and scooted forward a little to press herself lightly into her friend’s back as she reached around her to place her hands on her bare legs. “I’ve always thought you’re so cute,” she said softly as she started stroking with her fingertips. She felt Caeldori’s breathing quicken but no objection came so she moved her hands up further, underneath the edges of the towel.

Caeldori was more nervous than she’d ever been. She’d read this scenario many times in her novels, though usually it was a man and a woman. She’d often thought of it happening to her but, now that it was, she didn’t know if she wanted it or not. 

Soleil’s hands were now only an inch from her goal. “Do you want me to stop?” she said softly, knowing she was slightly pressuring Caeldori.

“No,” came the breathy response.

Soleil moved her hands up her nervous but willing partner’s torso, pushing Caeldori’s towel to the side and leaving her exposed to the wall they were facing. Her hands moved up to gently squeeze her small bust before slowly moving back down. “You’re so beautiful,” she whispered, resting her check against her friend back. Her hands slipped further down and, slowly, she ran her fingertips over Caeldori’s swollen clit, causing sharp gasp, and then gently down over her wet lips. 

She gave a few, tender strokes as she started kissing Caeldori’s shoulder, feeling the tension in partner. “Is this your first time with a girl?” she asked as she rubbed her clit.

“First time ever,” Caeldori gasped.

Soleil thought it would be. She kissed her on the shoulder again as she slipped one finger into her tight entrance to a shuddering inhalation from Caeldori. She gave a few, gentle strokes before introducing a second to an adorable squeak from her partner. At that moment, someone else came into the tent causing Soleil to slow her approach and Caeldori to freeze. Both girls heard them undress and step into a cubical.

Soleil brought her other hand to bear on the swollen clit as she increased her pace. “You just need to be quiet, it’ll be fine.”

“Mm hm,” mumbled Caeldori as her head jerked back of its own accord. Soleil’s touch felt so much better than her own.

Soleil continued kissing and quickened her pace on both tasks causing another groan. Knowing someone was in the same room as them was turning her on and, while she didn’t know Caeldori’s kinks, it certainly wasn’t damping her excitement. Her quiet moans were almost constant now and she was pressing herself back into the short redhead giving her so much more pleasure than she’d ever experienced. Her hips were now rocking against Soleil’s fingers and, with a sharp gasp, she came. She forced her body into series of gasps to keep herself as quiet as she could but this effort was ruined as, when her lungs were full, she had to exhale which happened in the form of a groan she was sure whoever was showering would hear. 

Behind her, Soleil couldn’t believe how tight her pussy had tried to hold on to her or how sexy she could make gasping sound. She’d had to put a lot of work into making this happen but it had definitely been worth it. “Isn’t it better to do it than read about it?” she asked as she rested her chin on her panting conquest’s shoulder, still gently fingering her as her other arm held her close.

“Yes,” breathed Caeldori as she tried to get her thoughts working again.

Soleil sat up as straight as she could to kiss her neck then rest her chin on Caeldori’s shoulder. She slipped her fingers out, to an unhappy moan from Caeldori, and brought her hand up to her lips and made a show of licking one clean, “Mmm, you taste as good as you look. Want some?”

Caeldori looked suspiciously at the glistening digit that had been placed before her. Hesitantly she reached out with her tongue and licked. It was an odd taste but not unpleasant.

“So, can we do this again?” asked Soleil.

“Yes,” answered Caeldori immediately, she felt she had just been used but it had been too good to never do again.

“Good,” said Soleil as she plunged two fingers back in.

“Not now,” hissed Caeldori pulling her hand back out.

“I know,” laughed Soleil as she ran her hands down those long legs again. “Next time we do this, we need some privacy because I want you to be able to let yourself go, to really enjoy yourself.” With a final kiss on her shoulder, she swung her leg round and stood up to go and get dressed, leaving Caeldori looking after her. 

After a few seconds, Caeldori realised she was completely naked and pulled her towel around herself again and got up to get dressed as well. “We’re not dating, right?” she asked.

“Nope,” replied Soleil cheerfully as she sorted her bra.

“It’s just, well, I don’t want to be just some thing you have sex with.”

“You’re not, we’re friends who do all the stuff friends do but with some really fun extras.”

“Alright, that sounds good,” said Caeldori, realising the relationship Soleil had wanted from the start. “So we can spar, visit towns and eat together?”

“Yep,” said Soleil sorting her tunic. It was clear Caeldori may need the rules explained. “We’re just normal friend who have sex but we can still sleep with other girls.” She could see Caeldori was a bit uncomfortable at that thought. “It’s so there’s no commitment, just fun. Also it means you can still look for your prince or princess charming and none of that ‘saving yourself’ hassle. I’ll still be flirting with all the cute girls but honestly, I’ll likely just come to you if I want more.”

“But you sleep with every cute girl you can,” said Caeldori in disbelief.

“Look, don’t tell anyone but…” she glanced around but there was only whoever it was in the shower, “I’ve only slept with three before today.”

“Seriously!

“Shh.”

“But you flirt with every girl you meet!”

“Shut up,” hissed Soleil, “I’ve a reputation to keep.”

“Sorry. Three? Really?”

“You’re right, I’ll flirt with any cute girl I come across and if I can make out with her then I will. It’s just that sex is more, it’s special.” Seeing Caeldori still had trouble believing her she knew she’d need to go into more detail. “The first girl was on one of my mercenary groups first jobs, we were protecting the townsfolk as they brought in the harvest and there was this blonde girl with the most gorgeous figure I’d seen. At that time, anyway. We got talking and I flirted with her and she flirted back. It was when I found out she was the daughter of the local lord that I wanted more. She could be some spoiled princess if she wanted but she was working in the fields just as hard as everyone else. I found out she visited the sick in the town with food and medicine and she knew everyone, she was just amazing.”

Caeldori saw the warm smile on Soleil’s lips and couldn’t help interrupting, “Did you love her?” 

“I’m not the falling in the love type,” she said, leaving Caeldori completely unconvinced. “The job lasted a few weeks and she taught me so much stuff. The next was a Nohrian knight protecting some Hoshidans from a group of bandits we were hunting. She was hopelessly outnumbered but she refused to stand down and they were just toying with her and hitting her with cheap shots to wear her down and humiliate her.”

“Alright I believe you, but why me? There’s lots of women in the army and they’re all beautiful and fantastic in their own ways.”

“You really do have to ask that don’t you? Do you remember the first time we spoke? Before today, I mean.” Caeldori’s silence showed she didn’t. “I don’t blame you. I managed to say ‘um, hi’ and stared at you until you left. I'd just seen you fly in with your hair blown out behind you and the sun hitting you just right and I nearly fainted.”

“So you like my looks but I’m still nothing special.”

“You’re always trying to be perfect, trying to match your dad, but you can’t see how amazing you already are. I asked about you so I wouldn’t freeze up again and learned the only thing you did, apart from work, was read your romance novels. Is it because you want to focus on being perfect or because you feel you don’t deserve anyone until you are?” That seemed to upset Caeldori which would suggest the latter. “That’s why I wanted you, you’re so amazing but you needed someone to make you feel it.”

Caeldori couldn’t help smiling, she now believed everything Soleil had said and wanted to do something nice for her so, with a slight hesitation, she dropped her towel and gave Soleil a few seconds. Soleil’s eyes dropped down taking in everything and, as Caeldori turned to start getting dressed, her eyes became stuck on her ass. Riding a horse or pegasus tended to result in a slightly large, firm butt to take the impacts with the saddle.

“Next time, my face is totally going in there,” she said as Caeldori put on her tunic and hid it. “You know, I can guarantee you’ll beat your dad at this.”

“How?” asked Caeldori flicking her hair out and noting how it distracted Soleil.

“Girls are better at pleasing girls, we know where everything is and let’s not forget, you’re very good at everything you do.”

“I’m not sure how I’d test that,” said Caeldori as she pulled on her boots. “As far as I know he’s only been with my mother and I don’t want to sleep with her for comparison.”

“Good answer,” called Hinoka with a grin as she stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel.

“Mother, I…” began Caeldori but couldn’t think of any explanation.

Soleil was trying to avoid Lady Hinoka’s gaze as she realised she’d just deflowered her daughter in the same room as her.

“Oh relax, I know exactly what the two of you just did and I’m glad someone got you to loosen up.”

“You’re fine with what I just did?” asked Soleil.

“So long as you’re both having fun, keep doing it,” She couldn’t help but chuckle as the two of them finally relaxed. “Oh, and you’re right, your dad’s very skilled at many things but at that he’s only good.”

“You know,” mused Soleil, “I’ve never understood why lesbian incest is taboo, I mean there’s no chance of kids with webbed fingers or anything.” 

“I do have some odd feeling for you,” admitted Hinoka, getting close to her daughter. “Instinct says I should still be breastfeeding you but you’re a fully-grown, beautiful young woman. I swear if you got me in the right mood I’d let you.”

Caeldori was very uncomfortable until she saw her mother was grinning and realised she must be joking.

“I’m not joking by the way,” added Hinoka as she stepped back and started to slowly open her towel.

“Thank you for understanding,” said Caeldori as she hurriedly turned to leave before coming back to grab Soleil who was waiting for the show.

“Aww, you’re so hot,” moaned Soleil as she was forced away from the free strip show.

“That’s my mother,” said an indignant Caeldori as the left.

“And? You’ve similar body types so how’s that bad?”

Caeldori had no response so she decided to change the subject. “So who else do you like in camp?”

“I’d love to find out what’s under Sophie’s breastplate,” said Soleil, content with new topic. “We’ve had some bets and I can call her Flower now but I doubt I’m getting any further.”

“Seriously? She’s one my closest friends, how haven’t I heard about this?”

“She’s not too keen on the name.”

“Would a wingman help?” asked Caeldori.

“With her, I doubt it, but I may take you up on that sometime. So who do you want?”

“I’m not sure, I’ve never really thought about it. What if I wanted a man?”

“Then I’d do all I could to persuade you to pick a girl, but I’d still help. There must be some girl, like you said, the army’s full of cuties.”

“Can’t I just practise with you for a while?”

“Definitely.”

“Once I’m confident in my abilities then maybe I’ll start looking.”

“Great, once you’re ready, I’ll take you into town and we’ll find some girls for you to flirt with.”

“So when are we doing this again?”

“Heck if I know.”

“Shouldn’t we schedule something?”

“The only scheduling you need is ‘I feel horny, where’s Soleil?’ or if I appear and drag you someplace private.”

“I see.”

“I know you live a fairly scheduled life but I’m sure you can squeeze me wherever you want.”

“I think it’s ‘squeeze me in’,” said Caeldori with a laugh.

“I’m sure you can do both,” said Soleil with a sly smile, happy Caeldori had got the joke.

“Alright, whenever we want it with no advanced scheduling.”

“Awesome, so what do you want to do now?”

“Well I actually have some duties I need to take care of.”

“Aww, I was hoping we could spend the day together, go for tea or something, but I get it.”

“I’ll only be a couple of hours so stay in camp and I’ll find you.”

“See you then,” said Soleil as Caeldori turned to leave. She watched her gorgeous ass as it went away, really wishing she could have done more with it.

As she walked through the camp, Caeldori found she was looking at people differently. She appreciated the beauty around her and found herself checking out the other girls. She passed Sophie and couldn’t help wondering what was under that peaked breastplate. Her mother was right, that had been exactly what she needed to loosen up, she’d never felt so stress free in her life.


	3. Chapter 3 - Acting on Desire

At the deeprealm castle, known by some as Fort Corrin for lack of an official name, Hinoka was getting dressed in her chambers. She’d returned from a skirmish with some bandits and after cleaning her weapon she had, perhaps foolishly, trusted Felicia to remove the blood from her armour. She’d just finished putting on an identical set of kinshi knight armour when there was a knock at her door.

“Mother, may I speak with you?”

“Come in.” Caeldori looked nervous as she entered and Hinoka wondered what was coming. “So what do you want to talk about?”

“I need to speak with you about Soleil. I don’t know what to do,” she admitted. 

“I see,” said Hinoka trying, mostly failing, to hide her glee that her daughter had come to her for help instead of her father, he didn’t know about them so she couldn’t, but that didn’t dampen her excitement. She was a little worried by her nervousness and hoped she didn’t want to stop seeing her. “Do you mean you don’t know what to about her or to her?”

“To her,” confessed Caeldori while avoiding her mother’s gaze.

“Come, sit,” said Hinoka enthusiastically as she sat on the edge of the bed, happy her baby girl wanted to keep having casual sex. “You’ve had ‘the talk’ haven’t you?”

“Yes mother, but that only covered heterosexual relations and I’m unsure of what to do with her. I know your experience with father may not correlate directly but I’m sure it will be a good start.”

Hinoka stayed silent to make her daughter look up from the apparently interesting spot on the floor which she eventually did and saw the sly grin on her mother’s face. “What makes you think I’ve never been with a girl?” she asked and suppressed the laughter that the shock warranted. “Setsuna’s pretty good at a lot of things, when she’s not falling into traps.”

“You’ve…” began Caeldori, dumbfounded by this reveal.

Hinoka finally let out the laugh as she pulled her daughter in for a hug and noticed a nice herbal scent from her daughter’s red mane. “Yes, your mother’s had some fun in her life. So what do you want to know?”

“Well, what to do,” answered Caeldori.

“Pretty broad topic but alright. Well it is more limited than with a man but you know fingering is good and oral is your other go to without aids, oh, and make sure you don’t neglect her nipples. It’s best to take it slow I found and build her up, make her desperate for it and keep denying her. I liked it when you’re making out and everything is hot and steamy before you even start fingering each other and –“

“Mother”, interrupted Caeldori, “could we slow down please.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“How would I initiate things?” she asked.

“Well in your situation you don’t really need to try, it’s Soleil in a friends-with-benefits situation, she’ll jump you anytime.”

“But how do I start?”

“Stand up,” ordered Hinoka as she bounced up and crossed the room, “You’re you and I’m Soleil.” She took a few seconds to get into character and slipped on a seductive smile. “Hey Caeldori,” she said doing her best to imitated Soleil’s higher voice as she slinked up to her daughter, “you’re looking super cute today, your hair’s so full and lustrous.” She reached out and ran a hand through Caeldori’s hair, ending the motion with her hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Mmm and your lips. Are you wearing lip balm?” she added as she slid her other hand round to her ass and pulled her in close. “What flavour is it?” she whispered as she leaned in and kissed her, running the tip of her tongue over her lips to taste the imaginary lip balm.

Hinoka realised what she was doing but, before she could stop, Caeldori’s lips parted and she felt her daughter’s tongue meet her own. She was into it. Knowing she should stop but unable to, Hinoka slipped her tongue into her daughter’s mouth as she felt Caeldori’s hands grab her waist. Mother and daughter, holding firm to each other, continued their kiss until Hinoka’s hand slid down from her daughter’s shoulder to her chest as her hands moved round to her mother’s ass. After about thirty seconds, as she felt herself growing hotter and hotter, Caeldori let out a sexually charged moan.

“No,” gasped Hinoka removing her lips from her daughters, “We can’t do this.”

“I know,” said Caeldori, similarly breathless.

After a few seconds they found the strength to part and both stepped back with Caeldori blushing profusely. 

“Why did that feel so good?”

“It did, didn’t it,” said Hinoka with a grin, trying to make a joke out of it. “I did tell you what would happen if you got me in the right mood.”

“Yes, you did,” said Caeldori with a laugh.

“There we go, nothing to be embarrassed about.” Hinoka pulled her daughter into a hug just so both of them knew nothing had changed in their relationship. “Though we maybe shouldn’t tell anyone.”

“Can I tell Soleil?” 

“Yes, go find her now, then tell her and fuck her in whichever order you want.”

“Yes mother,” said Caeldori enthusiastically before pecking her mother on the lips and hurrying to find the woman who will satisfy the warmth between her legs.

Hinoka watched her go as she absentmindedly ran a finger across her lips wondering if her daughter wanted to keep the change in their relationship. “We can’t,” she said to herself before running a finger across her underwear and finding it was noticeably damp. After a quick inner battle, she decided she must not masturbate to thoughts of her daughter and so she changed her underwear and tried to continue with her day.

Soleil was on duty in the armoury and was currently inspecting the new shipment of weapons for flaws before putting them into storage. She didn’t have many left to inspect when Caeldori came in.

“Hi, um,” she began causing Soleil to laugh at the reversal of her first words to Caeldori. “Would you like to come to my chambers?”

“I’m nearly done, just-“

“No. Now.”

“What’s got you so horny?” she asked as she put the sword down and found Caeldori’s tongue in her mouth.

“My room, now,” reiterated Caeldori as she pulled Soleil out of the armoury.

“Your room now it is,” said Soleil as she matched speed with her horny friend. “I realised after our ‘sparring match’ that you’re a princess.”

“Yes. What of it?”

“It just makes you even cuter. And it’s pretty hot that I’ve fingered royalty.”

As they entered the barracks, Caeldori had an idea. She desperately wanted to fuck but she remembered her mother’s advice to take it slow and wanted to play a little first. As they entered her room, she first locked the door and then put her hands on Soleil’s shoulders and positioned her facing the bed. “As I’m royalty,” she mused as she walked gracefully to the bed and sat down, crossing her legs, “you must obey my orders.” She paused as Soleil grinned. “Take off your clothes.”

Before the sentence was finished Soleil had already unbuckled her pauldron and her belt swiftly followed. She hauled her tunic over her head, undoing her bra before it had even hit the ground, then whipped her panties and leggings down to her boots, taking them all off at once. She stood up, straight and proud, before running a hand down her stomach and slipping two fingers into herself. “Do you approve, your grace?”

Caeldori got up and slinked over, swaying her hips and seeing Soleil eyes swing back and forth with them. She took the time to see her friend with benefits in all her glory, her cute smiles, her ever-so-slightly larger than average bust sitting beautifully pert and then on over the rest of her well toned, if short, body. “Turn,” she commanded. 

Soleil obeyed and faced away, standing to show her ass off as best she could. “So do you approve, your grace?”

As much as she wanted to try and tease, looking at her sexy partner was making it impossible. “Back to me,” she command and, as Soleil did so, she dropped to her knees and desperately ran her tongue up the damp slit before her.

Soleil squeaked in surprise, having expected the role-play to go on a little longer, but she was very happy to get to the endgame. As Caeldori lapped away, showing good skill for a first-timer, her hands caressing the rest of her body, Soleil ran her fingers through the silken, red mane. She closed her eyes to better focus on the warmth and felt it spreading, following Caeldori’s hands around her body. After a minute, she was snapped back to reality by a moan from the kneeling redhead and, leaning to the side, she saw she was furiously fingering herself. That won’t do. “Hey,” she said softly to get Caeldori to look up, “let’s go to the bed.”

Caeldori stood to kiss her, running her hands up Soleil’s body, one leaving a trail of her juices, and the two made their way the few paces to the bed. She went to turn them round to put Soleil on her back but she was pushed onto the bed first. “Shouldn’t I finish you first?” she asked.

“My turn now,” said Soleil, licking her lips. As Caeldori moved up the bed a little to let her climb on and sit between her legs, she ran her tongue up the damp inner thigh before hitting the swollen clit and then moving down over her sodden pussy. She really did taste fantastic. It didn’t take much, given she’d arrived incredibly horny, until her body was squirming with pleasure and her breathing was getting sharper so Soleil pushed her on. She could, just, reach her very modest chest to toy with it and give some focused attention to her nipples as she focused her tongue on her groaning partner’s clit.

She was glad they were in the stone castle as Caeldori let out a very loud, orgasmic moan, her back arching and her hands clawing at the bed as Soleil drove her higher, pushing her on until the tension she felt turned to liquid pleasure, filling her mind and body as she shuddered into orgasm. Soleil held her there for as long as could, scarcely believing how hot she sounded when she came.

“That was incredible,” said Caeldori, her hands now seemingly toying with own chest.

“Sure sounded like it,” agreed Soleil as she came up to kiss her. “You remember me saying I wanted my face in your ass?”

“Which position?” asked Caeldori immediately.

“Have a seat?” said Soleil rolling onto her back.

“Which direction would you prefer me?”

“I’d think you’d want to have this cute view,” she said, gesturing to her body as she ran a foot up the inside of her other leg and squeezed her own boobs.

Caeldori positioned herself above Soleil’s eager mouth and looked at the body before her. “You really are incredibly cute,” she said moving Soleil’s hand out of the way to toy with the girl’s chest as she lowered herself down.

The compliment sparked a little bit of pleasure in Soleil as the gorgeous pussy above her came within reach of her tongue and the big, firm butt blocked out the light. Soleil had always been ass girl and Caeldori’s just felt so amazing on her face, she ran her hands up the falcon knight’s muscular thighs and round to squeeze the cheeks together, loving the increase in pressure she felt on her own cheeks.

Sensing how much Soleil was enjoying this, Caeldori, taking her information from her romance novels, began massaging her boobs which seemed to go over well. Her end goal was the position the books called a sixty-nine but she wanted to tease, having failed to manage it earlier, so she leaned forward, running her hands down Soleil’s stomach as if heading between her legs but veered off to stroke down to her knees and back up. That Soleil’s hip twitched when she expected to be touched was surely a sign that it did work to arouse her. She continued this another few times but, as Soleil’s expert tongue was working away, she didn’t know how long her own will would last so she gave in. As her hands made another feint towards Soleil’s desperate pussy, she made a surprise lunge with her tongue which caused a yelp, muffled by her own pussy, followed by a long groan.

As both women focused their efforts on eating the other, it soon became difficult as both their rhythms kept being interrupted by their own, lust filled utterances. Caeldori had the better position so could bring her fingers to bear, parting Soleil’s wet lips to allow her tongue to drive deeper causing Soleil’s hips to push upwards, desperately seeking climax. After pausing to fight off her own, Caeldori pushed Soleil over the threshold and felt a tremendous groan, transitioning into a yelp, as Soleil thrashed momentarily beneath her. She lapped at Soleil’s juices, enjoying the taste of another’s cum.

Coming down to just the warm afterglow, Soleil redoubled her efforts on Caeldori, smacking her gently on the ass and focusing her tongue on her clit, knowing she didn’t have far to go. Seconds later, her partner sat upright, grinding her hips onto her face as her second orgasm seized her. It didn’t last as long as the first but, knowing Soleil liked her ass where it was, she kept riding her tongue for a little longer until her thoughts fully returned. When they had, she lay down next to the naked hero to make out.

“Wow,” breathed Soleil when the best ass she’d ever had dismounted her.

“It was good?” asked Caeldori. It had been for her and she thought it had for Soleil but she did want to confirm she’d performed adequately.

“Are you kidding? That was awesome! I thought this was your first time giving?”

“It was.”

Soleil could only stare down at the nervous girl. If that had been her first attempt at oral then only the gods themselves could fathom how good she’d be with practice. After a few seconds she realised she need to say something. “I was right, you’re already way better than your father could possibly be.”

“I am?” asked Caeldori with a shy smile that did things to Soleil’s mind.

“If you keep practicing you could probably enslave women with your tongue.”

“But I don’t want to enslave anyone,” protested Caeldori.

“Alright, more like addict any woman with your tongue,” clarified Soleil, unaware she herself was already addicted. “So who do you want to addict next?”

“Can’t I just keep practicing with you?” she said as she ran a hand down to her friend’s pussy.

“There’s no way you’re not having sex with me again,” stated Soleil as she ran a hand down to Caeldori’s leg which earned her another smile that made her feel funny, “but I kinda need to get my jobs done soon.”

“Of course, I’m sorry for pulling you away from your duties.”

“Don’t be, a quickie is a really good way to break up the day,” she said before swapping tongues again. “Also, your ass is so amazing.”

“You really like me sitting on you?”

“I wish I could use it as a pillow,” said Soleil reaching round to squeeze a cheek. “Best in the army.”

“Surely not. Lady Camilla’s is larger than mine.”

“Well yeah, her everything is larger than everyone else’s. She’s kinda intimidating though. ”

Caeldori had to admit that was true. Camilla was the tallest woman by a noticeable distance with only Ryoma and Xander taller than her, and, when standing before her, she seemed to give off and aura of massiveness, dominating the space around her. “So who do you want sleep with next?” she asked to move on from her envy of Camilla’s curves.

“We mentioned Sophie but – Oh I forgot to tell you, I bumped into Peri in the showers the other day.”

“And what did she do?” asked Caeldori knowing full well Peri’s usual response.

“She’d just came out of a cubicle in a towel and… she flashed me.” She still didn’t quite believe that herself.

“With a tome?”

“No. Her armour really doesn’t do her justice, she’d got really big, gorgeous boobs.” There was just an unbelieving silence from her partner so she continued, “I may have stared at them and she put her hand on my shoulder and giggled, really flirtily.”

“Would you want to sleep with her?”

“Gods no, she’d probably use a dagger as a dildo then fist me to death using my own blood as lube.”

“I’m sure -,” she began but realised denying that was a possible outcome was foolish. “It’s unlikely.”

“But still a possibility. I’ll keep my cute little pussy as it is.”

“Mmm, I’m glad,” purred Caeldori as she slid a hand down between Soleil’s legs who responded by pulling her close and slipping her tongue inside her mouth.

“So glad we finally did this,” said Soleil as their lips parted. “What made you so horny?”

“Don’t judge,” began Caeldori.

“This can only be good,” grinned Soleil as she propped herself up for story time.

“I’d asked my mother how I could initiate things and she role-played you and… we made out.”

“No!”

“Please don’t judge,” begged Caeldori, forgetting Soleil’s support for lesbian incest.

“That’s awesome! It must have been so hot to have you wound up like that. You liked it, didn’t you?”

“I did,” admitted Caeldori as Soleil’s enthusiasm melted her worries. “Her hands were on my ass and I was pressing myself into her and then…”

“Then?”

“We stopped.”

“Aww, I thought that was gonna be hot.”

“Then I came here.”

“Alright, that was hot,” admitted Soleil reaching out for Caeldori’s toned stomach.

“Can I ask something?”

“You don’t need to ask permission,” laughed Soleil, “we’re lying here naked and sweaty, there are no social boundaries.”

“It’s been a week, why haven’t you tried to have sex before today?”

“Because I wanted you to initiate it. That way I’d know if you really wanted to sleep with me and I wasn’t pressuring you into something you didn’t really want to do.”

“I see. I was a little worried you’d changed your mind.”

“No chance, of course now I know you want me, I’m going to be coming to you a lot to have some fun.”

“I look forward to it,” said Caeldori turning over to lie atop Soleil before kissing her. “This may be a little premature but I’ve been thinking about the future.”

“Go on,” said Soleil, suspicious. 

“Once the war is over and Ryoma has been crowned, I’ll be third in line for the throne. I know you’ve expressed your belief that you will serve Siegbert as your father serves his, but would you consider becoming my retainer?”

“Seriously?”

“Yes. You are a skilled fighter and during peacetime royals tend to go on diplomatic visits which my mother says are incredibly boring –“

“And you want someone with you to make them interesting?”

“And for me to spend much of my time with a trusted retainer would not prompt rumours of anything untoward.”

Soleil couldn’t stop grinning at the offer to be both retainer and the royal slut. “I’ll have to talk it over with my dad but I’m definitely interested.”

“Good,” whispered Caeldori before going in for another long kiss. “You don’t need to decide anytime soon.”

“Could you eat?” asked Soleil.

“You’re insatiable,” said Caeldori as she slipped down her body.

After a few seconds of attention Soleil clarified, “I meant food after I’ve finished in the armoury.”

“I could do that too. Do you want some help to get done quicker?”

A few minutes later both girls were dressed and headed for the armoury. With two of them, it didn’t take long to finish Soleil’s tasks so they then headed to the mess hall, chatting happily. They collected their preferred meals and Soleil spotted her mother sitting by herself.

“We should sit with my mom,” insisted Soleil and started walking so Caeldori would have to follow. “Hi mom,” she said brightly as she sat down opposite her, “you’re looking super cute today.”

Caeldori, sitting down next to Soleil, wasn’t so sure as Selena was giving her a look that was mildly frightening.

“Have you met Caeldori?” continued Soleil hooking her arm around her slightly unnerved friend. 

“No,” growled Selena.

“She’s awesome, she’s so good at everything she does. I mean I know you’re good with a sword but Caeldori favours the spear and I bet she’d still be able to keep up with your swordplay.”

Caeldori smiled nervously which only seemed to make things worse.

“And you’re both super cute with gorgeous red hair. I need to see the two of you side by side to tell who’s cuter.”

“She would be,” said Selena as she glared at the terrified girl.

“I’d love to see the two of you in the same outfit, I bet-“

“Stop talking,” demanded her mother.

“Oh, but you’re –“

“Shut up!” yelled Selena as she stabbed her fork straight through her plate causing it to split in two. “She’s so bloody gorgeous, I get it,” she barked before storming off and bumping into Midori in the doorway. “Move!” she yelled causing the girl to leap for safety.

“Wow,” said Soleil looking on as someone tried to comfort Midori, “what was that for?”

“Seriously?” asked Caeldori turning back. 

“Yeah, what was that about?”

“If I may,” interjected Orochi as she took Selena’s now vacant seat. “The problem here is that young Soleil has complicated feeling about her father –“

“Hey.”

“- and she resent the attention he gives her darling mother.”

“No I don’t,” protested Soleil.

“As a result she tends to be overly complimentary to her mother in an attempt to annoy her.”

“I can see that,” said Caeldori as it fell into place.

“Hey.”

“But why did it look like she wanted to kill me?” asked Caeldori, eyeing the fork that was still standing upright suggesting it had gone into the table as well.

“That’s a very interesting tale,” said Rhajat sitting down next to Orochi.

“Is it now,” said Orochi, annoyed at being interrupted by the upstart witch.

“I’ve had a look at her past and it’s almost as if something is shielding her.” She could see the pair opposite her were intrigued. “I’ve been able to make out the broad strokes of her life and they’re very intriguing.”

“What did you see?” asked Soleil who didn’t know much of her parent’s pasts.

“Death.” Stated Rhajat menacingly and loving the shock it caused. “Death and loss and grief on a scale that makes every war between Hoshido and Nohr look like a child’s game.”

“I didn’t do it,” protested Caeldori.

“Caeldori, the destroyer of worlds,” said Rhajat to scare her cousin. “No, of course you didn’t do it. Selena hates you because you’re her mother.”

“I can’t be,” said Caeldori feeling like all this was Rhajat messing with her.

“You are her mother reborn. The same looks, the same mindset, the same skill set. To Selena, you were the perfect woman, the perfect mother, the perfect warrior and still you were slain by the darkness. She loves and resents you in equal measure and never got over your death.” The two girls were sitting in stunned silence but Orochi had a small, smug smile. “What?”

“That is not a broad stroke, how did you find that out?” she asked.

“I followed her and Laslow,” said Rhajat, seeing nothing wrong with it.

“Ah, that explains it.”

“Explains what?”

“I didn’t think you were good enough to see that.

“And you can?”

“Of course,” said Orochi smugly. “There’s more to Selena. After losing her mother and growing to resent her, she met her again. I’m not sure if it’s another realm or perhaps time travel, but she met her mother who didn’t know her. She refused to have anything to do with her mother beyond what was required of her and now she’s here and found you yet again.”

Unknown to the others, at the mention of time travel, Rhajat had felt odd. She was now forcing herself to remain still as memories that were not hers flooded her mind: a desert, a strategist, a girl with two personalities, an army and a dragon the size of a city.

“Now you know what your mother’s been through,” continued Orochi, unaware of the turmoil next to her, “I hope you’re going to be a lot nicer to her. She deserves love after all she’s suffered and a daughter who isn’t a complete pain.”

“Yes,” replied Soleil, cowed by Orochi’s insistence as Rhajat got up and left without a word. A thought then occurred to her and she turned to Caeldori, “You’re my grandmother.”

“I’m not, not really. I just look like her,” stammered Caeldori, “and you said lesbian incest was fine anyway.”

“I did, it’s… it’s just weird. I don’t want to stop, I just feel I should mention it to mom.”

“She’s unlikely to approve.”

“Does she have the right to stop you?” asked Orochi who immediately picked up on the meaning behind their words.

“No,” said Soleil with more of normal confidence, “and I won’t let her.”

“Excellent,” said Orochi, “now finish your meals then go apologise and confess to your mother.”

After storming out of the mess, Selena had gone to the training ground and beat a dummy senseless with a wooden sword until most of the anger had left her. What she needed to remove the rest of it was some retail therapy so she went back to her quarters to grab some money. She left the door open as she went to fetch her coin purse but heard it close and turned to find Rhajat had been standing behind it.

“How dare you! Get out!”

“Name me,” said Rhajat calmly.

“What?”

“You knew me in another life. Name me.”

“Get out,” demanded Selena.

“Name me,” said Rhajat as calmly as before.

“Get. Out,” said Selena as she drew her sword.

“NAME ME!” bellowed Rhajat with the voice of the legion as her eyes tuned black as pitch and the colour drained from the room. A complex combination of spells but one guaranteed to scare almost everyone into obedience.

“Tharja!” yelled Selena immediately to make it stop.

“It’s real,” whispered Rhajat to herself as she dropped the spells and clutched her head, the weight of so many memories taking its toll. “It’s real, it’s real.”

“And now you’re crazy.”

“Do you know how distressing it is to remember a life that’s not your own?” snarled Rhajat.

“Well, no,” admitted Selena.

Rhajat had many questions about the jumble of memories flooding her mind but there was one thing she needed to know before anything else. “How’s Noire?” she asked.

“She’s fine, I think, at least she was when we left,” replied Selena hesitantly due to the surprise that Tharja asked about her daughter before Robin. There was even relief on her face. “They’re both fine. She sees her younger self like a sister and she dotes on her.”

“Have I hurt either of them?” asked Rhajat, unable to see anything clearly in the mess of memories from her previous life.

“No, she won’t let you do any magic on the kid. She doesn’t even need her charm to stand up to you for her sister’s sake.”

“Yes, that’s right,” said Rhajat to herself as some clarity came to the muddle of her two lives. “She’s strong, strong enough to be better than me.”

“Tharja, which timeline are you from?” asked Selena both out of curiosity and to try and stop the insane rambling.

“I’m Rhajat,” came the confident reply as she managed to quieten the storm of memories. “I’m from the one where you all came back to save the world. Did I die in childbirth?”

“No, why?”

Rhajat smirked, “I’ve reincarnated backwards and into another realm, that takes immense skill.”

“Or divine intervention,” pointed out Selena to stop her getting too smug.

“Or that,” admitted Rhajat.

“Is Caeldori my mother?”

“I think so, I’m here so the odds of someone being identical to her and not coming with me are slim. She doesn’t seem to remember anything, as far as I know.”

“Good, the last thing I need is for her to remember she’s my mother.”

“I shan’t ask why you’re here as I know I won’t get an answer, but you know where to find me.” With that she turned to leave.

“Don’t you want to know about Robin?”

“I have Corrin, I can love no other,” said Rhajat from the doorway. “Your daughter and your mother may need to confess something,” she added, just to teach Severa a lesson for her earlier impudence.

Knowing her daughter, Selena jumped to the correct conclusion. “Please no,” she said as Rhajat left leaving her with no choice but to run after her. “Rhajat, tell me I’m wrong, please.”

Rhajat simply smirked and kept walking.

“Oh gods, my daughter’s my mother-in-law,” muttered Selena as she returned to her room. This was going to require a lot of retail therapy.


	4. Chapter 4 – Magical Conception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: If futanari isn't your thing, maybe this chapter isn't for you.

From a young age, Rhajat had known her soul belonged to Corrin and that Corrin’s must belong to her. When she’d left her deeprealm and joined her beloved’s army, she’d been surprised that Corrin didn’t seem to know this and that others seemed to be trying to claim her heart, mind and soul. While those others had interest in her, it seemed, to Rhajat, that the only one that Corrin seemed interested in was Felicia, judging by the time, effort and kindness she gave the girl. During her stalking of her love, she’d realised that, while she no doubt loved Felicia, it was more akin to maternal love rather than romantic or physical.

As she grew to respect and truly love Corrin, to the point of giving her up so she could be happy with another, her love had confessed her own adoration which was swiftly followed by their marriage and Corrin confessing her desire to be a mother. She talked of adopting but mentioned she would have liked to carry their child, joking that, while her wife could grant her more pleasure than she had dreamt possible, she couldn’t make that dream come true. This was true, Rhajat alone could not, but now, of course, she wasn’t just Rhajat, she was Tharja too. She had lived an entire life, dabbling in all schools of magic and was, by a considerable distance, the most experienced mage in the army.

She had spent a great deal of time looking through her knowledge of magic from two realms and found a solution to the problem of two women trying to conceive. Corrin had initially laughed at her solution before realising she could actually do it. It was a complicated spell, requiring some difficult to acquire ingredients, and would leave her extremely drained afterwards but, to see her wife with the child she desires, it would be worth it. Her only reservation regarding this path forward was her own suitability to be a mother again, she’d failed completely with both her Noires and feared she would be the same again. Corrin assured her she would make a good mother.

Some weeks after devising the ritual, she had managed to acquire the final ingredient from Midori. It was timely as Corrin had been keeping track of her cycle, knowing they need to do this at the optimal time to avoid wasting rare ingredients, and that time was two days away. It also fitted well into the army’s movements as they would have returned to Fort Corrin meaning they would have more privacy in the stone castle instead of cloth tents.

As night fell, Felicia and Jakob were dismissed for the evening allowing Rhajat to begin drawing runes on the floor. She mixed the ingredients into a paste, chanting the spell as she did so with Corrin watching, wishing she could be helpful. With everything else done, the two undressed before Rhajat knelt in the middle of the runes. As she spoke the last spell required, she applied the paste liberally to her vagina. As she finished the spell, an expected but still unpleasant burning sensation spread through her loins as her flesh began to reshape itself.

Watching on, Corrin was equal parts worried and amazed as her wife’s beautiful pussy swelled out, a long fleshy shaft forming as her lips sealed and swelled even more to form the head as the flesh bulged at the base, creating the testicles and the necessary cells to meet with an egg. The shaft grew several inches more than she expected and when it stopped she looked up at her wife in shock.

“You doubted me?” she asked.

“No, never. I didn’t expect it to be so big.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to put myself through this without giving my wife the best I can. Big, but not so big it’s uncomfortable for you.”

Corrin reached out and grasped the ten-inch long, inch-and-half diameter shaft. “It’s so warm,” she said as it twitched at her touch.

“I can feel you,” confirmed Rhajat. The spell had worked, it should be fully functioning.

“Can you feel this?” asked Corrin bending down and kissing the head.

“Yes,” came the very curt response as Rhajat felt a burst of pleasure.

Corrin, having read about how these encounters often go, lifted her wife’s new member and ran her tongue from the base of the shaft to the tip before taking as much as she could in her mouth and sucking. Her wife certainly seemed to like it so began stroking the shaft too.

“Stop,” demanded Rhajat, pulling her wife off her cock. “We can’t risk wasting a drop.”

“Were you going to cum already?” asked Corrin, standing up and offering her hand to her wife.

“Of course not,” protested Rhajat as she let herself be pulled up and guided to the bed, “but as I’ve never had a cock before, I’ve no idea what the limit for orgasm is and we really cannot waste a drop.” Before her wife made to get on the bed, she pulled her close, wrapping her arms around her, an unusual warmth pressed between their stomachs. “Do you truly want this?” she asked.

“Yes,” said Corrin softly, kissing her wife on the lips. As Rhajat released her, she sat on the edge of the bed and pushed herself backwards to lie down, legs spread. “Give me a baby,” she said, noticing her wife’s cock twitch. 

Rhajat climbed on and then up over her wife to kiss her, the warm length again trapped between them. While there was only anecdotal evidence suggesting increased arousal leads to more reliable impregnation, more arousal was never a bad thing. They lay there, lip upon lip, tongues dancing and hands roaming for several minutes, before a sexual groan from Corrin prompted Rhajat to break their kiss and put several inches between their lips. “I am yours,” she said softly.

“As I am yours,” whispered Corrin, pulling her wife down for another brief kiss. “But now I need you inside me. Fuck me with your big cock,” she added, laughing at how strange it was to say to her wife.

“As you command, My Queen.” She sat up and shuffled back a little, to position her length in front of her wife’s dripping pussy. Guiding her shaft so the head was pressed against the velvet lips, she looked her wife in the eye to ensure she was still alright with it, then, without breaking eye contact, she pushed in. She hadn’t expected her wife to feel so warm or so tight, with half her length swallowed, she pulled back out and began gently riding her wife.

It was like nothing Corrin had felt before, she had experienced fingers, tongues and toys but the pulsing warmth felt so good. She propped herself up on her elbows to watch and realised she had taken only half of her wife’s length. “No need to be gentle,” she purred, “I won’t break.”

Rhajat repositioned herself a little and pushed harder with her next thrusts until her entire length disappeared into her wife, causing her head to roll back and long groan of satisfaction. While she didn’t know what sensations would signify her orgasm was close, she knew it wouldn’t take long, her wife felt so good, her pussy seemingly trying to milk her. 

As Corrin lay back so she could toy with her own chest, she groaned which cause a brief pulse of pleasure through her wife and a tightening sensation in her temporary appendage as she came with a few spurts of that precious, magically created seed was deposited.

“Was that it?” asked Corrin, feeling the changing warmth inside her.

“My apologies, I barely-“

“Shush, my love. You don’t have to make excuses for finishing so quickly, that’s the entire point of this.”

“I know but I still want you to enjoy yourself.”

“Well,” began Corrin, rotating her hips on the shaft deep within her, “you still feel hard so I’m sure there’s more to come.” The menacing smile from her wife seemed to promising. The flash of light that followed as Rhajat used replicate proved her right, standing next to the bed was a perfect copy of her wife, complete with the temporary member. “I like where this is going,” she said, gently rocking on her wife’s twitching cock as the replica went to their toy drawer and took out the lube to apply to itself. Replicas look and feel perfect but they don’t have any bodily functions, such as producing pre-cum as natural lubricant.

As all sensations are shared between original and replica, Rhajat could feel the sensation of her hand stroking her shaft to apply the slightly cool lube. As she had her replica prepare itself, she lay atop her wife to kiss her and, keeping all connections between them, rolled the two of them over so Corrin was on top. She stroked up her wife’s arm, down her back to end with her middle and index finger positioned over her wife’s ass. She’d learned a useful spell for her role as a healer which could relax the muscles of the injured but it also had its uses in the bedroom. 

Corrin felt the warmth from her wife’s fingers followed by the relaxing effect causing her anus to loosed, ready for the replica that climbed onto the bed behind her. “You do know how to spoil a woman,” she said to her wife before standing up on all fours to look over her shoulder as she felt the pressure at her ass. As the replica’s cock slipped in, she pushed back on it, feeling the same, realistic flesh that was still filling her pussy.

Rhajat, feeling double the sensation of tightness and warmth, grunted as the length of her shafts were now both sheathed in her wife. She wouldn’t last long, this felt too good. “You feel amazing,” she said, with notable tension in her voice, as she began to fuck her wife.

“So do you,” gasped Corrin as both cocks started fucking her in sync, the sensation of fullness, that her body belonged to her wife driving her arousal even higher. 

Both were feeling double the pleasure and soon, both were moaning regularly with Rhajat worried she was going to finish before she could finish her plan. As her wife’s head dropped and a drawn out moan showed she was getting close, Rhajat had her replica grab her shoulders and pull her wife upright, off of the real cock, and wrapped its arms around her chest to hold her. She stood up on her knees before her wife, who was clearly looking forward to whatever was planned judging by the lusty smile on her face, and slowly pushed into her wife’s dripping pussy to another long moan.

With her wife impaled and trapped between the two versions of herself, Rhajat kissed her sweetly on the lips before grabbing her ass and lifted her, with the replica helping, until only a few inches of their cocks were still within her. 

Corrin wrapped her legs around her wife’s waist, meaning she was now suspended, helplessly, between them. “Make me scream,” she demanded.

As her wife and her replica dropped her to impale her, her head jolted back on the replica’s shoulder as the asked for scream came forth. Her captors repeated this process, growing quicker with every iteration, until Corrin’s screams became breathless grunts as her orgasm loomed closer. She muster her last clear thoughts to look her wife in the eyes, “cum with me,” she begged as her eyes closed involuntarily and she held onto her wife, seeking ever more pleasure from her warmth and her scent as she came. 

Rhajat, who had been holding back already, came instantly, hopefully doubling their chances of conceiving. The orgasm was over as quickly as the first while her wife was still clinging to her, pleasure coursing through her. Though she could feel a strain developing in her joints, she kept up the pace to push her wife her on.

As Corrin came down and started gasping to regain some breath, Rhajat pulled out and lay down, her joints now become truly sore, and had her replica lay her wife on top of her before dispelling it.

“That was amazing,” said Corrin pushing herself up to sit straddling her wife. She reached back to find her wife was still hard so slipped it back into herself and began riding.

Rhajat was now really feeling the spell’s cost but the sight of her wife riding her, her boobs bouncing, her lustful smile and mesmerising eyes was a bewitching sight she could only stare at in awe. As Corrin threw her head back, her silver mane drawing Rhajat’s eyes before they were pulled back by her wife toying with her own nipples. She could not conceive of any way to make her wife more beautiful or sexier than to see her like this, so free of worry, just full of pleasure, lost in the moment. At that thought of love, she came for third time.

Corrin could hear the pain mixed in her wife’s orgasmic groan so stopped riding her and gently caressed her torso. “Are you alright, my love?”

“Just a little sore from the unfamiliar movements,” lied Rhajat. “I’m sorry to ask but, could we stop?”

“Of course,” agreed Corrin instantly. She lifted herself of her wife’s cock and lay down alongside her, an arm across her wife’ chest, gently toying with her nipple. “That was truly wonderful,” she whispered. 

“I’m glad,” said Rhajat, hoping she was hiding how much the spell had taken from her.

Corrin could sense her wife’s exhaustion and, knowing she’d said the spell would leave her like this, kissed her on the cheek and snuggled into her to let her recover, dozing off with the comforting warmth of her wife adding to her own post-orgasmic glow.

As Rhajat became aware of the darkness surrounding her, she could feel an unseen pain waiting to pounce. She remained completely still to avoid it but it still seemed to be affecting her mind, her thoughts were slow and fuzzy. As they began to clear a little, she could hear someone nearby and, with an effort, she opened her eyes. The pain of that small action was agonising.

“She’s awake!” shouted Corrin. “Are you alright?” she asked kneeling by the bed and taking her hand. Rhajat felt a searing pain scream through her hand and mind and couldn’t contain the cry. Corrin dropping it again, knowing her wife’s pain tolerance was immense and, if she was feeling pain enough to make her cry out like that, it must be severe.

“I’m fine, just a little sore,” lied Rhajat. Even moving her jaw to talk hurt.

“I was so worried,” said Corrin on the verge of tears and desperate to hold her wife but afraid of hurting her. The slight hoarseness in her voice told Rhajat she had already been crying and, if her eyes could focus, she would see Corrin’s eyes were bloodshot.

“What’s wrong?” asked Rhajat as she tried to lift an arm to comfort her beloved but couldn’t.

“You nearly died,” said Corrin as the tears started to fall once more, “I woke up and you were cold and pale, you were barely breathing.” As she spoke, the terror she had felt began to creep back in and she began to slip towards hysterics. “I tried my staff but I couldn’t do anything so I ran for help and got Felicia and Sakura and they could barely keep you alive. You nearly died three times last night!” she wailed, tears flowing freely now.

Rhajat was on the verge of tears herself seeing her wife descending into crying hysterics. It was then she realised the fuzzy shape behind Corrin was her mother. “Thank you, mother.”

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” said Sakura, who seemed to be holding up better than Corrin. 

Composing herself, Corrin wiped her tears away and gently stroked her beloved’s arm. “Did the spell go wrong?” she asked.

“This was a possible outcome,” said Rhajat factually.

“You knew you could die?” said Corrin aghast. “Why would you do it? Why wouldn’t you tell me?”

“Stop,” demanded Rhajat seeing her wife becoming upset again. “It was a possible outcome but it didn’t happen. There is no reason to be upset.”

At the realisation her wife was still who she had always been, Corrin was able to calm down. “But why didn’t you tell me?”

“You wanted a child,” said Rhajat as the only explanation required.

“I want a child, yes, but I need you,” said Corrin softly as she leaned in to kiss her wife very gently on the lips.

Sakura, almost in tears from the tenderness her sister and daughter shared, suddenly realised what was said. “Am I going to be a grandmother?”

“Hopefully,” said Corrin with a voice full of joy, despite the damp cheeks.

“Please don’t leave the child in a deeprealm to long,” she said eyeing her daughter who was older than her due to that problem.

“We won’t,” promised Corrin before turning back to Rhajat. “Is there anything we can do for you?”

“The pain will likely last for days. Could you get Ophelia for me? She knows a sleep spell that will spare me the worst of it.” 

“I’ll get her,” said Sakura feeling her daughter wanted to be along with Corrin.

Rhajat waited for her mother to leave before turning her head to Corrin. “Please don’t leave me,” she begged with more emotion in her voice than Corrin had ever heard. She was scared. 

“Never,” said Corrin softly with a reassuring smile, “I’ll be beside you until we die of old age.”

“And beyond that,” added Rhajat with her unnerving smile.

Corrin couldn’t help laughing with delight that her wife was unchanged. “You’ll be please to know everything looks normal again.”

“Good, I’d hate to have that thing there for the rest of my life.”

“Shame we can’t do it again really, it was pretty fun.”

“You came once to my three,” pointed our Rhajat, “I prefer things the way we are.”

“So do I,” said Corrin gazing lovingly at her wife, “you’re perfect as you are.”

“As are you, my love.” The pain from her jaw was now getting too much. “I must rest.”

“I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Corrin pulled a chair over to the bed and watched her beloved’s breathing in case it slowed too much. It was a few minutes later that Sakura returned with Ophelia to find Rhajat was already sound asleep.

“I thought the spell might have been done remotely,” said Corrin softly as they entered.

“No, but I can still cast it to keep her asleep for a day.”

Corrin and Sakura watched as Ophelia stood at the end of the bed and performed some flamboyant hand gestures and muttered few words to herself.

“There,” said Ophelia turning to the two, “that will keep her asleep for a day. Sakura said it was spell that went wrong.”

“Apparently this was likely,” said Corrin, “and the nature of the spell is private.”

“Fair enough,” said Ophelia understanding but still curious about her magic rival’s problems. “Let me know when she wakes.” With a small bow to the two conscious princesses, she left.

Corrin and Sakura moved over to the bed, both watching Rhajat’s chest rising and falling to make sure she was still breathing.

“I’m really going to be a grandmother?” asked Sakura.

“If we conceived last night, yes. Sorry for not telling you but we didn’t know if the spell would work.”

“That’s alright, I didn’t tell you about conceiving her.” As they watched, she couldn’t restrain her curiosity any longer. “How does the spell give you a baby?”

“Well, it, um,” Corrin was unsure about sharing the details with her little sister but she was a mother, she knows what happens. “The spell itself doesn’t give me baby, it merely gave Rhajat… the, um, the ‘means’ of giving me one.” 

There was a moment’s pause before Sakura realised exactly what happened. “P-please don’t tell me anymore.”

“I wasn’t going to,” laughed Corrin at her sister’s embarrassment. “I hope I do get pregnant after all I’ve put her through. I won’t let her do it again.” She could see the relief on Sakura’s face knowing this won’t happen again. “You should get some sleep, we both should.”

“Will you be alright?” asked Sakura.

“I’ll stay with her until she wakes. Just, keep your rod nearby.”

“She’ll be fine,” said Sakura placing a hand on her sister’s arm to reassure her. “She’ll always come back to you.”

“Thank you, sister.” 

After Sakura left, Corrin got a spare blanket from the cupboard and settled down in her chair to her vigil. She would much rather have been in bed beside her wife but she was too afraid of hurting her.

The next thing Rhajat knew, she was waking up to the sound of Corrin and Felicia talking. She moved her arm cautiously and found that it still hurt but the searing pain was gone. Testing her other joints, she pushed herself up.

“No-no-no, lie down,” demanded Corrin spotting her wife.

“I’m fine,” protested Rhajat as she was pushed back down.

“Oh thank goodness,” exclaimed Felicia, “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“She’s not though, are you?”

“I’m still sore,” confessed Rhajat, “but it’s a manageable pain now.”

“And you’ll manage it by staying in bed for a while yet,” stated Corrin.

“As you wish,” said Rhajat knowing she wouldn’t be able to win this argument.

“Thank you,” said Corrin with great relief as she bent down to kiss her. 

Felicia turned away after a few seconds as a full day without her seemed to have been too much for Corrin. When she heard Corrin giggle, signalling they’d parted, she turned around again. “I have some lunch for you, Lady Rhajat.”

“It’s dawn,” pointed out the witch.

“And you haven’t eaten for a day and half,” said Corrin.

“I got some bean jam-filled rice cakes for you,” added Felicia as extra incentive. 

“May I sit up?” asked Rhajat facetiously.

“You may,” said Corrin with a smile.

“I didn’t spill anything,” said Felicia proudly as she placed the tray on Rhajat’s lap.

“Thank you, Felicia,” said Rhajat sincerely as she realised how hungry she was and began devouring her meal. To create a life, the energy must come from somewhere and, for that spell, it all came from her. She had expected to be weak afterwards but realised it had been arrogant to think she could create a life and not pay a heavy price. Her mother and Felicia had repeatedly replenished her energy to keep her alive but she would need to regain plenty the traditional way too.

“Felicia, could you tell Sakura and Ophelia that Rhajat’s awake.”

“Oh, er, yes Lady Corrin.”

“Why Ophelia?” asked Rhajat between mouthfuls.

“She wanted to know when you woke. She was also interested in how this happened and I’d rather you didn’t tell her.”

“If you are pregnant, we’ll need to tell everyone anyway. I won’t have you suspected of infidelity.” 

That was something Corrin hadn’t considered. “And I know that must have been difficult to do and you’ll want to boast to her.”

“It is a very difficult spell to pull off,” agreed Rhajat with a confident smirk. She had so far told no one but Corrin of her past life, though Selena had likely told Laslow and Odin, which meant it would seem like she devised this spell in only a few weeks, rather than using a lifetime’s experience. 

“Alright, you can tell her, but she’s sworn to secrecy until we need to tell everyone.” If we need to tell everyone, she thought to herself, unwilling to voice the possibility all this may have been for nothing.

“Deal.”

Corrin left her wife to finish her lunch and tidied up the mess she’d made over the last day. When lunch was finished, she took the tray from her and placed it on the floor before hopping into bed next to her. “Feeling better?”

“Now you’re next to me,” said Rhajat taking her wife’s hand. 

Before anything else could happen there was a knock on the door and Ophelia immediately came in. “I hear you’re awake.” Seeing that Rhajat was fine she felt free to press on, “so what was the ‘dark curse’ that crippled you?”

“Crippled? It nearly killed her,” said Corrin to put the magical rivalry on hold.

“Oh goodness, I’m sorry,” said Ophelia knowing this wasn’t anything to make a fight about. “Are you alright?”

“I’m merely sore now,” said Rhajat coldly and, following a nudge from Corrin, added, “Thank you for your spell. It saved me some suffering.”

“So what had you done?” asked Ophelia out of concern rather than competition.

“Transmogrification,” smirked Rhajat who was intent on making this part of their competition.

“Seriously?” Transmogrification was one of the most difficult schools of magic and she was genuinely impressed. She then realised that, to nearly be killed, she would have to have done it to herself. “What did you do?”

“Let’s just say,” cut in Corrin, “that we hope I will be pregnant.”

“Oh wow,” said Ophelia trying to block the image that formed and failing. “Was everything… functional?”

“Yes,” replied Rhajat with a smirk as Corrin dreaded what manner of boasting was coming next, “It was a very enjoyable evening.”

“That is quiet impressive,” admitted Ophelia but she couldn’t resist getting a blow in. “Perhaps it was your selfless devotion to your beloved thanks to your cleaner aura that allowed you to succeed.” 

“Maybe,” admitted Rhajat with a smile.

“Well, I’ll leave you be,” said Ophelia before glancing at Corrin’s stomach, “I shall beseech the stars to ensure you get what you desire.”

“Tell no one,” said Corrin. “Not before we make it public.”

“Of course.” 

As Ophelia left, Rhajat turned to her wife, “I’m sure there are others you need to see.”

“Perhaps, but I’m where I need to be,” she said with a yawn before snuggling into Rhajat.

“Sleep, my love,” said Rhajat softly as she wondered if Corrin had slept at all in the past day.

Corrin nuzzled into her wife’s bare shoulder and, knowing she was now safe, immediately fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 – Familial Attraction

Since the first time Caeldori had initiated an encounter, Soleil had been impressed with her new friend-with-benefit’s skills. She had proved she knew her way around a woman’s body and their subsequent meet ups had shown it certainly wasn’t beginners luck. Beyond that, when the two found themselves unobserved, she showed she knew how to flirt and could now expertly wind Soleil up to the point where the shorter redhead had to drag her away right there and then to deal with her sudden lust.

Despite having such clear skill, Caeldori didn’t easily believe the compliments she was showered with regarding her abilities. It took a lot of effort, but Soleil eventually convinced her she was now ready to flirt with other girls. To this end, they were heading to the nearest town to meet up with two cute Hoshidan girls, Kamitsure and Huuro, that Soleil had befriended and made them realise their attraction for one another. They were both very flirty with girls but Soleil had noticed their eyes only lingered on each other and it took very little to make them realise who they wanted which led to them getting some pointers and spending the night together. Though they were loosely a couple they were still flirty which would, she hoped, make things easier for Caeldori as she wouldn’t have to take the lead and would simply have to join in.

As they arrived at the café, Kamitsure and Huuro jumped up and hugged them both leaving a third girl at the table who was quickly introduced as Kamitsure’s cousin Shirona. Where Kamitsure and Huuro wore well-fitting dresses, showing their enviable figures, with their hair done and a touch of makeup, Shirona was in a plain, baggy brown dress and may not have a heard of shampoo. Soleil tried to manoeuvre Caeldori to be sitting between her and one of her two friends but she ended up between her and Shirona.

The three flirts were immediately getting close but Caeldori, even with Soleil making openings for her, barley said a word, matching her well with Shirona. As time went on Soleil was getting a little annoyed at her protégé and had even tried kicking her beneath the table to avail. She’d almost given up on her when the subject turned to hair.

“I can never grow it long,” moaned Kamitsure pulling her shoulder length hair to prove it. “It just gets so uncontrollable. I wish I could have hair like yours Caeldori.”

“I can lend you some of my products if you wish,” said Caeldori, “but I think short hair suits your face better than long hair would.”

“You think so?” asked Kamitsure with a giggle.

“Certainly. I must add that maintaining my look,” she said flicking her red mane out and brushing Shirona’s face it with it, seemingly accidentally, “takes a lot of time.”

“I wish I could have hair like yours,” said Shirona softly causing the three flirts to paused and look at her.

“I’m sure you can,” said Caeldori turning in her chair to face the timid girl and running her hand through the un-styled brown nest. “You have such strong hair you could do so much with,” she said softly as her hand came round to rest on her cheek and her eyes moved down and back up. “You have such a wonderful figure too,” she whispered as she leaned in.

Soleil, Kamitsure and Huuro, watching this with open mouths, scarcely believing that with three sentences Shirona was gazing in awe at Caeldori as the hand on her cheek gently pulled her into the kiss with no resistance. Soleil then saw that Caeldori had stopped and gave a small push to make sure she closed the gap and the two shared a long, tender kiss.

“You were too cute to resist,” whispered Caeldori as she looked away from Shirona. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” said Shirona softly as she placed a hand on Caeldori’s arm, “I really liked it.”

“Since when do you like girls?” asked Kamitsure as she recovered from the shock.

“Em, since now, I suppose,” replied Shirona looking at the table.

Soleil nearly fell off her chair at that. Not only had Caeldori seduced someone in three sentences and got them perusing her, but she had turned the girl as well. As Caeldori looked at her for approval she realised it had all been planned from when they sat down. She felt a mixture of pride at her skill and a resentment that in only a few weeks she was about to surpass her own skills.

“That’s awesome!” squealed Huuro as she shook Kamitsure in her excitement. “We’ve got to get you looking gorgeous and find you a girl.”

“I’m not a good choice,” said Caeldori immediately to a disappointed Shirona. “We’re at war, we could move on at any time or I could fall in battle.” She reached out placed hand gently on her cheek, “I couldn’t put such a sweet girl through such loss.”

“I understand,” said Shirona softly as she placed her hand over Caeldori’s. 

“So who do we know that we can set her up with?” asked Kamitsure.

“First, what’s she going to wear?” came the giddy reply.

As Kamitsure and Huuro began planning Shirona’s look and who her first date should be with, Soleil was uncharacteristically quiet. She was watching Caeldori and Shirona sharing occasional looks and trying to spot any under the table movement, she knew Caeldori would have been able to take her all the way but wasn’t sure if she wanted her to. After her outfit had been settled, with no input from Shirona herself, they moved onto a suitable girl which brought Soleil back into the conversation and she soon became her usual smiley self again. No match could be found for her and the conversation soon moved on again with promises to keep looking.

After half an hour or so Caeldori signalled to Soleil they should be getting back to camp. Soleil offered to pay for their tea and in the minute she was at the counter, Caeldori and Shirona had disappeared. With Kamitsure and Huuro busy flirting with each other, she went around the side of the café to find Shirona against the wall and Caeldori making out with her very enthusiastically. The girl was putty in her hands and Soleil found herself feeling a hint of jealousy. She gave a small cough to announce herself causing Caeldori stop and look up before turning back for another kiss.

“It’s been so good getting to know you,” she said with a voice made of silk, “war permitting, I hope I get to see you again.”

“Ah-ha,” said Shirona, a little dazed.

“I think we’d better be going,” giggled Caeldori, stealing one more kiss.

“All right,” came a voice lost in thought.

Leaving Shirona with her cousin, the two soldiers headed for the stables where Caeldori had left her pegasus.

“You were having fun,” said Soleil conversationally.

“She has a wonderful figure under that ugly dress.”

“You hoping to get a look?”

“I don’t like this,” said Caeldori, killing the mood.

“Don’t like what?”

“This,” protested Caeldori, gesturing back to the cafe. “Leading that poor girl on just to kiss her. She’s sweet and cute but there’s no romantic or physical attraction. I don’t want to be that kind of girl, I want to flirt with people I like and who like me back, who I want to sleep with.

“You wanna go back to camp and try some ‘physical attraction’?” suggested Soleil with a nudge.

“I assume I’ve passed my flirting exam?” asked Caeldori.

“I’d say, that was amazing,” gushed Soleil.

“Well, I want to take my seduction exam.”

“You do?” squealed the hero. ”Who are you going for?”

“Meet me at my quarters at midnight.”

“But who?”

“Midnight,” stated Caeldori firmly.

“Fine. So while you’re seducing whoever she is – She is a she, right?”

“Yes she is.”

“Good. So while you’re seducing her, what are you planning on me doing?”

“Listening through the door. Probably fingering yourself.”

“Can’t wait for midnight now,” said Soleil with a large grin as she thought over who it could be.

The seasons didn’t make much sense in the deeprealm that was home to Fort Corrin, sometimes they lasted weeks, sometime just a few days. At the moment it felt like high summer and, even in the middle of the night, it was extremely warm. For that reason, Hinoka was sleeping nude on top of her sheets, on her back with her limbs spread somewhat trying to get any form of cooling that was available. She wasn’t a deep sleeper so when she heard the key turn in the lock, she was awake immediately. Only three keys existed for that lock, one was on the bedside table, the other with her husband and the last held by her daughter. Subaki wasn’t due back from his mission but maybe they’d been lucky and he was home early.

She heard footsteps cross the room and the mattress move as he climbed on and walked up over her on hands and knees, his long hair brushing against her as he did so. She hadn’t revealed she was awake so pretended to still be asleep to see what he had planned. She could sense his face in front of her and then his lips press gently to her. Something felt off about them. “Subaki?” she questioned.

“No,” whispered her daughter before kissing her again.

As her daughter’s lips pressed against hers, she felt her bare body lie down next to her, her torso slightly on top of her, clearing up any doubts as to her intentions. “We can’t do this,” said Hinoka as Caeldori retreated an inch but reached up to kiss her daughter as soon as the words had left her mouth.

“I know,” said Caeldori, thrilled her mother initiated a kiss so started stroking her outstretched arm. She went to kiss again, parting her lips and found her mother did the same, their tongues meeting briefly before they parted again.

“Good,” said Hinoka, kissing her again, “we both know we can never do this.” She turned over to run her hand down her daughter’s side, tracing out the small waist and the considerable rise up to her hips before stroking as far down her long, smooth legs as she could.

The two women lay for a while, tongues dancing and hands roaming, until Caeldori slipped a hand down between her mother’s legs. She lightly ran a finger across her mother’s wet lips, glad she pressed into her as she did so. She continued with this external stimulation, being careful to avoid her mother’s clit as she didn’t want to move on from the phenomenal warmth of their kiss. She was also careful to block her mother from reciprocated her stimulation, she was lying on one of her arms and she made sure the other stayed away from her own dripping pussy.

After several minutes of this slow build up, Hinoka couldn’t take it anymore. “Stop teasing me,” she said her daughter.

“You once said you would let me suckle if I asked,” suggested Caeldori and received a very enthusiastic kiss in response. As she touched her mother’s clit for the first time, eliciting first a gasp then a long groan, she slipped down her mother’s body and gently kissed her nipple. She followed with a firmer kiss and then locked her lips around the hard nub and sucked, gaining a burst of warm milk.

When breastfeeding Caeldori after giving birth to her, Hinoka had found the experience, and the warm, tingling feeling that accompanied it, quite pleasurable. Now though, after the slow build up of desire and her daughter now fingering her, it felt fantastic, as if each suck was injecting pleasure back into her. After less than a minute of this stimulation, she was writhing beneath her daughter, squeezing her neglected nipple for extra pleasure and wordlessly begging Caeldori to make her cum. 

Only a few more seconds were needed for the warmth she was feeling in her chest to explode across the rest of her body as orgasm seized her, she yelped as she grabbed the back of Caeldori’s head, forcing her into her chest. The yelp made way from a series of grunts and groans as the warmth began to fade from the rest of her body, leaving the pleasant afterglow and one last area of warmth. She looked down to see Caeldori still suckling. “You’ve already grown up big and strong.”

“It tastes so good,” said Caeldori finally detaching her lips and removing her sodden fingers which she made a show of licking clean. “They tasted good too.”

“How did I raise such a kinky girl?” asked Hinoka before kissing her.

Caeldori didn’t want to ruin the mood by pointed out her mother left her in a deeprealm so instead continued the kiss for a little.

“I’ve an idea,” said Hinoka, pushing her daughter off her so she landed on her back. She then got up, turning on a lamp to give them a little light and bent down to the bottom drawer. “Have you ever used one of these with Soleil?” she asked, holding up an eight inch long, inch and half diameter dildo.

“No,” answered Caeldori with equal parts excitement and trepidation.

“Well I get to be your first,” she said getting into position between her daughter’s spread legs. She licked the head and positioned it before her daughter’s sodden entrance. “My baby’s first cock,” she said, sounding like it was a normal event to witness on par with her first steps, as she slipped the head in.

The most Caeldori had experienced before today was three fingers so the head now invading her was already the largest she’d ever had. She groaned as it stretched her and pushed deeper into her, it felt good but still a little uncomfortable, but it was her mother’s lustful smile that was the biggest turn-on.

“Good, right?” asked Hinoka with the full length in her daughter.

“Yes,” answered Caeldori truthfully, rocking her hips against it.

“Soleil,” called Hinoka. “Come in.”

There was a pause before Soleil opened the door and slipped in, closing it behind her. She wondered if she was in trouble but still couldn’t help looking at the two beautiful, naked women before her, taking in everything there was.

“Was this your idea?” she asked as she started to fuck her daughter who groaned. 

“Her’s actually,” said Soleil, about to put her hand back down her bunny pyjamas.

“No,” ordered Hinoka. “You will not touch yourself in any way while you are in my room.” Seeing Soleil looking defiant she added, “you will surely not disobey royalty?”

Soleil knew she had to go along with this but could see the sly smile on Lady Hinoka that told her this was just to mess with her or test her. She wanted to prove she could be good enough to someday be her daughter’s retainer so she complied.

“Good. Watch all you want but do not touch yourself,” clarified Hinoka as she turned her attention back to her groaning daughter. “Do you like mommy fucking you?” she asked making it as dirty as possible.

“I do,” gasped Caeldori as her back arched of its own accord.

Hinoka, keeping up her thrusting motions, leaned down to kiss her girl, making sure Soleil could see it and how tongue heavy it was to further test the little Nohrian. Her lip was quivering and it was clear what she wanted to do if only she could. To further spur on both girls, she moved down Caeldori’s body, planting kisses as she went, until she arrived just above the sodden hole she was fucking. She repositioned to better access her daughter’s clit although the dildo was blocking the easiest route which meant she’d have to take a position that would block Soleil view, she was glad she had the sense to move round to see better. Keeping eye contact with Soleil, she began rapidly licking the swollen clit below her as she started thrusting harder causing Caeldori to let out a very loud groan and start toying with her own chest.

After thirty seconds of this, and her pyjama bottoms getting very damp, Soleil darted forward and started to kiss Caeldori’s closest nipple. Seeing Hinoka still looking at her she said, “you said I can’t touch myself.”

Pleased she’d paid attention to her exact words, Hinoka focused her attention where it should be, on her naked daughter’s pussy. With both of them working to please her it took little time for Caeldori’s groans turned to become more strained as she tried to hold back. “Let go,” encouraged Hinoka.

“Be as loud as you want,” added Soleil.

As her mother rammed the dildo into her again, Caeldori let out a primal growl of orgasmic pleasure followed by a series of harsh gasps, her head slamming against the mattress a few times as her mother continued to fuck her hard. As she came down, her body shuddering, she grabbed Soleil by the hair and pulled her, willingly, up to make out.

Hinoka left the dildo in her but moved round to better watch them. They looked so good together, even if one was wearing very childish bunny print pyjamas with a damp patch. “I like you Soleil,” she said after a while, causing them to part.

“You do?” she asked, wondering if this was liking her for Caeldori or herself.

“I’m glad you two hooked up. I’d never have had such good sex otherwise.”

“So she’s better than her dad?”

“You are,” she said, stroking daughter’s leg. “But only equal with Setsuna.”

“So, what now?” asked Soleil eyeing up Hinoka’s impressive hips.

“I can justify having sex with my daughter as a bonding activity but sex with you would just be cheating.” She slipped the dildo out to a small groan from Caeldori, she was going to need it when they left.

“So no threesome?”

“Not with me. I’d suggest taking her back to your room,” she said to Caeldori, “I think she really needs to get off.”

“I so do after watching you two, you’re both so hot and you look like you could be twins.” 

“Then don’t let me keep you,” she said taking Caeldori’s hand and pulling her up to a sitting position with Soleil then pulling her off the bed.

“Can we do this again?” she asked her mother.

“We have too,” said Hinoka, “just maybe wait until your father isn’t about.”

Soleil pulled her booty call to the door but managed to recall her manners as she opened it. “Good night, milady,” she said with a small bow to the naked princess.

“Good night, Soleil,” replied Hinoka, impressed she’s had that much free thought left.

She picked up the dildo, turned off the lamp, and lay on her back, the afterglow of her orgasm still pulsing within her. She heard the heavy wooden door of Caeldori’s room next door slam shut and, barely seconds later, even through the thick stone walls, heard Soleil squeal in orgasm. She lay pleasuring herself with the dildo covered in her daughter’s cum as she listened to the faint sounds of the two having sex, bringing herself to another orgasm. She liked this change in their relationship.


	6. Chapter 6 – A Way to Feel Better

When two former enemy states had joined forces, no one was quite sure how smoothly this alliance would run. Not only was there long held animosity and grudges but there was a good deal of hatred on both sides. The success of this alliance could easily be demonstrated by one person; Oboro. Takumi’s retainer, now wife, had borne such hatred that her expression when simply talking about Nohr could scare battle hardened adults. Now though, she was close friends with a Nohrian, the foster daughter of the man who killed her parents no less.

At her suggestion, Beruka had recently reclassed to spear master in order to improve her lance work and Oboro needed to see her form and brought in her niece Caeldori, one of the best, to test her. Both were impressed with her skill so Oboro called a halt to the duel and suggested practising the victory pose. After a little coaxing, Beruka agreed and Caeldori stood back and watched, wondering if she was really seeing a little smile on the emotionless assassin’s face. It was a joy to see her formerly Nohrian hating aunt enjoying spending time with Beruka, who clearly needed to socialise more and, as far as anyone could tell, seemed to like it.

It was at this point they were interrupted by the sound of breaking timber from across the camp followed by a lot of shouting. It wasn’t an enemy attack so Caeldori excused herself and headed to the barracks. She was halfway when the noise began to die down and she knew Avel had been caught and Sophie would be running back to her tent, most likely in tears.

As she arrived she paused outside Sophie’s tent and could make out the tell-tale sounds of someone trying not to cry. “Can I come in?” she asked as she stepped inside to find Sophie sitting hugging her knees with her back against her trunk and a tiny mound of sand next to her.

“Go away,” groaned Sophie into her knees.

“No,” came the firm reply.

“You’ll have much more important things to do than let my awfulness rub off on you.”

“I don’t,” said Caeldori sitting down next to her and demolishing the little pile, “and there is no awfulness. What happened?”

“Avel destroyed a merchant’s wagon. I’m so useless, I should never have been allowed out of my deeprealm.” 

“Don’t say that,” said Caeldori softly as she put an arm around her and pulled her up and out of her knees. “If you’d never left then I’d never have been able meet such an amazing woman.”

“You’re the amazing one, and perfect and pretty. Everything I’m not.”

“You know how everyone says I’m so talented and skilled at everything?”

“Mm hm,” mumbled Sophie trying to lean forwards to hide in her knees again.

“Well, I never believed them. I always thought they were patronising me or being nice because I’m a princess. I thought I was always eclipsed by others and I felt like I was never good enough for anyone.” Sophie had stopped trying to hide and was staring into the middle distance as she heard the girl she was so jealous of voicing the same thoughts she had. “Do you know how that changed?” added Caeldori with a smile.

“How?”

Caeldori lifted a hand to Sophie’s cheek, turned her head and kissed her, no tongue, but lingering a few seconds on her lips.

“Wha…?” gasped Sophie.

In answer Caeldori turned over to straddle Sophie, letting her weight push the shocked girl’s legs down as she leaned down for a more intimate kiss that Sophie was too shocked to resist. “You’re so beautiful, Flower,” she whispered.

“Soleil! You’ve made out with Soleil!”

“More than made out,” said Caeldori with a suggestive look.

“You’ve slept with her?!”

“It took someone showing me how special I was to them to accept it myself.”

“You’ve had sex with her?” asked Sophie, wanting to be clear on what’s happening.

“Many times. You really should stop resisting her advances, she’s incredibly talented,” she said before adding, “as am I.”

“So why did you do this?” asked Sophie.

“Soleil made me feel special and I want to show you how special you are. I know this is all a bit sudden, you’re my best friend and I never mentioned this for which I apologise, but, if you want to, you can come and find us, both of us, and we will make you feel as amazing as you really are.” Knowing Sophie was unsure she stood up and stepped off of her to leave and give her some time. “Will you be alright?”

“I will,” replied Sophie uncertainly. 

“Don’t start counting sand,” said Caeldori as she headed for the door. “The offer’s always open.”

Two days later, back at the deeprealm castle, Soleil and Caeldori were on the hillside watching Ophelia and Rhajat sparring. This was quiet a dangerous activity as they were known to get carried away and had previously damaged the training ground and the hillside with misaimed magic, but Ophelia in her Sorcerer’s outfit bobbing and weaving was too good for Soleil to resist.

“Do you prefer the sorcerer or the witch uniform?” asked Caeldori.

“Sorcerer, definitely. How hasn’t she fallen out of it yet?”

“I think her chest may be held in by magic. Or tape.”

“Oh come on,” moaned Soleil, “She leapt and rolled and she’s still covered.”

“I can get mine out if you need one that badly,” said Caeldori dryly.

“Sorry, I’m getting a little pervy again, aren’t I?” said Soleil sheepishly.

“You are. I thought you weren’t pursuing her anymore?”

“I’m not but that doesn’t mean I can’t hope for some skin. Which do you prefer,” she added, realising Caeldori was trying to start a conversation.

“I prefer Rhajat’s witch uniform. The sorcerer is so in your face that she has boobs while the witch has a bit of cleavage and the slit to the waist to show some leg. I don’t know, I think hinting at what’s beneath is more alluring.”

“I like it off better,” said Soleil nudging Caeldori.

“Have you never wanted to see me in some Nohrian lingerie? It’s rather attractive.”

“Have you got some?” asked Soleil who hadn’t thought Caeldori would be a dress up type.

“No, I was helping Nina prepare for her mission and she’d decided the easiest way in was disguised as a prostitute and she was putting on stockings and a corset and I found them rather appealing. Perhaps it’s going back to what’s hiding beneath.”

“I’ll get some if you want but I prefer you as you are, naked and beautiful.”

“Aww, you’re so sweet. And you don’t need to get anything if you don’t want, I like you as you are as well.”

Soleil slid in close to Caeldori and whispered, “maybe we could go get naked?”

“It would be rude to run off when Sophie’s coming over.”

Soleil looked up to see Sophie coming towards them, her eyes firmly on the ground. They’d heard Avel had another tantrum this morning and narrowly missed Corrin’s head with a kick, it was clear Sophie had taken the yelling from Camilla hard. 

She said nothing as she arrived and sat down next to Caeldori. “You said you could make me feel good.”

“I did. Do you want to do it?”

“I want to feel good, to feel special,” she pleaded, looking up at her friend. 

Caeldori reached out and placed a hand gently on her cheek and turned her head round to plant a delicate kiss on her lips. She then felt a hand on her back as Soleil was trying not to let her excitement get the better of her and ruin the moment. “We will make you feel as amazing as you are,” promised Caeldori, pleased to see a hopeful smile on Sophie’s lips. “Let’s go back to my room,” she said as she pulled her up.

Soleil, rather taken aback by events, jumped up and moved behind Sophie so she couldn’t see her mouthing at Caeldori for an explanation. All she got was a flirty smile as Caeldori took her hand as well Sophie’s and pulled them both along.

“So how does this work?” asked Sophie. “With three of us I mean.”

“This is all about you,” said Caeldori, squeezing Soleil’s hand to tell her this was how it was going to go, before letting go of both their hands and turning to face the direction she was walking. “We’re going to use our considerable combined skill to make you cum as many times as we can until you can’t even remember what sadness is.”

“That sounds nice,” said Sophie meekly who had barley smiles in two days. She looked past Caeldori to Soleil who smiled back with such warmth she already felt a little better.

“Let’s see that smile Flower,” coaxed Soleil and got a little one. “There you go, we’re going to have so much fun.”

“Is this your idea?” asked Sophie.

“Nope, this is all her,” replied Soleil looking to Caeldori.

“Really? But you’ve been hitting on me for ages.”

“And you’ve been my best friend for ages too,” said Caeldori. “Now I want to know you better.”

“The girl has good taste,” said Soleil reaching around Caeldori to place a hand on Sophie’s back which made Sophie smile again.

“And we’re going to be… naked, for this?”

“Sex is best done naked,” said Soleil and Caeldori in stereo.

“Alright, naked it is,” said Sophie taking a few deep breaths to steady her nerves as they approached the barracks.

“You’ll be fine,” reassured Caeldori watching her breastplate rise and fall. “You just need to lie back and enjoy.”

The two experienced women talked normally as they walked to save Sophie getting nervous by over thinking anything. As they arrived at Caeldori’s chambers, she unlocked the door and took Sophie’s hands to guide her inside. “Nervous?” she asked.

“A little.”

“Don’t be,” whispered Caeldori as she stepped up against the nervous paladin and kissed her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Soleil slid in close behind Sophie and reached around for her breastplate, applying a little pressure to it. “She’s very good, isn’t she?” she said as Sophie’s knees weakened. To worsen the situation, Soleil brushed aside her hair and began kissing her neck as she unbuckling that restrictive breastplate.

Tapping Soleil so she would stop as well, Caeldori drew back a little to let Sophie breath. “Feeling better?”

“Ah-ha,” squeaked Sophie in a state of delirium. She had kissed before but this had such warmth she felt her worries evaporating.

“So happy and we’re still dressed,” laughed Soleil as she let her go and undressed herself, prompting Caeldori to do the same as Sophie stared at her. “She’s so hot,” whispered Soleil resting her chin on Sophie’s shoulder to watch the show.

“She really is,” agreed Sophie watching the perfect warrior’s body being revealed before her. She couldn’t get over how long and shapely her legs were.

“The naked girl behind you is pretty hot too,” pointed out Caeldori prompting Sophie to turn around to see her other seductress.

Soleil gave a smile and leaned forward a little as she pushed her chest together, showing off the only area where she knew she outshone Caeldori. “Now you,” she said with a grin as she pounced on Sophie, going for the remaining armour as Caeldori stepping in behind to help.

The two worked swiftly and when Sophie was down to just her underwear, Soleil stepped up close. “May I kiss you?” she asked, feeling this may be going very fast for Sophie and wanting confirmation she was alright with it. In response, Sophie kissed her. As their tongues met, she unhooked her friend’s bra, slipping it off as Caeldori slipped her panties down.

Sophie, breaking off from the really enjoyable kiss, pushed Soleil out to arms length. “Am I hot?” she asked.

Soleil looked down, already knowing the answer but wanting to see the woman she’d lusted after for so long. Her boobs were about the same size as her own and just as perky, but her hips were wider and she knew they came with an ass as gorgeous as Caeldori’s. She also noticed the large bruise on her hip and thigh, no doubt from Avel throwing her off. “So hot,” she said as Sophie let her back in to make out again.

“You’re hot from the back too,” said Caeldori with a voice like silk as she ran her hands down those wide hips and then round to meet under Sophie’s naval. “Are you ready?” she asked as she slowly moved them downwards.

“Ah-ha,” said Sophie with a quiver in her voice. She was already feeling pretty good but new it could get even better.

As Soleil resumed her tongue-heavy kiss, Caeldori slipped her fingertips down, brushing over Sophie’s pulsing clit and running down between her lips before dipping a finger into her wet pussy. A ragged inhalation from Sophie, followed by a pleasurable groan, was the perfect reaction to Caeldori taking her virginity. The three stood, with Sophie partly being held up, kissing and fingering for a minute before Sophie gave a long moan as her knees buckled promoting the experienced two to walk her over to the bed.

“This is amazing,” said Sophie as she was lay down and scooted up the bed at Soleil’s gesture to.

“And we’ve barely started,” said Soleil as she slinked onto the bed, her mouth already at pussy height so Sophie knew what was coming. As she approached, she licked up her inner thigh before catching Sophie’s gaze and running her tongue very slowly up her dripping pussy. As she hit her clit, Sophie threw her head back and groaned.

Caeldori took the as a sign for more stimulation so, kneeling to the side of her enraptured friend, she stroked up her firm abs, one hand diverting up her side while the other ran between her gorgeous boobs, purposely missing them just to tease out the pleasure. Sophie looked up at her, seemingly catching on, so she ran her fingertips back down, tracing over and around her boobs before firmly cupping, bending down to kiss the furthest away nipple.

“Oh wow,” moaned Sophie, “why does that feel so good?”

Caeldori giggled and kissed it again. Soleil timed this with thrusting two fingers in to make her yelp and with this, rapidly licking her swollen clit and Caeldori’s attention above, it was clear Sophie was nearly there. Her body was rocking of its own accord and she was only capable of pleasure soaked groans. The two women kept up their assault on their friend, their efforts bringing forth a huge moan and a massive convulsion.

Sophie had never felt anything like this, she had masturbated and climaxed before but this white hot pleasure making her body act on its own will was something new but oh so welcome. It felt like it had lasted minutes but equally it had ended far too soon. As her body came back under her control, she found she was panting heavily and there was still a nice tingling feeling which she realised was because Soleil was still eating her. She could never ask her to stop that so she lay back down and closed her eyes, trying to recapture some of that pure, fleeting joy. She only opened her eyes again when she felt hair brush against her face and found Caeldori’s lips approaching hers.

“Do you feel better?” asked Caeldori as they parted. 

“Yes,” said Sophie instantly but needed to take another breath. “That was... the best thing... ever.” As she felt Soleil’s tongue leave her pussy, she groaned at the loss of such an enjoyable sensation but swiftly accepted the kiss she had came for.

“You taste so good,” said Soleil after having coated Sophie’s tongue with her cum.

Caeldori then pushed Soleil out the way to kiss her again, thinking having two girls fighting over who gets to kiss would make Sophie even happier and, only seconds later, Soleil was pushing back in, seeing the plan. This became a bit of shoving match as each tried to kiss her making Sophie giggle beneath them so they instead started making out over her.

“Could I watch you two have sex?” asked Sophie, feeling they clearly needed to and that she needed some time to recover. 

“Would you like me to facesit?” asked Caeldori before explaining to Sophie, “she’s an ass girl.”

“Ooh, can I see you both together from behind?” asked Soleil.

Sophie grinned and mustered her strength to sit up before turning to kneel facing away from her as Caeldori was doing.

“Whose is better?” asked Caeldori.

“Could I see you on all fours?” asked Soleil. As they complied she moved in and grabbed a cheek of each before running her hand up their backs a little and down onto the other. “I could never choose,” she said truthfully. “Facesit time,” she demanded, smacking Caeldori lightly on the ass as she lay down ready for it.

Caeldori reversed over Soleil’s body, stroking as she went, until she was in position, lowering herself down and grinding gently onto her face to a happy giggle from below. “She really likes big asses,” reiterated Caeldori to Sophie who seemed curious. Seemingly to prove it, Soleil grabbed hers to press it even harder onto her face. “This position means she all she can see is my ass and I get to see all her cute body,” she explained, running her hands down Soleil and back up to squeeze her boobs.

“It looks fun,” agreed Sophie, all insecurities and nerves she’s had coming into this were completely gone and she hoped she’d get to try a lot.

“I never really believed the books when they said sex is good stress relief but since I’ve started having sex regularly, I’ve felt much better in myself.”

“Can we do it regularly?” asked Sophie, the very question Caeldori had hoped to prompt.

“Mm hm,” came a muffled agreement from Soleil.

“Yes,” chuckled Caeldori before sighing at Soleil manipulation of her. “Why wait,” she said leaning forward and parting Soleil’s sodden lips. “Don’t worry, she’s so horny she’ll be easy to bring to climax.”

Sophie moved over, lying between Soleil’s legs as she’d down to her and looked down then up. “What do I do?” she asked Caeldori.

“Lick, kiss, maybe slip a finger inside her,” suggested Caeldori as her hips started riding Soleil’s tongue.

Sophie leaned down and decided she would start by kissing Soleil’s clit which made her tense up as she did so. 

“Keep going,” encouraged Caeldori who knew she wouldn’t have long before she couldn’t focus.

Sophie decided to just go for it and began licking and kissing Soleil’s clit which caused some happy sounding moans. As moans grew more frequent from both redheads, she leaned back to see what she was doing and ran a finger between Soleil’s lips and then pushed two inside her. Applying attention back to her clit too, it sounded like Soleil was really enjoying it and, as her hips were now rocking against her, she was even more sure she was.

Above her, Caeldori fell forward, moaning loudly and constantly as her orgasm neared, which had the effect of framing the eager paladin’s view up Soleil’s body with a curtain of red hair on each side. As Caeldori above let out a single, huge yelp as her orgasm took hold, she felt Soleil tensing around her fingers repeatedly and, with the extra stimulation of Caeldori’s orgasmic moans and the taste of her cum, she came too. Sophie continued her stimulation, as had been done to her, amazed at how wet Soleil became and that she tasted quite nice.

“Well done,” said Caeldori from above, “you’re a natural.”

“Really?” asked Sophie, genuinely thrilled at the compliment. 

“Yep,” said Soleil as Caeldori moved off of her. “Still need to practise though.”

“Lots of practise?” asked Sophie eagerly.

“Lots,” confirmed Soleil and Caeldori.

“When?” asked Sophie.

“Oh we are far from done for now,” said Caeldori. “On your back.”

Sophie immediately complied. She was happier that she’s been in a long time, fear and worries long pushed out by arousal. The two experienced women didn’t let her leave for almost half an hour as they showed her all manner of positions and told her about how they started having sex while she needed to recover. When they finally left, all three were exhausted but deeply, deeply satisfied.


	7. Chapter 7 – Rekindled Love

Since Orochi’s confession of love, Kagero had been worried about what to do. While she loved Orochi, she was married and to break her vows would sully her honour which, in turn, would disgrace her family and her lord. She had confessed this to Kaden and, despite a little surprise about his wife’s past relationship, he encouraged her to go on a date with Orochi. It took him quite a while to persuade her that if Orochi loved her as he did, then he could never object to any relationship they may develop.

Eventually, after much cajoling, Kagero asked Orochi to dinner at a restaurant in a nearby town. At Kaden and Selkie’s insistence, she even wore a dress, showing a little cleavage, and promised to take only the minimum weapons necessary to defend herself in the form of daggers and shuriken strapped to her thigh. She went to meet Orochi to find her showing almost all of her impressive cleavage in a clingy dress that showed every curve she had. Stunned silence was exactly what Orochi had hoped for, either that or immediate sex.

The conversation as they walked into town was a little awkward at first but Orochi always knew how to make her oldest friend loosen up and by the time they arrived at the restaurant, it was as if a romantic date was completely normal for the two of them. The meal itself was good and Kagero picked up on how often Orochi touched her through the evening, either with her hands or rubbing her leg against hers beneath the table. She also realised that anytime Orochi touched her, she felt like this was how things should be. By the end of the meal, she was in no doubt she was truly, deeply in love with her best friend and could not deny the future she wanted.

Walking back to camp, Kagero took Orochi’s hand and led her towards a small river a little distance away from the path that she had found when scouting the previous day. “This remind me of where we met,” she softly.

Orochi saw the resemblance, even a conveniently placed rock that she could have tripped over.

“That day was the most important of my life,” continued Kagero, “the day I met my best friend and, I now know beyond doubt, the woman I love.” She could feel Orochi tense at the confession so she stepped around to face her, taking her other hand in addition. “I love you, Orochi,” she said, leaning in and kissing her, then having to hold her up as she went limp in her arms at the touch of her lips.

As they parted Orochi gasped and needed a few breaths to steady herself. “That was wonderful,” she said when she had the strength.

“Have you been with anyone else?” asked Kagero, thinking such a reaction was too much for a simple kiss.

“No,” whispered Orochi gazing into her love’s eyes. She was flirty by nature but there had never been anyone who could have taken her place.

“Then I will not make you wait any longer,” declared Kagero and stooped a little to grab Orochi’s thighs and lift her up, promoting Orochi to wrap her legs around her. She carried her a little distance to the seclusion provided by some shrubs as they kissed again.

Orochi could scarcely believe this was happening, her entire body was fizzing with anticipation of their first time in a decade. As Kagero laid her on the ground, her legs parted on their own accord, desperate for the fingers of her love. Instead she brought her hands to her chest, slipping under the tight fabric to a groan of pure desire. She ran her hand up, underneath the fabric to Orochi’s shoulders and slipped the straps of her dress and bra down, the desperate onmyoji raising her arms so she could pull the dress down to expose her magnificent chest.

“You are as beautiful as the last time we were together,” said Kagero before locking her lips around a hard nipple, to a very erotic groan from above. From the moment her hands had slipped beneath Orochi's neckline, the warmth and softness of her lover's chest had lit a fire in her, the warmth travelling up from her hands and spreading through her body and now, nuzzling in as she suckled, she remembered just how good a woman's body could feel. She had missed these, she had missed Orochi.

“I’ve missed your touch so much,” said Orochi, her voice tight due to nerves and unaware of how her love had missed touching her.

In response, Kagero cupped and gently squeezed her old lover’s breasts, massaging as she alternated which nipple received her kiss, revelling in the beautiful softness. Orochi’s hips were now squirming below her, she’d been waiting so long for this but Kagero was an experienced lover, denial can do wonders.

“Oh, enough teasing,” said Orochi, knowing what was going through her best friend’s mind, “you said I’d wait no more, now make me cum!” she shouted into the night, too desperate for the touch she craved to bother with subtlety.

Kagero ceased her caress and moved up to kiss her. “By your command, my love.” She slipped swiftly down as Orochi lifted her hips a little to enable her dress to be pulled up. “No underwear?” she questioned at the sight of her unclothed pussy.

“I didn’t want it to delay this moment,” said Orochi propping herself up on her elbows, “so don’t delay this moment.”

Kagero simply smiled which caused her lover’s hips to buck a little from the little spark of lust that simple act caused. She lay down between her legs and kissed her swollen clit causing Orochi’s head to loll backwards as she sighed at the long awaited sexual relief. That sigh swiftly turned to gasps as Kagero brought her skilled tongue to bear on her clit and two fingers set to work caressing her sodden lips.

While Kagero had always been good at pleasing her, Orochi had never been this easy before. Masturbation can never truly substitute for sex and the decade-long build up of unquenched lust meant it took no time at all until Orochi was lying flat on her back, her body incapable of remaining still as Kagero eat and fingered her. Less than sixty seconds after Kagero kissed her clit, she yelped into the night and convulsed as her first gifted orgasm in a decade seized hold of her, her legs hooked over Kagero’s back, holding her down as her hips pressed up, desperate for whatever pleasure they could find.

It was one of the longest orgasms she ever had, her breathing frantic and her body shuddering for well over a minute, but all things end. As her thoughts returned, she released her lover and pushed herself up to see her cum-soaked face. “I needed that,” she panted.

“It certainly sounded like it,” purred Kagero as she slinked up for a cum-flavoured kiss.

“I love you,” said Orochi quickly before Kagero’s lips met hers and remained locked together for a while.

“I love you too,” replied Kagero when they eventually parted. “I apologise for neglecting your feelings for me.”

“Well, this is the time to make it up to me,” said Orochi as she pulled Kagero’s dress up over her ass then slipped her hand into her panties to find them completely sodden.

Kagero placed an arm around her lover’s to take her weight, allowing her lover’s hands that had been propping her up to start groping her ass, and laid her back down on the grass. As Orochi slipped her tongue back into her lover’s mouth, she also ran her fingers to her pussy, three slipping effortlessly. While Kaden was good at getting her off while fingering, Orochi had clearly lost none of her technique and it wasn’t long before the master ninja was putty in her hands, moaning into their kiss and grinding against her palm.

As Kagero gasped and had to break away from the kiss to breath, Orochi, who wasn’t much better said, “I can scarcely believe how erotic you sound.” After pausing for an unbidden and long moan she added, “you’re even sexier now than I remember.”

“As are you,” gasped Kagero, unable to kiss again due to the need for air but she could bring a hand to bear on her lover’s chest, causing a groan dripping with lust. “Cum with me,” she asked.

Barely seconds later Kagero attempted to repress a primal groan of pleasure while Orochi simply let hers go free, both women looking into each other’s eyes for as long as they could before their bodies convulsed, Orochi’s head going back and Kagero’s going down. A few seconds later, Kagero’s arms gave way and she collapsed onto Orochi’s chest, her face buried in the marvellously soft warmth, heaving with each of her lover’s breaths. She lay there until the fire began to abate and felt a hand stroking her hair prompting her to lift her head a little and lick the flesh beneath her before looking up to Orochi’s smile.

“Let me taste what I desire most,” asked Orochi.

Kagero immediately lifted herself up and stood to completely strip, even removing her weapons, loving the awe on Orochi’s face. 

“There is none more beautiful,” she said softly.

“Expect, perhaps, the woman lying before me,” added her lover. Orochi was technically still dressed, even if the dress was only covering her stomach, and Kagero could have stared at her for hours. She knew what Orochi wanted and that would give a very good view of the body she adored so she walked around her, taking in every angle, before standing astride her head, noting how fast her love was breathing, before going down on her knees and then further down until she straddled Orochi’s face. 

She gasped at the touch of her lover’s lips after so long but also felt Orochi moan just from the taste of that which she desire most. She sat, gently rocking her hips and gazing in awe at the body before her, as Orochi ate her and caressed over her firm, muscular body. She’d been a fool to reject her all those years ago. A pulse of pleasure ended her contemplation, this was no time for the past. She squeezed her lover’s breasts before running her hands down her firm stomach, feeling her muscles twitch with excitement before running her hands down her friend’s gorgeous legs.

What the simple touch from those hands was doing to Orochi was almost magical, that was followed by the heavy warmth of her lover’s breasts against her stomach as Kagero lay down and then the warm, wetness of her tongue, running down her lips. She knew her third orgasm would not take long and wanted them to cum together again so redoubled her efforts, squeezing the ninja’s ass with one hand as the other slipped between her stomach and her lover’s breast, first applying pressure, then seeking out her nipple to pinch. The grunt told her Kagero was close again too.

With tongues and hands seeking to give all the pleasure they could, it took only a few more seconds before each faltered as their bodies were seized by climax once again, both lapping their love’s juices as their bodies convulsed and they moaned into the sunset.

As Kagero’s thoughts came back to her, she sat up on Orochi’s face to ensure they were still alone before dismounting and lying against her as she seemingly needed a little more time. When her breathing rate reduced a little she leaned in to kiss her. “Did I meet your expectations?” she asked, teasing.

“Exceeded,” panted Orochi. 

“You seem exhausted, was I that good?”

“Three huge orgasms... would exhaust anyone,” retorted Orochi.

“The sun is setting, perhaps we should return to camp?”

Orochi turned onto her side and ran a hand down her beloved’s beautiful, naked body, wishing they could stay here forever but knowing they couldn’t. “Though it is a shame to cover such beauty, you should perhaps get dressed,” she suggested to give herself more time to recover. 

Kagero kissed her once more and stood to dress herself but made sure Orochi saw as much as she could as she did so. Now dressed and rearmed, she offered a hand to help Orochi up and realised she was still feeling the after affects of her orgasms. “Can you walk?” 

“I’ll be fine,” said Orochi standing on unsteady legs. “It can’t be helped if you are so insistent on giving body-wrecking orgasms.” 

“My apologies,” said Kagero facetiously.

“There’s no need to apologies for that,” clarified Orochi stepping close to kiss her. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Shall we be going?” She offered her arm to Orochi to steady her for the walk back to camp.

The sun was almost below the horizon as Kagero and Orochi arrived back at camp and, as you’d expect, there weren’t many people about apart from those on patrol. They were approaching the barracks when they heard a squeeing sound coming from between the tents before a shape launched out of the shadows at them. Selkie, who had been camped out waiting for them, nearly knocked them over as she threw her arms around them still barley able to stop from screaming with excitement. Both women hugged her in return as Orochi burst out laughing.

After a few seconds, Selkie went quiet and began furiously sniffing the pair. “You had sex,” she shouted as she bounced back a pace.

“Not so loud,” chided Kagero.

“But yes we did,” added Orochi unable to stop smiling.

“You love her?” asked Selkie of her mother.

“I love her,” confirmed Kagero causing Selkie to inhale sharply so she put a finger to her daughter’s lips. “Quietly.”

“Yaaaaaaaaaaaay,” said Selkie using her full lung capacity as quietly as she could manage, causing Orochi to laugh again. “So are you getting married? Can I be a bridesmaid? I want a pretty dress.”

“We can’t get married,” said Orochi with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

“Boo! Why not?”

“There are laws against bigamy,” said Kagero with a similar hint of sadness. “Otherwise I would pledge myself to her now.”

“So how does it work with you two and dad? You’re still going to be together right?”

“If Kaden is alright with me loving two people then we will still be a couple,” said Kagero as she took Orochi’s hand.

“Of course he will,” said Selkie confidently, “he always shares and he would never say no if you’re in love. We’re all going to be one big happy family,” she added hugging them both again.

“Actually, no,” said Ororchi hesitantly. 

“Aww. Why not?” asked Selkie sinking down between the two.

“I love your mother as does your father, but I don’t love him nor does he love me. We’re friends but we’re not one big family. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” said Selkie standing up and hugging Orochi. “I love you, mom.”

Those four words meant more to Orochi than Selkie knew. Trying not to let her voice quiver she replied, “Orochi loves you too.”

Kagero felt her heart melting as she watched Orochi battle back tears of joy at Selkie’s words and at her daughter’s happy, wagging tail. “I don’t know how tonight could be better.”

“Me neither,” added Orochi knowing the night was nearly over. “We really should be going to bed.”

As the three of them turned to their tents Selkie realised what was going on in her new mother’s head. “Can I stay with you tonight?” she asked.

Orochi glanced at Kagero who gave a small nod. “Of course you can, darling.”

“Yay! Oh, you can tell me ghost stories like you did when I was little,” she suggested as she hooked her arm around her new mother’s. 

“I think you’ll be a little old for my stories now.”

“I want to hear them anyway,” insisted Selkie. “I loved your visits and getting scared with you.”

As they walked to the barracks, Selkie happily discussed all the ghost stories Orochi had told her when she was little but Kagero was distracted. Now knowing Orochi had been in love with her all her life, she was thinking back to see if she’d missed signs when she was getting together with Saizo and then Kaden. She couldn’t understand why Orochi hadn’t said anything. She had missed all those years but at least she was no longer alone.

When they reached their family tent, Kagero took Orochi’s hands and kissed her. “I’m so glad I know the truth.”

“Me too,” was the best Orochi could manage before Kagero turned and left her to go back to her husband.

“Come on,” said Selkie grabbing Orochi’s hands pulling her to her tent. “We’ve got lots of fun to have tonight.” 

She seems more enthusiastic about this than she should, thought Orochi. “Why are you doing this?”

“I want to spend time with my mom.” Seeing the familiar sad smile, she knew Orochi already knew the answer so she continued, “the woman you’ve loved all your life had just said it back to you then went home to her husband. I didn’t want you to be alone.” 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” said Orochi as Selkie let go of her hands.

“You’ll be a really good mom,” assured Selkie as the approached Orochi’s tent. “So if I’m too old for ghost stories what do old people talk about?”

“Firstly,” began Orochi as they entered, “never call me old again. Older I would accept. Secondly, we usually gossip about people, what they get up to, what we get up to.”

“So what did you get up to tonight?” asked Selkie with a suggestive and slightly predatory look.

“Do you really want to know about your mothers’ sex lives?” asked Orochi as she went to look out her nightdress.

“Was it good?” asked Selkie launching herself onto the bed to land on her stomach and bounce round to face her mom.

“It was amazing. Oh, to have her hands on me after so long, her fingers, her tongue… I can’t tell you how good it felt.”

“I do have an idea of what it feels like.”

“But not the wait, the anticipation of years. Trying going years without the touch of your beloved, then we can talk.”

“No thanks, I’ll just keep having sex with my gorgeous, sexy girlfriend.”

“Now that is a much better plan. Would you mind?” asked Orochi holding up her nightdress as an indication she needed to change and for Selkie to look away.

“I don’t mind,” said Selkie not moving.

Orochi knew her daughter truly didn’t see the issue of changing in front of others and she was proud of her body so she undressed, keeping an eye on Selkie’s reaction. As it was she simply gazed in awe as her clothes came off until Orochi was standing in front of her fully naked. 

“What do you think?” she asked as she took out her hair comb allowing her hair to fall to her waist.

“You’re so sexy,” groaned Selkie reaching out to trace her mother’s hourglass figure in the air. “How did mom not want to sleep with you?”

“I often wonder,” said Orochi slipping her nightdress over her head. “But I’m glad I can still get that reaction from the young.”

As Orochi came over to sit beside her, Selkie rolled over to look up at her mom. “Sometime I wish I was sexy like you.”

“You’re perfect the way you are, sweetheart,” said Orochi, stroking Selkie’s ears.

“Velouria says the same but sometimes I wish I could have boobs like you and mom.”

“They would clash somewhat with your otherwise adorable look. Though they are fun, even just to see what happens to men and a few women around you. You know, there is a potion that would make you bigger for a day or two.”

“Really?!”

“It would push you up a few cup sizes but you’d have to ask Velouria is she wants you to do it. I’m assuming you want them to have fun with her?”

“Mmm-Hmm. Both our moms are so big but neither of us inherited them. Though I guess Velouria is pretty curvy, just not like Cammy.”

“Well, speak with her and maybe I can help you catch up on her,” said Orochi lying down next to her daughter. “So, what’s it like with Velouria?”

Selkie shared a little more than Velouria would have been comfortable with but all of it was very complimentary, Orochi could see how strong the bond between the two was, a bond that would last their life. Mother and daughter spent an hour gossiping about almost every subject you might expect before both were beginning to nod off. Orochi only had one bed, if you can even class a camp bed as a bed, so Selkie volunteered to sleep on the floor as a nine-tails but was told she was welcome to cuddle into her mother, an offer swiftly accepted.

Kagero felt conflicted as she left her date to return to her husband. She didn’t know how she felt about the situation she had created and was worried that she didn’t know her husband’s true opinion of it either. 

“So how’d it go?” asked Kaden the moment his wife was inside their tent.

“I love her,” said Kagero, quietly. 

“That’s good,” he insisted as she came to sit by him, clearly uncomfortable.

“I made a vow of fidelity to you, a vow I have now broken.”

Kaden had caught the unmistakable scent of sex as soon as she’d entered and was glad they’d gone so far. “Then I release you from that vow.”

“What?” 

“I want to remain your husband but if you truly love another, I release you from your vow of fidelity. That’s how it works, right?” Seeing she knew that was true he took her hand. “Do you love me?”

“Yes.”

“Do you love Orochi?”

“Yes.”

“Who do you love more?”

Kagero paused, considering the question. “I could never choose.”

“Then you have your answer. To deny a love like that is cruel, and you are not a cruel person.” She knew the truth of that too. “Let’s speak to Lord Ryoma tomorrow and tell him of this, all three of us. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Kagero was about to say she should keep this from her lord but then realised that would be breaking her vow to him. “We must,” she agreed.

“We’ll go with you when you report for duty in the morning.” With that settled, he wasn’t sure if he should ask the question weighing on his mind, but he had to. “How was the sex?”

After recovering from the bluntness of the question, Kagero accepted he was truly curious. “Amazing.”

Before the sun had risen, Kagero and Kaden had gone to meet Orochi and Selkie, both naturally early risers, to inform them of what they planned. The four then went to meet Lord Ryoma and for the adults to confess their feelings. After they had explained everything, with Kaden stressing his support for this new dynamic, Ryoma knew there was only one path forward.

“We shall hold a ceremony to allow you to pledge yourselves to one another,” he said to Kagero and Orochi. “A wedding in all but name.”

“My Lord?” questioned Kagero.

“It is what you desire, yes?”

“It is,” said Orochi quickly.

“It is,” agreed Kagero. If she wasn’t already married, she would have proposed last night.

“It is,” added Kaden.

“I want you all to be happy,” said Selkie, knowing her approval wasn’t required but wanting it to happen.

“Then it’s settled,” declared Ryoma. “We shall see to preparations for a small ceremony at once.”

That afternoon, with some simple decorations acquired and Orochi obtaining traditional robes for such a ceremony, the two old friends pledged to love one another for the rest of their lives. Watching with the small group of friends were Selkie and Velouria, hand-in-hand and considering their own futures. 

A little over a week after Selkie acquired a third parent, she and Velouria were on a picnic date to some nearby woods. Velouria had packed some of Selkie’s favourites and had secreted a special surprise in the lining of the basket. They walked for half an hour, talking and looking for treasures, before coming to a fallen tree that had made a little clearing for some more light to get in through the canopy. Velouria, who had been growing tenser by the minute, insisted this was the place to eat.

Selkie suspected what was going to happen by her girlfriend’s nerves and how attentive she was being, even trying to hand feed her. She tried to pace herself to enjoy the food but couldn’t, she rushed through to get to what she hoped was at the end.

“That was so good,” she said after swallowing the last mouthful. “Is there, em, anything else?”

“There is one more thing for you,” said Velouria, her voice tight, as she reached into the slit in the lining. “I’ve got a ring for you,” she said hesitantly as she produced the new, well polished silver band with an emerald.

“Don’t want it,” said Selkie instantly before realising how that would be taken. Indeed, Velouria looked like she’d been stabbed in the heart. “I mean I don’t want that one, where’s the one you want to give me? 

Her heart threatening to break ribs after that scare, Velouria tossed the new ring into the basket and sought the other she’d hidden in the lining.

“That’s the ring I want,” said Selkie seeing an old, worn ring with a gold band that had clearly been reshaped and a ruby with a chipped corner. A ring with history. “That’s the kind of ring I’d expect from my future wife.”

“You want to get married?” asked Velouria for confirmation.

“Of course,” said Selkie pouncing on her and kissing her. “I was going to propose soon too, I’ve got the ring back in my tent.”

“I love you,” whispered Velouria as she planted her lips gently against her fiancé’s before showering her with kisses. “I thought we’d have sex after I proposed but now I really want my ring.”

“Then let’s go get it,” proclaimed Selkie bouncing up and throwing the scraps and wrappers back into the basket. “Then we can have sex, right?”

“Yes,” called Velouria from the trees. She knew Selkie would catch up and knowing the greatest piece of treasure she would ever get was at the camp was too big a draw.

They were back at camp in record time with Selkie sprinting ahead to get the ring from her tent and was on one knee just in time for Velouria entering. “Will you marry me?” she asked, presenting her ring with a worn gold band and a cared for but scratched sapphire.

“Yes,” squealed Velouria taking the ring and examining it before putting it on. “It’s perfect,” she proclaimed, “someone really loved this ring and now it shows our love forever. Can we tell people?”

Selkie had never seen her this excited and realised sex would have to wait. “Come on,” she said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the tent.

They made their way first to Camilla and Keaton, both were thrilled and Camilla immediately tried to suffocate Selkie with a hug. Next was to Selkie’s three parents with a similar reaction. After them, it was whoever they met first. Eventually they physically ran into Corrin, recently returned from a deeprealm.

“You two are excited,” she observed. 

“We’re getting married,” the beasts said in unison.

“Congratulations,” said Corrin trying to retain her dignity and not squeal with excitement.

“I know we were going to have our shapechanger’s day out tomorrow but I was thinking we could do one of those Nohrian bridal parties?” asked Selkie.

“That would work really well for me. I’ve some news too, I wouldn’t do tomorrow as I don’t know how turning into a dragon would affect the baby,” she said, placing a hand on her stomach.

“You’re pre-!” began Selkie before Corrin clamped a hand over her mouth.

“I’m going to announce it tomorrow so I need you two to keep it a secret until then.” She released Selkie who nodded but was still grinning. She didn’t know if Selkie would manage this but it didn’t really matter if she couldn’t. “I’ll also explain how,” she added seeing Velouria clearly wanting to ask how or whose it was.

The following afternoon, Corrin gathered those in camp and announced her pregnancy, including a very vague explanation that the baby was hers and Rhajat’s alone thanks to magic. Following this, she and Rhajat went to the deeprealm they had scouted where, after four days of real time, Corrin gave birth to a baby girl. She stayed with her infant daughter for a few months of deeprealm time but had to leave her to ensure her army was alright. Rhajat stayed for a couple of years of deeprealm time but the longing for her beloved eventually overpowered her and she had to leave to see her. The two did return a couple of times but by their second visit, their daughter was old enough that she could leave with them.

The couple returned to Fort Corrin with Kana and taking her around what is the closest thing she’ll now have to a permanent home, for the near future at least. They introduced her to their friends as they met but were keen to avoid drawing a crowd as Kana was easily the youngest to leave her deeprealm and was a little timid. Eventually, they came across her cousin-in-law by her Aunt Camilla.

“Hey Rhajat! Corrin!” shouted Selkie as she charged up and bounced to a halt in front of Kana. “And you must be Kana.”

“Ah ha,” nodded Kana, nervous of the strange girl with strange ears.

“I’m Selkie. Can you turn into a dragon? I can turn into a fox. Wanna see?” Kana nodded so Selkie jumped back and grabbed her beaststone.

“You’re so pretty,” said Kana as Selkie lowered her head looking to be patted. Kana, recognising who this was from her mama’s stories, approached and patted her, “and soft,” she added. Feeling a little more at ease now, she looked to her mamas for permission.

“Go on,” said Rhajat.

Kana grasped her dragonstone and transformed, trying to roar but actually just saying ‘rawr’.

“You look like Corrin,” said Selkie bouncing round the new, slightly smaller dragon who tried to keep her in view but she was too quick. She darted beneath her belly and then bounced around and jumped up onto her back asking, “can you fly?”

“Get off!” yelled Rhajat, advancing on the girl standing on her daughter. Selkie immediately did so and sat with her head down. “Are you alright?” she asked stroking her daughter’s large head with both hands.

“I’m fine mama,” said Kana nuzzling into her mother.

Looking on, Corrin loved seeing her wife acting like this. She’d spoke so much of how bad a mother she had been to both Noires but she was wonderful with Kana, perhaps overprotective, but a wonderful, loving mother nonetheless.

“Sorry, Rhajat,” said Selkie when her friend turned to her. “I shouldn’t have done that, I was too excited.”

“Change back,” ordered Rhajat prompting both fox and dragon to return to human. “Apology accepted,” she said to Selkie before turning to Kana. “Go to mama, I need a word.” As Corrin left with their daughter, Rhajat turned back to the excitable fox-girl. “I am overprotective with her,” she explained, “which is why I want you to be a big part of her life. 

“Really?” questioned Selkie.

“I want you to take her exploring, to show her the world you see because I know I will try to hide her from it.”

“I will,” said Selkie, accepting her mission.

“But take your wife with you, she’s more responsible than you.” With that order, she turned to follow her wife and daughter.

“Can she call me Aunt Selkie?” called the hopeful fox after her.

“Yes.” She knew she wouldn't regret this.

With her new mission, Selkie went to find her fiancé and told her about Kana and what was expected of them. Curious about the little dragon, the two set of so Velouria could meet her and get more details on their new role as aunts, despite being cousins. Given the nature of relationships in this army, where children can older than parents, you tend to go with feels right and an aunt was a caregiver, appropriate for the relationship between her and her eight year old cousin.


	8. Chapter 8 – A Set Up

It had been quite hectic over the past few days for Soleil, she’d been part of a scouting party that had been ambushed by a large group of bandits, she’d had duties in the mess, the ore mine and smithy with little time to herself. Now, however, after her three hour dawn patrol, she had nearly a full day to herself. She hadn’t planned anything for it, she was just going to see who was free and what they wanted to do, though she really hoped Caeldori or Sophie were free as she was feeling a little frisky. That thought advanced on when she saw Nina sneaking behind the barracks to her usual spot to spy on the training ground.

She immediately ran to find Caeldori, who had a few hours free, and both then went to Sophie who only had half an hour before she needed to report to the stables. Telling them the plan as they head to the training grounds, they were a little sceptical but willing to give it a go as it would make Soleil happy and, at least according to the plan, make Nina happy too.

The training ground in Fort Corrin consists of a series of packed earth fields with earthen banks around three sides and much of the fourth to help ensure stray arrows and spells were unlikely to enter neighbouring areas. The banks were often used by spectators to observe but several of them, ones reserved for magic duelling, also had flame retardant sheets on post around them which meant someone could conceal themselves to watch those fields or neighbouring ones. Nina used these a lot to watch men duelling and spend time daydreaming, though she had to admit Soleil’s influence was getting to her and she’d had a few daydreams about female pairs she had been watching.

“Hey,” whispered Soleil sneaking up on her friend watching one field through the sheets.

“Shh,” came the reply.

“Who is it?” asked Soleil leaning in to see so she and Nina were cheek-to-cheek and seeing Silas and Kaze sparring through the small gap. “Do you like them as a couple?”

“If they weren’t married already,” said Nina, who found it hard to fantasise about people breaking their marriage vows, even if they would be hot together.

“I heard someone going into the next field round, maybe they’d be better?” she suggested, noting Nina had not objected to their faces touching for so long.

“Let’s see,” said Nina, moving off without a sound. Skirting round the sheeting to the new spy hole, she settled on her knees at the opening that would best show the new field. “It’s Caeldori and Sophie,” she whispered.

“Ooh, lemme see,” said Soleil taking up the same cheek-to-cheek position to watch. The two were taking their starting positions with Caeldori’s back to them. “Now that’s my kind of daydream.”

“I know you’re sleeping with Caeldori so it’s hardly a daydream.”

“Her legs and butt are so amazing, aren’t they?” asked Soleil.

“They really are,” admitted Nina. The short skirt of the falcon knight class really did show them off well. Since hanging out with Soleil, she was beginning to see her point when it came to women and, if pushed, she would even admit to being bi-curious now. 

The two sat cheek-to-cheek for several minutes as the two combatants exchanged blows until, as planned, they wound up blade locked and Caeldori used the proximity to kiss Sophie on the lips.

“They kissed,” squeaked Nina, grabbing Soleil’s knee with excitement. 

As they watched, the couple looked around them then walked swiftly over to the equipment shed in the corner of the ground, heading around the side so they would be shielded from anyone entering the ground, but crucially not from someone spying from the corner, and began passionately making out.

Nina squeezed Soleil’s knee even harder, she’d never had one of her fantasies come to life before and they looked so hot. Sophie was against the shed with Caeldori leaning over her, each had a hand on the other’s rear and Caeldori was rubbing her leg up and down Sophie’s.

Soleil could feel Nina breathing heavier watching the show, so slipped a hand around her waist to no objections. “Gods, this is hot,” she whispered, breathing deeper on purpose in the hope Nina will pick up on it. Nina shifted position slightly to part her legs so Soleil took that as a sign. She moved behind her friend and kissed her neck, thrilled Nina tilted her head a little to give her better access but her eyes were still fixed on the pair in front of them. 

As both girls grew hotter, to the point Nina was rocking her hips slightly as her mind raced on two thoughts of how far the two in front of her may go, Sophie knelt down and lifted Caeldori’s skirt, moving her panties out the way and began licking to a groan from the redhead. Nina’s reaction was a long, ragged breath that Soleil knew could only mean she needed it. She slipped her arms round, stroking her stomach before moving down her parted legs. As they made their way back up she felt Nina freeze.

“Am I going too far?” she asked, breathing directly into Nina’s ear.

Part of Nina wanted to say she was, she’d only recently admitted to herself she was bi-curious and felt this was far too fast to resolve that inkling. The other part of her was horny as hell and knew she would need satisfaction, either now or back in her bed chamber. “No,” she gasped after several seconds frozen in turmoil, she still wasn’t sure if she wanted this to happen, but equally she didn’t know if she didn’t want it either.

Soleil resumed kissing her neck as her hands crept up Nina’s inner thighs before one slid up over her leggings, feeling the dampness beneath. She also felt Nina’s breathing rate increase as her hand slipped under the waistband of her leggings, then that of her panties. She brought her other arm up to hold her by the waist as her fingers crept down over her swollen clit, then down her sodden lips.

Nina gasped at the sensation of such a delicate caress, she’d had sex with a guy once before but this felt so different, so warm and gentle but still so good. She needed this release but could still not really believe what was being done to her. As she felt a finger slip between her lips and then inside her as Soleil’s free arm moved up to her chest, she tensed up, maybe this was too fast.

Feeling Nina tensing up, but not in the good way, Soleil moved her hand back down and slowed her finger’s pace. “Watch them,” she whispered to keep Nina in the mood. Caeldori was now undulating and groaning as Sophie was clearly bringing her close and Soleil hoped the voyeurism would help Nina stay in the mood. A groan from her as her hips bucked seemed to confirm that worked. She quickened her pace in her friend’s sodden pussy as Caeldori began to climax as they watched. She held back any groans as they would easily be overheard but it was clear to the watchers it was a sizable orgasm as she leaned on the equipment shed, panting as she came down.

Knowing Nina was close too, Soleil resumed kissing her neck and brought her other hand to bear on her moaning partners clit. Nina immediately started rocking back into her and with each second her moaning grew more constant until she gave a huge grunt and doubled over, trying hard to be as quiet as she could. After several more grunts, she threw herself back into Soleil, gasping as the wave of warmth flowed through her body until it diminished enough for her to think clear. The first thought was that she could hear rope being untied. She wrenched Soleil’s hands off of her body and leapt up as Caeldori moved the sheet to the side.

“Did you enjoy the show?” she asked.

Nina stared at her and Sophie, both clearly unconcerned about having been caught having sex and, looking at Soleil, still kneeling and with a big smile on her face, she came to the correct deduction. “You… you set this up?” stammered Nina, horrified at what had just happened. “You manipulated me into having sex with you.”

“No, I – well I did set it up but not to –“ began Soleil as Nina took a step away from her, clearly unhappy.

“Don’t ever come near me again,” threatened Nina, retreating while facing the enemy. They were supposed to be her friends, how could they have done that to her?

“I didn’t mean to,” said Soleil quietly as Nina turned and left, clearly very upset. Soleil moved to go after her but was grabbed by Sophie.

“That won’t help,” she said softly as Soleil seemed to sink a little.

“I didn’t mean to,” whispered Soleil shaking Sophie off and leaving, her eyes fixed on the ground.

Neither Sophie nor Caeldori went after her, knowing she needed some time to think.

“We should give them both some time,” said Caeldori once Soleil was out of earshot.

“Yeah. This won’t be a quick thing to fix.”

“Indeed. I’ll have a talk with Nina later today and you go to Soleil.”

As the sun was setting, Caeldori went to see how Nina was and, hopefully, explain their actions. She was told Nina had gone to her room and so made her way to the barracks and knocked on her door.

“Nina? It’s me.”

“Go away,” came the reply from within.

“Please Nina, I want to explain myself. What happened isn’t what you think.”

“So what was it?”

“Let me in and I’ll explain.”

After a few seconds Caeldori heard footsteps then the key being turned in the lock. “Thank you,” she said as stepped in past a clearly angry Nina who closed and locked the door, which put Caeldori slightly on edge. “I need to explain what we did,” she said trying to calm down as Nina glared at her. “We didn’t mean to trick you. Soleil has liked you for a long time but she didn’t know how to get you to think of her how she thought of you. So… I suggested we play to your… voyeurism.”

“You thought you’d fuck in front of me so Soleil could rape me.”

“No, gods no!” protested Caeldori. “She would never do that to anyone.”

“Except me, apparently.”

“Did you tell her no?”

“I… I… No, but I didn’t exactly say yes either.” She did remember Soleil asking if she had been going too far and telling her to continue. Maybe she had said yes.

“Did you enjoy it?” questioned Caeldori, knowing this was much how she felt after her first time with Soleil.

Nina paused. Her instinct was deny it but, in the moment when her body was yearning for it, the orgasm had been amazing. “Well, yes but…”

“If it hadn’t been a setup, you’d just been watching two girls having fun, would you have done anything different?” asked Caeldori. 

Nina began to mouth a response but as she thought it over: she would still have been turned on, no doubt Soleil would still have kissed her and she wouldn’t have rejected her advances beyond there. She’d still have had sex and she would have liked it. “I would have done the same,” she said quietly.

“I’m so sorry for tricking you and I understand why you’re mad, but she just wanted an excuse to be close to you. Setting us up was like buying you flowers, a gift to get you to like her.”

Nina turned round with groan as she grasped her head. “Why does everything have to be so complicated?” she asked the room.

“Love is complicated.”

“Love?” asked Nina spinning round to look at Caeldori.

“Not romantic love,” she said quickly to dispel any concerns.

“I’m still mad at her,” stated Nina. “And you.”

“Understandable.”

“But, I guess I can’t stay mad. Just, tell her to give me a few days.”

“Of course. I am truly sorry for how it happened.”

“I believe you, just give me some time.” With that she unlocked the door and held it open as a clear signal for Caeldori to leave.

Caeldori made her way to the entrance hall of the barracks where she was to meet with Sophie after her visit to Soleil. 

“How’d it go?” asked Sophie as she spotted her.

“Better than I thought, she accepts we were wrong to do it but that our intent was not malicious. How’s Soleil?”

“I didn’t see her,” admitted Sophie, “I bumped into Laslow and he said she was asleep and given how distraught she’s been it would be best to leave her.”

“I suppose that’s fair but we must find her first thing tomorrow. We’re leaving at sunrise, remember?”

“I know, my tack’s clean and I’ve packed my supplies. She’s unlikely to be up by then so she’ll be easy to find at least.”

“Then I suggest we retire so we’re fresh for tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I could do with bed, it’s been a stressful day.” 

“Good night,” said Caeldori after a short and awkward pause.

“Sleep tight,” added Sophie before the two women headed their separate ways.

Before there was a hint of light in the sky the next morning, Caledori was already washed, dressed and had gone over the supplies for the scouting party before ensuring all the other members were also up and seeing to their duties. It was only when she was certain everything would be ready for their departure that she went to see Soleil. After knocking loudly and receiving no reply, she turned to leave to see Effie approaching.

“Looking for Soleil?” she asked.

“Yes, I really need to speak with her before we depart.”

“She’s in the mess hall.”

“Oh, thank you.” Caeldori turned to leave and remembered Effie would have just finished her shift on the main gate. “Any activity overnight?”

“Quiet as a mouse, Lady Caeldori.”

“Good, I’ll leave you to get some rest.”

As she hurried to the mess hall, she wondered why Soleil would be up this early, she didn’t have any scheduled duties this morning. Entering the mess hall, she spotted Soleil sitting alone eating her breakfast. This was odd as Soleil would happily join anyone to catch up on what’s been happening and there were several good options for company.

“Are you alright?” asked Caeldori as she sat down opposite her.

“I’m fine,” replied Soleil in a slightly off manner with a somewhat vacant smile.

“Well, Nina says to give her a few days of space.”

“That’s good.”

That slightly dreamy voice was there again and Caeldori realised the reply was a fraction later than would be expected. She jerked her hand across the table and watched as Soleil’s eyes took longer than they should to follow it. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“Well I’m not sure. I’m leading the scouting party and we’re setting off in a few minutes so it’ll be a few days until you see me or Sophie. Will you cope without sex that long?”

“I will.”

“Have you hit your head?”

“My head does hurt,” said Soleil still in the same dreamy, unfocused voice as she reached a hand up to her forehead.

“Go and see a healer once you’re finished here.”

“Alright,” said Soleil in the same voice again.

“I’ll see you in a few days,” said Caeldori nervously as she got up and looked around for someone trustworthy and spotted her Aunt Oboro getting up and swiftly crossed the room to catch her. “Aunt Oboro, could you make sure Soleil goes to a healer? I think she’s concussed.”

“Sure. She has seemed a little out of sorts.” The two women turned to watch Soleil chewing as she looked at nothing, seemingly happy but definitely not all there. “I’ll stay with her a while as well,” she added seeing how bad it could be.

“Thank you, I need to get tacked up so if you’ll excuse me.”

“No problem, good luck out there.” As Caeldori left, Oboro sat back down to keep an eye on her charge.

Three days later, the scouting party, after finding nothing, returned to the castle to find the aftermath of an attack. Caeldori landed her pegasus next to the first person she saw, which happened to be Keaton in Wolfsengger form removing some rubble. “Are there any casualties?” she asked.

“Nope, a few scrapes but we came off pretty well.”

“Vallites?”

“Yep, but look at the cool treasure they made,” said Keaton holding up a splintered piece of wood with a scorch mark.

Caeldori nodded politely and was glad to hear the rest of her party approaching as an excuse to avoid looking at bits of wood and stone. “No casualties,” she said as the approached, “but we’d better get our equipment stored away and help with clean-up. Sophie, let’s get these two back to the stables.”

“If they’re still there,” retorted Sophie wondering where else would be strong enough to hold Avel. He was being cooperative now but that may not last long.

As they made their way to the stables, it became clear the damage was focused around the south gate and the stables were intact. The door had barely closed behind Avel when a shout rang round causing him to kick the reinforced door, thankfully to no avail.

“You!” bellowed Selena.

“Me?” asked Caeldori trying to calm her pegasus. 

“Yes you! What’s happened to Soleil?”

“I don’t know,” stammered Caeldori as she saw a huge crease in Selena’s pauldron, likely caused by an axe, and by the deformation of the metal the blow could well have broken her humerus. She then noticed the angry Nohrian was holding her arm very still as she walked, if it wasn’t broken, it was clearly a source of great pain.

“Come,” barked Selena causing Caeldori and Sophie to hurry after her. “You know her best.”

“What’s wrong with her?” asked Sophie.

“Why are-,” began Selena before deducing her daughter had another one. “Gods’ sake,” she growled to herself.

“What happened?” asked Caeldori to focus the angry mind that was clearly not far from losing it.

“In the middle of the invasion I saw her wandering round. She hadn’t even drawn her bloody sword. If I hadn’t been there she’d have lost her head.”

Caeldori and Sophie glanced at each other as they realised the damage to her pauldron must have been because she’d taken the blow meant for her daughter. They followed Selena into the barracks and up to Soleil’s room which Selena unlocked. 

“What’s wrong with her,” she demanded as they entered to see Soleil sitting on her bed and smiling at the wall. It took her a second to realise there were three people in her room.

“Hi,” she said in the same dreamy voice she’d had before they’d left.

“Hey,” replied Sophie, unnerved by the vacant look in her eyes.

“Hi,” said Soleil again.

“And she doesn’t have a concussion,” added Selena. “All our healers have looked at her and she’s apparently fine medically.”

“Oh no,” said Caeldori as a thought occurred to her.

“Oh no what?” asked Selena.

“Sophie, could you find Nina please.”

“Oh no,” parroted Sophie as she realised what was going on and left.

“Oh no what?” demanded Selena in a tone that said someone would be losing a limb if they didn’t explain.

“Soleil, how about we go for a walk?” asked Caeldori softly as she took the vacant girls hands and coaxed her up and out the door with Selena following, barley containing her rage. Caeldori stopped a few doors down the hall and knocked on Nyx’s door, waiting until it cracked open a few inches.

“What?”

Caeldori pushed the door further open to reveal the smiling Soleil.

“Oh, that. What about it?”

“Did you do this to her?” growled Selena pushing past Cealdori and flinging the door open which forced Nyx to retreat a few steps into her room.

“I did,” said the small girl defiantly standing up to the seething woman looming over her.

“What have you done to her?” asked Selena, her voice dripping with molten fury.

“I removed part of her mind.”

“Why?”

“Because she raped my daughter,” said Nyx calmly.

“She wouldn’t,” said Selena immediately, her daughter may annoy her but she was one of the best people she knew, she would never do something like that.

“And yet she has.”

“She hasn’t,” said Caeldori, feeling a little nervous as Nyx glared at her with such ferocity she was worried she’d just cursed her. “We set up a situation where Soleil could flirt with Nina. She didn’t do anything she didn’t want to but she understandably felt she’d been tricked.” She could feel Nyx’s stare burning into her but pushed on, her voice quivering slightly, “I’ve apologised and she sees we weren’t being malicious.”

“Regardless, I have removed a disgrace from this army. Her constant flirting with everything in a skirt was dreadful and opened us up to ridicule and infiltration.”

Caeldori could see Selena clenching her fists and was worried she was going to have to break up a fight when she heard footsteps running down the hall.

“Mom, what have you done?” asked Nina rounding the door closely followed by Sophie. She was immediately creeped out by Soleil’s vacant smile.

“Took revenge for you,” stated Nyx.

“I don’t want revenge,” protested Nina, “I said that at the time.”

“Then you’re too soft.”

“No, mom, please listen. I was hurt they’d manipulated me and I saw it as something worse than what it was. I’m still a bit mad at her but whatever you’ve done to make her like that, undo it.”

“No.”

The three girls capable of paying attention all felt a moment of dread as Selena seemed to be going to draw her sword which was replaced with relief when her hand moved past and she grabbed Nyx by the shoulders. 

“Fix. Her.”

“No,” said Nyx with more menace.

“Fix. Her. Now,” growled Selena, tightening her grip on the tiny girl’s shoulders.

“No.”

Selena dropped to her knees in front of the physically young sorcerer, shocking the others, including Nyx. “Nyx, please,” began Selena with a crack in voice, “I beg you, give my baby girl back to me. Please fix her.”

Nyx was too stunned to do anything but stare down at the normally abrasive woman who was now on the verge of tears. She realised now that what she had done to avenge her daughter was to completely remove everything that made Selena’s daughter who she was. Hers had been hurt, but she’d essentially killed Selena’s. “Fine,” she groaned.

Stepping around Selena, who got to her feet, she grabbed Soleil by the collar and pulled her down to smack her quite hard on the forehead with the palm of her hand as she muttered the counter curse. Soleil was knocked back a step by the force and as her mind returned and assimilated the last few days into it, only one thing mattered.

“Mom,” she gasped as she lunged for her mother who threw her arms round her and held her tight. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered after a few seconds.

“Yes, well, that’s enough of that,” said Selena trying to return to her aloof persona and letting go.

“No it isn’t,” came Soleil’s muffled voice as she kept hold of her mother. This was the first time she’d received any affection from her since childhood and she never wanted to let go. “I’m sorry I’m such a disappointment to you.”

“How can you think that?” asked Selena embracing her daughter again, holding her little girl’s head against her shoulder. “I’m so proud of you, you’re one of the best people I’ve ever known. I’m sorry for being such a bad mother.”

“Severa,” chided Cordelia gently at her daughter’s self-deprecation. Caeldori was then very confused as to where that name and that thought had come from, which was a great relief to Selena who wouldn’t be able to cope with her daughter and her mother at the same time.

“You’re not a bad mother,” said Soleil as she let go to look her mother in the eyes. “Did you know that’s first time you’ve hugged me in thirteen years?”

“That would support me being a bad mother,” pointed out Selena, “but I want to change that. Would you… like to have lunch… with me?” she asked hesitantly.

“Yes!” squealed Soleil. “Just let me...” She turned to Nina, “I’m so sorry for what I did and I hope you can forgive me eventually. I’ll give you all the time you need.”

“Thank you, now go and have lunch.”

Flashing a big, happy grin at Caeldori and Sophie she took her mother’s arm and turned for the door. “So where are we going? There’s this lovely little-“

“The mess, we can’t leave now when there’s so much rebuilding to do.”

“Oh, right. Thank you for saving my life.”

“I’d throw myself in front of any blade to keep you safe,” admitted Selena before glancing at Caeldori. “Now I know why my mother did it for me.”

As they left the room, Caeldori was very confused by the name Severa echoing around her head alongside memories of people she’d never met.

“So,” said Sophie to the room, snapping Caeldori out of her confusion.

“We should go and see if we can assist with the rebuilding,” said Caeldori.

“Are we going to be okay?” asked Sophie of Nina.

“Yes, just don’t do it again.”

“Deal.”

“Get out of my room,” demanded Nyx and went back to the spell book she had been reading when she was interrupted.

“Yes ma’am,” said Sophie nervously as she scuttled out of the room before she had her mind stolen as well. 

“Thank you for bringing her back,” said Caeldori before following Sophie out.

“I did like watching you two,” Nina called after them. “We could do that again sometime.”

Two days on from the incident, Nina was shopping for some supplies she would need for an upcoming mission in town when she spotted Soleil leaning on a fence overlooking the river. “Hey,” she said brightly, leaning next to her.

“Wha-“ began Soleil before realising who it was. “Hi.”

“You okay?” asked Nina concerned at the lack of Soleil’s usually sunny smile.

“Are we okay?”

“Yes. You gave me the space I asked for and I want to continue being your friend.” This didn’t seem to lift her mood much. “There something else?”

“Have I been assaulting girls across Nohr and Hoshido?” 

“Doubt it, all the girls love you.” Seeing this wasn’t enough reassurance she added, “Have you ever been slapped?”

“Some of the boyfriends have tried,” said Soleil with a forced smile.

“Well, if none of the girls have slapped you after you’ve kissed them, I think you’re good. You’re too beautiful and charming not to fall for. I did, and I would be open to doing it again.”

“You are?” asked Soleil.

“Yes. It felt really good until… you know.” She slid up against Soleil and whispered, in her best seductive tone, “You are really good at it.”

Soleil managed a half smile at the compliment and confirmation that she hadn’t ruined a friendship. “I think I need a little more time.”

“Whenever you’re ready cutie,” said Nina leaning in to pecking her on the cheek before leaving her with her thoughts. “But, let me come to you, I still need to think about it too.”

Soleil watched Nina’s reflection leave the water and put her hand up to her cheek and smiled. That was just what she’d needed to bring her out of her contemplation; she was liked by all the girls she’d kissed, she was still friends with most of them in the towns near the deeprealm entrances to the castle. She was being ridiculous. “Nina, wait up,” she called before running after her.

It had been a week since Caeldori’s scouting party had returned and the events that unfolded and, since then, she’d been having very odd dreams. They weren’t random as dreams should be, but linear and rather dull such as being on patrol for hours with sky knights she’d never met wearing uniforms she didn't know. Selena appeared in several of them but she called her Severa and was addressed as mother. She knew she looked like Selena’s mother but the rest of it was beginning to unnerve her.

After several nights dreaming of people and places she didn’t know, a familiar face appeared in one. The dream was of her and some sky knights seemingly acting as a security escort for an unseen figure which was proceeding uneventfully until she noticed Rhajat watching her out of the corner of her eye. When she turned to look she knew this didn’t belong to the dream and, at being spotted, Rhajat looked annoyed and vanished. This jerked Caeldori awake and, for a moment, there was an afterglow burnt into her retina, as if someone had just warped out of her room. Rhajat was her friend and cousin so she was sure is she was somehow messing with her dreams, it wasn’t malicious and, as it was still pitch black outside, she went back to sleep.

The following morning, after training and breakfast, she sought out her cousin for an explanation to last night, eventually finding her in the shadows stalking Corrin. “Morning,” she said softly so as not to give away their position. “Can I speak with you?”

“If you must,” groaned Rhajat and walked off to an out of the way spot.

“Last night, and this might sound silly, were you in my dream?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“If you don’t know then you shouldn’t know.”

Caeldori was unsure what that meant so carried on. “My dreams have been very odd lately, they don’t feel like dreams, it’s like I’ve done it before but I know I haven’t”

“Fine,” groaned Rhajat, “you’re going to remember at some point. That’s your previous life.”

“But Selena called me ‘mother’.”

“There’s a good reason for that. Look me in the eyes.” 

As Caeldori complied, Rhajat grabbed her by the head and she felt a moment of searing heat before her mind was flooded with thoughts and feeling that weren’t hers. As panic set in, she collapsed into her cousin’s arms, gasping for breath but was hauled upright. 

“Look at me,” demanded Rhajat.

Through the haze of fear, Cordelia and Caeldori looked up the woman holding them. “Tharja?”

“No,” barked Rhajat. “I am Rhajat, your cousin, wife of Corrin and daughter of Sakura and Hayato. You are Caeldori, daughter of Hinoka and Subaki, princess of Hoshido.”

“I… Caeldori, I am Caeldori.” As her breathing slowed she stood up straight, before clutching her head in her hands, “It hurts.”

“It will, but it will also pass. It’ll take a while for everything to settle into place so you may experience sudden flashes of memories and confusion.”

“Why did you do that?”

“It would be better for it to happen when someone can help.”

“So you know you’re Tharja. For how long?”

“A while. You were there when Orochi mention time travel.”

“Who helped you?”

“I sought out Selena for confirmation.”

“My little girl –“ began Caeldori turning to leave but was forcibly turned back by Rhajat.

“Just because you remember being her mother doesn’t mean you should tell her.”

“I have to see her,” pleaded Caeldori, “I never saw her again after she left.”

“I know,” said Rhajat quietly as she let her go. She could remember Cordelia’s agony at this loss and agreeing to come with her to find her lost daughter, Owain and Inigo.

“Thank you,” said Caeldori as she turned and hurried off to find her daughter. She knew where she’d be as she was the one had written the duty schedule for the armoury.

As she entered the armoury and saw her little girl, Caeldori was overcome with an urge to hold her but knew she couldn’t do anything about it.

Selena turned to see the woman she knew was her mother on the verge of tearing up. “Oh no,” she groaned, “you’ve remembered who you were, haven’t you?” 

Caeldori nodded as she wasn’t sure if she could hold back what she wanted to say if she spoke.

“Great. Well done, now leave me alone.”

“I’m so proud of you,” blurted out Caeldori then covering her mouth in case any more followed.

“That doesn’t matter,” said Selena unconvincingly.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come,” said Caeldori despondently as this rejection was compounded by flashes of memories of her daughter rejecting her every attempt to get to know her.

“You shouldn’t have. Now go back to your own life, princess,” demanded Selena as she turned to continue her work.

“Why didn’t you come back?” asked Caeldori, her voice giving in to the heartbreak her daughter’s absence from her entire previous life had caused.

Selena turned round at her mother’s distress and saw the tears running down her cheeks. “I didn’t?”

All Caeldori could manage was to shake her head as she tried to compose herself.

“You had your own Severa, why would you care?” This was what always haunted her, the reason she felt she should never go home, even if they succeeded at their task.

“You’re my daughter, my eldest,” answered Caeldori wiping away her tears. “I missed you every day.”

“I’m… sorry,” said Selena softly, unable to meet her mother’s gaze.

“It’s alright, now I know why. You were here, doing great work.”

“Are you really proud of me?” asked Selena still avoiding looking up.

“From the moment I met you,” said Caeldori chocking up as tears threatened to flow again.

Wordlessly, Selena stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her mother who fought back more tears at the first hug she’s shared with her eldest daughter. They stood in silence for what felt like and age before Selena broke off, wiping her eyes. “This doesn’t mean I want you to be in my life as my mother.”

“I know,” said Caeldori with a smile at her daughter’s bluster.

“Did you know who you were when you had sex with my daughter?”

“I did not,” said Caeldori clearly, “but I will not stop seeing her. I don’t know if I should even tell her who I am.”

“I hated you,” said Selena looking away from her mother again. She needed to get this out now.

“I know.”

“I couldn’t understand why you sacrificed yourself to save me when you were so much more useful to the army. I could never replace you and all I could think was that I was a loss for us.”

“Then you had Soleil.”

“And I know why you did it,” said Selena reaching up to her arm which was still badly bruised from the blow she’d taken for Soleil a week ago. “I didn’t have to think, I would have gladly died to save her.”

“Parenthood changes everyone, there’s now someone else we protect above even ourselves.” She reached out to gently lift her little girls head to look at her. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” said Selena softly.

Caeldori let her hand linger for a second before breaking off. “I know you don’t want me smothering you so I won’t get involved in your life any more than necessary.”

“Good.”

“But know if you ever want me, I will be there for you.”

“Right.”

Caeldori couldn’t help smiling at her daughter trying to keep as much emotion out of her voice as possible. “I love you, Severa,” she added before turning to leave, resisting the urge to hold her baby girl once more.

After her mother was well out of earshot, Selena whispered, “I love you too.”


	9. Chapter 9 – Coronation

The old enemies of Nohr and Hoshido had been united and after a long and oftentimes bizarre war against invisible enemies and even the possessed bodies of deceased loved ones, it was won. With the defeat of Anaknos, peace had descended across Hoshido, Nohr and the newly formed Valla between them, made of ceded land gifted by Ryoma and Xander to Corrin. At Castle Shirasagi, newly crowned King Ryoma was mingling with the guests, exchanging pleasantries and making it very clear he was not a naïve ruler to be taken advantage of. In attendance, for the first time in centuries, was the royal family of Nohr, including the recently crowned King Xander. As befitting the occasion, all were dressed in royal finery with Queen Charlotte and Princess Camilla in particular drawing the eyes of many in figure hugging gowns with a respectable amount of cleavage on show.

Contrasting the Nohrian royals’ comfort with the situation, the Hoshidan royals, sans Ryoma and Queen Rinkah in full Fire Tribe regalia, were doing their best to avoid having to converse with the guests and risk making any political faux-pas. The differences were more visible between the two families as only Sakura was happy wearing the traditional robes while Takumi tolerated them. Hinoka and Caeldori had successfully argued that the sky knight dress uniform was suitable for them to wear while Rhajat had simply stated her witch’s dress was enough, though she had been forced to leave her hat behind. Hana and Oboro were also with them but, as they still served as retainers, even as Oboro was now royalty herself, they wore new, clean outfits of the swordmaster and spear master classes.

The group had been trying to pool their knowledge and figure out who as many of these people in their hall were before they made a blunder. It wasn’t helping that Caeldori and Rhajat, due to be being raised in deeprealms, couldn’t help and Hinoka had discovered she like the traditional Nohrian drink of wine, she was three glasses deep and wasn’t her usual, focused self.

“Did you ever think you’d see that?” asked Hinoka, breaking out of the discussion about someone they knew they should know.

“Never for a moment,” said Takumi turning to see Camilla and Leo talking with group of Hoshidan and Nohrian nobles.

“Nohrians at a Hoshidan coronation, the world’s going be a strange place from now on,” continued Hinoka.

“A better place,” insisted Sakura, “free from war and suffering, where we can all be friends instead of fighting.”

“I hope you’re right,” said Takumi. While he didn’t for a moment think the world would suddenly end all fighting and be friends, he did hope that the future would be far more peaceful now. 

“And it’s good to see you with Elise,” added Hinoka. “You needed more friends.”

“Excuse me?” questioned Hana at the suggestion she wasn’t enough for Sakura.

Hinoka simply laughed and reached behind Sakura to place a hand on Hana’s shoulder. “Sorry Hana, you know I love you.” The others realised the teetotal princess may be slightly drunk, with Caeldori worrying if her drunk mother may lose the line between their public and private relationship.

Looking for a distraction, Takumi sought out someone in the crowd to talk about and saw Xander and Ryoma, along with Laslow and Soleil, talking before turning towards an ante-chamber. “I wonder what they’re talking about?” he asked.

“They both look the part,” said Oboro, “Both completely at ease with their new roles.”

“I’m so glad Ryoma survived the war,” said Hinoka, “I’d have been a dreadful queen.”

“Don’t say that,” chided Caeldori.

“I would though, I’m no good at politics.”

“But you are good at leading an army,” pointed out Takumi. “You know he’s going to name you general, you’re the best choice.”

“That I can do at least,” said Hinoka as the group spotted Queen Charlotte escaping the crowd and heading swiftly for them.

“Mind if I join you in the corner,” she asked, not waiting for an answer. “Gods that’s awful, all the politeness and niceties. Do you ever get used to it?”

“No,” said Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura in unison.

“Damn. Its fine when Xander’s talking and I just have to stand and look beautiful but he’s off with Ryoma and now I have to speak to these dull bastards.”

“I would’ve thought you’d be good at all that,” mused Hinoka. “You are a very talented actor. You’d have all the men wrapped round your finger in no time.”

“Why, whatever do you mean, Lady Hinoka?” asked Charlotte reverting to the cute damsel voice she had long abandoned in the company of those who knew her.

“You’ve got the charm, the cute voice, the legs…” began Hinoka as her eyes dropped to look the Queen of Nohr from toe to head but as her eyes lifted, her thoughts went off on a tangent as she took in her hips and up to her chest. Instead of continuing with the compliments, she let out a somewhat erotic little groan as her eyes stayed at chest level.

“Since when do you swing that way?” squealed Charlotte in glee.

“What?” stammered Hinoka before realising what was said. “I don’t – I’m not – Sometimes.”

Charlotte stepped into Hinoka and put an arm around her waist, pulling in her in close, glancing at the others as she did so. It seemed only Takumi was unaware of Hinoka’s leanings. “This is just the best news ever,” she said in her best sultry voice as Hinoka tried to back away. “And it was only news to one of you. How have I never heard about this?”

Hinoka, leaning out of the embrace looked around to see who was shocked. Caeldori knew, obviously, and she’s told Sakura and Hana that she’s made out with Setsuna to reassure them when the two girls confessed to her that they had kissed. She knew Setsuna had told Oboro when the latter was worrying about a retainer marrying her lord. She could see the surprise on Takumi’s face but the worrying sight was Rhajat, who smirked and pointedly looked to Caeldori and back again. That would need to be followed up.

“Well, can’t a woman just compliment another woman without thinking what her chest feels like?” As soon as the words were out, she realised that was wrong as Takumi turned and left out of embarrassment with Oboro giving her a warm smile to apologise before going after him.

“You don’t drink much, do you?” asked Charlotte, finally releasing the flustered princess.

“Elise,” squeaked Sakura spotting an escape route from a very uncomfortable situation and darted into the crowd followed by Hana. With her mother gone, Rhajat, who hadn’t spoken in ten minutes, simply left without a word.

“I don’t drink at all,” stated Hinoka, her eyes falling down to chest level again.

With a sly smile, Caeldori plucked the empty glass from her mother’s hand and darted off leaving the two of them alone.

“Now we have privacy, is there anything else you’d like to add? If it helps, I’m bi.”

Hinoka couldn’t help smiling at this revelation as her mind started throwing up images of the gorgeous, curvy blonde. She stepped forwards and slipped an arm around Charlotte’s waist and pulled her close, feeling the warmth of her impressive chest pressing against hers. “That’s very good to hear.”

“And I’ve always thought you were hot, you’ve got those long legs and that big ass. I’m a sucker for a redhead.”

Hinoka let go and stepped back as she feigned reaching up to brush her hair and knocking her tiara off, cushioning its fall with her foot. “How clumsy of me,” she said with false shock as she glanced around. Moving so Charlotte and her mane of blonde hair would be hiding her from the most people, she bent over, keeping her legs straight and allowing the short skirt of her uniform to ride up.

Looking around to check as well, Charlotte gave in and grabbed the amazing ass being presented to her, astonished by how firm she was. The chuckle from Hinoka as she stood up suggested she’d hoped that would happen.

“If you weren’t married I’d fuck you right now,” said Charlotte with a lustful growl.

“You’re married too.”

“Look, tell no one but… I can sleep around all I want.”

“Seriously!”

“As much as I love Xander, and as much as I know he loves me, he was only really interested in sex to get an heir. Now he has one, he doesn’t have much interest in me physically, certainly not enough to keep me satisfied.”

“I don’t see how,” said Hinoka running a hand up from Charlotte’s hips to cup a boob, letting out another groan. They’re so warm and heavy, she thought.

“It does mean he lets me sleep around so long as I’m incredibly discreet. If you had the same I’d…” she let out a lustful groan matching Hinoka’s.

Feeling her own heart thumping in her chest and feeling Charlotte’s doing the same, also assuming the warmth between her legs was also mutual, Hinoka could help herself. “I’m sure it’ll be fine,” she said with an enticing grin before she turned and headed out of the great hall, closely followed by the Queen of Nohr.

She led Charlotte down the corridor and into a small room usually used by visiting dignitaries and locked the door behind them. No sooner had she turned round than Charlotte’s lips were against hers and her tongue searching out her own as hands moved everywhere they could reach. The kiss was unlike anything Hinoka had experienced before, Setsuna was somewhat loving sex while both Subaki and Caeldori brought so much warmth and passion whereas this was just wild urgency, a primal urge that demanded pleasure.

Hands slipped beneath fabric, caressing, squeezing as the heat within the kiss multiplied, the urgency redoubling and the desperation for more grew and grew. After a full minute of wild make-out, Charlotte finally broke off with a deep, long, lust filled groan. “Fuck, I need my face in that ass.”

“Sounds good,” purred Hinoka, pushing Charlotte off her of her then strutting over to the desk, leaning on her elbows and spreading her legs.

Charlotte moved in behind her, flipping her skirt up to pull her wet panties down to the floor which Hinoka stepped out of. “This may be the best ass I’ve ever had,” she said, grabbing and squeezing before bending to lick each cheek.

“You’ve not had it yet,” pointed out Hinoka looking over shoulder.

Charlotte immediately dropped to her knees and pressed her face into the gorgeous ass before her, running her tongue up the length of Hinoka’s slit, up to her asshole and then back down to those sodden lips. She squeezed her ass cheeks to further bury herself in them before coming up for air. “You’re amazing,” she growled before spanking the left cheek. 

“So keep eating,” demanded Hinoka, pushing back a little to regain contact. A tongue immediately pushed between her lips as hands roamed over her ass and down her legs. It was clear Charlotte was very experienced at this. A hand ran up her inside leg, ending by pressing firmly against her clit causing a long groan as she vigorously rubbed side-to-side. Hinoka lay down so her open, gasping mouth clamped down on her wrist to muffle what was soon to come. 

Charlotte could feel Hinoka nearing her end and redoubled her efforts, furiously tongue fucking her, one hand tormenting her clit and the other adding addition stimulation by forms of caress and an occasional spank. As Hinoka spasmmed to a series of muffled yelps, the Queen of Nohr, kneeling behind the princess, lapped up her juices, burying herself between those amazing cheeks again.

“That was... so good,” panted Hinoka, taking her wrist out of her mouth now she could control her voice.

“That is definitely the best ass I’ve had,” clarified Charlotte, before licking up and around to the exposed small of Hinoka’s back, leaving a trail of cum behind her.

“Now get your dress off,” demanded Hinoka, “I want those tits.”

“Yes ma’am.” She reached behind to undo the ties to her dress, nearly ripping them from the eyelets in her haste, then pushing her dress to the ground and stepping out.

“No panties?” questioned Hinoka, perching on the edge of the desk as Charlotte took off her bra and tossed it aside.

“It made the day more exciting,” she explained before groping her own chest and moaning to further excite the hot redhead. “So what do you think?” Hinoka patted the edge of the desk as she got up, so Charlotte moved over and perched on the edge, arching her back a little and spreading her legs wide so she was able to keep her legs straight even with her six inch heels on. 

“You’re definitely the sexiest woman I’ve had,” said Hinoka, standing between the spread legs and taking the weight of her spectacular chest in her hands, caressing and squeezing. “The gods themselves couldn’t make a better body,” she said as she bent down t kiss her left nipple.

“High praise indeed,” laughed Charlotte as she felt Hinoka suck hard on her nipple and then a sensation she hadn’t felt in a while causing her to freeze, worried about partners reaction.

Hinoka knew Charlotte was one of the last to give birth, only a couple of months ago in real time, but was surprised she was still producing. She swallowed and looked up to see Charlotte was clearly nervous about that happening. “Don’t worry, I was the same.” She then went to the other nipple and suckled there for a few seconds, again swallowing her milk. “It feels good though, doesn’t it? I loved it when Caeldori did it.”

“It does,” agreed Charlotte, relaxing as Hinoka refocused her attentions with hands and mouth on her tits. The strange sensation mixed with the tried and proven sensations was a huge turn on and she could feel her body getting hotter with each suck. The mention of Caeldori hadn’t gone unnoticed, but that was a topic for later.

Hinoka swallowed her mouthful before shifting to bury her head in Charlotte’s cleavage, pushing her tits against her head and rubbing her face in the encompassing warmth before licking up and out toward her neck. 

“Never had a pair that good, have you?” asked Charlotte as Hinoka kissed her neck, still fondling her chest.

“Nope,” replied Hinoka truthfully. She pushed on the queen’s sternum to make her lie back on the desk, Charlotte flicking her hair out to cascade over the edge, and positioned herself with one leg on the desk to support her. With her mouth and one hand staying at that amazing chest, the other dived between her legs and two fingers darted inside her dripping cunt, starting fast and hard.

“Oh fuck!” Charlotte shouted to the room as the impact from those fingers sent fire through her body. As Hinoka kept up her vigorous stimulation pinching her nipple as she slammed into her cunt, it was clear there was no hope of staying quiet and she moaned louder and louder. “Make me scream,” she demanded but, instead, Hinoka stopped and moved her two sodden fingers up to her lips which were eagerly taken.

“You need to be quiet,” said Hinoka, letting Charlotte suck her fingers, “if you get too loud, I’ll stop for good.”

“Cruel,” teased Charlotte, knowing there was no way Hinoka could stop now, she was too horny. She extended Hinoka’s ring finger, in addition to the index and middle, and started sucking them to show she wanted more in her.

As Charlotte was holding her hand firmly to suck her fingers, Hinoka moved back down to those amazing tits to wait for her to finish with them. Only after a few second did Charlotte free her fingers which immediately shot down her body and slipped inside her to a muffled groan. Very swiftly, that groan was followed by more as the fantastic body beneath her began writhing in delight, her bucking onto her fingers being a particularly alluring sign of how much her partner was enjoying this.

After only a minute of this stimulation, Charlotte’s pussy tightened around her fingers as she came, Hinoka fucking her even harder and now biting her nipples to try and make her as loud as possible but she must be screaming into her arm. When the muffled screams lessened, Hinoka sat up to see Charlotte had a length of her own hair pulled tight across her mouth like a gag, somehow, that was phenomenally hot. She kept gently fingering her, watching her amazing chest rising and falling as she recovered. 

“That was the best orgasm I’ve had in a long time,” said Charlotte as her breath returned.

“It’s always good to have your skills acknowledged,” said Hinoka with a smile, removing her fingers and sucking them clean.

“Caeldori is very lucky,” said Charlotte seeing an opportunity to confirm her suspicion. That Hinoka immediately retreated several sever steps was proof enough.

“Why would you – how dare – No… “ stammered Hinoka but realised Charlotte was having none of it. “How did you know?” she asked dejectedly.

“Cheating on your husband, love your daughter sucking you, she’s as hot as you.”

Seeing the look on Charlotte’s face, Hinoka knew what was coming now. “What do you want?”

“Well, there are some things you could do for me,” began Charlotte getting up and placing a hand around Hinoka’s neck as a show of power. That the Hoshidan princess didn’t even look up, even just to chest level, showed she believed she was going to be blackmailed. She leaned into Hinoka’s ear and whispered, “Don’t tell anyone what we just did.”

“Is that it?” asked Hinoka leaning back to see her face.

Charlotte burst out laughing and let go. “Oh, your face was fantastic there.” Composing herself she continued, “I did say I have to be very discreet with my affairs so you have as much blackmail on me.”

“I really thought you were going to own me.”

“As you say, I’m a talented actor. Though if you want some blackmail,” she added, “how about whenever we’re in the same place, we fuck?”

“You don’t need blackmail for that,” stated Hinoka as she grabbed Charlotte’s tits and kissed her again as Charlotte grabbed her ass.

“So Caeldori, huh?” said Charlotte sitting on the edge of the desk, legs apart. “How’d that happen?”

“You want the gossip? She came to me for advice about Soleil and I got too into character and kissed her. Then a while later she came into my chambers in Fort Corrin at night, kissed me, then we… had a very enjoyable night.

“Dirty bitch,” said Charlotte approvingly, gently running a finger along her wet lips. “Just the once?”

“No, we’ve slept together a lot,” admitted Hinoka, feeling confident in revealing herself.

“You get better with every sentence,” groaned Charlotte as she thrust three fingers into herself. “Did Soleil put her up to it?”

“Soleil watched the first time.”

“No!” shouted Charlotte in disbelief. “You. Filthy. Bitch,” she groaned as she rammed her fingers into herself. “Wait, only watched?”

“She’s watched one other time too. I couldn’t let her join in, for all that she is really cute and I’m told very skilled.”

“Just fuck the girl.”

“I can rationalise Caeldori as mother-daughter bonding but Soleil would just be cheating.”

“And now you’ve no excuse,” said Charlotte cheerily, fingering herself quite rapidly now. “I have to ask, any chance of a threesome with a hot mother and daughter?”

Hinoka slinked over to Charlotte and supplanted her hand in the gloriously wet hole. “You just want two gorgeous redheads, writhing together in ecstasy before they service you, one between your legs, one caring for you tits, making you scream over and over and –“

“Fuck yes,” groaned Charlotte as another, far smaller orgasm washed over her.

“I can ask,” said Hinoka before sucking her fingers clean again. “She only has sex with her friends so I can’t promise anything.”

“Soleil could come too.”

“Slut.”

“Bitch.”

Both women burst out laughing at their newfound nicknames for each other.

“As much as I want to keep going, I feel we should get back before we’re missed,” said Charlotte. “I am the Queen of Nohr after all.”

“You may need this, you majesty,” said Hinoka moving around the desk and picking up the discarded bra.

“It would be quite a scandal if I went back like this,” said Charlotte standing up and posing for her new friend and fuck buddy.

“Just a little,” agreed Hinoka going to pick up her own panties as Charlotte slipped her bra on and stepped into her dress. 

“Could you do me up?” she asked, pulling her blonde mane around to let Hinoka into the ties.

Once Charlotte was restrained again, Hinoka dressed as well. “Do I look alright?”

“Perfectly sexy. Am I respectable?”

“Not in the slightest. But you look the same as when you came in here.”

Charlotte had to laugh at that. “Bitch.”

“Slut.” chuckled Hinoka, heading for the door and stopping with her hand on the key, trying to work up the courage to go back to the great hall and mingle. “I’d much rather be going to a battlefield.”

“Or a bedroom,” added Charlotte smacking Hinoka’s ass.

“But sadly we now have to be perfectly elegant, regal ladies,” she said with a sigh as she turned the key and they headed back, hoping no one noticed their absence.

After leaving her mother and Charlotte to flirt, Caeldori had gone to try some mingling but had been caught in conversation by a Duke and Duchess and was unable to politely leave. She’d dropped hints about moving on and had been making pleading eye contact with any of her friends who looked her way but they were all stuck themselves. Her captors were also very unpleasant, talking themselves up and, despite her outranking them as a princess, belittling her about her upbringing in a deeprealm, seemingly suggesting they didn’t consider her a real person. After five minutes of politely smiling and nodding, her saviour appeared in the form of a cute redhead.

“Milady,” said Soleil, “may I speak with you?”

“Of course. Excuse me,” she said a little too urgently as she strode off with Soleil. “Thank you so much, they’re the worst people I’ve met today.”

“If we could go somewhere private, milady.” 

“Very well,” said Caeldori a little uncertainly as she turned to leave the hall. Soleil’s formality was very odd given their normal friendship. She headed for a small room usually used by visiting dignitaries with Soleil following two paces behind as would be expected of a servant.

As soon as she entered the room she was hit by the unmistakable scent of recent sexual activity. She examined the floor as she approached the desk, noticing a few damp spots on the desk itself. She’d seen her mother and Charlotte come down this corridor and immediately jumped to the conclusion her tipsy mother had done a lot more than flirting.

Putting that out of her mind, though deciding she no longer wanted to sit, she turned to Soleil who came to stand before her. “So how can I help?”

“You once asked if I would become your retainer,” said Soleil with some noticeable nerves.

“I did.”

“Is that still a position you would like me to fill?” asked Soleil trying not to smile with nerves and excitement.

“It is,” said Caeldori as a smile crept over her face. 

With a massive smile, Soleil went down on one knee before her liege. “Then I pledge myself to you, milady. My sword is yours to command, my life willing given in your –“

“No!” shouted Caeldori dropping to her knees to look Soleil in the eyes.

“What?” exclaimed Soleil, wondering what she’d done wrong.

“You are never to do that. Never,” she said taking Soleil’s hands.

“But that’s the job.”

“Not for you it isn’t,” said Caeldori as her emotions got the better of her. “How do you think I would cope if you died to save me because of my own error on the battlefield?”

“Not well,” suggested Soleil as Caeldori placed a hand gently on her cheek. “You know if it came down to only one of us could live, I’d save you even if I wasn’t your retainer,” she said placing her own hand over Caeldori’s.

“As I would save you.”

“How about we swear we’ll die together?” suggested Soleil with a smile to cheer up Caeldori.

“That would be acceptable,” said Caeldori with a smile in return.

“Preferably of old age,” added Soleil.

“That would be ideal,” chuckled Caeldori.

“So I’m your retainer?”

“You are,” confirmed Caeldori as she stood up and offered a hand to Soleil who was unable to stop smiling. “I think your first duty will be to ensure my chambers are secure before I retire tonight.”

“As any responsible retainer would,” she said.

“Perhaps even remaining in the room overnight, just in case.”

“That would be wise, my lady,” she agreed, dropping formalities in preference for flirting as she stepped in close.

“I offered you a second role in my service.” She had to try very hard to control herself now to keep the roleplay going.

“If my lady believes I can fulfil both positions, I would happily accept.” Soleil noticed the effect ‘my lady’ was having on Caeldori and knew they wouldn’t be waiting until tonight. “Perhaps I should begin my consort duties now, my lady?” she asked as she walked Caeldori backwards to the wall.

“Say that again,” breathed Caeldori.

“My lady,” said Soleil in an equally breathy voice causing Caeldori to shiver in her arms.

Soleil ran her hands up her new liege’s torso as she leaned in to kiss, pressing her firmly against the wall and putting quite a lot of tongue into the kiss to get Caeldori hotter quicker. “Does this please my lady?” she asked, standing on tip-toe to speak into her ear.

Caeldori gave a wordless whimper in response as Soleil licked around her ear.

That had worked even better than she had hoped. She ran a hand down her lady’s spine, across a butt cheek then round and underneath her skirt to find her panties already damp. As she went to kneel, she pressed the finger of her other hand into the base of Caeldori’s neck and ran it down her spine as she went, making Caeldori’s back arch accordingly.

She paused with her finger pressing firmly on her lover’s coccyx, forcing her hips away from the wall, and stayed there, her mouth only a couple of inches away from where Caeldori was desperate for it to be. She relented when Caeldori pushed her into her crotch but had to fight back to be able to lift her skirt and slip her panties to the side. “Do you wish me to service you, my lady?”

“Service me,” begged Caeldori, “fuck me, make me cum.”

“As you wish, my lady.” She thought she might be overusing ‘my lady’ but it was still getting a reaction as Caeldori’s head went back and she moaned, even without any stimulation. She waited until Caeldori looked down again, extending her tongue before moving in and not breaking eye contact as she licked the length of her liege’s sodden pussy. That Caeldori moaned as if she was already close, showed how turned on she was with the roleplay.

Soleil dropped any thoughts of teasing this out and went for a quick and pleasing orgasm as Caeldori was clearly desperate for it. The princess reached up to fondling what little chest she had with one hand as the other came down to hold her retainer and consort against her as her hips pushed outwards, desperate for pleasure. As her moans grew louder, Soleil had to move her partner’s feet out from the wall so she was better supported if, as seemed likely, the orgasm was going to be huge, her knees could give way and she’d fall forward over her petite consort.

‘My lady’ was echoing round Caeldori’s mind as Soleil’s touch from her tongue and her hands drove her wild, the excitement of her becoming her retainer, the thrill of doing it somewhere they shouldn’t all mounting up. Her body was losing control as Soleil pushed her on and on, her hips twitching, her hands roaming freely over both bodies and then, with a pulse from below, her back arched and she cried out. As her moans became mostly contained cries of delight as orgasmic fire engulfed her, her knees did indeed give way and only Soleil’s body propping them up stopped her from collapsing. Soleil lapped up her juices, her hands stroking any exposed skin she could find as Caeldori writhed between her and the wall. 

“I won’t regret your appointment,” said Caeldori as she came down. 

“You really won’t,” said Soleil before kissing her clit. “Now my lady, it is time we returned to the guests.”

“What? But you haven’t –“

“My lady’s satisfaction is all the pleasure I need. My needs are secondary to your needs and to your responsibilities, my lady.”

“You’re getting off on this aren’t you?”

Soleil grinned and gestured to the door.

“Oh you are so getting it tonight,” said Caeldori heading back to the great hall, her consort falling into step behind her. “Eyes off my ass.”

“Damn.”

“So who would you like as your colleague?”

“What?”

“Well, two retainers is traditional, as is the children of retainers becoming retainers to their lords children.”

“Mitama is pretty cute but she’s not interested.”

“It wouldn’t have to be someone for… for the other job as well,” clarified Caeldori as they re-entered the hall, “just someone who is as skilled as you. Besides, Mitama would be an even worse retainer than Azama.”

As they surveyed the crowd, Soleil spotted the perfect candidate. “What we need would be a mage to compliment my melee skill, someone like her.”

“Hey you two,” said Ophelia shaking off some clingy guests. “Ooh, someone’s looking a little flushed, have we been communing with the twin-backed beast?” Seeing the blank stares she clarified, “have you had sex?”

“I’ve just been appointed Caeldori’s retainer,” said Soleil to change the subject, that and she really wanted to tell someone.

“Really? Then may the divine light smile upon you. I’m sure you’ll be great,” she said before turning to Caeldori. “Was it her skill with the blade or her other skills and attributes?

“A combination. Although I am certain there are very few more skilled than her.”

“And I’ve been appointed Royal Consort as well.”

“That’s not a real thing, surely?” said Ophelia with a laugh.

“Well, it hasn’t been an official position in Hoshido for over a hundred years but the title suits her.”

“Aww, you made a fake position for me? Thank you, my lady.”

“You know,” began Ophelia, fixing Soleil with a seductive gaze, “it’s a great shame you’re taken.”

“Hm?”

“Such a shame,” continued Ophelia moving in very close to the puzzled hero. “I was thinking I could do with my own consort.”

Soleil open and closed her mouth a few time at this revelation but was capable of nothing more articulate.

Knowing Ophelia was just messing with Soleil, Caeldori had to get in on it too. “Tell me my lady, why is a princess of Nohr wearing her normal sorcerer’s regalia instead of a dress? Did you just want to show of this gorgeous body,” she added in a sultry voice as she reached up and then slowly ran a finger down the length of ribbon from her neck and between her breasts. While it didn’t show as much skin as her dark mage uniform, her sorcerer’s uniform still didn’t leave much to the imagination.

“Ophelia Dusk must always be ready to battle the demonic forces that threaten us at all times,” she proclaimed, happy to continue teasing Soleil. “And it’s always nice to know people think I’m hot, especially a lady of such stature and beauty as yourself.” She knew she mustn’t look at Soleil right now because she must be on the verge of exploding and that would make her break character and laugh.

“Well if I had your curves, I must admit I’d flaunt them too,” said Caeldori moving in and placing her other hand on Ophelia’s hip. “You’re so sexy I can barely stand it.”

Ophelia began to wonder if this was still an act to toy with Soleil as Caeldori seemed genuine about her admiration. “I must admit, knowing you and hearing of your skill, I have been a little curious.”

“Do the stars say anything about what comes next?” asked Caeldori as she leaned in to kiss the sorcerer to a squeak from Soleil.

“That wasn’t mentioned,” gasped Ophelia as the kiss took her by surprise. She found herself breathing faster and realised she had rather liked the kiss.

“The two of you together is just the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“As a fellow princess, would you be interested in spending time with me and my new consort?” asked Caeldori with a little hesitation as she stepped back. She knew Soleil liked her and since she developed an appreciation for the same sex herself, she had been drawn to the sexy mage.

“I think it’s about time I gave in to that request,” conceded Ophelia. 

“You mean it?” squealed Soleil.

“I do, honestly, seeing the two of you grow so close since you started seeing each other had made me a bit jealous.”

“Well I’m not having that, come on,” said Soleil failing to hide her glee as she grabbed Ophelia’s hand and made for the room she’s just left, with Caeldori following on.

“Wait, right now?”

“No time like the present,” said Caeldori drawing level with her. “Besides, we’re still turned on from Soleil eating me a minute ago.”

“I knew you had sex!”

As they ushered Ophelia into the room, Soleil swung her round and caught her in an embrace. “Are you really sure you want to this?” 

“Ophelia Dusk does not change her mind,” said Ophelia through her nerves.

“I’m glad,” purred Soleil as she leaned in, having to stand on her toes as Ophelia was nearly as tall as Caeldori, until their lips were almost touching. “I’ve wanted to do this since I first laid eyes on you.”

Their first kiss was a rather sweet affair, no more than lip-upon-lip and, as Soleil moved back to see if Ophelia liked it, the smile told her she was safe to go further. She wrapped an arm around the sorcerer’s back and kissed her again but was surprised by Ophelia’s tongue meeting her lips and then eagerly exploring past them. 

As the two kissed in front of her, Caeldori watched, gently stroking atop her skirt. As they got more into it, Ophelia showed no fear or hesitation in exploring Soleil, her hands stroking through her hair, over her ass and between them to cop a feel of her boobs. Soleil, of course, was responding in kind and gently started pulling at the cups, going slow to allow Ophelia the chance to tell her to stop which never came. 

“Oh wow,” said Caeldori as they came free. “You have such an amazing body.” She slipped a hand between the two to touch the exposed flesh before Soleil bent down to kiss the hard nipples. With Soleil occupying the front, she slipped round behind to kiss her neck, sliding her hands around to her toned stomach.

Ophelia had never felt like this before as the two beautiful women’s lips against her skin continued arousing her, she could feel a dampness forming and hoped the foreplay wouldn’t go on too long. She’d had what could be equated to sex with spirits before now, often as part of rituals, but now she wondered who would be her first human. That was answered as Caeldori’s hands slid down her stomach, and beneath her panties. She groaned as another’s finger stroked her clit, her head leaning back onto Caeldori’s shoulder.

Having been lost in her attention to the amazing boobs in front of her, Soleil was brought back to reality by the groan and looked down to see she’d missed her chance to be first. She moved up, planting a kiss on the opposite side of her neck to Caeldori’s continued attention as her hands focused on teasing her nipples, rolling them and gently pinching them to a very happy giggle. 

Caeldori dipped a finger in at the giggle, turning it into a gasp and then a long moan of delight as Ophelia began grinding against it. It was clear now how much she wanted this so Caeldori brought her other hand to bear on her clit as she began a rapid pace with her inserted finger. She and Soleil now needed to support the sorcerer a little as her body began twitching, small initially, but it took very little time before she convulsed and yelped. Soleil pinched both nipples, causing another yelp followed by the unmistakable moan of orgasm. 

Ophelia’s moan gave way to gasps then more moaning before the flames of desire retreated a little, allowing her to lift her head, only to be met by Soleil’s lips. 

“You sound amazing when you cum,” said Soleil, clearly excited. “And your boobs are so amazing and you’re really an amazing kisser.”

“She overuses amazing when she’s this excited,” explained Caeldori before looking over the panting sorcerer’s shoulder. “Why are you still standing?”

At that point, Soleil dropped to her knees, lifted the loin cloth of the uniform and pulled her panties down. Before Ophelia could utter a word, Soleil’s tongue was inside her, soaking up her juices, a finger moving up to her tormented clit.

“Did you think you were only getting one?” asked Caeldori, grasping both of those amazing boobs. They were a little bigger than Soleil or Sophie’s giving a little extra feeling of weight to them.

“I really hoped it would not be,” replied Ophelia, placing her hands over Caeldori’s and making her crush her boobs. If she’d known sex was this good, she’d have gone with Soleil ages ago.

Caeldori felt Soleil grab her thigh and knew it was the excitement of a seeming desire for more from their new partner. “So this could be more than a one-time thing?” she asked on Soleil’s behalf.

“If that’s not an imposition,” gasped Ophelia as Soleil’s skilled tongue flushed her with warmth again.

“As if we could deny this body,” said Caeldori with a voice of silk as she resumed kissing her neck and pushing back against Ophelia’s hands so she could properly pleasure her chest, stroking, kneading and toying with her nipples.

“I should have gone for tea with you when I met you, both of you” said Ophelia as her heart fluttered at the thought of this being a regular thing. “You’ve such amazing legs,” she said to Caeldori, reaching behind her to stroke as far down them as she could reach before moving forward and running up Soleil’s arms. “And you really are super cute.”

“Well, while you’re in Hoshido, there’s plenty beds so I’m sure we could make time to explore them fully.”

Ophelia gasped as Caeldori licked her neck and twisted a nipple in perfect sync with Soleil thrusting two fingers into her and re-tasking her tongue to her swollen clit. She knew it wouldn’t take much for her to reach the same delights she experienced only a moment ago. Within seconds, her body convulsed as she squealed with delight, prompting Soleil to grab her by the ass and hold her tight to her face, drinking up all she could.

Far too quickly, the pleasure receded. “You two are very good at this,” she said through a shaky voice. She reached down to stroke Soleil’s head but she seemed to be content to stay between her legs.

Caeldori let her eat for a little, long enough to be sure Ophelia’s knees worked, then moved round and pushed her out the way to taste for herself. Soleil, with a glistening tongue, stood up to kiss her newest friend with benefits and let her taste herself, Ophelia sucking her tongue clean before going for a proper kiss.

“I think this will be so good for all of us,” she said before stepping back to admire her. “You’re just amazing, so cute.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls. Actually, I know you say that to all the girls.”

“She certainly said a similar thing to me,” said Caeldori, leaving the nectar and standing up to cum swap too. “She seduced me in the showers with talk about how cute and amazing I am. I believe it was the best thing that could have happened to me,” she said with a smile to Soleil.

“Aww, you charmer,” replied Soleil stepping up to kiss her.

Watching the two exchange such a sweet kiss, followed by a held gaze and adorable smiles from both, Ophelia willed them to say ‘I love you’. The moment was just perfect for it, but neither did.

“We should head back now,” said Caeldori, breaking off from Soleil’s eyes. “We can’t be away too long.”

“Do I not get to eat you?” asked Ophelia.

“The first time is all about the new girl,” explained Soleil, making it seem like this was routine for the two of them, rather than just what happened with Sophie.

Ophelia chuckled at the implication those two made a habit of threesomes, knowing Sophie was their only third member. She then covered herself up again and checked there was no visible dampness on her uniform. Thankfully, she was clean.

“Get the door, retainer,” ordered Caeldori.

“As you say, my lady.”

“Should it not be ‘milady’ for you?” asked Ophelia.

“Technically yes,” explained Soleil, “but ‘my lady’ turns her on.”

Caeldori gave a sheepish smile to admit that was true. “Come on,” she said to her retainer as she exited.

After the invited guests had left in the small hours of the morning, the remaining royals, retainers and families retired to the parlour. After such a formal gathering earlier, all were happy to be away from the world of politics and enjoy a chat and a laugh with those they had fought side by side with.

A little later, Azura noticed Corrin standing by herself against the wall, watching the others and went over to talk. 

“Did you ever think this was possible?” asked Corrin as she approached. 

Azura leaned against the wall next to her cousin and looked over the assembled group of Hoshidan’s and Nohrians, seeing the royal families talking with each other like lifelong friends while Laslow tried to teach some of their friends how to waltz as Shigure played the piano for them. Some were taking it seriously, including Caledori and Soleil who were in what could only be called a loving embrace, while others, such as Selkie and Kana, were just having fun spinning round much faster than instructed.

“Truthfully, no.”

“Neither did I,” said Corrin. “Why did you follow me?”

“I felt you were someone I needed to know, that if anyone could bring lasting peace, it was you.”

“And look at us now. So many new friendships, new loves, new families,” mused Corrin as her eyes cast over both sets of siblings as well as her daughter and then her wife who was deep in discussion with Ophelia, no doubt regarding some complicated magic. “Even Beruka seems to have made friends,” she added seeing the diminutive assassin sitting next to Oboro rather than Camilla.

“And Oboro seems to have resolved her hatred of Nohrians thanks to her. You may have saved the world, but I feel it is these new bonds formed because of you that will be your legacy.”

“It wasn’t just me.”

“Of course, all our family had a hand in this new future.”

“I mean you,” said Corrin with a chuckle. “I would never have been able to do it without you.”

“It’s kind of you to say so.”

“You know, I’m really glad we’re cousins.”

“As am I.”

“It resolves some complicated feeling I have for you,” said Corrin, seeing she piqued Azura’s interest. “I thought I loved you when I first saw you singing in the lake. I nearly kissed you so many times,” she admitted with a shy smile.

“Really?” 

“Yes,” confirmed Corrin with a little embarrassment. 

“You would not have found me unwilling,” admitted Azura, blushing as she did so.

“Why didn’t you tell me that when we ran away together?” asked Corrin, purposely phrasing it to sound like eloping.

“My apologies,” giggled Azura before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

“Now I know what I felt was familial love. Although, if you get me drunk I couldn’t guarantee it would stay familial.”

“I feel Rhajat wouldn’t take kindly to that.”

“She could be there too.”

Both woman locked eyes for a moment before breaking down into laughter for a few seconds before there was a crash and shouts from the room. It seemed Selkie and Kana had been spinning too fast and split apart with Selkie bowling into Caeldori and Soleil while Kana was fired into the crowd. The laughter coming from the pile of bodies showed everyone was alright, thankfully.

“I told you to slow down,” said an exasperated Laslow pulling his daughter up from the top of the pile.

“Sorry,” said Selkie through her laughter as she scrambled back up and sorted her skirt.

“Maybe something less likely to cause harm,” suggested Caeldori.

“Auntie Azura,” said Kana bouncing up to her, “you could sing for us.”

“I’d rather not,” said Azura stroking Kana’s hair.

“Aww, but your voice is so nice.”

“How about we all take a turn with a song?” suggested Laslow.

“An excellent idea,” said Ryoma.

“And we know who just volunteered to go first,” said Orochi. “Come now, Lord Ryoma. You have a magnificent singing voice.”

“Heh, very well.” Ryoma went to speak to Shigure to select a song as the others arranged their seating for a better view.

The opening act for this impromptu music night went down a storm with Ryoma showing off a fantastic baritone few knew he possessed. After his rendition of a Hoshidan classic, he nominated another to take the stage and so the night continued until Ophelia nominated Rhajat.

“No,” came the predictable response.

“Oh come on Rhajat, you can’t break the chain.”

“You have a beautiful voice, mama,” said Kana to encourage her which earned her a glare from her mother for revealing it.

“I will not sing.”

“Please Rhajat, we could do a duet if that’s easier,” said Ophelia.

With the weight of the room, in particular her daughter’s loving gaze, Rhajat gave in and wordlessly went to stand glaring at Ophelia who then had to guide her to Shigure to choose a good song for a duet. As Shigure played the opening chords, Ophelia sang the first line and glanced to Rhajat who seemed frozen.

“It’s alright,” she said abandoning the song and standing between her friend and the audience. 

“I can’t,” said Rhajat with a sting of fear in her voice.

“You can’t sound worse than my dad,” said Ophelia to encourage her.

“It’s not that, I… I just… can’t.”

“Alright,” said Ophelia softly placing a hand on Rhajat’s arm for comfort.

“You sing, I’ll do something else,” said Rhajat with a familiar smirk.

“What are you planning?” With no answer forthcoming, she turned to face the audience again. “Hit it Shigure.”

After the first verse, Rhajat turned to face her, standing off centre so the crowd could still see her, and reached to place three fingers on her throat as she began the next line. Ophelia’s voice plummeted two octaves causing the audience, and the singer, to break out into laughter. Ophelia managed to compose herself and kept going as her voice fluctuated until it turned in Ryoma’s, then Oboro’s, then Corrin’s, then Selkie’s. By the time she was finished, Rhajat had changed her to sound like half the assembled group, though she couldn’t get Azura’s voice right.

When she finished, Ophelia finally let herself break down completely as the audience clapped and whooped before a call for an encore went up. Rhajat tried to say no but they weren’t having it until she bellowed it them in the same voice of the legion she had used to terrify Selena, who jerked back in her seat.

After the terrified pause, Azura got up to sing as no one else seemed willing to move. As the night wore on, almost all sang until, finally, with most already nodding off, it was decided they should probably retire for the night.

As Corrin carried a sleeping Kana, Ophelia caught up with Rhajat in the hall to the guest bedrooms. “You can tell me to leave, but, why won’t you sing? Kana said you’ve a good voice and she wouldn’t lie.”

Looking after her wife and daughter, Rhajat said, “I sing only for them. I can only sing with my soul and… I feel vulnerable. I can’t let myself be like that in front of others.”

“I get it, sorry I pushed you.”

“Come,” said Rhajat heading after her family.

When they entered the room, Kana had been roused and had been dressed for bed, though she was almost falling asleep standing up as Corrin guided her to her bed.

“Bedtime, little dragon,” said Rhajat softly as she pulled back the covers and Kana clambered in. Rhajat then tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead as Corrin went to change for bed. “Would you like mama to sing for you?”

Kana could only smile as her eyes were already closing.

As Rhajat sang, Ophelia felt moved by the lullaby and the sweet voice singing it, so full of emotion, so different than the Rhajat she knew. When the song was finished and after kissing Kana once more, Rhajat came over to Ophelia, avoiding her gaze.

“That was beautiful,” whispered Ophelia to avoid waking Kana. “Why did you share this with me?”

“I can trust you,” said Rhajat. “You’re the person who understands me most after Corrin and my parents.”

“Am I your best friend?” asked Ophelia with uncontained but quiet glee.

“I know you’re closer to other’s than you are to me but I… value you.” Seeing Ophelia wanting to hear the words she relented. “Yes, you’re my best friend.” She knew the hug was coming and didn’t even make a token effort of resisting. Over Ophelia’s shoulder she saw her wife with a hand on her heart and expression that said ‘aww’.

“I’m going to make us friendship bracelets,” said Ophelia knowing Rhajat would never wear such a thing but wanted to do so anyway.

“That’s more restrained than I expected.”

“If I did, would you wear it? Even occasionally? It’d be nice and simple, black with an ‘O’ on it.”

“Perhaps. Now if you’ll excuse me, I am quite tired.”

“Of course, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She turned to Corrin and gave a little bow, “goodnight your majesty.”

“Good night Ophelia.” With the door softly closed behind her, Corrin moved over to her wife and hugged her from behind. “It’s wonderful seeing you like that.”

“It feels nice to have shared with her,” admitted Rhajat, fully aware of how odd that was for her.

“Are you coming to bed?” asked Corrin unbuttoning her wife’s dress. There’d be no funny business as Kana was in the bed across the room from them but she was tired and wanted to expedite the process. 

“Everything good in me is because of you, Kana and my parents,” said Rhajat sombrely to some confusion from her wife. “Thank you for loving me.”

“It’s my pleasure and honour.”

“I have not been truthful with you,” said Rhajat as she dressed for bed. “I told you my life as Tharja and about my daughters. I did not mention what I did to them.”

Rhajat proceeded to tell her wife about what horrors she had inflicted on the elder Noire, making no distinction between the Tharja that died and herself as she knew she would have done the same, and what she had wanted to do to the Noire she had given birth to. When she finished there was silence for a moment.

“But that’s not you. You’re a different person, literally. I know you would never dream of hurting Kana or me. Now, come to bed, my love, and banish those thoughts.”


	10. Chapter 10 – Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following on shortly after Ryoma's coronation in chapter 9, it's time for some truths to be revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: this chapter does not contain any sex scenes but is the first of the big plot chapters that lays foundation for many future ones. If you're only reading this story for some Fire Emblem fucking, you will still need this. Given the title, I'm sure you can guess where we're going.

With Ryoma now crowned king of Hoshido, the realm could now move forward and into a new found era of peace between them, Nohr and the newly formed Valla between them, made of ceded land gifted to Corrin from her two eldest brothers.

Several days had passed since that last coronation and the Nohrians were still in Hoshido. The visit had overrun primarily due to official matters regarding Ryoma’s desire to help the Nohrian people, which meant the negotiators from both sides were cataloguing what there was to trade. On the personal side, Camilla and Elise didn’t want to leave their newfound sister Azura, and had spent much of their time with her, taking her shopping to spoil her and getting Hoshidan spas to do things the right way to pamper her. For her part, Azura was a little overwhelmed by the constant attention, but knew it came from love and was happy to go along with them.

Another new friendship that was being noticed was Selena and Caeldori. As they had little in common besides Soleil and their hair colour, this had left many, Soleil included, somewhat puzzled, particularly the lengths Caeldori would go to spend time with her, including bribing her with desserts. Eventually Soleil couldn’t hold her curiosity in check, they were passing a café where she had seen them together and she cracked. “So what’s with you and my mom?”

“Pardon?” asked Caeldori to stall for time.

“You heard me. I like that you’re getting to know her, but why?”

“Well, em… I felt that I should know the family of my new retainer,” she said, happy with that as an excuse and hoping she said it convincingly enough. 

“You’re not a good liar. I’ve watched you together, the way you smile at her and go to touch her and how she pulls away after a few seconds. I know that’s her pretending she doesn’t want to.”

There was no way out of this so Caeldori turned down a side road with few people. It wasn’t the ideal place for this conversation but Soleil wasn’t going to wait for an answer. “Rhajat told you I look like Selena’s mother.”

“Ah-huh.”

“I don’t just look like her mother; I am her mother. Or at least I was.”

“Huh?”

“In my previous life I was her mother. I can now remember that life, I remember seeing her for the first time and realising she was my daughter, how I fell in love with her and wanted her to love me back.”

“’Realising she was your daughter’? How could you not know?”

“Things are far more complicated than you could imagine,” said Caeldori, placing a hand tenderly on her cheek, knowing Soleil had to be told the entirety of what happened to them and worried her beautiful smile will fade at the enormity of it. “We need to find your parents,” she said taking Soleil’s hand and leading her back to the castle.

This alone caused Soleil some worry as Caeldori had said they should avoid being too close in public and now they were hand-in-hand in the middle of the capital city. Caeldori’s silence and what was almost fear in her expression made things even worse.

Back at the castle, they were directed to the sewing room and found Selena with Camilla, Hinoka and Azura where Camilla was continuing to introduce Hinoka to more typically princess activities. Azura, happy the attention was no longer on her, was humming to herself as she embroidered a portrait of her two sisters.

“Lady Camilla,” said Caeldori to announce herself, “Lady Azura, mother.”

“No need to be so formal, dear,” said Camilla. “Have you come to join us?”

“No, La- No Camilla. I was hoping I may borrow Selena for a while?”

“My lady, with Beruka-“ began Selena, hoping Camilla would want her to stay as Beruka was spending time with Oboro.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine without you for a little while,” said Camilla softly, cutting off her objections. “Besides, no one will ever take my sisters from me again.” She then lifted her axe from beneath the table as proof she would be fine. “Now go have fun with your daughter.”

“Yes my lady,” said Selena somewhat reluctantly as she left with her mother and daughter. It was seconds before she picked up on the awkwardness between the two of them and saw it was her mother who was most worried. “What have you done?” 

“She needs to know.”

“No she doesn’t.”

“Yes she does,” said Soleil.

“I’ve told her who I am.”

“Why would you do that?” asked Selena, furious at her mother for doing this without at least consulting her and Laslow.

“I had to explain why I love you,” said Caeldori, phrasing it this way because she knew it would at least slow down her daughter’s objections.

“Do you really think she’s ready?”

“Yes!” said Soleil, getting annoyed at being left out of whatever was going on.

“I don’t know how she’ll take it but we have to tell her.”

“Laslow will be with Xander at the negotiations.”

“I know,” said Caeldori who was already leading them there.

As they walked, Soleil tried to think through everything the three of them had ever said to her to try and figure out what they were keeping from her. She knew it was bad as when her father had begun to tell her she’d stopped him because he was upset. She then remembered what else Rhajat had said when she revealed Caeldori looked like her grandmother, that her mother had experienced so much death, every war between Hoshido and Nohr was a child’s game.

As they approached the room where the negotiations were being held, they saw Laslow was on duty outside. 

“My dove, what brings your warm smile to me?” he asked as Selena approached at the head of his daughter and mother-in-law.

“It’s time we told her,” she said.

“Are you sure?” he asked looking over her shoulder.

“Yes” said Selena and Caeldori in unison.

“You can’t leave the door unguarded,” pointed out Soleil.

“Saiz-”

“What?” asked Saizo appearing behind him.

“I’m due a short break, will you be alright on your own?”

“I’m certain your absence will be no loss. That you would discard your duty is a concern.”

“We are allowed to take breaks, you know. Besides, how many guards would an assassin have to get past before they even got here? Anyway, I won’t be too long.” As the family left, Laslow couldn’t help himself and said, just loud enough for Saizo to hear, “I think he’s coming around to me.”

“This way,” said Caeldori and led the group to her cavernous bedroom a few corridors away. It was a room fitting a princess but what few possessions she had did little to fill it. Had Soleil not stayed with her, she would have felt very alone. She directed Selena and Laslow to one of the sofas by the window as she and Soleil sat opposite. “It’s your story.”

“You’re better at this than me,” said Selena handing responsibility to Laslow.

“Very well. The truth. We are not from this realm,” he began, “We came from a land called Ylisse, a beautiful land of peace and –“

“Less flowery please,” interjected Selena.

“Alright. Soleil, you don’t even know our names,” he said getting to the point and seeing his daughters smile fade a little. “My name is Inigo.”

“Severa.”

“In my past life I was Cordelia.”

“That’s such a cute name,” said Soleil leaning into Caeldori.

“Focus.”

“Sorry.”

“In our own land,” continued Laslow, “we grew up happy, life was good, food was plentiful and the weather was usually fine. Our parents and our friend’s parents were members of a group called the Shepherds who kept Ylisse’s peace. There were skirmishes and brief wars but, overall, life was good, for a while. An enemy nation, the Valla of our realm I suppose, sought to awaken an ancient dragon, Grima. Despite our parent’s efforts, they succeeded. It wasn’t long before only twelve of us remained.”

“Twelve of what?” asked Soleil. “Your unit? Army?”

“Twelve people,” said Selena sombrely as they saw the smile slip from Soleil’s face. “Only twelve of us survived.”

Soleil nearly leapt at her parents, throwing her arms around them. They, in response, held her tight.

“Only the children of the Shepherds, all by the sacrifice of our parents, survived Grima and the Risen, the corpses of fallen warriors controlled by Grima. We nearly lost everything, everyone. 

“Many saw our parents killed in front of us,” said Selena looking at her mother as she tried not to well up. “They died to give what little time they could buy us.”

“I get why you didn’t tell me this,” said Soleil pulling back and sitting next to Caeldori seeing tears running down her mother’s cheeks and her father clearly close.

“It gets better,” said Laslow. “The twelve of us travelled back in time to prevent Grima’s resurrection, we all met out parents again and together we achieved what they alone could not. We slew a god.”

“You fixed everything?” asked Soleil, the smile returning.

“We did, but that made its own problems. The parents we had saved weren’t our parents.”

“But every one of us loved you as our own,” said Caeldori.

“So you’re not her mother?” asked Soleil. 

“I didn’t give birth to this Severa, but she is my daughter,” asserted Caeldori. “She always will be.”

“I love you mom,” said Selena quietly, finally able to say those words to her.

“I love you too, my darling Severa.”

“That was the problem we faced,” continued Laslow. “We had no reason or way to return to our own timeline and in the one we had made, all but one of us were yet to be born. We had to decide if we should be a part of our younger selves’ lives.”

“What did you do?” asked Soleil, missing the obvious clue that they’re now here.

“We left. We travelled the world and eventually found our way here.”

“And you never came home,” said Caeldori as the pain of decade’s worth of longing resurfacing.

“We always meant to,” said Selena, “but once we were here that became more difficult. We have a way home but it would be one way. We could never come back.”

Selena and Laslow saw the smile fade again from their daughter’s face as she realised what that meant.

“We will have to decide if we want to remain here or return to our home and families,” said Laslow. “You, my sweet girl, will need to decide too.”

“We’ve got time haven’t we?” said Soleil with forced cheerfulness. 

“Just know that, whatever comes,” said Laslow reaching out for Soleil to take his hand, “you will always be my shining sun that brightens the day.” Then, because he could never avoid a good line, he turned to his wife. “As you are my moon.” 

Selena, taking the comparison that Soleil is more important to him than her, grunted her disapproval before he continued.

“You are the light that breaks through the darkness, my guide, my hope, my love.”

“Oh stop,” said Selena, “next thing you’ll be saying my eyes sparkle.”

“To claim otherwise would make me a liar, my moon.”

Selena couldn’t stop the excited giggle and, frankly, she didn’t want to.

“There’s the smile that makes –“

“Oh shut up,” said Selena grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a kiss with too much force so she ended up lying along the sofa with a surprised but willing Laslow on top. Hands then began moving as the kiss grew more passionate, they only stopped when they heard the door close.

“I think they’ve given us some privacy,” said Selena as she began undoing Laslow’s top.

“Such considerate girls,” said Laslow shaking his top off and undoing his wife’s. Selena sat up slightly to get her arms out allowing him to throw it to the floor, though he noticed she was avoiding his gaze. That was normal when she was being prickly but usually at times like this she allowed herself to be sweet.

“Do you still think I’m beautiful?” she asked.

“Of course, my dove. How could anything make you doubt that?”

“Because you haven’t tried anything on since Soleil stretched me out one way then ripped her way out another,” replied Selena with her usual coarseness. 

After Soleil was born, Laslow had given her space as he knew most women weren’t keen in intimacy immediately after giving birth. He now worried that giving her space had been taken by his wife’s fragile self-worth as disinterest. Looking down at her stomach he noticed she did indeed have stretch marks and wondered if she thought they were ugly and off-putting. “My dove, they only serve as a reminder that you love me enough to have a family with me,” he said softly, running his hand over them as Selena blushed.

“That’s kinda sappy,” she said with a smile.

“I can’t help it around you.” He leaned down to kiss her, his hands running up from her stretch marks to her chest and then around to her back, seeking out the clasp.

As they left, Soleil started chatting about how cute her parents were together, moving onto what being a mother is like and then just kept chattering leaving Caeldori unable to answer. After a few minutes of incessant noise, Caeldori had to stop her.

“Stop, please,” she begged as she grabbed Soleil’s shoulders.

“But If I stop then I have to think and I –“

Caeldori planted a kiss on her which was the only way she knew that might work.

“What if they leave me?” asked Soleil as they parted, sounding more scared than her liege had ever heard her.

“Then you could go with them.”

“And leave everyone and everything I’ve ever known?”

“It won’t be easy, but like you said, there’s plenty of time. You may also be in shock so you’ll feel better when you can think clearer. Come on.”

“I’m not in the mood for sex,” said Soleil as Caeldori began pulling her along the corridor.

“That’s not what I was planning,” she assured as she took Soleil to the castle barracks where the training ground was and presented her with a wooden sword.

“Why would I want to spar?” she asked looking at the sword being offered.

“Because you need distracted and getting worked up here will help you. Take you sword. One touch rules.”

“I still don’t want to do this,” said Soleil taking up her wooden sword.

“Come on, where’s your stance?” asked Caeldori before jabbing her in the shoulder. “One round to me.”

“Stop it.”

Caeldori jabbed her in the other shoulder, “two rounds.” With no reaction she used her sword to lift Soleil’s into something of a starting stance. “As Cordelia, I was a total cock-hungry whore, I thought lesbians were idiots for not wanting to get ridden until they were raw.” That at least got Soleil to look up and hold her sword tighter. “That was a lie. You know Sophie’s actually better in bed than you?” again that seemed to get a little bit of a reaction so she jabbed her in the left boob. “Three rounds. I’m better at picking up girls than you.”

“Shut up!” yelled Soleil, slashing at her liege who easily blocked the telegraphed attack.

“Come on, Sophie, Ophelia, I got them in bed, not you. You were trying for so long and I had them in minutes.”

Soleil just yelled and slashed at Caeldori who easily blocked the highly undisciplined strikes. This went on for a while until she was running out of breath from yelling and stopped flailing to recover.

“Feeling better?” asked Caeldori.

“Is Sophie really better than me?”

“You’re the best I’ve had in two lives,” reassured Caeldori.

“Good,” said Soleil with a smile.

“There’s the smile that –“ began Caeldori, echoing Laslow.

“Oh shut up,” laughed Soleil.

“So are you going to fight properly?”

“If I want to catch up those three points I’d better,” she said, taking up a proper stance. “Though I admit you may be better than me at picking up girls.”

“Are we talking or fighting?” asked Caeldori as she lunged forward.

A short while later, with the score now fifteen to fourteen in Caeldori’s favour, Laslow and Selena appeared, hand-in-hand. The meeting he should have been guarding had taken a break for lunch so he was now free of any duties for half an hour.

“I think we should stop,” said Caeldori blocking a blow and pulling Soleil into a blade lock.

“Yeah, I guess,” said Soleil stepping back and, as Caeldori lowered her weapon, jabbed her very hard in the chest. “Now it’s a draw.”

“Ow, that hurt. I didn’t hit you that hard.”

“Excellent form, both of you,” said Laslow as the approached.

“Thanks Dad. Did you two have fun?”

“That’s private,” said Selena.

“I think that’s a yes,” said Caeldori to a scowl from her daughter. “I haven’t said anything before but I think you two are really good together. I’m glad you’ve found someone to make you happy, sweetheart.”

“My apologies for not asking you for her hand but as you didn’t know her and –“

“You’d have been punched,” interjected Selena.

“And that, it would have been a strange conversation for you.”

“Well you have my blessing now. And, if you want, Inigo, you could call me mother in private? If you want.”

“It would be an honour, mother,” said Laslow with a small bow.

“Come and hug your mother, son,” said Caeldori going in to hug both of them, then gesturing to Soleil to join in.

“One big happy family,” said Soleil as she buried herself in between her mother and grandmother. “One big complicated family,” she added as they all parted.

“If you’re living more openly as Cordelia, are you telling your own family?” asked Laslow.

“I don’t know. To tell them would mean an explanation of who you are and that’s not my decision. If you were to tell your masters about yourselves then I may tell my family.”

“Certainly when we decide to stay or leave and explanation would be the decent thing.”

“How are you getting home if you go?” asked Caeldori. “You said it’s a one-way trip.”

“Ah, yes, well,” stammered Laslow trying to find a way of not telling them.

“We got them from Anaknos,” said Selena bluntly. 

“Seriously!” shouted Soleil. 

“Not the evil dragon version, the version of him that knew he would lose his mind. He gave us three orbs that could take us back home when we had finished our mission.”

“What was the mission?”

“To kill him. Which we’ve done.”

“That’s so cool,” gushed Soleil. “Wait. Three orbs?”

“Us and Odin. Which also means he, Elise and Ophelia are going to have to decide.”

“So if we all go I’ll at least have one friend there.”

“And I’m sure you’ll make lots of new ones,” said Laslow. “Ylisse is full of beautiful women.”

“If my family is anything go by,” said Soleil eyeing up Selena and Caeldori, who seemed a little lost in thought.

“You’d like your other grandmother too,” said Selena to stop her daughter checking her out.

“How cute?”

“So cute,” said Selena just pushing Soleil on.

“We’re getting a little off topic here,” interrupted Laslow.

“There’s a doorway,” said Caeldori softly as her memories from both lives finally made sense. “There’s already a doorway!”

“Door to what?” asked Selena.

“Ylisse! I went there as Caeldori, I met Chrom, Lissa and Fredrick.”

“Really? How? Where?” came the clamour.

“It’s to the wrong time, I think it’s before anything that led to Grima started but what if that doorway could be moved by your orbs!” said Caeldori getting excited. “You could visit and come back to me!” she said turning to Soleil and kissing her.

“You could come with me,” said Soleil twirling the two of them round in excitement, “give me the tour, we could find some cute girls and have a vacation together!”

Looking on, neither Selena nor Laslow believed that their relationship was still a platonic, friends with benefits one. Certainly not as Soleil kissed her, the way they held each other as if they never wanted to part.

“Ladies?”

“Sorry,” said both of them as they parted.

“That’s a nice idea but, really, what are the odds of it working?”

“Well we have some of the most skilled mages,” said Caeldori “You find Odin and Ophelia, I’ll get Rhajat.” At that she ran off to find her cousin before turning around to shout, “meet in the library!”

“Why Rhajat?” asked Soleil.

“She’s in the same position as Caeldori,” said Selena. “In Ylisse she’s Tharja.”

“Mmm, I like Rhajat better.”

“You’ll say the same if you meet her. Well, let’s go find Odin.”

“I want to be there for Ophelia when you and Odin tell her.”

“I think she’s more likely to be thrilled than anything,” said Laslow.

“Yeah, but I might get a hug out of it.”

When the three mages were assembled with one of the most comprehensive collections of spell books known, they began an extensive research period and a lot of debate with only the occasional spell thrown in anger. They were eventually able to settle on the best solution which, if it worked, would be rather simple; a fairly easy spell used to combine the effects of two magical artefacts that should have the orbs destination but the doorway’s permanence. The only doubt was if a hole in reality was compatible.

It was a few days later when, due to various commitments, the group were able to come together at Fort Corrin with the three time travellers having now told their origins to their masters, with Odin having already told his wife, and been surprised at how accepting they had been. Though Corrin couldn‘t come, ruling an entirely new country isn’t something you can just leave for a few days, Rhajat had decided she was bringing Kana along to introduce her to her half-sisters, though she did have another motive for bringing her. 

Caeldori guided them to the doorway near the edge of Fort Corrin’s deeprealm, where the mages studied it for a while before preparing what was required. Ophelia would be performing the spell as Rhajat didn’t trust Odin’s skill while Odin simply didn’t trust Rhajat, still only knowing her as the woman who abused Noire. With the orb placed on the boundary between realms, Ophelia began the spell and after a few seconds the orb glowed which soon spread to the whole doorway and, as it flashed and faded, they saw the forest on the other side had changed. 

“It worked!” shouted Ophelia.

“Hah! Even the walls of reality know to bend to the power of Odin Dark, the Mage of Might!” shouted Odin as he took a heroic stance before the doorway.

“And Ophelia Dusk, the Maiden of Light!” shouted Ophelia joining her father. “Oh, and Rhajat, the, em, Magnificent Maiden!”

“Maiden?” questioned Rhajat.

“Mother? Or… the other one.”

“None,” said Rhajat who didn’t care for Ophelia’s trinity of maiden, mother and crone. Especially crone.

“How about the Witch of Wonders!” shouted Odin, still in his heroic pose.

“The Starlight Glimmer?” suggested Ophelia dropping her pose.

“The Stalking Sorcerer!”

“How about the Dark Queen?” suggested Ophelia knowing it would be more likely to appeal to her friend’s tastes.

“That’s acceptable.”

“Come fellows!” shouted Odin.

“Are you going to be doing that all the way?” asked Rhajat.

“Well, I suppose I don’t have too.”

“Then save it for your mother.”

“Oh, I can’t wait to meet her,” squealed Ophelia.

“Then we will wait no longer, come daughter,” declared Odin as he and Ophelia turned and headed for Ylisstol

Laslow turned to Selena, “you can still change your mind.”

“No, I have to stay with Lady Camilla, you know?”

“I do know,” said Laslow placing a tender hand on his wife’s cheek. It wasn’t Camilla keeping her there, it was that she couldn’t bear to return home and be reminded of all they had once lost.

“If this goes wrong and you get stuck there, I’ll be so mad.”

“If such a dire event separates us, I swear I will search for a way home to you until the last beat of my heart.”

“So will I,” added Soleil.

“You’d better,” said Selena leaning in to kiss Laslow goodbye before turning to her daughter. “And you, don’t embarrassed us by swooning over every girl you see.”

“I love you too mom,” said Soleil grabbing her for a hug.

“Mom,” said Selena quietly as she looked at her mother over her daughter’s shoulder, “please come back too.”

“I reincarnated once already to find you,” said Caeldori reaching to pat her daughter’s arm and found herself pulled in for a hug as Soleil found herself discarded.

“Please bring them home,” she whispered. “I don’t think I could cope if I lost them.”

“We’ll be back before you know it,” said Caeldori confidently

“Can we go now,” said Rhajat impatiently.

“Of course, Dark Queen,” said Laslow. “I’ll see you soon, my love.”

The five of them made out for Ylisse as Selena watched them go before turning back for her adopted homeland.

A few hours travel brought them to Ylisstol where Rhajat and Kana went their own way and Laslow split from Soleil and Caeldori, saying he wanted to explain everything to his mother before introducing her granddaughter, so Caeldori had been giving Soleil the tour. As they came back into the main square, Caeldori was talking about the architecture when Soleil froze on the spot.

“Are you alright?”

“Look,” said Soleil, her voice shaking. 

“Where?”

“That café, the girl with the pink hair who just came out, the one sitting down at the far table.”

Spotting who she was talking about, Caeldori had only one course of action. “Oh wow, she is cute, the outfit would suggest she’s a dancer.”

“Dancer,” sighed Soleil imagining that gorgeous body performing.

“Well? Go talk to her.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes you can,” said Caeldori pushing Soleil forward. “Start with a compliment.”

“Okay, I can do this,” said Soleil to herself as she approached and realised how little material was in the dancer’s costume and how amazing the body beneath it was. “Hey, I know this is sudden,” she began as she sat down opposite her, “but you are the most beautiful woman I’ve seen in this realm.”

“R-really?” stammered the dancer.

“And that’s not a line, my brain stopped when I saw you. Your beauty’s almost ethereal.”

“I, um… thank you,” said the dancer as her cheeks started to turn red.

“I know you’ve probably got someone else to meet,” said Soleil reaching out to place a hand over the dancers. “But is there any chance you would like to have tea with me sometime?”

“Well, I’m, uh, I…”

“Soleil?” came Laslow’s voice as he approached from the café door.

“Dad?” said Soleil, surprised and annoyed he’d interrupt.

“Dad?” said Olivia in complete shock.

“Well, I’d hoped to explain everything first but, ah well,” said Laslow sitting down. “Mother –“

“Mother?”

“This is Soleil, my daughter. Soleil, this is your grandmother Olivia.”

“Everything I said is still true,” said Soleil turning to her grandmother. “And now I know where dad got his dancing skills from.”

“Mother is the best dancer in the land. To see her perform is to see true grace.”

“Can you dance, Soleil?” asked Olivia, still trying to recover from the shock of this fully grown girl being her granddaughter. 

“No, I’m… I’m hopeless.”

“I’m sure that’s not true, you have the looks and physique of a dancer.”

“Do you think I’m cute?”

“I think you’re very cute,” said Olivia placing a hand on top of Soleil’s as she had done.

Soleil brought her other hand up to stroke Olivia’s outstretched arm as she gazed into her eyes. “You really are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

“I apologise,” said Laslow to break up the moment. “My daughter is as big a flirt as I am.”

This brought Olivia back and she realised that her granddaughter was flirting with her. Strangely, she didn’t want to remove her arm and found herself smiling in return.

“Soleil, I wonder if you would be kind enough to allow me some time to explain all that’s happened to my mother.”

“Of course, dad. I’ll see you late grandma.”

“You can call me Olivia.”

“See you later, Olivia,” said Soleil lifting her cute grandmother’s hand to kiss it and loving the embarrassed giggle it caused.

“She’s such a charmer,” said Olivia once Soleil was out of hearing rage.

“She’s even better with the ladies than me.”

“Is it time travel again? She’s barely younger than I am.”

“No, though it’s just as complicated,” began Laslow before telling his mother about all that’s happened to him.

In the shadows across the square, Caeldori watched everything unfold and was glad Olivia was responding. When Soleil left and came back over to her, she was grinning from ear to ear.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she squealed as she hugged Caeldori tightly. “You knew who she was, didn’t you?”

“Of course.”

“I got to flirt with my grandma. Now I know how hot it must be for you with Hinoka.”

“And now you know where you get your good looks from.”

“Come on, I’m not nearly as cute as her.”

“To me you are.”

“Oh you sweetie,” said Soleil, pecking Caeldori on the lips. “Can we go find you now?”

“I think I know where I’ll be.”

The two made their way to the castle barracks which Caeldori was easily allowed access, though some notice was taken of her Hoshidan uniform. As they approached the training ground, she was telling Soleil about her time with her fellow pegasus riders before the war and mentioned pegasus of this realm only let women ride them.

“Wait, so a squad of pegasus riders is all girls? Where do I sign up?” 

“You don’t and keep your voice down, we don’t want me to see me.”

“Heh, sorry.”

“At this time of day I should be –“ began Caeldori before stopping as they both heard her voice from around the corner. “Go and see if there’s cover.”

“Yes my lady,” said Soleil as she walked calmly round the corner to see the hair and legs of someone that could only be Cordelia across the way. There was a stack of crates which would give them a little cover to observe her. “Come round,” she hissed and Caeldori slipped round and into cover. “She looks just like you.”

“You knew that.”

“I know, but she’s you. Same long legs, same gorgeous ass.” At that moment, Cordelia turned round and Soleil noticed a big difference between her and Caeldori. “How’s she so much bigger than you!” she hissed.

“She isn’t. That’s all breastplate. She… I was very insecure about my bust size. Thanks for helping me get over that.”

“No sweat. So what are the odds of a twin threesome?”

“None,” said Caeldori sternly. “Aside from the fact it’s probably really bad if I meet myself, she’s not interested in women.”

“What!” shouted Soleil and immediately realised she was too loud.

Both women turned to see Cordelia looking straight at them and then lock eyes with herself.

“You! Halt!” she shouted as she marched towards them, spear at the ready.

Caeldori’s instinct was to run but she hadn’t moved one step when she realised that would only end in Cordelia calling out the entire garrison to arrest them, so she stood her ground with Soleil following her cue.

“Who are you?” demanded Cordelia with her spear head an inch from her doppelganger’s throat.

“I’m you,” said Caeldori calmly. “You will eventually reincarnate in another realm in an attempt to find Severa. I’ve now come back to visit my original life with some of my friends.”

Cordelia was almost tempted to believe that as no one would invent such a ridiculous excuse. “How can you prove it?”

Caeldori though for a moment and knew exactly what to say, something she had never told anyone. “Page ninety-three.”

“You are me,” said Cordelia lowering her spear. She never told anyone about accidentally ruining that page of ‘Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight’ when she got too excited.

“And I’m Soleil. Can I just say, you look so cute in that uniform.”

“Thank you,” said Cordelia uncertainly. 

“Have you ever thought it would be fun to kiss a girl?”

“I haven’t,” she answered getting rather unnerved and then noticed her future self smiling. “In the future, am I…”

“Into girls?” asked Caeldori. “Yes. Though she starts it off,” she added gesturing to the cute redhead smiling sweetly.

“You’re gonna have so-“

“We’re dating,” said Caeldori quickly, thinking Cordelia would have an easier time accepting that than the truth.

“Alright. Well I... hope I’m happy?” said Cordelia, hoping she was.

“You are.”

“Did you find Severa?” asked Cordelia cautiously, fearing the truth.

This was what Caeldori feared could cause a paradox but, seeing herself looking so broken at the loss of her daughter, she knew she had to tell her. “You must promise that regardless of what happens here today or in the future, that you and Rhaj- you and Tharja, will do whatever ritual it was to reincarnate so that I can exist.”

“I promise.”

“I found her.”

“Is she here?” asked Cordelia, pleading to Naga that her daughter had come back to her.

“No,” said Caeldori softly, knowing how much that hurt. “I don’t think she’s able to come back quite yet. You may have patched things up but she’s still suffering.” Seeing her own face fall, she decided she should know the good news. “She’s happily married.”

“Really? Who to?”

“Inigo, though he goes by Laslow now.”

Cordelia smiled at the news, “No one else could keep giving the compliments she needs.”

“She has a daughter,” added Soleil.

Cordelia paused for a moment, letting that news sink in. “Is she a good mother?”

“Pretty good,” said Soleil truthfully. “She’s a little distant at times but I know she loves me.”

Cordelia carefully examined Soleil to see if this was a joke. “You’re Severa’s daughter? My granddaughter?”

“Yep.”

“How?” she asked herself.

“It’s complicated,” replied Caeldori but saw that wasn’t going to be enough. “We were in the middle of a war and, as other’s had done, they sent Soleil to a deeprealm, a small realm where time flows faster than normal, so she would be safe.”

“After all they’d been though, they sent her away to grow up without them?”

“They did. As did my parents,” she added to make it sound better.

“You poor, sweet thing,” said Cordelia as she pulled her granddaughter into a tight hug.

“She gets plenty of that from me.”

A shaft of light revealed a horrible thought to Cordelia. “You’re dating your granddaughter?” she asked letting go of Soleil to audible disappointment.

“We were together before I remembered being you and I had no intention of ending things.”

“But she’s your granddaughter.”

“I remember being me and I remember being you. She’s your granddaughter, my girlfriend.” Seeing Cordelia still uncertain, she added, “I know it’s weird.”

“I suppose I’ll understand your reasoning when I’m you.”

“You will,” said Caeldori taking Soleil’s hand.

“So, granddaughter… Are you a pegasus knight?”

“Before we go on,” interjected Caeldori, “I should leave you two alone to get to know each other.”

“You don’t have to,” said Cordelia.

“I should.” Realising this may be her only chance, she stepped up to herself and planted a long kiss on her identical lips. “That’ll keep her happy for months,” she said before patting a squeeing Soleil on the arm as she left. “I’ll be in the garden.”

Outside the barracks was a small garden with a few trees for shade. Caeldori sat down before she fell down and hoped the strange sensation in her head was only her memories changing and not her being erased from existence. As she sat in the warmth, she closed her eyes, now understanding why Mitama liked sleeping outdoors.

After charging on ahead of the group, Odin and Ophelia had ended up taking the scenic route to the capital as Odin couldn’t help showing off all the beauty of the land and talking about all the heroic battles he fought, led and won. Ophelia was enchanted by her ancestral homeland and insisted on perusing the villages they passed through for ancient tomes and rare crystals. She didn’t find any tomes but she did find a vendor selling crystals she’s never seen before which she was certain would be excellent for spellcasting.

When they finally reached the capital, Odin led his daughter round to show off everything he could find before they would inevitably get caught up with his family. He was desperate to see them again but wanted to do the showing off first. They saw Laslow and Olivia at a café but didn’t want to interrupt, though Ophelia had a similar reaction to Olivia as Soleil.

As they were heading through the market, Ophelia bouncing from stall to stall, her father suddenly stopped dead. Along the way he was looking, she saw a cute blonde woman with a button headdress strangely similar to Nina’s perusing a stall. “Is that her?”

“Time for introductions,” said her father quietly as he moved towards her. “Excuse me miss.”

“Owain!” shouted Lissa as she turned and leaped on him, nearly crushing him with a hug. “It’s really you! Where have you been?” she asked letting him go and noticed his revealing outfit. “What are you wearing?” She then noticed the very attractive young woman wearing a similar outfit. “And who’s your lady friend?” she asked with a suggestive grin.

“Mother, this is Ophelia, your granddaughter.”

“Sweetie!” squealed Lissa as she grabbed her granddaughter for a hug causing Ophelia to laugh at her using her mother’s pet name.

“It’s an honour to meet you grandmother,” said Ophelia who had immediately fallen in love with her new family member.

“Oh I think you can just call me Lissa, I’m barely older than you. How’s this happened?” she asked letting go.

“She was raised in a realm where time flows faster.”

“At least it’s not the end of the world again. Oh you’re so beautiful,” she said fawning over her granddaughter, “but what’s with the chest?” she questioned, prodding Ophelia’s exposed cleavage. “On both of you?” she added.

“Ah, well,” began Odin striking a heroic pose. “When I left this land with my trusty sword, Missiletainn, I was already a warrior near unparalleled with the blade. The many victories that followed were unchallenging for one such as myself and I grew boarded. When I entered the realm that has been my home these past years, I decided to challenge myself and took up the tome. Mother, you now look upon Odin Dark! The mightiest mage in all the lands!” As he cried out the final line he took up a new dramatic pose just to emphasize the importance of the title.

“And Ophelia Dusk! The mightiest maiden of all!” echoed Ophelia striking the same pose.

Lissa could only burst out laughing which seemed to upset Ophelia. “Sorry sweetie, I laugh out of love. It’s been so long since I’ve heard one his dramatic speeches I didn’t realise how much I missed them. You’re so much like him. Do you… do you have the brand?” she asked hesitantly. 

“You mean this?” she asked lifting up her sleeve.

“You do!”

“Father said its proof of my lineage and our shared blood.”

“And so much more than that!”

“Do you remember what I told you when you first asked about it?” asked Odin.

Ophelia thought back and as she remembered what he’d said she suddenly linked it to his explanation of his past. “The heroic bloodline that wields the sword Falchion against the fell dragon. You said your cousin Lucina wields that sword and has the brand in her eye. And… and you knew a princess that wanted it. Is the brand-”

“Allow me introduce you to Princess Lissa of Ylisse,” said Odin before she beat him to the answer. “You, my darling daughter, are a member of Ylissian royalty, a descendant of the Hero King himself.”

“So I’m a double princess?”

“Double?” questioned Lissa.

“Her mother is Princess Elise of Nohr who’s really looking forward to meeting you. I think you’ll like her.”

“As in the Nohr from the stories?”

“From another realm, in fact.”

“This is all too much. Come back to the castle and we can get caught up on everything that’s been happening. And we need to introduce Princess Ophelia to everyone!” she said barley keeping herself from jumping with excitement. 

“That’s why I was saving the castle for the end of the tour,” said Odin. “It’s pretty impressive and there’s an excellent library that’s bound to have tomes and spells you haven’t come across in Nohr.”

“As if you need to convince me to meet my family,”

“Has there been any sign of Lucina?” asked Odin as they set off, his sombre tone alerting Ophelia to something bad.

“None.”

“We looked everywhere, followed every lead but she’s gone. In the end, we gave up.”

“She’s probably living a peaceful life somewhere, maybe she’s settled down and found love and doesn’t want to be found.”

“That’s what I’ve hoped all these years,” said Odin forcing a smile again as he noticed Ophelia getting concerned. “So where are the other likely to be? It’d be great to see everyone again.” 

“Noire’s here, she’s basically her own mother now. You’re not going to see Yarne, he’s out seeing the world and Laurent’s on a journey to see everything.”

“Aw, I really wanted to see him so we could have a duel and I could show of my skills.”

“Well tough,” said Lissa with a laugh. “Morgan’s around.”

“Can you really see Morgan focusing on something long enough for a duel?”

“Fair point. Gerome’s still living in Wyvern Valley but you’re in luck for Kjelle and Cynthia. They’d both been away for a few years to get stronger, Cynthia returned a few months ago and Kjelle just last week.”

“How’d that go?”

“Kjelle’s shaming everyone now and, well, Cynthia is certainly a better fighter now but she’s still the same sweet, clumsy girl she’s always been.”

“Soleil would like her,” Odin said to Ophelia before explaining to his mother, “That’s Ophelia’s friend, she’s a big fan of the ladies.” He neglected to mention she’s Inigo and Severa’s daughter as he wanted to hear about the rest of his friends. “How’s the priesthood treating Brady?”

“He’s actually a highly accomplished violinist now. He’s on tour.” 

“Really? Ha, I told him he should.”

“And Nah’s just up head.”

Odin turned to see Nowi dragging Nah across the road to a stall selling chocolate. 

“You know, I wouldn’t mind a little brother or sister,” said Ophelia watching what she perceived as a pair of sisters. 

“That’s not her sister, that’s her mother,” said Odin.

“But she looks about fourteen?” 

“Let’s not bring young looking mothers into this,” said Odin hoping the conversation would move on quickly. “And you’ve got them the wrong way round.”

“The ten-year-old is the mother?” asked Ophelia in complete shock.

“HEY NAH!” shouted Odin which got both their attentions.

“Owain!” shouted Nowi as she bounced down to them. “You’re back.”

“It’s good to see you again,” said Nah much more sedately. 

“Can you just confirm that you’re Nowi’s daughter.”

“Of course I am. Why?”

“My daughter here didn’t think that was possible on account of you being too young.”

“I’m a thousand,” protested Nowi, “that’s not too young.”

“Sorry, you’re a thousand years old?” questioned Ophelia. She then noticed the pointed ears just like Corrin and Kana.

“I know it’s a little rude, but I was hoping you could transform to show her.”

Nowi immediately jumped back for some space and went for her dragonstone as stall owners guarded their produce from the downdraught as she took off with a roar. Seeing the look of wonder on Ophelia’s face, Nah decided she maybe should play along.

“You are magnificent!” said Ophelia, enraptured at the sight. 

“Thank you,” said Nah leaning down to look at her and seeing she was genuine. “So you’re Owain’s daughter.”

“Ophelia Dusk, it’s an honour to meet you. Can I touch you?” asked Ophelia half reaching up and thrilled when Nah lowered her head to let her stroke her.

“We were just heading back to the castle if you want to join us,” suggested Lissa. 

“It’d be good to catch up and I’ve got an incredible story to tell everyone,” added Odin.

Nah transformed back prompting Nowi to do the same. “I’d like to hear it.”

As they made their way up to the castle, Ophelia chatted happily to Nah and, apparent to everyone but herself, was a little flirty with her. 

At the castle, Odin fought back tears at seeing his whole family once again, including his young self, both Cynthias, with the elder looking so much more refined and elegant than the messy haired girl he’d last known, and little Lucina who looked exactly like the cousin he grew up with, just shorter and with a smile that warmed his very soul. With the order given for a banquet to be prepared, Odin regaled his family and friends with the tale of his exploits, with Ophelia and Cynthia eagerly joining in to act out the climatic battles. In return they told Ophelia about her heritage and, after some pleading, Chrom let her hold Falchion but had to stop her from attacking the furniture to find out if she was truly able to wield it. After acquiring a training sword for her to try to cut, she found that, much to her disappointment, she, like her father, was not able to truly wield Falchion.

Like Odin, Rhajat had taken Kana around the city but she was putting off the final destination out of fear. She had no idea how Noire would react to her, while the two may not be overtly antagonistic towards each other, she and Tharja had never really bonded as mother and daughter at this point in time. Tharja also had little to do with her own Noire and had basically left her to be raised by her father and future self.

Eventually she could put it off no longer and sought out Noire using her warp spell’s remote viewing which directed her to the archery range. The range was only a street away from the main square and, passing through, they saw Laslow, Soleil and Caeldori had found Olivia. Kana wanted to stop but her mother, having decided she was going to Noire, didn’t want to put it off any longer.

As they approached the range, Rhajat saw Noire altering her younger self’s stance, looking every bit like the young girl’s mother.

“Noire,” said Rhajat as the approached.

“Mother,” said Noire turning round to stand between her mother and younger self. Her mother rarely had anything to do with either of them unless she needed something and she was ready for a confrontation. Instead she found herself somewhat taken aback by her mother’s outfit, her light pink hair and the seemingly genuine warmth in her smile. She then noticed the young girl in a green dress holding her hand. “Who’s that?”

“This is your half-sister, Kana.”

“I’m so excited to finally meet you,” said Kana trying not to show how excited she was as her mother had warned her Noire can be shy.

“And I’m not your mother.”

“What?” asked Noire who had no idea what kind of game was going on.

“I am Rhajat, your mother’s next life and this is my daughter Kana.”

“Next life? What are you playing at mother?”

“Nothing, my dear. I reincarnated backwards in time in another realm, where I met Corrin and we had a daughter together.” She then turned to Kana, squatting down a little to reach her eye level. “Would you like to take little Noire to the café in the square? Get your Aunt Caeldori to buy you something nice.”

“Yay! Come on Noire,” said Kana taking her sister’s hand and pulling her towards the square.

“It’s alright,” said Rhajat softly to try and reassure Noire as she seemed about to chase after them.

“She’s really your daughter?”

“She is.”

“What kind of magic have you done to the poor thing?”

“None.”

“Mmm. Saying I believe you, why are you even here?”

“Since I remembered my previous life as Tharja I’ve realised how awful I was to you. In both timelines,” began Rhajat, unable to meet her daughter’s gaze. “When we had her, I swore I would be a better mother.” 

Watching her mother grow more uncomfortable to the point her arms were crossed and her eyes were now hidden in shadow, Noire had no idea whether to believe any of this.

“I… I came back because… because I want you to know I can be better. I better mother, a better person.” She took a breath to steady herself and continued, “I love you Noire and I’m very proud of you.” Having said her piece, she looked up to see Noire’s indifference to her words and, as she left, she could do nothing but stand there and let her go.

As she approached the café in the square, Noire noticed Inigo was among the group Noire and Kana were with. “You’re back.”

“Good to see you, Noire,” said Laslow.

“In a minute,” she replied turning to herself and Kana who both had giant cookies in front of them with Kana’s already being half eaten. “Kana. Is Rhajat a good mother?”

Kana quickly chewed her mouthful of cookie and swallowed. “She’s the best! She’s always there when I need her, she reads me stories, she holds my hand when I’m scared, she teaches me all about magic, she helps me do my hair-“

“I understand,” said Noire to stop the list of things her mother never did with her.

“She is a good mother,” said Caeldori, “and a better person this time around.”

Noire stared at her knowing she looked like Cordelia but was wearing strange clothes as well. “You reincarnated as well?”

“Tharja helped me find Severa in the realm we now call home. I’m her cousin in this life.”

“Really? Is Severa all right? Is she here?”

“She is and she’s not,” said Caeldori.

“She’s also my mother. Hi, I’m Soleil. I love your headband, it’s so cute.”

“Not now,” said Laslow. “She’s also my daughter.”

“You and Severa?” asked Noire with approval of the pairing.

“We’re known as Selena and Laslow now. Have a seat and I’ll catch you up.”

Noire took a seat from an empty table and sat next to her young self as Laslow told her a briefer version of what had happened than he told Olivia. As he finished, Rhajat walked slowly up to the café and stood at a distance waiting to be acknowledged. As the group turned to look at her, Soleil was about to say something when Caeldori kicked her ankle causing her to realise this is Noire’s moment.

“May I join you?” asked Rhajat quietly.

Noire noticed the few wet spots on her mother’s sleeve and knew a likely cause by the position was that they were tears. “Of course.”

“I’ll get you a chair, mama,” said Kana bouncing up to borrow another chair and setting it next to hers.

“Thank you sweetheart,” said Rhajat stroking Kana’s hair as she sat down.

“It seems you are a different person in your new life,” said Noire. “They all agree that you’re a good mother and you curse people less.”

“You spoke up for me?” asked Rhajat of the assembled group.

“Of course, you’re my cousin and a dear friend,” said Caeldori.

“And it’s only the truth,” added Soleil.

“Thank you, my friends,” said Rhajat with a crack in her voice which prompted Kana to hug her.

“What’s different for you?” asked Noire. “If you didn’t remember Tharja until recently, you didn’t decide to be different.”

“My mother,” stated Rhajat. “She’s the most pure-hearted person I’ve ever known. I sometimes wonder if, by reincarnating, I stole her true child from her and father.”

“Don’t say that,” chided Caeldori. “They love you and you know it.”

“I am blessed in this life,” admitted Rhajat.

Before anyone else could speak, there was a blast of fire that threw Rhajat from her seat. In the moment that followed, Olivia ducked for cover as those with weapons rose and began to draw them while Kana leapt to her mother but was pulled down and Rhajat curled around her as a shield. Noire, seeing Rhajat instinctively protecting her daughter, shed the last of her doubt, sprang up already drawing her bow so an arrow was ready as she pivoted round to aim right between her mother’s eyes.

“Move!” yelled Tharja moving around her to try and get another shot.

“No,” stated Noire blocking her mother’s line of attack.

“That isn’t me you foolish girl.”

“I know she isn’t you which is why you will not hurt her.” Behind her, she could hear Rhajat moving and was relieved her mother hadn’t just killed her future. Her mother ahead of her seemed to be unsure what to do and she hoped that would mean she’ll stand down.

“Are you alright?” asked Rhajat.

“I’m fine mama, I wasn’t the one who got hit!”

“You know it’ll take more than that to hurt me,” she assured her daughter, successfully hiding how much that attack had hurt from everyone.

“Who are you?” growled Tharja.

“I am you,” said Rhajat walking past Noire and placing a hand on her arm as thanks before walking up to her past self. Those watching noticed the contrast in body language as Tharja was standing ready for battle while Rhajat stood slightly hunched, arms folded, and clearly not intimidated. “I am your next life and before you do what I know you’re thinking, consider this: I know all you know and will ever know plus all I’ve learned in another realm.”

After a moment of trying to stare her out, Tharja turned round with a growl and stormed off.

“Are you alright?” asked Noire checking her for injuries and burns.

“I’m fine,” said Rhajat softly placing a hand on Noire’s arm again, enjoying being able to touch her eldest daughter.

“That was really incredible,” said Noire looking her mother in the eyes and seeing her smile again. “I’m so proud of you,” she added with a hug. “I love you, mom.” 

Rhajat’s only response was to hold her tight and enjoy the moment of reconciliation.

“Does that mean you’ll be my sister now?” asked Kana

“Of course,” chuckled Noire and gestures for herself and Kana to join the hug which they happy did.

“Awww,” cooed Soleil. “You’re so adorable. What? That’s not flirting, just a sweet family moment.”

The group sat down again with Noire moving seats to sit next to her mother as Rhajat told her about her new life, her parents and Corrin. Half an hour later, after Kana had wolfed down another two gigantic cookies, Ophelia and Nowi appeared in the square with Nowi running over when she spotted them.

“Inigo! Which means you must be Caeldori, you’re Rhaja-“ She stopped dead as she saw the girl sitting next to the reincarnated Tharja. “You’re a manakete!” she squealed darting forward to turn Kana’s head side to side to look at her ears. “You’re another manakete!”

“I’m not a manakete,” protested Kana trying to stick to her mother’s wishes of hiding her draconic nature.

“You have to be, you have the ears.”

Kana turned to her mother for her help as Nowi bounced in place with excitement. Rhajat looked round at the table to see the others had likely already noticed the ears and simply hadn’t asked.

“I should have given you my hat,” she said she took off her witch’s hat and reached inside to retrieve Kana’s dragonstone from one of the many pockets she had sewn into it. “Nowi, you go first.”

Without a second thought, Nowi transformed and nearly blew a few tables over as she hovered in front of the group. “Now you now you now you!”

With a big grin, Kana took her dragonstone from her mother and roared as she landed on all fours and stretched her wings. Rhajat looked to her Noires and Olivia to see they were unafraid but certainly surprised by her appearance. 

“Look at you! I’ve never seen a dragon anything like you,” said Nowi as she landed to have a good look around Kana.

“I’ve never seen one like you,” said Kana, equally curious about Nowi. “All dragons look like me at home.”

“All? How many of you are there?” asked Nowi hoping she had found a big community of dragons out in the outrealms. 

“Well there’s only me and my mama.”

Nowi looked over Kana’s back at Rhajat. “Are you a dragon in that life?”

“Her other mother,” said Rhajat.

“Oh, okay,” said Nowi seeing no issue with someone having two mothers.

“On another note,” began Ophelia as Nowi and Kana returned to examining each other, circling as if squaring off for a fight, “we came to invite you all back to my family’s castle.”

“Whoa, your family’s castle?” asked Soleil.

“Yep. Turns out my dad’s a prince here.”

“So you’re a double princess? Mmmm, cute.”

“Ophelia,” said Rhajat to get her attention and stop any flirting. “These are my daughters, Noire and Noire. Noire, this is my friend Ophelia.” After a moment’s thought she added, “She’s one of the most talented mages I know.”

“Ophelia Dusk, pleasure to meet you,” said Ophelia hugging the elder then the younger Noire.

“Any my mother Olivia,” said Laslow so everyone knew each other. “The most talented dancer in the realm.”

“Inigo,” said Oliva trying to get him to stop.

“If he is correct in saying your talent is to his as the sun is to the moon, then I have no doubt about the truth. I love your outfit.”

“Thank you,” said Olivia blushing profusely at the praise. “Did you really say that?”

“She’s paraphrasing but in sentiment, yes.”

“Come on,” moaned Nowi getting impatient at the talking, “we need to get to the castle. They all want to meet you. Lucy and Thia are so excited.”

“Come,” said Rhajat as she turned to the castle with the rest immediately following the voice of authority. “And change back,” she added to the dragons.

“Mother,” said Noire hesitantly catching up, “I have to ask; is Kana Corrin’s daughter with her first husband?”

“No, she is mine and Corrin’s.”

“I know emotionally but, a man must have… you know, been involved.”

“She is mine and Corrin’s,” repeated Rhajat.

“You mean she’s literally yours? Conceived by the two of you?”

“Magic can do many things, including giving a woman the equipment to impregnate her wife.”

“Really,” said Olivia who was walking directly behind them before realising she probably shouldn’t have gotten herself involved. As Rhajat paused for half a step resulting in her drawing level, she couldn’t help glancing down.

“Does that appeal to you?” asked Rhajat just to see how red Olivia’s cheeks would go. “It was only a temporary thing.”

“So you’re her father, sort of?” asked Noire.

“I am her mother,” stated Rhajat. “As I am yours despite never giving birth to you in either life I have lived.”

“Do you need to exercise in this life?” asked Olivia who wanted to know since first seeing her but hadn’t wanted to ask in front of everyone.

“I don’t,” replied Rhajat, knowing this was something Olivia had been annoyed by since she’d first asked at the summer scramble. “I also eat a lot of sweets.”

“It so not fair,” moaned Olivia. “Why are you so perfect. I’d kill to have a body like yours.”

“I don’t know why my body is as it is but you need not be jealous, you are exceptionally beautiful.”

“Do you mean that?”

“I do, I appreciate you have to work hard to maintain your looks. I’m also sorry I was so dismissive of you when you were upset.”

“You really have changed,” said Noire.

Rhajat looked at her daughter and though she should go a little further for Olivia. “You have the advantage over me that you are also beautiful within. No one who meets you could fail to like you.”

“Wow, thank you Rhajat,” said Olivia, somewhat stunned by such high praise from someone usually so aloof. 

At the back of the group, Soleil had held Caeldori back a little to give some space so they could talk freely. “So, page ninety-three.”

“What of it?” asked Caeldori knowing Soleil wasn’t going to let it go now she had finally cracked.

“What is it?”

“I don’t want to tell you.”

“Aww, my lady, please,” she said softly as she put an arm around Caeldori’s waist.

“Why can’t I say no to you?” asked Caeldori resigned to her fate.

“I’m cute,” suggested Soleil. 

“Page ninety-three is the page I had open when I… when I managed to ruin a book.”

“How did a page make you ruin a book?”

“The book is… it’s a…”

“It’s a porn book, isn’t it?” whispered Soleil.

“Yes.”

“Say no more. It must have been a really good page.”

When the group reached the castle, they were met by Chrom and Sumia with their three children, Cynthia, Lucy and Thia, none of whom could maintain a calm demeanour, and Lissa with both of hers. As they approached, Ophelia jumped ahead to stand beside her father and grandmother on the royal side of the meeting, grinning all the time. It was also noted by everyone that all the women in Odin’s life, mother, wife and daughter, were pretty much the same; all cute, bubbly blondes.

After the formal introduction, and Soleil flirting with Cynthia, they were given the tour by Odin, where Soleil gave in and pointed out he’d married his mother, before settling down in the study to chat as the banquet was being prepared. Members of the shepherds arrived to see the returnees as the day went on and, by the time the banquet was ready, half the army had turned up.

Nowi and Nah immediately took to Kana and the three of them spent much of the day in the garden playing and causing the amount of damage expected of three dragons. Robin was initially nervous around Rhajat but as time went on and she saw how she interacted with others, particularly how she was with Kana, she realised she had changed and, for the first time, was able to talk to Tharja without being afraid of getting cursed or kidnapped.

The morning after, many may have been feeling the after-effects of what they’d consumed the night before so Rhajat had made sure she and Kana were up early to enjoy the peace. Kana had washed and her mother was combing her hair and singing to her when they, and the rest of the castle if not the town, were interrupted.

“KANAAAAA!” bellowed Nowi circling the castle.

Rhajat lifted her hands away as Kana leapt towards the window. “NOWIIIII!” she shouted and noticed a different coloured manakete landing in the grounds. She then had to dive for cover as Nowi’s head shot through the window and she heard scraping as the dragon struggled for purchase. 

“I’ve got someone you really need to meet,” she said. “Climb on.”

“Do not drop her,” said Rhajat menacingly as Kana jumped on.

“I won’t,” she said as she pushed back into mid-air and, keeping her neck level for Kana, let herself stall and angled herself so the fall would turn her away from the castle walls and glided down to the ground. Watching from the window Rhajat was quite impressed with her flying.

On the ground, Tiki was impressed with her control as well. She had been hoping she would take longer as flying all the way here overnight had taken a lot out of her and she wanted to make a good impression on the new dragon.

Nowi landed in front of her and transformed the moment Kana climbed off. “Kana, this is Tiki. She’s the oldest and best manakete.”

“You’re really pretty,” said Kana unsure if she should hold out her hand or hug the serene manakete in front of her.

“Thank you little one,” chuckled Tiki seeing Kana’s dilemma and hugging her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“How old are you?” asked Kana. “Because Nowi says she’s a thousand and you look older then her.”

“In truth, I have lost count but I am over three millennia old. How old are you?”

“I don’t really know because I grew up where time is weird but mama thinks I’m about eight.”

“Hundred?

“No, just eight.”

“Really? Your kind isn’t near immortal?” asked Tiki incredulously. 

“My kind is just me and mama and she’s not that old.”

Tiki placed a hand on Kana’s shoulder and bend down to get to her eye level. “Then you have been spared one of the worst horrors of our kind.” Seeing Kana didn’t quite get it she continued, “When you live for millennia, every human you befriend will die in what seems like moments. I am so happy for you that you will never know loss like we do.”

“That sounds awful,” said Kana placing a hand on Tiki’s shoulder to mimic her.

“But a long life has let me meet you,” said Tiki cheering up. “I know it’s a little rude but I would love to see your dragon form.”

Kana turned around and inhaled to shout to her mama, who she knew would still be watching, but Rhajat warped down before she could.

“How’d you do that!” squealed Nowi. “That was the best thing I’ve ever seen!”

“My lady,” said Rhajat with a small bow of the head toward Tiki.

“Why so formal, Rhajat? Nowi told me of you and I see she spoke the truth that you had changed for the better.”

“Thank you Tiki,” said Rhajat as she fished out Kana’s dragonstone from her hat. “I had better role models this time round and a woman who returned my somewhat overzealous affection. Here you go sweetheart, play safe.”

Kana took her dragonstone from her mother and transformed, landing with a big stomp and flaring her wings to try and look impressive for Tiki.

“My goodness, you are astounding,” said Tiki with the same excitement Nowi had when first seeing her. She reached out to touch Kana’s head and the little dragon moved towards her to nuzzle into her hand. “May I examine you?” she asked, trying not to sound like a healer.

“Ah-huh,”

Tiki immediately moved in close to examine her head before moving down her neck and over her body, even going so far as to ask if she could pick up one of her legs to look at her foot which Kana was happy to do.

“Can you fly?” she asked examining her wing.

“No, but Mama can’t either.”

“I wonder if you’d let me see you in motion, your joints are very different from ours.”

“We could race,” said Nowi immediately.

“First one to the wall,” shouted Kana as she took off without giving Nowi time to transform. 

“No fair,” shouted Nowi after her as she reached for her dragonstone and started running. With the aid of wings, she quickly closed the gap and won the race.

“Interesting,” mused Tiki to herself. “You must be proud of her.”

“I am,” said Rhajat.

“Nowi tells me you are one of her biological mothers.” Rhajat nodded in response so Tiki continued, “I wonder if there could be more dragons in the future?”

“There can’t. The spell used to allow us to conceive Kana nearly killed me.”

“Then I would not ask anymore of you. It is good to know we are not the only dragons,” said Tiki softly as she watched Kana and Nowi play fighting. “You have changed so much in your new life.”

“How can you know?” 

“I can see it in you. The darkness I see in Tharja is still present but it is now tempered by the light. I assume it is the love of your wife and daughter?”

“It is theirs and my parents as well. I am surrounded by good people in this life and I believe they have made me better.” 

As they watched the youngsters playing, Tiki tried to fight back her curiosity but lost. “You know of my future, yes?”

“I know of a small sliver of your lifespan, but I will not tell you anything.”

“It isn’t a specific event or action I wish to know,” began Tiki, “I only wish to know if I stay in touch with you all, with my friends.”

She’d long ago decided with Caeldori that they mustn’t tell anyone anything about what will happen in the coming decades but hearing Tiki sounding so worried about something so general, she felt it was safe to reveal what lay ahead. “You do.” The relief on Tiki’s face was clear and Rhajat realised the eldest dragon must worry about slipping back into her solitude. “You visit Ylisse for most major festivals and events, you are still loved by us and our descendants.”

“You cannot know the relief your words bring.”

“I am one of the last of my generation of Shepherds to die,” she continued, knowing she was now revealing too much, “by that time, you have been asleep for three years, a quick succession of deaths took its toll on you but Nowi and her brood will not allow you to sleep too long once we have all passed.”

“I’m glad I will always have my little sister,” smiled Tiki. “Brood sounds like you mean more than just the two Nah?”

“She has a further daughter and a son by my death. I tell you this because I trust you can keep it to yourself, no one should know their own future.” This was somewhat hypocritical for a diviner to say but divination gets very unreliable very quickly as you look further ahead, whereas she knew for certain the events that would come for decades, having lived them.

“She did say she intends to have a child at every opportunity. You can rely on my discretion.”

“That future may have changed now we have interfered in our own pasts, but I doubt our presence will alter it much.” As they watched the two young dragons charge across the grounds again, Rhajat saw Soleil striding towards them from the castle, failing to seem as if she was not hurrying, closely followed by Cynthia. “Prepare yourself.”

“Who is she?” asked Tiki, seeing Rhajat smirk. 

Kana and Nowi came back to them as Soleil approached but she seemed to falter as she got closer. By the time she was only a few steps away, she was just staring at Tiki. “Um… hi,” she managed to get out.

“Hello,” said Tiki sweetly, assuming this was Soleil that Nowi had mentioned. 

“Hi,” repeated Soleil as her expression moved to panic as she realised she was freezing up.

“That’s Soleil,” said Nowi brightly, ignoring the girls peril. “She likes girls.”

As Tiki turned to look at Nowi as she spoke, Soleil was treated to the sight of the split in Tiki’s dress reaching up past her waist and the concealed curve of a gorgeous ass. Her mouth quivered as she tried and failed to speak. 

Cynthia nudged her to try and prompt some words. She’d heard about her freezing up in front of cute girls but it was far worse than she’d thought it would be, given Soleil’s normal confidence. “My name…” she began to help her.

“My…” repeated Soleil before finally pulling herself back to something resembling her normal mind. “I’m Soleil.”

“I think we already established that.”

“Right, yes. Sorry.”

“And that you like girls.”

Soleil let out a very nervous laugh as Tiki seemed to be eyeing her up. “I do and you are really beautiful.”

“Do you think such flattery will work on me?”

“This is Tiki,” hissed Cynthia.

Soleil had a brief moment of panic as she realised she was flirting with someone who was basically a god. “It’s not like I’m lying, you really are gorgeous and if you were a god or not that would still be true.”

Tiki smiled at the girl’s assurance. “I’m merely the voice of Naga, I myself am not divine.”

“Does that mean you’re available?” asked Soleil, aware that was completely irrelevant to what she had said causing Tiki to laugh. “Have you eaten yet? Breakfast is about to be served.”

“I certainly need something after an overnight flight.”

After greeting Chrom and apologising for essentially invading his castle, Tiki joined the rest of the group and sat next to Nah with Soleil quick to take the seat opposite her. She’d wolfed down several helpings and promptly fell asleep leaning against her little sister.

“Is she actually asleep?” asked Soleil. 

“Yes,” replied Nah, trying not to wake her. “We Manaketes require a lot of sleep as we get older and she’s been known to sleep for centuries.”

“Wow. Guess you can do that when you live for millennia. So, em, does Tiki like girls?”

“She does,” replied Tiki as she repositioned against Nah’s shoulder. 

“She does this sometimes,” said Nah as Soleil relaxed.

“Don’t push your luck though,” said Robin from up the table. “I did and she’s never let me forget it.”

“Do you like girls as friends, romantically or physically?” asked Soleil to some disapproving looks.

“All three,” answered Tiki drawing some surprise from her friends.

“Don’t,” warned Caeldori, knowing Soleil was about to ask which way she liked her.

“You’re right, sorry Tiki.”

“Your apology is noted.”

“Is that weird to anyone else?” asked Ophelia.

“The fact she can be so clear while asleep is impressive,” said Lucy.

“Think Mitama can do that?” asked Soleil.

“It would certainly give us more chances to talk to her,” said Caeldori wondering if anyone but a Manakete could do it or if it was just practise.

“Who’s Mitama?” asked Tiki as she opened her eyes at the realisation someone had been talking to her.

“She’s our friend back home,” said Soleil. “She can sleep just about anywhere at any time, even next to a battlefield. Dwyer can do it too.”

“And they’ve been doing it together a lot these days,” added Ophelia. “Actual sleeping,” she clarified.

“We were planning on a trip to the beach today,” announced Chrom. “We thought it would be good to relax a little before our official visit round a few neighbouring countries. You’d all be welcome to join us.”

“We’re going,” said Ophelia to encourage her friends to come.

“Ready for the beach, dad?” asked Soleil.

“I’m afraid I have other commitments,” replied Laslow. “Mother is busy preparing for the next show and I agreed I would help. It’ll be nice to see the rehearsal and all she’s built here.”

“We’re going, right?” she asked turning to Caeldori.

“I think it’s a wonderful idea.”

“Can we go too, mama?” asked Kana.

“I don’t see why not. Lord Chrom, may I invite my other two daughters?”

“Of course, Lady Rhajat.”

“I would join you, if I may,” said Tiki much to Soleil’s clear delight. 

“I’ll come too,” said Nowi. “So will Nah.”

“I think we’d better load more food and drink,” said Robin.

“And you’ll need bathing suits,” added Sumia. “I’m sure we can lend you something if needed.”

“Let’s see what you’ve got,” said Soleil standing up before being pulled down again by Caeldori. “My lady,” added Soleil before waiting for the queen to rise first.

“Go with aunt Caeldori and see if you fit Thia’s swimsuits,” said Rhajat to her little girl before warping to her eldest daughter, having located her in the marketplace, and causing her to squeal loudly as her mother appeared in front of her.

“Don’t scare me like that!” 

“Apologies. I came to invite you and Noire to the beach.”

“You’re going to a beach?” she questioned. 

“Chrom has invited us,” explained Rhajat before added, hesitantly, “I thought you might like to go… with me?”

“Well,” began Noire before realising her mother was genuinely worried she’d say no. “Sounds fun,” she said which actually raised a small smile on her mother.

“Good. Gather your sister and supplies and come to the castle. I have to go back to make sure Kana’s behaving.”

“See you shortly,” said Noire as her future mother warped away. She’d already bought ingredients for today’s meals but she could make something for the road instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: bring your swimsuit and sunscreen, we're off to the beach next time.


	11. Chapter 11 – Ylissean Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following on immediately from chapter 10, Rhajat, Kana, Laslow, Soleil, Caeldori, Odin and Ophelia are back in their ancestral home of Ylisse and, after many an emotional reunion, Chrom has invited the travellers to the beach.

In the castle at the centre of Ylisstol, an hour after breakfast and with the visitors sourcing appropriate beachwear, the group left in carriages for the hour’s journey to the beach. In addition to seven members of the royal family and Robin, there was now three Manaketes, two royal Nohrian sorcerers, a reincarnated pegasus knight, her granddaughter-girlfriend and a witch with her past life’s daughter, time displaced daughter and draconic daughter which had required an extra carriage and some considerable increase in provisions.

The beach they were heading for was attached to one of the many properties around Ylisse owned by the crown and so was not accessible to the public, guaranteeing a private gathering. As well as the house, there was also a small beach hut near the shore with a male and female changing area. As it wasn’t large enough for all at once, and indeed many didn’t want to change in front of the others, they took it in turns to change with Caeldori forcing Soleil inside to change.

As they were first changed, they waited for the others outside and, as Rhajat emerged with Kana, who was wearing a sensible one-piece swimsuit, it was Rhajat’s that caused Caeldori to laugh. “Is that your beach wear?”

“It is,” said Rhajat with chuckle. She’d purposely sourced a Plegian sorcerer’s uniform for the beach, firstly because it is little more than beachwear and secondly to prompt a reaction from her cousin. Although she’d kept her witch’s hat to avoid the sun.

“If I remember right, you were mortified when I pointed out you were half naked in that. How dare I compare you to the… oh what was it?”

“Beach strumpets. I thought you’d approve of the irony.”

“Turn round,” joked Caeldori, “have you got that talisman on your back?”

“I don’t,” chuckled Rhajat. “I’m now more aware of my looks and besides, there will be many wearing less,” she said looking to Soleil who had picked a pretty small, pink bikini. 

“Hey, I look good,” she retorted.

“Let’s go and pick a spot,” said Rhajat to Kana to interrupt the inevitable flirting. She, Kana and Caeldori turned to go but Soleil stayed where she was. “You’re staying to see everyone in bikinis as they come out, aren’t you?”

“Me?” question Soleil with feigned indignation. “Yup.”

“My offer to teach you to stalk properly still stands.”

What she hadn’t noticed, was that those waiting to change were watching her with keen interest, they’d never seen Tharja acting so close with anyone as Rhajat was with her cousin. They’d seen she was different the previous day but to see her joking and even being gently teased, seemingly happy to go along with it, was a shock.

As the others changed and came out, Soleil took in all the beauty on offer and was overjoyed at the little flirting sessions she had with Cynthia then Ophelia over how cute they all looked.

Nowi was first to the beach as her swimwear was her normal outfit after taking off her boots, gloves, belts and cape, so she waited for the others to change by looking for some shells. When Rhajat, Kana and Caeldori arrived, she skipped over to them and looked Rhajat up and down. “You’re still boingy.”

Rhajat glared at the girl who countered with a smile. “Yes I am,” she conceded. “As far as I can tell this body is identical to Tharja’s. Kana, sweetie, you can pick where we sit.” As Kana took her aunt Caeldori’s hand and went to find a nice spot, Rhajat turned to Nowi and glared at her, again countered by a smile.

“Can I feel them?” asked Nowi with equal enthusiasm and trepidation.

After a few seconds Rhajat gave in, though she didn’t know why the little dragon brought out such compliance. “For one second.”

Nowi quickly took the deal and reached up to cup and squeeze before being batted off after her second elapsed. “They’re really soft and warm. Do they feel nice to have?”

“Nowi, just say what you want to say. I know your innocent child persona is an act to allow you to cope with immortality”

“I wish I had an adult body,” said the ancient dragon sedately. “I wish I could grow up.”

“You will, over time.”

“But look at how fast Nah’s aging, I don’t think she’ll have anything more than a few centuries and I’ll still look like a child when I bury her.”

Rhajat was quite taken aback at the darkness that clearly plagued the little blonde dragon’s mind. As she couldn’t think of anything comforting to say, she opted for placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I’ve lost lots of friends and I cried for months after you told me my parents were dead, but she’s my child, she means more to me than anyone I’ve ever known. I don’t know how I’ll be able to cope seeing her grow old and die. That’s the scariest thing ever.” 

Rhajat looked over to Kana who was drawing in the sand with her aunt. She remembered the first time her little girl had been on a battlefield and the terror she’d felt simply seeing her there. “Agreed.”

“Can you divine how long she has?” asked Nowi.

“I can,” confirmed Rhajat. “I won’t.”

“Why not?” whined Nowi slipping back into her innocent child persona.

“Because you would only ever be able to see her as a date, not as your daughter who you should be spending time with and having fun.”

Nowi looked down at the sand as she thought over Rhajat’s words. “That makes sense,” she said looking up with a smile. “I’ve no time to mope about, I need to make the most of every day so as not to waste your short lives.”

“I like you better smiling,” said Rhajat.

“Me too. Thank you for this, I feel better about it all. Maybe when you come to visit next time, we could talk again?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you Rhajat,” said Nowi bouncing into a hug which the witch felt she couldn’t refuse. For fun, she nuzzled into the her chest and whispered, “boingy.”

“That’s enough,” said Rhajat pushing the girl off her. “Go and play with Kana.”

Nowi obeyed the order and ran to the younger dragon as Rhajat saw Caeldori trying to hide her laughter. As the others changed and came out, Rhajat didn’t pay their attire much attention until her Noires appeared. The younger was wearing a sensible one piece but her elder Noire was wearing a very alluring green and brown bikini, showing an incredibly toned body with the low top doing a wonderful job of highlighting a chest that rivalled her own. As she approached, Rhajat stood up, looking her up and down repeatedly.

“I-Is everything alright?” asked Noire, shooing away her younger self toward Owain in case this got heated.

“Turn,” demanded Rhajat which was obeyed. “Have you always had this body?”

“Yes.”

“You are truly beautiful,” said Rhajat causing shock both to her daughter and to the others present. “I wasn’t aware you… took after me, quite so much,” she said with a gesture to her daughter’s chest.

“Well I usually strap them down a bit as they get in the way of my draw but, well, now I’m not.” She could still scarcely believe her mother had given her such a glowing compliment.

“I’m glad this is a private beach or I would be too busy hexing the men harassing you to relax.”

“I’m perfectly capable of that myself,” retorted Noire.

“Really?” chuckled Rhajat. “And what would you do to them?”

“A runny nose or clumsiness?” suggested Noire.

“Hmph, cute. How about next time you go to your mother for some advice. She’d love it as a mother-daughter bonding activity.”

Noire laughed at the idea but realised Rhajat as serious. “You’d like that?”

“Tharja’s your mother,” reminded Rhajat, “but she’s not very good at it. She’d love to be able to spend time with you doing something like that.”

Noire thought back to the time a man had harassed her in the market and her mother had afterwards offered to curse him. She’d thought at the time it was just her mother wanting to curse people but realised now that was her attempt at bonding and looking out for her daughter. “Next time I’ll ask her.”

“Can I ask what Soleil said to you?” asked Caeldori from behind her cousin, curious about her reaction to someone so busty who was available.

“She said by bikini was gorgeous and that I’m really, really cute. She didn’t try anything on, I made it clear yesterday I don’t like women that way.”

“Good,” said Caeldori with some relief Soleil had restrained herself. “And can I add that I agree; you really are gorgeous.”

“Thank you,” said Noire, unused to compliments like these.

“Did she have trouble speaking?” asked Cynthia.

“She had her mouth hanging open when I exited until I was a step from her.”

“Looking at you,” said Caeldori, “I think you’re lucky you didn’t make her faint.”

“So long as she respects your boundaries,” said Rhajat before turning to Caeldori and sitting down next to her. “I would take little pleasure from cursing your girlfriend.”

“But still a little pleasure,” observed Noire.

“A good curse is a good curse,” said Rhajat as explanation.

Noire laughed as she sat next to her mother, realising that at least some of the darkness her mother liked to shroud herself with was just a way to mask her social awkwardness and that she needed to force her way in. 

Robin and Tiki were last to change and, as they were good friends, had no issues changing together, albeit not purposefully looking.

“You done?” asked Robin as she settled the purple fabric covering only the very front of her chest into place to give the best lift before turning the gold ring round to hide the join under the fabric. The top left her entire cleavage exposed, beside what the thin ring connecting each side covered, as well as a considerable expanse of underboob on show. She wondered if it was perhaps excessive but she rarely got a chance to look sexy and that was the point of the beach.

“I am,” replied TIki sorting her shoulders straps as she turned. “You look incredible.”

“You too, I never realised you were downplaying your chest in your dress. Gods you’re so tight and firm.” The red-bordered orange top was clearly straining to hold her in but everything was sitting so beautifully that she almost wanted to have a feel, such was their allure.

“As are you, clearly. Did you underestimate the material required?” asked Tiki jokingly, loving seeing so much of her friend. 

“Is that the wrap from your dress?

“Yes, the bottoms were a little smaller than I thought,” admitted Tiki moving the pink wrap to show how small they were.

“Mine aren’t any better.”

“True,” laughed Tiki looking Robin up and down. “You are exceptionally beautiful.”

“So we agree we’re both hot?” asked Robin as she exited the hut. 

As Tiki exited as well, both women heard a thump and turned to see Soleil lying on the sand mumbling, prompting both women to run to her, with Tiki dropping to her knees to check if she was alright. Her eyes were open but they seemed to be fixed to her chest and as she became clearer, her mumblings were about bikinis. “Soleil, did you just faint when you saw us?”

“It’s probably just the-“ began Soleil as she wrenched her eyes away from Tiki’s chest but looked up to see Robin standing over her and the large expanse of underboob on display and descended into gibberish again.

“Up you come,” said Robin reaching down to take an arm as Tiki stood up holding the other.

“Sorry about that,” said Soleil. “Each of you alone would have made me weak at the knees, both of you was too much.”

“It’s nice to know I can still get that reaction,” said Tiki.

“I don’t know how anyone can look at you and not freeze up at how gorgeous you are,” said Soleil. “You heard me this morning.”

“I thought you were so cute standing there trying to be smooth.”

“And I loved your dress and the bikini is just super cute and hot.” Tiki calling her cute had sent her thoughts into disarray again. She looked into Tiki’s eyes, then followed them as they turned to look down at her hand on the divine dragon’s chest.

“I’ll just…um…” said Robin in the silence before sideling away.

“I’m sorry,” said Soleil after staring in disbelief at her hand for a few seconds before removing it, unaware they were now alone.

“Don’t be,” said Tiki softly.

“Do you, you know, have any one?” asked Soleil.

“No. There is no one who loves me.”

Soleil noticed the odd phrasing of the reply but Tiki took a step backwards to the hut, her smile left Soleil in little doubt she was to follow. No sooner was the door closed than Tiki was up against her, her lips on hers, the warmth of her chest pressing into hers and the touch of bare skin against bare skin.

After the initial surge of passion and hunger, Tiki calmed down and took longer, fuller lunges at the first lips she’d felt against hers in centuries. After Soleil recovered from the shock of the initial flurry, she started exploring the beautifully toned body pressing her against the door. Her hands had only made it across Tiki’s back and down to her ass before she felt her bikini being untied and, as it fell away, hands caressing her exposed chest. It was clear Tiki was very eager for it.

Dispensing with much in the way of foreplay at her partners desperation, Soleil undid Tiki’s top then pushed her to the side to pin her to the wall. “How bad do you need this?” she purred before going to kiss her nipples.

“Fuck me,” growled Tiki, pressing the girls head into her chest, it had been so long she couldn’t restrain herself anymore, she needed the desperately sought for pleasure.

Soleil, face firmly held against the best boobs she’d had and adoring the size and weight of them, obeyed the command and slipped Tiki’s bottoms down before running her hand back up her inner thighs, finding the first trickle of the dragon’s arousal coming down to meet her fingers. As her fingertip ran up Tiki’s slit, the older woman took a shuddering breath, followed by a yelp of delight as her swollen clit felt its craved relief.

As she toyed with her clit, Soleil felt Tiki wrap her arms around her head, now crushing her into her right boob, luckily she was still positioned so her tongue could torment the nipple before her and, with her free hand able to slip in between the dragons arms, she began teasing the other. Though she couldn’t see as her entire world was filled with amazingly soft and smooth skin, it was clear Tiki was already being pushed up towards the heights of pleasure, judging by the moans, but this wasn’t how she wanted to make her partner climax.

With significant effort, she managed to push out from her chest enough that she could slip free from Tiki’s grip and dropped to her knees, bringing her tongue to bear to lap up her delicious pre-cum and get a glorious, lust-dipped cry. As she hastened her speed, the dragon’s knees gave way so she was now braced between her and the wall so she slowed her pace a little.

“No,” gasped Tiki, “don’t stop. Never stop.”

Soleil looked up to see Tiki’s lust filled expression looking down between those gorgeous mounds of perfect sexiness. As she watched, Tiki lifted one of her breasts and began sucking her own nipple, maintaining eye contact with her, hoping to both spur the youngster on and increase her own pleasure.

It certainly had the desired effect as Soleil used one hand to pull down her own bikini bottoms to start fingering herself as she switched her other hand and mouth, so she was now sucking Tiki’s clit and furiously fingering her. After a few muffled moans, Tiki could no longer maintain her self-pleasuring as her head shot back with a cry of ecstasy, resulting in a considerable thump against the wall. 

Soleil continued her stimulation as the dragon above quivered with orgasmic energy pulsing through her, her moans growing to a peak before dying off, at which point Soleil dropped down a little to lap up her cum. 

It took half a minute before Tiki could move again and carefully knelt down so she and Soleil were again face to face, kissing her to taste her own cum, ensuring her tongue explored as much of Soleil as it could. As they kissed, she hooked an arm around Soleil and gently lay her down. “Move up,” she said as she stood on all fours above her.

“You turn around,” replied Soleil, there was no way she was missing a chance to sixty-nine.

Tiki did as suggested, eagerly leaning down to taste her conquest, her hips bucking a little at her touch, but she remained on her knees so she was too high for Soleil, hoping to tease her a little, but the girl just propped herself up to reach the nectar above her. She relented and repositioned so Soleil could lie down, freeing her hands for even more fun.

It was clear by the frequent twitching that Soleil was already close herself, so, eager to taste her delight, Tiki wasted no time and brought all her skill to bear on the teenager’s dripping slit and swollen clit. It wasn’t long before Soleil’s technique was faltering, her breathing becoming sharper and her body feeling the first spasm of pleasure as she pushed higher and higher.

She could feel the coming orgasm and, with her last conscious though, held Tiki’s sex against her face, knowing she was going to be very loud and there was nothing else she could to contain herself. She didn’t even know what Tiki was doing to her know, her mind was gone but she felt her entire body burn with orgasmic bliss as it spasmed wildly beneath the dragon as her cries of delight were muffled by her dripping pussy. 

She had no idea how long it lasted but she already felt exhausted when her thoughts came back. As she lay there panting, her head still spinning, Tiki reversed up her body to kiss her, lips against lips as her tongue sought out its counterpart for another injection of pleasure. After a few seconds she had to come up for breath, much to Soleil’s relief.

“You’re incredible,” she panted, hoping talking would keep Tiki from kissing her again as she really needed some time to recover, muffling yourself may seem like a good idea, but it does make it hard to breath. 

“I can say no less of you,” said Tiki picking up on Soleil’s need for a rest and sat back so Soleil’s head was between her legs. She leant forward so her breasts were directly above Soleil’s face and gently started stroking a nipple.

Looking up at the amazing sight, Soleil could see more than just arousal and lust in Tiki’s expression. There was regret. After a few seconds, she hefted herself up to sit cross-legged facing her lover. “Who do you love?” she asked.

Tiki looked up at the ceiling as the guilt over what she had just done overcame her. “A woman named Say’ri.”

“And she doesn’t love you back?”

“No.” As Soleil remained silent, she continued, “I met her when she came seeking my aid during the war. She woke me from my slumber and from the moment I laid eyes on her I knew she was special. I could see the love and dedication in her soul. I tried to forget about her as she would be dead in only a few decades and I didn’t want such pain again, but I couldn’t. I allowed myself to feel and told her, and she rejected me.” She sighed as she relieved the pain of rejection again. She was brought back by Soleil taking her hand. 

“Yet you still love her.”

“I do. During the war she assigned herself the role of my bodyguard and I was gradually able to convince her we could be more than just master and servant, we could be true friends.”

“And she went for it?”

“Yes. I have also raised my feeling since but she again rejected them.”

“Well use me as an excuse to try again.”

“How can I confess my love having just been intimate with another?” 

“Because I don’t know how someone could be friends with you, and be so loyal as to be your retainer, and not be a little bit in love with you. Say you’ve felt so lonely being so near to her but not in her arms that you sought comfort in the arms of another. Ooh, then you say you realised the only arms you want are hers. One confession of love.” Seeing Tiki was sceptical she carried on, “The way I see it, she could be jealous or mad at you which shows she cares about who you sleep with, meaning she cares about you, or she’ll be indifferent or mad at me for defiling you, meaning she doesn’t care about you beyond being the Voice of Naga. If it’s the second, then I’m sorry, if the first it’s just duty holding her back and you can just force the issue.”

“Force the issue?” questioned Tiki who was still processing the plan.

“Yeah, kiss her, don’t let her say no, just go for it. I mean, don’t keep going if she’s trying to say no, don’t, you know…”

“Of course not. The more I think about it the more I think this may give me an answer.”

“I’m good with people,” said Soleil as an explanation for her planning skills.

“And you are wise beyond your years, child.”

“From you that means a lot. I was hoping for round two once I got my breath back but now… I can’t when I know how much you love someone. I’m sorry if I pushed you into this.”

“Little one, if you had attempted anything of the sort I would have simply eaten you.”

“You did eat me-Ooooh you mean actual, like, dragon, eating someone. Do you do that a lot?”

“Only occasionally, but not for many centuries,” said Tiki to reassure the girl. She knew people often became weary of her when they found this out and didn’t want to alienate her young lover.

“It’s no big deal, I’ve a friend back home who’s been known to eat people she’s killed. She’s not human either, she’s like a wolf version of Panne.”

“Thank you, Soleil,” said Tiki squeezing her hand.

“No problem, I’m not refusing to help someone in love.”

“I know you probably here this a lot but you are very talented at the arts of pleasure.”

“Yeah, I know. You were phenomenal, when’s the last time you were with a woman?”

“I’m not sure, maybe seven hundred years.”

“Well you’ve not lost any skill, another good argument for Say’ri.”

“It’s easy to see why you and Caeldori love each other.”

“Truthfully, we’re not dating. Cael just said that so Cordelia would have an easier time accepting it.”

“But the love between you is undeniable,” insisted Tiki, “it’s so clear. How both of you are always next to each other when you’re in a group, how you smile when she laughs, you touch each other at every opportunity. Even when you’re flirting with another your eyes move to her.”

“Do I love her?” asked Soleil accepting those were things expected from a romantic couple.

“Only you can know. Perhaps we should return to our friends.”

“I suppose we can’t sit in here all day,” said Soleil as she got up and sought out her bikini. “How’s this realm with topless sunbathing?”

“It’s not unheard of but there are children present.”

“Oh, yeah, that could give little Owain some new urges.” Having sorted herself out, she saw Tiki had found hers as well. “You were so much cuter without it.”

“I thought you said you couldn’t now you know my feelings?”

“I can still think about you,” said Soleil with a lustful smile.

“Well, whenever you’re bored,” said Tiki stepping up close to her, “think of me and fuck yourself.” She then planted a delicate kiss on Soleil’s lips as she felt the girl sag for a moment before straightening up again.

As Robin approached the group assembled on the beach, all eyes turned to her followed immediately by Chrom averting his gaze, followed a second later by Odin then all the adults but Caeldori and Rhajat.

“You can look, you know,” she said to the crowd.

“You weren’t wearing anything like that last time we were on a beach together,” said Rhajat. “Care to slather me in oil this time?”

“I’ll have to pass,” said Robin, fairly sure that was just teasing.

“Heh. Your loss.”

With a wary glance to Rhajat, Robin sat next to Sumia and Chrom and hoped no one would need to go back to the beach house for anything. It was, thankfully, situated a little way from the beach amongst the dunes to protect it against storms, but Robin still though she heard the occasional cry of passion above the sound of the wind and the birds. She hoped that was only because she was listening for it and no one else heard them.

When Tiki and Soleil finally arrived at the beach, they acted very natural and it seemed to Robin only Caeldori knew what they had done. Others may have had suspicions but it seemed they had got away with their fling.

As the day went on, the adults chatted or read while Odin, Cynthia and Ophelia were leading the children and Nowi in a series of games that ended up with mock battles with driftwood swords and shells substituting for spells. When they returned to the group for a drink and a snack, Soleil, regretting her decision not to join in, suggested volleyball which was immediately taken up. Cynthia immediately declared her and Soleil a team followed by Lissa dragging up her sister-in-law and Ophelia and Odin declaring themselves Team Aching Blood. Lucy managed to argue she was old enough to compete in the adult league with her father which left Thia, Noire, Owain, Nowi and Kana for the children’s league, though Noire only played a couple of games before going to sit with her big sister and future mother. Caeldori hadn’t planned on playing but, as Soleil was taken and then Robin volunteered to be referee, believing her bikini wouldn’t survive an active game, she saw Tiki’s face fall and realised the ancient dragon wanted to play and offered to partner her.

After the remaining four children had played a few games with Team Dragon Fang winning, the adult tournament began with significantly more competitive spirit. Eventually the final round saw Odin and Ophelia up against Soleil and Cynthia with Team Aching Blood winning after Ophelia flashed Soleil to distract her as her father spiked the winning point. Not that Soleil minded.

After lunch, with most happily sunbathing and several sleeping, Nowi and Kana were playing in the water, trying to make the biggest splash they could to soak the other. It had been going on for some time until Nowi attempted a splash by belly flopping. As she got up from the water, sorting her top, she turned to Kana but found she was gone. She instinctively ducked expecting a sneak attack from behind but none came. “Kana?” she asked which cause Rhajat to sit bolt upright.

As she looked around, the sea in front of her erupted and, with a significant squeal, she scrambled back while reaching for her dragonstone and transformed in time to be knocked over by Kana. Realising who her attacker was, Nowi started laughing which set Kana off too. The onlookers on the beach were then treated to the sight of two dragon’s barley able to stand for laughing.

“Did I scare you?” asked Kana when she had enough breath back to speak.

“I was terrified,” said Nowi, still giggling. “I thought you were sea monster coming to get me.”

“Sea monster attack!” shouted Kana and leapt at Nowi who dodged sideways and tried to pin her down. After a little wrestling, the two parted and Nowi swept her wings back and pushed forward to win their biggest splash competition. Kana decided one last tackle would win her the wrestling competition and, as Nowi was off balance, she charged her, succeeded in knocking her over and pinning her on her back in the water, only her long neck remained above the surface. 

“Owowowow.”

“I’m sorry,” said Kana jumping of off her causing an even louder ‘ow’.

“You were on my wing,” said Nowi as she tried to get up. On land she could use her wings to roll over but both were stretched out and the weight of water over them meant she couldn’t lift them up. “I’m stuck,” she said matter-of-factly.

“Hold on,” said Kana moving carefully round her to avoid the outstretched wings. She stretched her neck under the stranded dragon and pushed her up until Nowi was clear of the water and could right herself. 

“I’m hungry,” declared Nowi.

“Me too,” said Kana, “race you.”

The two dragons charged out of the water and up to the slightly nervous party on the beach before Rhajat simply raised her hand and both girl slowed to a walk and transformed back.

“Can we have something to eat, Mama?” asked Kana.

“No, you’ve just had lunch.”

“Please, Mama,” pleaded Nowi.

“I’m not your Mama,” pointed out Rhajat.

“Yes you are,” said Nowi with absolute certainty. Seeing Rhajat still didn’t believe her she explained, “all dragons are family, like Tiki’s my big sister, Nah and Nah are my daughters and now Kana is my little sister. Since you’re her mother, that makes you my mother too. See?”

“By that logic I’m the mother of a three-thousand-year-old.”

“Only if you desire it, Mama,” said Tiki causing a stir of laughter.

“It’s so lonely being an only child,” said Kana to make her mother feel sorry for abandoning her in the deeprealm and for being an only child. “So can we have something to eat?”

“Please,” pleaded Nowi and Kana in unison. 

With such cute faces, both doing all they could to look cuter, Rhajat gave in. “Fine,” she sighed as she stood up and both girls took a hand, “but you’re having fruit.”

“Have you just adopted my mother?” asked Nah who’d been watching with interest.

“Apparently,” answered Rhajat, annoyed that she’d been beaten. Motherhood had really softened her. 

For the rest of the day, Nowi exclusively referred to Rhajat as ‘Mama’ and played the part of a happy daughter and sister. Rhajat grudgingly went along with it knowing it made Kana and Nowi happy to have more family and, while she would never admit it to her, she enjoyed having another daughter.

A few hours later, everyone was gathering up their supplies and changing ready for the journey home. They hoped to be back for an evening meal together as the travellers, sans Odin and Ophelia, were planning to return home the next day. Rhajat, in particular, wanted to get back to spend a little time with just her and her Noires, something she could never have done as Tharja. Nowi helped by looking after Kana for the evening with the stern instructions from her mother that if she failed to take care of her little sister the world was not big enough to hide in.

After a couple of hours with her Noires, which Rhajat had quite enjoyed, they left for their own home so Rhajat sought out Kana and found her and Nowi in the castle games room playing board games.

“Mama!” shouted both girls as she came in as they abandoned their game and ran to hug her.

“Did you have fun?” asked Kana.

“I did,” replied Rhajat as she hugged her other two daughters. “Just being able to talk with them is almost more than I hoped.”

“Can we have a sleepover?” asked Nowi.

With the force of cuteness from the two faces looking up at her, Rhajat had no choice. “Of course. Do you want to take a game to our room?”

The two girls returned to the pile of games they’d played and Kana picked one out. “I like this one the best,”

“And we can all play it,” said Nowi looking to Rhajat.

“Come on then,” said Rhajat wondering what she had let herself in for.

The three of them retired to Rhajat and Kana’s room and played the game before Rhajat insisted it was time for bed. Kana, who didn’t want to sleep tonight, insisted they tell scary stories. Hers were somewhat lacklustre and Nowi purposely didn’t tell a really scary story, when you’ve lived for a thousand years you’ve seen enough horror to scare adults sleepless, and Rhajat told one story meant for children before again insisting it was bedtime. With a stern look, Kana accepted she was tired and they got ready for bed. A few minutes after getting into bed, Kana’s breathing told Rhajat she was asleep.

“Rhajat?” came Nowi’s soft voice from the darkness.

“Mmm?”

“Thank you for today.”

“Which part?”

“Pretending to be my mother,” said Nowi quietly and sounded to Rhajat as if she was upset. “It was nice to feel like I had her again.”

Rhajat lay quiet for several seconds, unsure how to respond. “Go to sleep, sweetheart,” she decided would be best.

“Night, Mama,” said Nowi, happy that it maybe hadn’t just been today that she had a mother.

“Good night,”

The next morning, Rhajat was up at her usual time while Kana and Nowi were still asleep. She tidied their room and laid out two set of clothes, one blue and one green, before standing in front of her daughters, still sound asleep. She stood there for some time looking at them both, Kana curled up and Nowi spread out with an arm over Kana’s stomach. She concluded she wanted another child and wondered how open Corrin would be to adopting. “Girls,” she said softly.

“Mmm,” mumbled Nowi as she roused and woke Kana as she turned over.

“Time to get up,” she said more sternly as she pulled the sheet back. As the two dragons forced themselves into wakefulness and got out of bed she added, “there’s warm water in the basin, wash your faces then get dressed. You can choose which you want between you.”

Nowi looked at the two dresses laid out. “What’s wrong with my own clothes?”

“No daughter of mine is going out dressed like that.”

Nowi was ecstatic to hear this, it was proper teenage parenting, even if it was half a millennium early. After they had washed and dressed, Rhajat sat Kana down first and brushed her hair before putting it into her bun and then sat Nowi down. After several minutes, and lot of wincing from Nowi as Rhajat forcibly detangled her mane, they were ready to go to breakfast. On the way, Rhajat made it very clear that she expected Nowi to actually brush her hair before the next time they visited.

Over the course of the morning the others came to say goodbye to the travellers before they began the journey home. Shortly before noon, Rhajat, Kana, Laslow, Soleil and Caeldori were ready to leave, with the last of their friends and family standing with them at the city gates to see them off.

Both sets of Soleil’s grandparents had given her something to remember them, including a new bandana from Olivia. Caeldori felt somewhat awkward as she said goodbye to her former self and former husband before Soleil pulled them all in for a group hug. Noire, Noire, Nowi and Nah, there mostly for her mother, came to see off Rhajat and Kana. 

Having said goodbye and hugged both her human daughters, Rhajat turned to Nowi only to have the small dragon clamp on to her. The others noticed Rhajat hugging her back and that she seemed to genuinely like having her as her daughter. When Nowi eventually felt she could let go again, she stepped back and handed her mother a small bag containing some of her scales to help her in divination. They was nothing compared to having had a mother for a day, but they were the most valuable things she had to give.

Nah, watching her mother react like a child saying goodbye to parent, realised that, even though she was a thousand years old and a mother, she was supposed to still be a child. As Nowi stood watching the travellers leave and trying not to cry, Nah hugged her from behind and decided that maybe she needed to be the mother in their relationship sometimes. 

The travellers returned to the hole between worlds, which they were all glad to see was still open and to the correct time, before making their way back to Fort Corrin where they split. Laslow returned to Nohr, Rhajat and Kana to Valla and Caeldori and Soleil to Hoshido. Soleil found it quite hard to watch her father leaving without her as it dawned on her it may be some time before she sees either of her parents again. Caeldori made her feel better by promising plenty of annual leave.

Arriving back at Castle Shirasagi, Caeldori took Soleil back to her room to drop off her bags of presents and purchases. As Soleil was about to leave to drop hers of in her servant-sized room down the hall, Caeldori took her hand. “It’s so big in here,” she commented looking around her giant, sparsely decorated room. “You could easily have two people living here. Would you like to move in with me?”

“Is that normal for a retainer?” asked Soleil knowing it certainly wasn’t in Nohr.

“No, but you’re not a normal retainer,” she said lifting Soleil’s hand to kiss it.

“I think I love you,” said Soleil abruptly.

“I didn’t think you were the falling in love type,” teased Caeldori. 

“I thought so too, but Tiki said some things about us and I think, maybe I am. Do you-” she began before Caeldori’s lips were against hers. 

“Of course I love you,” said Caeldori, slightly exasperated Soleil couldn’t tell already. “I’ve been taking you on dates for a month; the walks, picnics, nights out.”

“So are we moving in together, like, as a couple?”

In answer, Caeldori kissed her again. She then began removing her girlfriend’s top, eager for their first time as a romantic couple. 

As Rhajat and Kana approached their home, Rhajat reached out with her mind to find Corrin and warped her and Kana straight to her. 

“Mama!” squealed Kana as she jumped on her surprised mother.

“Kana! Oh, I’ve missed you my little one,” said Corrin lifting Kana up. She was getting a little too big to do it nowadays so Corrin had to quickly put her back down. “Did you enjoy your vacation?”

“It was so fun,” said Kana nearly bouncing, “everyone was so nice and the best bit is I have six sisters!”

“Six?” questioned Corrin glancing up at Rhajat. “What has Mama been doing without me?”

Rhajat chuckled at the impossible insinuation she may have cheated but stayed silent as she knew Kana would explain.

“I’ve got two human sisters called Noire and I’ve got four dragon sisters. They’re Nowi, Tiki, Nah and Nah. Nowi’s the same age as me, well she’s a thousand but she looks the same age as me and we had so much fun playing together. Tiki’s older than us and she’s so clever and pretty and nice and Nah pretends she’s grown up but she really likes playing too and little Nah was too young to join in but she’s really sweet.”

“I don’t know if I’ve seen you so excited,” said Corrin as Kana took a breath.

“I wish you’d been there,” said Kana.

“Me too,” added Rhajat.

“I’m sorry my loves. Next time, I promise I’ll come with you. Now, tell me everything.”

Kana told her mother everything they’d done in great detail, not necessarily in order as she was too excited to slow down and think but in the end she did manage to include everything. She was telling about her sleepover with Nowi when there was a knock at the door.

“Enter,” said Corrin.

“My Ladies,” said Jakob with a respectful nod. “Dinner will be served in five minutes.”

“Thank you Jakob.” As he left with another respectful nod, she turned to Kana. “Go and wash your hands for dinner, sweetheart.”

“Yes Mama,” said Kana as she headed for the washroom.

As the door closed, Corrin took Rhajat’s hands and stood pressed against her as she kissed her. After several kisses she moved away a fraction of a step to look her lover in the eyes. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“Did it really go as well with Noire as Kana said?”

“It did,” said Rhajat with a smile. “She knows I can be better than the beast that she calls mother.”

“Beast is a little strong,” said Corrin softly as she stroked her wife’s cheek.

“Sorry. I was a bad mother, that much you cannot argue.”

“But you’re an amazing mother now.”

“And I liked having a big family.”

“You did? I though you may just have been acting for Kana.”

“I couldn’t stop myself treating Nowi exactly the same as her. Her very existence brought out motherly instinct.”

“Well, once the kingdom is sorted out and I have some free time, maybe we can talk about having another. Not using your spell.”

“Agreed.”

The two stood looking into each other’s eyes, seeing the possible future ahead.

“Our bed was cold without you,” said Corrin as she leaned in to kiss her wife.

“Aww,” cooed Kana watching from the door causing her mothers to stop. “I like seeing you kiss; you look so happy.”

“Come on,” said Corrin holding out a hand for Kana. “Dinner time.”

Upon arriving back at Castle Krakenberg, Laslow first went to his and Selena’s bed chamber to drop off his bag and hoped he may find his wife there but was informed on the way by a maid that Lady Camilla had gone out with her retainers and wasn’t expected back until later. As he entered their room, he saw a large pile of bags and realised Selena had done a lot of stress shopping. A cursory glance over them also had him hoping Camilla had paid for some of it or they may now be broke. After laying out the present he had brought back for his wife on the bed, he went to report to Lord Xander.

It was late when Lord Xander retired for the evening and Laslow could head back to his chambers. As he entered, he saw his wife standing in front of the mirror wearing the yukata he had brought back for her.

“Oh, you’re back?” question Selena trying to sound indifferent. 

“Happy to see me?” asked Laslow as he hugged her from behind, ending with his hands joined over her stomach, unwilling to let her go.

“I guess,” she replied but the smile gave it away.

“I missed you,” said Laslow kissing her shoulder.

“Me too,” affirmed Selena placing her hands over his. “Has Soleil gone to Hoshido?”

“She has.”

“I miss her,” said Selena, avoiding catching her husband’s gaze in the mirror.

“She’s with you mother so you know she’s safe and Caeldori promised to give her plenty of leave.”

Selena continued looking down at the corner of the mirror for a few seconds before voicing her thoughts. “We need to be better parents for the next one.”

“Are you-“ began Laslow sliding his hands down her stomach.

“No,” she said softly, dissuading either the thought she was already pregnant or in the mood to try, “but, soon would be nice. We have to do better for them than we did for Soleil and actually be parents.”

“No argument from me,” said Laslow looking at his blushing wife in the mirror. “You’ll certainly never find me unwilling,” he added as he hugged her tighter and kissed her neck to get a reaction.

“Down boy,” said Selena with a giggle as Laslow loosened his grip and started gently swaying the two of them side to side. She leant back into him and let him take some of her weight as she enjoyed the moment. After a while she asked, “is this the yukata I got at the hot spring?”

“Your mother asked me if I could bring it to you.”

“I can’t believe she kept it all these years.”

“She kept everything of yours,” said Laslow noting how it upset her. “Soleil said she looked heartbroken when she was told you weren’t with us.”

“I should have gone,” said Selena quietly. “I just-“

“It’s alright,” said Laslow knowing she didn’t want to say she couldn’t cope.

“Anyway,” she said sounding like her usual confident self as she stood up and walkout out of her husband’s arms, “how is everyone, all alive?”

“Aside from Lucina who’s still missing, all are very much alive and well.”

“Well, mostly good news then.” She undid the belt of the yukata and let it fall open a little to reveal she was only wearing panties underneath. “Did any girl catch your eye?”

“I must confess there was one,” began Laslow, enjoying seeing his wife’s expression harden and close the yukata. “A very cute young thing called Severa,” he continued causing his wife to smirk instead, “I feel she’s going to be breathtakingly beautiful when she grows up.”

“Alright, that was a reasonably good line,” she conceded and dropped the yukata to the floor, happy to see Laslow’s adoring gaze fixed on her. “So, really how is everyone?” she asked as she looked out her pyjamas.

As Selena dressed and got into bed, Laslow filled her in with what all their friends had done during their absence and how their parents and younger selves were getting on. She said she had been thinking while he was gone and had decided she wanted to be herself again, to be Severa. Laslow was a little disappointed as he’d lost all his moon metaphors but was happy to call her by her true name, though he decided he would stick with Laslow as he wanted to avoid the confusion the name change would inevitable cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve played Fire Emblem Heroes, you should recognise both the title of this chapter and the swimwear described. This was written shortly after the first special summer heroes in 2017 and was then re-written to include Noire the next year. Why’s Cordelia/Caeldori not wearing her Heroes summer outfit you say? Well, maybe there’s another beach episode further down the line.
> 
> There’s also reference to the Summer Scramble dlc for Awakening, this is a beach episode after all, but thankfully no one is going around holding a curtain over Tharja.


	12. Chapter 12 – Royal Relations

It is often said that with stability, comes prosperity. This was beginning to show itself in the realm now that Anaknos and the Vallite forces had been vanquished. The three new monarchs of Hoshido, Nohr and Valla, aided by family, friends, diplomats and civil servants were ensuring cooperation between the two ancient enemies and the newly reformed country between them, made of ceded land either side of the Bottomless Canyon. The rebuilding of these kingdoms was well underway after having been blighted by war for so long.

While Corrin was focused inwards to stabilise her half-Nohrian and half-Hoshidan population, receiving help from both her eldest brothers for initial resources, a trade deal had been struck between the brothers. Hoshido’s abundant and fertile farmland was now looking to increase production to trade for the greater mineral wealth found in Nohr. This trade deal between them would greatly alleviate the suffering of Nohr’s people but, even when the rulers both agree on what is needed, it requires many civil servants and, even worse, accountants to ensure all goes smoothly. This tends to result in a lot of meetings and discussions.

Today, over two months on from the formal end of hostilities, a party from Hoshido was arriving in Windmire for another round of negotiations. Heading a group of senior officials was King Ryoma with Crown Prince Shiro and Lady Hinoka who, as general of all of Hoshido’s armed forces, was required when it came to logistics of using troops to assist with safe delivery. Princess Caeldori had also requested to be included as, while the throne was not destined for her, she desired to support her family and it was agreed by all she would be a key figure in the future of Hoshido. Many were amazed a teenager had such detailed knowledge of how to run a country but, what no one knew, apart from her fellow Ylisseans, was that her mind, and so her knowledge, was some way into its second century.

As the group was escorted to the main gates of Castle Krakenberg, they were met by King Xander and Queen Charlotte.

“Welcome, my friends. I trust your journey was uneventful?” enquired Xander, proffering has hand to Ryoma.

“Indeed,” confirmed Ryoma, firmly shaking his counterpart’s hand. “We had the wind at our backs so we made excellent time.”

“Come, we’ve prepared some refreshments for you all before we see to our business.”

“Good to see you again, my lady,” said Hinoka with a bow to the queen.

“Stop it with that,” said Charlotte puling her into a hug. “Are we fucking while you’re here?” she whispered.

“Definitely.”

“Dear?” called Charlotte to her husband. “I trust Lady Hinoka won’t be caught up in meetings all day? It would be nice if we could spend some time together.”

“I wouldn’t imagine so,” posited Xander looking to Ryoma.

“Of course not. We only need you for the logistics which I doubt we’ll get to for a few hours.”

“Wonderful,” chirped Charlotte. “Perhaps we could take our leave just now?”

“I don’t see why not,” confirmed Xander.

“Great, come on, I’ve got an outfit I’d like you opinion on first.”

“Alright but you know I’m not much into fashion, right?”

“Oh but I think you’ll like this one.”

As Charlotte led them to her dressing room, the two talked about the public aspect of their lives, how strange it was to be settled in one place and to be parted from many of the friends they’d made.

“Here we are,” announced Charlotte as she unlocked her dressing room door.

“Oh, wow,” was all Hinoka could manage. The room was huge with three walls filled with racks of clothes, two large chest-of-drawers and rows of shoes with a privacy screen in one corner and the free wall containing a large sofa. There were also several mirrors on casters, presumably so they could be positioned to give an all-around view.

“Have a seat and close your eyes,” ordered Charlotte as she locked the door behind them.

“Okay.” Feeling it slightly odd, Hinoka obeyed, finding the sofa to be very comfortable. She heard a drawer being opened then closed, followed by the rustle of fabric as Charlotte presumably undressed. “So what are we doing?” she asked after a while of silence.

“I’m getting your opinion on an outfit,” reiterated the queen.

That was all the information she was getting it seemed, so she sat, eyes closed, wondering when they were going to fuck.

“You can look.”

She opened her eyes to see a vision of lust before her. Her fuck buddy was wearing black stockings with black patent leather heels and a cupless corset which amplified her already magnificent chest. What really caught Hinoka’s eye, however, was the ten-inch long, two-inch diameter cock protruding from her pussy. She’d already grown rather horny in anticipation but now her arousal erupted.

“You like?” asked Charlotte, stroking her temporary appendage. “It’s a new design of strap-on where you don’t even need a harness, courtesy of certain travelling merchant. Now, get your clothes off.” Hinoka was off the sofa and stripping immediately, clearly she liked it. “Let’s see how you’d treat Subaki,” she suggested.

“You are ridiculously hot, Slut,” said Hinoka, pulling off her last item of clothing. She dropped to her knees and took just the head in mouth, maintaining eye contact as she bobbed her head then groaned. She then grasped the shaft with one hand and began stroking as she took as much into her mouth as she could.

“He’s a lucky man,” commented Charlotte, “you look like such a natural with a cock in your mouth.”

Hinoka went to release the false appendage but licked all the way underneath the head of it to flick the tip. “I’ll take that as a compliment but I’m not sure it is,” she joked. “I do like giving oral though, some people say it’s degrading but it’s such a turn on.”

“Totally agree,” assured the queen. “If you like it, just do it. That's my motto when it comes to sex.”

“Do you like my cunt?” asked Hinoka.

“Yes,” came the instant reply.

“Just do it,” echoed Hinoka as she walked backwards to sit on the edge of the sofa with her legs spread. She was a little put out that Charlotte turned away and took something from a drawer.

“It would hurt if I did you without lube,” she explained after seeing Hinoka looking annoyed as she rubbed the gel along the shaft. She set the tub down on top and took the box of her other toys containing a couple of butt plugs and three dildos in different sizes. “For later,” she added.

“All I want is that one,” clarified Hinoka, fingering herself as she hadn’t yet got what she needed.

“How badly do you want it?” asked Charlotte as she strutted over, swinging her hips.

“Don’t make me beg.” She got a sly smile showing that was exactly what she needed to do. “Please fuck me, break my pussy open with your big, thick cock,” she pleaded.

“Ooh, kinky, does Subaki get that too?” the queen asked as she spread her feet wide and lowered herself down, but just holding off from fucking her.

“He doesn’t need the encouragement, unlike some.” She grabbed the slippery dildo and positioned it. “Now fuck me hard.”

Charlotte pressed the head into her friend’s dripping pussy, gently pushing until it slipped in to a moan, then slammed the entire length in to a huge, but very happy, grunt.

"Fuck, that’s big,” moaned Hinoka, loving every inch of it. The cock was only a little longer than her husband's but the width spreading her insides felt so much more. As Charlotte then began pounding her hard and fast, clit slamming against clit to sparks of pleasure, the princess closed her eyes for a second but was brought back as clawed hands grabbed her right boob, the queen of Nohr’s nails digging in. “Feeling a bit rough today?” she asked before a loud groan forced its way out.

“I just want to hear you scream,” she replied with a grin. She released the boob and instead pinched her nipple between her nails, getting a delicious yelp.

“Is this all some-“ began Hinoka but couldn’t stop the moan as Charlotte’s free hand pressed on her clit. “Gods, I’m so close already.”

“You’re welcome,” purred Charlotte, leaning in to swap tongues. She slowed her strokes as she did so, becoming long and slow on the withdrawal, then a sharp thrust back in, getting first a long groan, then a sharp yelp. With the kiss, the dildo, and hands toying with nipples and clit, Hinoka didn’t take long until she was writhing beneath her. With a pinch to her clit, she came, her body going wild and, as hoped, a scream of orgasmic joy, though Charlotte maintained the kiss to muffle her, she couldn’t risk any passers-by overhearing.

As soon as she had air back in her lungs, Hinoka began laughing. “I must be easy to have came so quick. Is there a little sadist streak in you somewhere? I get the feeling you liked hurting me.”

“I’ll do what I think will get you going the most in the moment,” commented Charlotte. “And it did.”

“Really did. Can I fuck you?” she asked.

“You want a turn with the cock?” she asked with lust dripping from her words as she slipped it out of the Hoshidan’s pussy. “I hoped you might.” She then slipped it out of hers.

Hinoka now saw how it worked, it was essential a twin ended dildo that hooked into the wearer. She took it but couldn’t resist sucking the end that had so recently been in her partner.

“Don’t think you’re wearing it right,” laughed Charlotte. “Ooh, I wonder if I could deepthroat it and a have a mouth cock?

“I’m fucking you first,” stated Hinoka, slipping it in before Charlotte suggested trying that. “Let’s try mouth cocks after that.”

“How’d you want me?” asked Charlotte with a voice of silk as she bent down and pushed her chest together with her forearms.

“All fours, I think.”

“Good choice.” She bounced onto the sofa, being careful not to damage it or Hinoka with her high heels, and presented herself.

Hinoka took a moment to enjoy the view before stroking up her stockings and over the queen’s thick ass. “The stockings feel gorgeous,” she observed as she ran her hands back down them.

“Ever worn a pair for Subaki?”

“Hoshido doesn’t really do sexy underwear.”

“Then we should go shopping and get you a set before you go home,” suggested Charlotte as she felt hands grabbing her ass and spreading her cheeks.

Hinoka pressed the head against the glistening opening. “If we’ve time, I’ll take you up on that.” She then slipped the head in but, rather than going for a quick reward as Charlotte had done, she took her time, gently fucking with just the first few inches.

“Tease,” accused Charlotte, secretly loving it, her body already twitching with anticipation.

“Well, maybe I want you to beg for it.”

“Please fuck me, break my pussy open with your big, thick cock,” echoed Charlotte, though with a laugh at the end.

“A little more,” coaxed Hinoka as she gave a little more dildo as a reward.

“Please, mistress, give me your cock, I can’t survive without it, it’s the best I've ever had,” wailed Charlotte before bouncing her ass on the aforementioned cock.

“I’ll accept that.” She then slammed the whole length, causing Charlotte’s head to jerk back and then loll, bouncing with each thrust as a low moan was forced out.

After a few seconds, Charlotte found the strength in her neck again and held her head up. “Such vigor,” she groaned, looking over her shoulder. “First timers aren’t usually this controlled with a strap-on.”

“Same muscles as riding,” pointed out Hinoka. “I’m riding you after all, but I think it should be clear who’s in charge here.” Moving from kneeling behind her, she put one leg on the ground and grabbed the back of the sofa to lift herself up so she was now above Charlotte, still able to fuck her, but, more importantly, could reach her neck. She grabbed the queen and pushed her down into the sofa, getting a very excited giggle in return. With Charlotte now pinned in place, she focused on her rhythm, fine tuning it for speed and power. She then realised switching hands, so she could balance herself with her hand on Charlotte’s neck and the elbow against the back of the sofa, would mean her other hand was free. After a quick switch between thrusts, her free hand pushed under her groaning partner to grab a gorgeous tit and was reminded of just how great they felt, how soft and warm they were against her hand.

“Harder,” groaned Charlotte, “grab me harder.”

Hinoka did as ordered and grabbed as tight as she dared, worried about going too far and hurting her. It seemed to be good as her conquest moaned as a tremor ran through her.

“Harder,” moaned Charlotte, her shuddering body and her voice showing she was getting close.

Hinoka, against her own judgment, crushed the boob she had in her hand and got a yelp containing both pain and very clear pleasure. Under the stimuli of this, the ferocious pounding behind her and the turn on from being restrained, Charlotte was coming within seconds, her cries muffled by the sofa as her body spasmmed as the flames of orgasm ricocheted through her, her cunt strangling the thickness stirring her insides. Hinoka kept fucking her for a while to keep her high but eventually slowed as the queen fell still, but for the occasional twitch.

“Sex coma?”

“Very nearly,” came a weak voice as Charlotte turned her head for air. “Wait,” she called as Hinoka went to withdraw, “leave it in, I like feeling full.”

“Ever been full in here?” asked Hinoka, pressing a finger against her seemingly exhausted partner’s ass hole.

“Loads of times, I’ve got toys just for that.” Realising Hinoka hadn’t recognised the plugs, she thought it may be best to discourage her from going for her ass right now. “I’d need to loosen up first to take you up the ass and once we had we’d need to wash it. Madam was always clear you never move from ass to pussy.”

Hinoka had been thinking of trying it but realised this was Charlotte saying no, she then realised there was something of far greater magnitude in there. “Madam?” she questioned, feeling Charlotte stiffen below her.

“Damn, I shouldn’t have said that, but since I have,” she said as she slipped forward and off the dildo before turning to lie on her back, “if you fill me back up, I may as well tell you.”

“You don’t have to,” assured Hinoka, but filling her full again anyway.

“It’s alright, I trust you. Only Xander and my parents know, but I used to work as a prostitute when I was fourteen up to seventeen.” She expected to see disapproval on Hinoka’s face but saw only interest. “My family were poor and at fourteen, I looked pretty much as I do now so everyone assumed I was legal. I’d already lost my virginity and loved sex, so I’d have been having about as much even if I wasn’t being paid for it.”

“Sounds about right,” interjected Hinoka jovially to ensure Charlotte knew she was fine with this.

“And given I looked liked this,” continued Charlotte with a gesture to her body, “I could charge a lot. Well, the brothel was a scum pit so a lot there wasn’t that much really, but it was enough for me to help pay our rent and buy clothes and food.”

Hinoka began to feel guilty for having grown up in a castle with no worries about something as basic as having shelter or food.

“I can’t think a princess would know, but you occasionally get headhunted for other brothels and I moved to a much classier establishment with so much better pay where I met a minor royal. I think he’d be like Xander’s eighth cousin or something, very far from the throne but still royal. He visited me a lot, he gave me gifts beyond my fee and after a few months I asked him to take me away from it all. He... laughed at me, called me all sorts of names and but made it very clear I was nothing to him but his favourite cum dump. I was upset at the time,” she added, seeing Hinoka looking concerned, “but it was what I needed to hear, really. I realised my prince would never find me in a whorehouse so I thought I’d use my fighting experience and try to get into the royal guard.”

“Wait, fighting experience? In a brothel?”

“I did say the first one I worked in was a scum pit. Half the time, customers would pay you, fuck you, then beat you up and steal their payment back and anything else they could. Or, they tried to, I’m just naturally strong so even at fourteen it took a lot to get past me and Madam had us all do self-defence training. Now, Lady Hinoka, is my tale of debauchery and woe turning you on?”

Hinoka realised her hips were moving on their own and she was, indeed, gently fucking the former prostitute. “Sorry,” she said sheepishly.

“Don’t be. Would you like to have seen me getting fucked hard in the ass? Deepthroating until I nearly pass out? How about taking a cock in the pussy, ass and mouth simultaneously?” Hinoka was getting quicker now. “I’ve been left so exhausted after gangbangs I could barely stand after so much effort and so many orgasms. I’ve had a lesbian gangbang where we ended up in a pile, writhing and screaming, no idea whose cunt you were eating or who’s eating you. My biggest gangbang was at the classy establishment where I was hired for an entire day by a group of eighteen men, three hours straight sex in the morning and they soaked me with a bukkake for my lunch.”

“A what?” asked Hinoka, now rapidly fucking the kinky queen.

“It’s where the woman kneels in the middle of a circle and all the men cum on her face and tits.”

“That sounds disgusting.”

“It is, really disgusting. It’s in your eyes and your hair and they didn’t let me leave to wash all day so it was crusted over me, but you get paid a huge amount for a group and my boss always gives the girl a day off to recover, you need it.

“How big is fun before it becomes draining?” asked Hinoka, who had slowed a little at her disgust but was picking up speed again.

“Four maximum, I think. You can pay attention to everyone without it feeling like work.” She moaned as Hinoka’s stimulation set her off again. “Want to do my ass?”

“Yes,” came the instant, and very enthusiastic, reply.

“Off,” commanded the queen, and, once freed, got up to fetch the thinnest of her dildos which she could take anally without a warm up. With some lube applied, she returned to the sweaty falcon knight. “Your first double penetration, I take it?”

“I’ve never given or received,” admitted Hinoka.

“Thought so, you innocent little thing,” teased Charlotte. “Fuck my pussy any way you like but be gentle with this, at first, anyway.”

Having handed the dildo over, she took up her doggy stance again and pressed her ass back against the sodden strap-on. Hinoka moved back a little to position it, then slipped the whole length in before aiming the dildo. Before she could do anything with it, there was a scraping sound at the door and both women froze as it opened.

“I knew locktouch would be useful to learn,” commented Caeldori as she locked the door behind her. “Mother, you’re wanted in the discussions,” she announced as she walked over and sat on the sofa such that Charlotte’s head was over her lap. Though she didn’t show it, she rather liked the queen's outfit.

“Want to touch them?” asked Charlotte with a grin, seeing Caeldori eyeing her hanging chest.

Caeldori reached beneath the queen of Nohr and grasped a gigantic breast. “It’s so heavy,” she said, surprised at the weight as her hand started squeezing and stroking on its own accord.

“Best you’ve had right? Want to get under me and suck? Or maybe you want eaten?”

Charlotte watched as Caeldori got off the sofa and went to move the large castored mirror so she’d be able to see what was happening, before going to make out with her mother. This spurred Hinoka on and, as her thrusting speed increased, Caeldori take the dildo from her mother’s hand and positioned it against her ass.

“Do you want me to?” asked Caeldori as she broke away from her mother’s lips.

“Fuck me,” growled Charlotte as she watched the two of them in the mirror. She’d done a lot during her previous career but she’d never had a mother-daughter threesome, something she’d always wanted.

As she resumed the kiss with her mother, Caeldori applied pressure and gently slipped the dildo in, pushing in a few inches then withdrawing, pushing in a couple of inches more with the next thrust and repeating until the full length was buried inside her.

With Hinoka’s vigorous fucking and the gentler stimulation in her ass, combined with watching the incestuous lesbian make-out session, Charlotte was already moaning as little flares of pleasure appeared in the wake of the big event. She lay down to watch the show as she was worried her arms were going to give way and she’d miss something. As she did so, Hinoka began rubbing her daughter’s crotch above her clothing and, as their lips parted to show their tongues dancing in pleasure, the erotic charge overtook Charlotte and she had to bury her face in the sofa to muffle her orgasmic moaning. Her body jerked violently against the double impalement from behind but, as the initial volume lessened to gasping, she could look back in the mirror to enjoy the incest causing another spike in her pleasure.

When it was clear Charlotte had came down, Caeldori left the dildo in her ass and stood up. “You really are needed in the discussions, Mother.”

“Oh, I thought that was just an excuse to break in here,” admitted her mother as she got up to dress.

“You’re leaving?” asked Charlotte, sitting up on her knees, the dildo still deep in her ass. “Shame, because that was one of the hottest things I’ve ever been part of. Any chance we could do it again?” she asked the younger redhead. She needed to see that kind of phenomenally hot incest again but preferably to see them going much further.

“I cannot promise anything, my lady,” said Caeldori as her mother frantically got dressed. “Though you are very beautiful,” she added, bending down to kiss the queen on the left nipple, then the right. “And they are the best I’ve had.”

“Have I missed anything?” asked Hinoka looking around the room.

“You’re as you were,” confirmed Caeldori before picking up a bottle of perfume and spraying her mother who inhaled at the wrong time. “I don’t want you smelling of sex, it’s entirely believable Lady Charlotte had you try some perfume.”

“Okay, good point,” admitted Hinoka with a sticky taste in her mouth.

“So,” began Charlotte, still sitting in her lingerie with a dildo in her ass, “we’re done for the day I take it?”

“I expect we’ll be busy for the rest of the morning and afternoon.”

“Sorry to cut it short,” began Hinoka.

“Oh don’t be a fool, you have a duty to attend to. Are we still going shopping at some point?”

“If there’s time,” repeated Hinoka as Caeldori unlocked the door and checked no one was about who might see the queen in such an outfit. “I hope there will be,” she added as she left.

Charlotte, still horny, grabbed the strap-on and started fucking her pussy and ass, thinking of two sexy redheads making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was short one but I wanted to do a follow up with Charlotte and Hinoka and there was no chapter that could fit into so it had to just be a quick fuck. A quickie can be fun though.


	13. Chapter 13 – Lost Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two time travellers have been absent from the world they saved. It's time for one to visit and one to be found.

With all the changes taking place to her country and her people, Camilla had been considering the role she wanted to play going forward. After much thought, she had decided that being a royal was not the life she wanted for herself, she wanted time with her family and friends rather than having to deal with the people and attend events with stuck up nobles she hated. After discussions with Xander, he agreed that she may step down, but he refused to allow her to relinquish her title and insisted that the crown would still provide for her. No matter what changes may happen, she would always be his younger sister and he would do whatever was in his power to make her happy.

With that matter settled, she told Severa and Beruka that she would be retiring to a manor house the crown owned in the east of Nohr and, if they wished, they could come with her or she would release them from their vows. Severa immediately asked if their pay would remain the same as retainers to a retired royal and, after assurance that was the case, agreed to stay with her, though Camilla hoped that was just the pretext to stay with her as a friend. Beruka simply said that whether Camilla released her or not, she would protect her until her end.

With her friends and retainers coming, Camilla only had to convince Velouria that this change was a good thing. Keaton was happy enough and was looking forward to exploring the nearby towns but their daughter was completely against it, wanting everything in her life to stay the same. After much comforting, it was when Camilla pointed out that it would be much more fun for Selkie to be in the country and, being close to the new border with Valla and so closer to Hoshido, she would be able to visit her parents and friends more often, that Velouria relented. 

The following day, a selection of servants were dispatched with the first load of crates to ensure the manor was suitable for its new residents with Keaton, Velouria and Selkie starting the journey the next week with the next batch that a messenger had requested be sent. A couple of weeks after the decision, the final convoy was ready to move their remaining belongings out of Castle Krakenburg. Beruka’s meagre possessions barely filled one crate while Camilla and Severa still had a multitude of every conceivable thing they may need. Before they left, Severa took Laslow aside and said her goodbyes so that the others would not see the tears as she prepared to leave her husband, she would be visiting frequently but knowing they wouldn’t see each other every day hurt. Laslow, similarly upset at their parting, reminded her that she would have half the journey time to visit her mother and daughter in Hoshido.

While the convoy went by road, Camilla and Severa flew together on wyvern and falicorn with Beruka flying a little ahead to scout for threats. It would still take a few hours even by air, and, during the conversation, Severa confessed to Camilla how much she had been missing Soleil and asked if she would be allowed to visit her soon. Camilla immediately soothed any concerns saying she could visit Soleil or Laslow whenever she wished. 

“There is another reason I might want to visit Hoshido,” said Severa who had been wondering when to tell Camilla the last bit of her origin.

“That we have good friends there?” guessed Camilla.

“And that. But the one I was thinking of is that Caeldori is my reincarnated mother.”

“Oh,” said Camilla tactfully, “I would not have guessed that one.”

“When I came here, I planned to go home at some point but apparently I never did. She reincarnated to find me and make sure I was alright.”

“Are you annoyed she skipped a generation?” asked Camilla.

“What?” asked Severa in return before realising she was referencing her mother’s relationship with her daughter. “Oh that’s disgusting. Why would you say that?”

Camilla could only laugh in response. “I’m sorry my dear. That must be odd for you.”

“Very,” said Severa bluntly before softening a little. “But they’re clearly in love so I can’t object to seeing my mother or daughter happy.”

“Poor Caeldori,” mused Camilla, “it must be torture to live an entire life and not know what happened to her baby.”

“Cordelia,” corrected Severa. “And she knows I’m fine now.”

“How?” questioned Camilla.

“Well, Caeldori found a hole between our realms and a few of them went home shortly after Lord Ryoma’s coronation for a few days. Laslow and Soleil told her.”

“The day you took leave?”

“Yes, I didn’t go, I had to stay with you.”

“You ‘had’ to do nothing of the sort,” retorted Camilla. “What you had to do was go home to see your poor mother. Where is this hole? We’re going there as soon as we’ve unpacked, you will see your mother and apologise for making her worry.”

“My lady,” began Severa but as Camilla turned to look at her, she immediately realised there was no choice in this. “Yes, my lady,” she sighed.

“Good girl,” said Camilla warmly. “Now which direction would you like your room to face?”

For the rest of the journey, her imminent return home preyed on Severa’s mind but Camilla kept up the conversation to distract her. As they approached the house, Camilla led them down to the stabling area at the rear where they were met and their mounts taken care of. 

“Aunt Camilla!” came a shout from the house as the three turned to see Kana charging across the grass toward them.

Camilla scooped her up and planted a big kiss on her cheek. “Well, this is a nice surprise,” she cooed. “Are your mamas here too?”

“Ah-huh, we came to surprise you. We brought presents.”

“Oh, our first housewarming gifts, aren’t you sweet,” she said kissing her again and making Kana laugh as she kept kissing. “Let’s go find your mamas,” she said moving towards the house and not putting her niece down.

“We were beginning to think you weren’t coming,” said Corrin from the doorway as she, Rhajat, Keaton, Velouria and Selkie came out to greet them.

“Lunch us ready, we had to wait on you,” said Keaton glancing at Corrin who had been the one to make him wait.

“It seems you get a stay of execution,” said Camilla turning to Severa who was clearly happy their visit to Ylisse would have to be postponed. “We’ll have lunch then go.”

“You’re not staying?” asked Velouria with a hint of panic.

“It turns out my dear Severa hasn’t seen her mother in years so we’re going to fix that with a little adventure to visit the realm she’s from. Would you care to come?” she asked the assembled group.

“As it happens,” began Corrin, “we were heading to Ylisse after here.”

“Splendid,” said Camilla with a clap of her hands. “It’ll be one big family trip.”

“Who knows what treasure we’ll find in a different realm,” grinned Keaton to his daughter.

“Are there kitsune or wolfskin?” asked Selkie eagerly.

“There are manaketes and taguel,” replied Rhajat, not bothering to explain what that they were. “Ophelia, Elise and Odin are there already,” she added to Camilla, having remembered seeing the foreign royalty arriving two days ago as Tharja.

“Is that where they all went? Elise said it was just a family holiday. It’ll be a wonderful surprise when we all show up.”

“So, lunch?” asked Keaton of Corrin who nodded and he took off with Selkie in pursuit, followed at a sensible pace by the rest of the extended family. 

After lunch, some light bags were packed and everyone’s mounts saddled, with Beruka and Severa on their own, Camilla taking Keaton; Velouria, Selkie; Rhajat, Kana and Corrin flying on her own with a second bag of clothes from Camilla who could never pack light. The journey was far quicker flying and slightly over an hour later they were approaching Ylisstol. Rhajat, as the only one who knew where she was going, led them down to the stables situated at the barracks where they were met and escorted to the main entrance through the castle wall. As they rounded the corner, Rhajat had to clamp her hand over Kana’s mouth as they saw Nowi and Nah sitting atop the gate, looking for all the world like very good statues. She noticed Selkie sniffing and looking at them, clearly getting a living scent from them, and managed to catch her eye and shake her head to prevent her from ruining whatever Nowi had planned.

Entering the castle grounds, they saw the royal family waiting to greet them atop the steps along with Tiki, who had arrived after a messenger was sent to inform her of the impending visit. Both Ophelia and Elise broke protocol and waved at the other half of their family as they approached which caused Lissa to chuckle. All Severa saw was Cynthia, her old friend, looking more grown up and feminine than she ever remembered, her hair was beautifully cut and she was even wearing a little makeup. Clearly having settled into life with her mother again had allowed her to be more of herself, rather than focusing only on battle. As they approached, she had to look past them all to stop herself tearing up.

“Exalt Chrom, may I introduce Queen Corrin of Valla and Princess Camilla of Nohr,” said the attendant.

“It is a pleasure to welcome such distinguished guests to our realm,” said Chrom, sounding every bit the statesman.

“The honour is ours, your grace,” said Corrin bowing.

“I think we can dispense with such formalities,” said Chrom. “I understood this was merely an informal visit. Besides, I believe we met many years ago, my lady, even though you don’t seem to have aged a day. I trust you have your invisible warthogs under control now.”

Corrin burst out laughing at the reminder of that dreadful excuse, though it was clear Chrom knew it was a fake too. “Apologise my lord, I’ve never done one of these before to someone I don’t know,” she admitted, feeling that laughing when meeting foreign dignitaries was rude. “And yes we have, I suppose we should explain our actions while we’re here.”

“Worry not, my dear,” cooed Camilla stoking her sister’s arm. “She’s still getting used to all this,” she explained, though was unaware of what invisible warthogs they were talking about. 

“We’re all new to it at one point,” said Chrom putting his guest at ease. “May I introduce my wife Sumia and our daughters Lucina, Thia and Cynthia, my sister Lissa and I believe you know her family.”

“We’re quite familiar with them,” said Camilla looking at her sister, brother-in-law and niece. “You might have told me where you were going.”

“Well I though Xander might not have let me come in case he had some big official thing planned,” explained Elise. “And you’re supposed to be moving house today.”

“Already moved,” replied Camilla to Elise before turning back to Chrom. “May I introduce my husband Keaton, our daughter Velouria and her wife Selkie and my retainers Beruka and Severa.”

“A pleasure to meet you all, and welcome home, Severa.”

“Thank you,” said Severa looking up for the first time and trying hard not to let her emotions get the better of her. Clearly Cynthia was having a similar issue as she was almost quivering with excitement. “Hey.”

Chrom reached behind his daughter and pushed her forward, prompting her to almost leap to her long-lost friend and hug her. “We’ve all missed you so much,” she squealed.

“I think you know my immediate family,” said Corrin as Severa tried to wriggle out of Cynthia’s grip.

“Indeed. Welcome back. Finally, may I introduce Tiki, the Voice of Naga.”

Corrin straightened up as the demi-goddess approached her and looked her in the eyes. 

“It brings me great pleasure to meet another outrealm dragon,” said Tiki taking Corrin’s hand in hers.

Corrin had no idea what to do or say to a three-thousand-year-old goddess but thankfully Kana came to her rescue by hugging her big sister.

“It’s good to see you too, Kana,” added Tiki, hugging the little dragon.

“I told you she was pretty,” said Kana turning to face her mother and taking Tiki’s hand.

“But who’s prettier?” asked Tiki crouching down to Kana’s level. “Me or Mama?”

Kana looked between her mama and her big sister several times. “Mama,” she declared.

“Good answer,” said TIki standing up straight. “And may I introduce my fellow manaketes, Nowi and Nah,” she added, gesturing to behind the group.

As the group turned to see who she was gesturing at, Nowi and Nah launched themselves from the battlements, landing with a considerable thud in front of them as Nowi roared with all the ferocity she could muster. While Corrin, Camilla, Keaton and Velouria were taken aback, Selkie charged at the closest one, which happened to be Nah, promoting her to change back as the wild girl tried to mount her.

“Nowi!” shouted Kana as she ran at her sister and jumped on her head.

“Aww, weren’t you scared?” asked the large dragon shaking her off.

“Nope, I know you’re not scary,” said Kana lying on her back beneath her.

“Dinner!” shouted Nowi and encased Kana’s head in her jaws, not actually closing them enough to touch her, which just made her giggle.

“Don’t eat your sister,” chastised Rhajat as Velouria pulled Selkie away from an uncomfortable Nah.

“I’ve missed you,” said Nowi changing back and pulling her sister up for a hug.

“I’ve missed you too,” said Kana as Nowi pulled back from the hug looking puzzled.

“Are you taller than me now?” she asked.

“Back to back,” commanded Rhajat and the two little dragons did as commanded. “She’s taller than you.”

“Aww,” moaned Nowi. “But I’m older so I’m still the big sister.” With that settled, she turned and hugged Rhajat who hugged her back causing an audible ‘aww’ from Corrin. 

“You’ve been brushing your hair,” commented Rhajat.

“Ah-ha, just like you told me to. Can we go and play in the garden, Mama?”

“Selkie, would you like to take the girls and play?” she asked. 

“Sure,” said Selkie immediately catching Velouria’s eye who shook her head a little. “Wanna play?” she asked turning to Nah.

“I’m not sure you could keep up with us,” retorted Nah, having a dislike of the girl after trying to mount her.

Selkie grinned. “Bet I’m faster than you,” she said as she grabbed her beaststone, back flipped and landed on all fours. “Can’t catch me!” she shouted and turned to flee into the gardens.

“Catch the fox!” shouted Kana, running after her as she transformed with Nowi recovering from the shock of the giant fox and taking to the air.

“I’ve never seen that before,” said Lissa glancing at Keaton and Velouria.

“I’ll make sure they don’t hurt themselves,” said Nah faking reluctance as she transformed. Maybe the strange girl might be fun.

“Well, shall we head inside?” asked Chrom. “We’ve a selection of local delicacies for our foreign friends to try.”

“I’ll join you shortly,” said Rhajat. “I need to speak to myself in the shadows.” She kissed Corrin on the cheek and headed over to the shadows below the battlements as the others, slightly confused, went inside. “Your spell was perfect but I remember being here and watching me,” she stated to nothing.

Tharja dropped the spell and glared at her future self who gave the exact same glare in return. “So that’s Corrin?” she asked.

“It is.”

“She is exceptionally beautiful,” admitted Tharja dropping her hostilities. “We’re very lucky.”

“Yes we are.”

“Presumably you remember planning to do things to you next time you were here?”

“I do.”

“Seeing her… I feel like harming you in any way would harm her. I don’t even know her and I can’t bring myself to do that.”

“Love at first sight,” said Rhajat smugly.

“So it seems. Are we happy with her, with our life?”

“Yes. We have her, we have good parents and friends who genuinely like us.”

Tharja chuckled at the thought. “Quite a change in fortunes. I’ll count the days until I’m you.”

“You’ve plenty still do in this life, plenty more people to hex.” The two stood in silence for a while, strangely comfortable with each other after their last meeting. “While I was here, I hoped I may have the costume you wore for the winter festival a few years ago.”

“She likes that kind of thing?”

“We do put an effort into our private lives,” pointed our Rhajat.

“Well it’s no use to me,” said Tharja. “How’s the sex? What’s she into?”

“Phenomenal and anything involving me. You’ve no doubt heard that I’m Kana’s father by roles in her conception.”

“I had. How did you manage it? Even if such a spell were possible, to create a life would require a huge amount of power.”

“I can’t tell you that,” said Rhajat to Tharja’s clear annoyance. “When you regain your memories of being you, I can’t have given you all the answers. You’re married to her before that anyway, so you don’t need help there.”

“Fair enough, where would the challenge be if I knew my own future?”

Rhajat chuckled. “Glad you accept it. It’s not like we need help to be one of the most powerful mages.”

“One of?” questioned Tharja.

“We have competition from Ophelia, Lissa’s granddaughter.”

“The slut?” 

“We’re not in a position to comment on her clothes,” pointed out Rhajat gesturing to Tharja’s barley covered body, knowing how embarrassed she was about it and how stubborn she was in refusing to adopt a different outfit in case changing anything about herself made her look weak.

“What curses and hexes have you used on her?” asked Tharja to move past her body.

“None for a long time,” admitted Rhajat. “She’s… our best friend.”

“What?”

“We have one of them now,” said Rhajat who was still somewhat surprised by that statement herself.

“A change too far,” said Tharja more confrontationally.

“She earned it. We hated her at first for her light magic and her crystals, not to mention the fact she’s just like her father. But, she was good, powerful and she tried harder than almost anyone else to be friends with us. You will grow to like her.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“Would you care to join us?” asked Rhajat gesturing to the castle.

“Perhaps not.”

“Very well. Before you go, I would like you to swear that you will still reincarnate into me.”

Tharja gave a menacing chuckle just to try and worry her future self. “If it means that woman loves me, I swear.”

“Good. I’d also like to introduce her to Noire, if I may?”

“Of course, she is their step-mother.”

“Thank you. Well, this chat has been pleasant but I must go and join my wife,” said Rhajat before warping into the castle.

“And when do I learn to do that?” asked Tharja of the air. 

By the time the selection of Ylissean food had been finished, the parties had been talking for over an hour and had come to know each other well. The shape changers had been in to have something to eat and, as they said they’d go back out to play, Sumia suggested that a walk in the castle grounds would be good for everyone. Camilla took Severa aside and told her now would be the ideal time to visit her mother and Chrom told her where she would be. Cynthia, Rhajat and Ophelia took the opportunity to excuse themselves and left together. 

Severa headed to the stables as directed, trying to psych herself up for the impending reunion. As she entered, she saw her mother counting jars of leather polish and decided it would be best to let her finish. When she’d written the number down, Severa gave a small cough to announce herself. 

“Yes?” asked Cordelia turning and then freezing in place as she saw what she hoped was her daughter. “Are you real?” she managed to get out.

“Yes,” said Severa already feeling her composure slipping. She could see that her mother was holding herself back from coming to her, so she ran to her instead.

“Oh, my sweet girl,” cooed Cordelia as she held her lost daughter, “I’ve missed you more than words can say.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t come home sooner,” said Severa into her mother’s shoulder, holding her just as tight. “I’m sorry I didn’t come home with Laslow.”

“It’s alright,” said Cordelia backing out of the hug to look at her but not letting go completely by taking her hands. “You’re here now. You’ve grown up so much, I can’t believe how beautiful you are.” The smile that drew from her daughter felt like life itself. “I like your hair colour.”

“Well it was changed by magic so don’t get any ideas, I liked dad’s colour better.”

“Oh,” whispered Cordelia letting go of her daughter’s hands as her eyes moved to the ground, fearing she had misread how much her daughter had missed her or even liked her.

Realising she had been too coarse with that explanation Severa took her mother’s hands. “But I do like this colour, it was nice to be reminded of you.”

Cordelia looked up at her baby girl to see her smiling again, restoring her confidence that she actually missed her. “I’m so glad you’re back. How long are you here for?”

“A few days,” said Severa, it all depended on when Camilla wanted to go home.

“Do you have any time free to, maybe, spend some time together? I’ll take you shopping,” she added in the hope it would help.

“You don’t have to bribe me to spend time with you,” Severa replied pulling her mother in for another hug. “But we could still go shopping, I want to get you something to say thanks for keeping all my stuff.”

“You’ll buy me something?” questioned Cordelia jokingly. 

“Why did you have to ruin the moment?” asked Severa leaning out to look at her mother. “That’s my job.”

The two women looked at each for a few seconds before both broke out laughing. 

“I’m sorry,” said Cordelia. “Are you here with your family?”

“No, just my friends, or rather my boss. Did Laslow tell you about Lady Camilla?”

“He did.”

“Well she found out I hadn’t been home to see you and made me come. I’m glad she did,” she added in case that sounded like she was forced to come. “They’re in the castle gardens if you want to come and meet them all.”

“Inventory can wait, my baby girl’s home.”

“Who are you?” questioned Severa getting a laugh from her mother.

As they made their way to the gardens, Severa filled her mother in on all that’s happened to them since Laslow and Soleil’s visit. As they were talking about Soleil, Cordelia stopped in the road and pulled her daughter to the side.

“I have to ask because it’s bothered me since I found out; how, after all you had been through losing your parents, could you give her away to be raised by strangers?”

“Well, it was… everyone else did it,” she managed to say. Before her mother could say anything she continued, “And I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t be her mother. Every time I looked at her she scared me in all the ways I couldn’t raise her.”

“Oh, sweetheart-“ began Cordelia to comfort her.

“And I didn’t love her,” said Severa over her mother with audible shame. “I didn’t feel anything but fear towards her.” She couldn’t meet her perfect mother’s gaze at confessing something so horrible.

Cordelia placed a hand on her girl’s cheek and made her look up. “That’s not unheard of,” she said softly, “when I had you, I was more scared than I’d ever been. I’d made this little, fragile person who I could hurt or kill with the slightest mistake. I didn’t bond with you immediately like I thought a mother should.”

“You felt the same?” questioned Severa, assuming, as she always did, that her mother did everything perfectly, including child rearing.

“Yes. You were two days old when you smiled for the first time and it was then that I fell in love you. You felt like my baby girl. You maybe gave her away too early.”

“I still wouldn’t have been a good mom,” said Severa. “I wasn’t ready for kids then. I’m still not sure I am now. While I was here I’d hoped to talk to you about it and since you’ve raised it; do you think I can be a good mom?”

“I think you can do anything you put your mind to,” said Cordelia hugging her. “It’s never easy but the fact you’re worrying about it tells me you will be.”

“Good,” stated Severa trying to recompose herself, “because I’d been thinking about having another.”

“Really?” squeaked her mother.

“Yes,” said Severa trying not to laugh at how excited her usually calm and perfect mother was.

“Oh that’s wonderful news, you know all you have to do is ask and I’ll be there to help. Well, I’ll wait a few decades until I’m in Hoshido, it will be more convenient.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“I missed the birth of my first grandchild, there is no chance I’ll miss the second.”

“Calm down, grandma,” said Severa.

“If that was meant to make me feel old, it only makes me more excited,” said Cordelia. 

“Well calm down anyway, come on,” she said restarting towards the castle. “Please don’t tell anyone about this,” she added, “I don’t want anyone to know I’m thinking about it until I’m already pregnant. Especially Soleil, so no blabbing as Caeldori, alright?”

“Promise.” A few minutes later by the short road of time, Caeldori squealed with excitement as she remembered this new conversation, then remembered her promise and had to pass it off as seeing a large rat.

They continued on to the castle and made their way to the gardens which were suspiciously quiet as the approached. It seemed the dragons had moved on after destroying much of the lawn but there were voices coming from the seating in the herb garden. On entering they found only Camilla, Beruka and Sumia.

“Oh my dear, there you are,” said Camilla before Cordelia entered behind her retainer. “And you must be Cordelia,” she added getting to her feet and shaking her hand. “It is an honour to meet the woman who raised such a wonderful daughter.”

“Well, I didn’t technically raise her,” protest Cordelia. 

“Oh technicalities be damned, I’m Camilla by the way.”

“The honour is mine, my lady,” said Cordelia stepping back and bowing before the giant of a woman.

“There’ll be none of that either, we’re practically family after all,” she said putting an arm around her precious retainer. Cordelia seemed rather distracted and her eyes kept darting downwards. She was certain Severa had told her that her mother showed no inclination to women in this life. “They are rather impressive, aren’t they?”

“Pardon my la-Camilla?” asked Cordelia.

“They may be impressive and I do look beyond sexy, but believe me, you tire of them.”

“How?” asked Cordelia before she realised she’d meant to deny looking. There was a barely suppressed chuckle from her best friend, watching on with interest.

“They do get in the way, especially when fighting, and I have to wear my armour most of the time to save my back. Trust me my dear, you’re better off.”

“A happy medium would be nice,” said Cordelia quietly, unable to look Camilla in the eyes or to believe she had just said that.

As Sumia laughed aloud, Camilla did too. “I’d give you some if I could but you are very beautiful as you are.” 

“Thank you,” said Cordelia looking up again, “you are rather stunning.”

“I like her,” said Camilla to Severa, “would you care to join us? Your Ylissean wine is delectable.”

Severa simply took her mother’s hand and led her to a seat before she could back out after having embarrassed herself. “Where are the others?”

“They’ve gone into the woods,” said Sumia, still smiling at Cordelia’s awkward introduction to Camilla, she’d be able to tease her about this for ages. “The dragons were getting rather destructive so to save the gardeners, they’ve gone along with their audience. It was sweet to see Lady Corrin playing with them.”

“She likes playing too,” said Camilla, “she’s such a sweet little thing.”

“Needless to say Cynthia has joined in,” added Sumia. “I think riding a dragon into battle is something she’s wanted to do for a while.”

“Sounds like her,” chuckled Severa picking up a glass of wine. “It’s nice to see her being girly again but I’m kinda glad she hasn’t changed too much. We were going to go into the town to do some shopping, if you want to join us?”

“Sounds wonderful, I really should pick up some authentic Ylissean clothes to remember the visit,” said Camilla.

“I don’t think the others will be returning anytime soon. Nah has been getting a little agitated recently so I think she needs to get it out of her system,” added Sumi. “A look around the town would be a good way to pass the time. Have you met Kjelle since you’ve been back?”

“No. Is she about?”

“She’ll be doing some one on one training sessions just now in the barracks.”

Severa downed her glass of wine. “If you’ll excuse me.”

“Hold on my dear,” said Camilla downing hers, “I want to meet the lady that’s got you this excited.”

“Are we all coming?” asked Severa to the response of Sumi finishing the little wine she had left.

The group made their way to the barracks with Severa starting them off talking about flying as the other three, she knew Beruka wouldn’t be chatty, would have plenty to talk about and it would help her mother regain some confidence after her awkward start with Camilla. The short walk and a subject all three were passionate about was all it needed for the two Ylisseans to see Camilla as if she’d been a long-time friend, sharing battle stories and embarrassing mistakes.

Entering the barracks, Severa heard the unmistakable voice of her old friend ordering some poor recruit around and saw them in the sparring ground. She took a second to recognise Kjelle as she was wearing a causal tunic, in purple of course, and leggings rather than her full armour, though she was still as hot as always. It also looked like she was taking a bit more care of her appearance now with her hair styled in a clearly-maintained sharp bob rather than the style Severa always associated with her which was ‘how it dried’. “Can I have a minute”? she asked of the fliers.

“Of course, don’t let us get in the way of your reunion,” said Sumia.

Leaving three of the four fliers chatting away and Beruka standing in silence, Severa snuck up behind Kjelle and the woman she was soundly beating, picking up a training sword as she approached. She paused as Kjelle knocked her sparring partner to the ground.

“No, you missed your footing completely, in a battle you’d be dead.”

As the poor girl scrambled to her feet, she spotted Severa who gave her a look to indicate she should leave. She knew Kjelle would see the girl’s expression and was ready as she spun round and blocked Kjelle’s opening strike. After a couple of blows Kjelle suddenly recognised who she was fighting.

“Severa!”

“Hey,” grunted Severa as she parried a blow. “You look even more buff than I remember.”

“I’ve been training,” said Kjelle as she was forced to block and retreat a pace. “As have you.”

“Yeah, I’ve got a lot better.” After a minute with neither fighter showing dominance, she stepped back and dropped her sword. “It’s really good to see again, Kjelle.” 

“And you,” said Kjelle dropping hers and moving to hug her long-lost friend.

“Too tight,” gasped Severa.

“Oh, sorry.”

“So what have you been up to these last years?” asked Severa as she went toward a bench.

“Training,” came the simple answer.

“Well, yeah, how about some details?”

Kjelle gave her a brief history of the forms she had studied in her years of travelling and the formidable opponents she’d defeated before coming home, where Chrom asked if she would assist in the training of new recruits. She told how she’d become something of a legend in those years and the new recruits saw her as a paragon of strength.

Severa then told her about her life, her training, her second realm-saving heroics, her new friends and how she ended up marring Inigo and having a daughter, Kjelle having met them on their visit to Ylisse.

“So what about you? No mention of any romance in your story.”

“There wasn’t really. I’ve dated a few men but they never seemed right. And before you accuse me of valuing only strength, I’ve relaxed that bit. I’ll consider them if they can defend themselves well, even if I’d still thrash them.”

“Is it just that those men weren’t right for you though?” asked Severa sliding up to Kjelle so they were touching. Notably, despite having room, Kjelle did not slide further down the bench.

“What else is there for a relationship not working?”

“I think you like girls,” stated Severa, assuming that would never change.

“What! How could you say such a thing, it’s-“

“If you say unnatural or wrong I’m going to deck you,” said Severa sharply. “You met my daughter.”

“I mean that I’m not a… I don’t like girls… that way.”

“I’m going to do something, and I want you to answer my questions truthfully. Got it?”

“Alright,” agreed Kjelle having no idea what was going to happen.

Severa reached out and took Kjelle’s hand, just holding it gently as she pressed herself up against her. “Is your heart beating faster?”

Kjelle took a moment to check. “Yes.”

Severa then swung around to kneel on the bench, straddling the nervous general, and brought the hand she was holding up to her chest, gently pressing it into her so Kjelle would be able to feel the warmth and softness. “And now?”

“Faster,” confirmed Kjelle noting that Severa’s heartbeat was also rather quick.

“Are you feeling warm as well?” continued Severa seeing Kjelle’s breathing quicken.

“I am.”

“And why do you think that is?” asked Severa dismounting.

“Embarrassment.”

“Or arousal maybe?”

“Embarrassment,” insisted Kjelle

“Do you remember back in the war, we came across some risen terrorising a hot spring?”

“Yes.”

“And you caught some thieves and confiscated a potion from them.”

“Yes,” sighed Kjelle, knowing what was coming. ”Which I drank-“

“Like an idiot,” interjected Severa. “It could have been anything.”

“But it was just alcohol.”

“Yeah, I said it was a hundred proof and you just got instantly drunk. Well, I lied.”

“Why?” asked Kjelle before realising there was a far better question. “What did I do?”

“You came on to me,” said Severa bluntly. “You came on hard.” Kjelle just stared in response, so she continued, “You were really complimentary, calling me smart and pretty, then you got handsy and started groping me, you felt everything before I got you off.”

“I’m so sorry,” said Kjelle, mortified at her behaviour. 

“Then you tried to undress me.” This seemed to stun Kjelle into silence. “Now the ‘why’. After you passed out I read the bottle and you’d misheard them talking about it. It was a truth serum.”

“No.”

“Truth is, Kjelle, you like girls. You like me certainly.”

“How can you even look at me,” said Kjelle turning her head to face away as she couldn’t get out from beneath her friend.

“Hey, Kjelle, no,” said Severa softly. “This is good, you like girls and that’s good too. You’ve met my daughter, you’ve seen how happy she is with life, how accepted she is. Why do you think you’d be any different?”

“I…” she began but had no reasons to give.

“Do you think your parents would disown you? Not a chance. Your friends? Again, not a chance.”

“Do I really like girls?” asked Kjelle, finally turning back to face her.

“Only one way to know for sure: find a nice girl and ask her out. Take her to a tavern, have some drinks, talk, laugh, see if it feels right where the men you’ve dated didn’t.” Seeing she still wasn’t entirely convinced she added, “Promise me you’ll ask one girl out. Just one to test it.”

“Alright,” conceded Kjelle.

“You’re awesome and so hot, you’ll have no problem attracting some cute girl,” said Severa imitating her daughter. “So, do you want to meet Lady Camilla? Not as a girl to ask out, just that you’re my friend and she’s my boss and friend as well. Come on, you’ll like her, she’s strong, great in a fight, just like you. She is a princess but she’s not wanting any ‘my lady’ stuff so just treat her like you would me.”

“Which according to you means I’ll want to undress her,” retorted Kjelle jokingly.

“I’d like to see you try. I actually think she might be into it.” Kjelle gave her a disapproving look at that thought. “But, you know, maybe don’t do that.” She headed over to the corner where she’d left the three, hoping they had stayed where they were or they might have seen what she had just done to Kjelle. Thankfully they were and her mother, Camilla, Sumia seemed to be getting on like old friends. “Kjelle, my boss and friend Camilla. Camilla, Kjelle.”

“A pleasure to meet you, my dear,” said Camilla advancing immediately on the young woman and shaking her hand, noting the strength and the definition of her muscles visible due to the short sleeves and tight leggings. “Such incredible definition, you truly are a marvel of strength.”

“Thanks,” replied Kjelle, impressed by Camilla’s grip strength and the overall sense of power and control that she emanated. “You seem pretty strong yourself.” She then noticed the small woman standing in the shadows, at first glance she didn’t seem a threat, but Kjelle noticed a focus about her, that she was ready to kill at a second’s notice and, more worryingly, seemed to be observing her for weaknesses. 

“Oh don’t mind Beruka,” said Camilla, “she doesn’t bite. She uses blades and poisons.”

“Right, em, good,” was all Kjelle could manage. She’d faced many strong opponents but this slightly built woman was unnerving her more than any of them. “Hi.”

“Hello,” said Beruka.

“We were heading into town to do some shopping if you’d like to come,” said Severa and, because she couldn’t miss a chance to annoy her friend. “We could help you pick out a nice dress for that first date.”

“Who’s the lucky man?” asked Sumia, unaware Kjelle was courting.

“There’s no one yet,” protested Kjelle, keen to keep any mention of gender out of the conversation. “Severa’s just said I should try dating. I can’t go, unfortunately I’ve got some more soldiers needing to work on their technique. I’ll be a couple of hours so come find me after that.”

“Will do. Cynthia said we should all get together tonight and celebrate, so we might be going for drinks, you in?”

“Sure, so long as you don’t try and hook me up with someone.”

“No promises,” said Severa with a grin. “I’m assuming that nervous looking child over there is here for you?”

“Oh gods, why he’s trying to be a soldier, I can’t understand,” moaned Kjelle.

“Don’t be too hard on him,” said Sumia.

Kjelle gave her queen a look that said she would be doing the exact opposite.

The five of them headed off to town and did a good tour of the clothing stores with Severa making her mother try on a lot and being very complimentary of it all. Cordelia quite enjoyed having a girly afternoon with her daughter, especially when she was being so nice to her, even buying her a beautiful and quiet expensive dress in red and white which, according to Severa, showed off her amazing legs. Camilla treated them all to a piece of jewellery so she and her retainers could take home a nice reminder of their visit. After a lovely afternoon out, Sumia returned to be greeted by the ominous sight of Frederick waiting for her and found herself being swiftly guided to her husband’s study.

After Grima’s defeat, Lucina had vanished one day without a trace. Her mother and several of her friends had picked up on her unease at being present in her younger self’s life and immediately knew she had left forever. After a day of searching for her, with fliers and riders heading to nearby villages to look and ask around with no luck, Sumia approached Tharja to try and divine her location, with Nowi happy to provide scales. The problem she encountered was that there were two Lucina’s in the world, two identical beings with the same blood and soul, with any attempt made only showing her where young Lucina was. She could devise no technique nor spell that would render the child undetectable, besides killing her which was immediately vetoed, to enable her to locate the elder Lucina and had to give in.

After remembering her past life and the discovery of a way back to Ylisse, Rhajat had begun working on a method using the more advanced and varied Hoshidan divination techniques available to her. She had even approached Ophelia and Orochi for help with a bribe of a manakete scale from the collection Nowi had given her. It was when Ophelia revealed that Cynthia had found half of Lucina’s mask left in her room, she presumed by Lucina as a parting gift, that a solution became apparent. It was for this reason that Rhajat had returned.

After excusing themselves, Cynthia had taken Rhajat and Ophelia to Miriel to ask for the ingredients they required for their combination of spells. The sage was reluctant to hand out ingredients with no explanation of what they were for, but Ophelia managed to talk her round. They then headed for Cynthia’s room to prepare the spells, with Rhajat preparing the ingredients for the divination and the spell to extend her warp range, while Ophelia prepared the spell to focus the mask’s past to let them see past its owner for the last few years. The spell would result in the destruction of the mask so they only had one chance at finding its former owner and divining Cynthia’s location would be pointless as she would be in the room. 

With all set, Rhajat reached out with her mind to check the others were close by, should they succeed in returning Lucina home, and found they had left. All they could do was wait for them to return so they went somewhere more comfortable and, as Rhajat was craving something sweet, passed by the kitchens on their way, taking a large slab of Ylissean chocolate, which would have to do as there was no such thing as sweet bean jam mocha in this realm. As they sat, Ophelia recounted her mother meeting her grandmother for the first time and how the two had seemed like sisters from the first word.

“I still find it amusing that your father married his mother,” said Rhajat.

“She’s not, is she?” asked Ophelia taking Rhajat’s comment as literal. 

“No she isn’t. I mean they behave the same, they have the same youthful energy, the same belief that because they appear small and delicate they have to make up for it.”

“I had noticed that,” said Cynthia. “He could have done lot worse than marrying Aunt Lissa.”

“They even look the same,” added Rhajat. “Three generations of women in your family are cute blondes.” 

“You think I’m cute?” questioned Ophelia who’d never heard Rhajat compliment her looks before.

“On reflection, no,” said Rhajat getting a scowl from her friend and shock from Cynthia. “Your mother and grandmother are certainly cute but you… hot would be the word.”

“You think I’m hot?” asked Ophelia rather flirtatiously as she changed position to look hotter. 

“Don’t let that go to your head,” warned Rhajat feeling that may have been a mistake. 

“I think you’re hot too,” said Ophelia to her friend before hooking her arm around Cynthia’s. “You’re hot too.”

“Why thank you cousin hotness,” responded Cynthia playfully. 

“Niece,” said Rhajat.

“What?”

“Typically the term used to refer to a cousin’s daughter would be niece.”

“Oh. I’m an aunt!” squealed Cynthia with enthusiasm. “Does that make me sound all mature?”

“A title doesn’t change you,” said Rhajat.

“You’re a queen and you’ve changed,” retorted Cynthia.

“Firstly, I’ve changed because of those around me. Secondly, I’m not a queen, my title is princess consort.”

“What?”

Rhajat sighed. “The spouse of a ruler should not outrank them and, while I’m not aware of it ever coming up, I feel I should not equal my wife either, thus I cannot be a queen.”

“Anytime Nohr has had a queen as ruler, her husband held the title of prince consort,” added Ophelia. “He couldn’t be king because king outranks queen.”

“Fair enough,” said Cynthia accepting it and reaching for another piece of chocolate. “I guess ‘Exalt’ is easier.”

“I did suggest it for her title but apparently that could be viewed as setting herself apart or above Hoshido and Nohr.”

“There would be some who would see it that way,” admitted Ophelia. 

“I see it that way,” said Rhajat, shocking her friend. “She brought both countries to heel, ended decades of war and hostilities and defeated an ancient god.”

“True, but I think you’re a little bias,” teased Ophelia. 

“Perhaps,” chuckled Rhajat with a warm smile at the thought of her wife.

“It’s still really weird to see you smile like that,” said Cynthia. “Good, but weird.”

“Glad I can still creep you out,” said Rhajat, leering menacingly at the girl.

“Yeah, that’s more like what I expect. Please stop doing it and go back to being happy,” she pleaded.

Rhajat continued leering at her before a slasher smile spread across her face as she rose slowly and advanced on Cynthia who was appropriately unnerved. Rhajat took a piece of chocolate and sat back down, chuckling to herself. 

The three, well, mostly Cynthia and Ophelia, chatted for over half an hour before activity in the servants prompted Rhajat to reach out again and found the group returning with Kana and Nowi riding Corrin while she spoke with Chrom and Lucy. It seemed Nah had forgiven Selkie her earlier behaviour as the two were happily talking, though Nah had to look down a lot as Selkie was still in her Ninetails form. As Rhajat watched her family, being careful not to accidentally warp to them, Fredrick approached at speed.

“Milord,” he began with a small bow, “I appreciate that receiving dignitaries is an import aspect of your role but there is also the important matter of paperwork that requires your signature.”

“Of course,” said Chrom trying to sound like he didn’t hate this aspect of position. “I fear this may take me some time,” he explained to his guests.

“I have sorted all the required documents for your proofreading and signature, as Lady Sumia has already begun proofreading, I would expect it to take as little as three hours,” added Frederick.

“I will see you all in a few hours,” said Chrom dejectedly.

“Father, may I observe?” asked Lucy.

“Of course, but I think it may be a little dull.”

“I am to be Exalt someday,” replied Lucy, “I must know how my country is governed and what will be required of me.”

“Very well,” conceded her father.

“We’ll see you soon,” said Lucy, taking Thia’s hand.

“See you soon,” added Thia as she went with her big sister, the two rarely ever being apart.

Thinking how dedicated Lucina was already, Rhajat moved her sight back to her body and found Ophelia and Cynthia looking at her. “What?”

“You were spying for a while there,” said Ophelia.

“I was not spying, I was observing our families. It seems yours has a lot of paperwork to do so they’ll all be staying within the castle for a while.”

“So it’s time?” asked Cynthia.

“It is,” said Rhajat standing up and heading to Cynthia’s bedroom.

With everything set up, it was only a matter of getting into position and performing the required spells. As Rhajat performed the spell to enhance her warp range, Ophelia cast a bond spell that would allow Rhajat to sense her, giving her an easier way home in case wherever Lucina was might make it difficult to perform the range enhancement spell for the warp back. Ophelia then performed the spell to awaken the mask’s past before handing it to Rhajat who divined Lucina’s location, the mask disintegrating into dust as she did so. She could see a bleak forest, a small shack and, finally, Lucina, wearing old and poorly maintained leather and fur, looking somewhat pale and almost gaunt.

As she stepped through the space between them and appeared with a flash beside Lucina, the girl yelped and scrambled away before recognising the figure as the light faded.

“Tharja?”

“Close,” said Rhajat. There wasn’t time to explain if she wanted to use Ophelia’s bond spell to get home. The further the distance between them, the quicker it would fade and, as she was in the northern territories of Regna Ferox, she couldn’t be further away and still be on the same continent. “Come home with me.”

“I can’t.”

“Don’t be a fool, child. If you don’t come now we cannot find you again.”

“Then you won’t,” said Lucina softly. “I have no life to return to.”

“You do,” said Rhajat as her desperation became audible which seemed to unnerve Lucina. “You have family and friends who love you, who mourned you when you left.”

“They’re not my family,” said Lucina almost too quiet to be heard as she began to tear up. “They have their real daughter.”

“What about your friends? Severa, Inigo and Owain spent years looking for you.” Lucina’s only response was to look away. “Every one of them still loves you and misses you.” With no response she had one more play. “I refuse to leave you all alone, Sister, nor allow any harm to come to you. We will survive this together. We will forge a future of our own making.”

“How do you know that?” asked Lucina, looking up and revealing the tears streaming down her cheeks.

“From the sister you abandoned,” snarled Rhajat. “You left her without even a goodbye you selfish girl, because you believed your job was done. Well it isn’t. She cried for you for weeks and this is your chance to come home to all those you left.”

Lucina turned and picked up the worn, iron sword propped up against the wall. For a moment, Rhajat wondered if she was going to be forced to warp back to save herself but Lucina thrust it into the floor and levered up a board. From within, she withdrew an object wrapped in a sack, the shape left Rhajat in no doubt that it was her Falchion.

“Take me home,” asked Lucina with a crack in her voice.

Rhajat grabbed her hand and focused on the fading image of Ophelia and warped them both back home. 

“Lucy!” yelled Cynthia, leaping up at her sister before the flash had even fully faded. As they stumbled backwards, Cynthia couldn’t hold back everything she thought about her sister and was helplessly laughing and crying in equal measure.

“It worked then,” said Ophelia.

“How observant,” retorted Rhajat with a playful smirk which Ophelia reciprocated.

The two of them and Cynthia then realised there was more crying that just her tears of joy. Cynthia tried to let go of her sister but Lucina was holding too tightly and was loudly sobbing into her shoulder.

“Lucy, it’s alright. You’re home,” said Cynthia regaining her composure at her sister’s distress. She’d played this reunion in her head so many times and never had she considered she would cope better than her sister.

“I left you,” wailed Lucina.

“But you came back.” All Cynthia could do was hold her and let her cry through her guilt.

“I’ll get their friends,” whispered Rhajat, “you find your family.” The two mages quietly left the sisters and went their separate way to spread the good news.

Ophelia knew where her uncle, aunt and cousins were so ran there immediately, barging her way in past Frederick. “Lucina’s back.”

“Where?” demanded Chrom, instantly standing and poised to run.

“Cynthia’s room,” she began but her uncle was already out of the room half way through the sentence with Sumia scooping up Thia as she and Lucy followed behind. Fredrick began sorting the disturbed papers as Ophelia headed off to find her branch of the family.

Chrom ran to his daughter’s room, causing servants to scatter as he shouted an apology from down the hall. As he approached, he slowed a little but still had to the grab the door frame to stop. There, sitting on the bed with Cynthia, was his lost daughter. Both girls’ eyes were red and as she saw him, she started crying again.

“Father,” she sobbed as she leapt up.

“Never leave us again,” said Chrom grabbing her in a very tight hug.

“I won’t,” said Lucina barley intelligible between sobs. “I’m sorry I left at all.”

“You’re really home,” said Sumia from the doorway as she put Thia down and joined her husband.

The two children, Thia having never met her and Lucy being too young to remember her, waited nervously behind their parents. They knew who this was and how important she was to their parents, but she was still a stranger to them.

It was several minutes before Lucina and Sumia had cried themselves out, by which point Ophelia had returned with Lissa, Odin and Owain, and the three were finally able to let go.

As soon as there was space for her, Lucy stepped forward and stood before her older self. “Hello, I’m Lucy. I’m you.”

“Look at you,” said Lucina stroking her hair as she bent down to her eye level and saw the brand in her younger self’s eye. “You’ve grown up so much.”

“And can you guess who this cute little thing is?” asked Cynthia resting her head on Thia’s shoulder from behind as they both smiled the same smile.

“I have an idea,” chuckled Lucina. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Cynthia.”

“Now you’re back,” began Lucy, “does that mean you’ll be our big sister?”

“Do you want me in your life?”

“Of course,” said Lucy, confused as to why the question needed to be asked. “I’ve heard so many amazing things about you, you’re so kind and smart, you’re the best sword fighter father’s ever known, even better than him.”

“Really?” She couldn’t believe her father would rate her skill higher than his own. She certainly wouldn’t.

“And I’ve always wanted to have the same relationship Thia has with Cynthia.”

“Then I will gladly be your sister.” 

Lucy then leapt at her for a hug with the intention of knocking her over to test how good a fighter she was. She was ecstatic that Lucina only needed one step to maintain her balance. “Can you teach me to fight? Daddy won’t.” She glared over her sister’s shoulder at her father.

“I suppose you are now old enough to perhaps start training,” admitted Chrom. He’d wanted to keep her away from combat for as long as possible after seeing what the burden of being a fighter and leader had been to Lucina. It also felt nice to hear her call him ‘daddy’ again instead of ‘father’. Perhaps, he wondered, without her older self, she had felt she needed to grow up quicker.

“Yay, thank you daddy,” said Lucy as she let go of Lucina to go hug her father.

“Now this is where you’re meant to be,” said Lissa.

“You may be right,” admitted Lucina. “You’ve barely aged a day Aunt Lissa.”

“Oh shush, I look like an adult now.”

“What are you wearing?” asked Lucina turning to her cousin.

“Ah, this is my take on the tradition sorcerer’s uniform in my adopted homeland,” said Odin.

“You’re a sorcerer now?”

“Indeed. When my skill with the blade grew too great for any mortal to challenge me, I grew bored. I sought a new challenge and found it in the dark arts, you may now call me Odin Dark!”

“It’s good to see you haven’t changed,” chuckled Lucina. “Did you have a hand in Tharja finding me?”

“No, actually,” replied Odin dropping out of character before picking it up again. “For as mighty as my power is, there is one whose power and skill exceed even mine. Ophelia Dusk!” he exclaimed putting his arm around Ophelia’s shoulders. “My daughter.”

“Hey,” said Ophelia, wishing she’s been able to come up with something more impressive but the hero of legend, a true chosen one, standing before her was intimidating.

“Daughter?”

“Indeed,” said Ophelia having found some inspiration. “I continue my father’s lineage and might as a chosen one. Together with Rhajat, we peeled back the veil of reality to pluck you from the fog and return you to your rightful place.”

“I think it’s in the blood,” said Lissa seeing Lucina smiling at the similarities between them.

“I hope we become good friends,” said Ophelia. “I’m in the same position as Lucy, I’ve heard so much about you. Do you want a cousin once removed?” she asked to match Lucy.

“I think niece is the title, and yes. Who’s Rhajat?”

“There is a lot you need to be caught up on,” said Chrom. “Come, you look like you need a good meal.”

As they left Cythina’s bedroom, Lucina saw a group waiting patiently along the hall and then Severa detaching and barley kept from running to her. They met with a very tight hug before Severa let her go and punched her very hard on the shoulder.

“Never do that again! We spent years looking for you.” She then surprised everyone, including herself, with long, lip-on-lip kiss. ”I missed you so much. Please don’t run away again.” 

As Noire, Kjelle and even Morgan, showing more tact than usual, glossed over the surprise kiss and greeted their long-lost friend, Ophelia sidled up to Rhajat. “I thought you’d got lost.”

“Family had to be given time alone with her first.”

As the unified group of friends and family made their way to the dining room, introductions were made of the visiting Nohrians, Rhajat and, as Lucina spotted Nowi and Nah from a window sitting with an extremely odd-looking dragon and a large fox, the visiting Vallans and Hoshidan were pointed out to her. Rhajat took the opportunity to warp down and corral her family for dinner.

As word spread, the group was swiftly joined by all of the Shepherds and their present and future children who were currently in Ylisstol, including Laurent for the first time in a while as he was writing up his notes. The kitchens had to work overtime to prepare enough food to keep all the visitors fed.

Rhajat took her Noires’ arrival as the opportunity to introduce her wife to her daughters. Corrin was quite nervous, even while holding her wife’s hand, as she was led over and it was plain to see she truly wanted to make a good impression. Both Noires picked up on this, the nervous but sweet smiles and how she didn’t let go of their future mother’s hand until it was clear both her step daughter’s liked her. She asked, seemingly fearing rejection, if they could spend some time as a family tomorrow. She needn’t have worried, both girls were eager to get to know the woman who had changed their mother for the better.

Upon entering the dining hall and seeing the assembled group, Panne immediately felt uneasy. She realised why when she saw Selkie, Velouria and Keaton and was close to fleeing from the perceived predators before Cordelia grabbed her. She did eventually warm to her fellow non-humans but any time Selkie smiled her predatory smile, revealing a prominent canine, she still felt the urge to run. Her youngest son, however, didn’t fear them, having grown up around humans and not fearing for his life, and she was able to stay by his example. 

It was well into the small hours before those who didn’t have pressing responsibilities left the castle with Lucina feeling exhausted after so much attention on her and catching up on years of events. When it was just those who were staying in the castle and Severa, who had planned to stay with her parents but hadn’t left with them, Lucina, feeling this was not her home and she was a guest, asked to go to bed. Her father insisted she was old enough to make that decision herself. As she headed out of the dining room, a slightly tipsy Severa followed her out into the hall.

“Yes?” she asked.

“I want to sleep with you,” stated Severa.

Lucina just stood and stared at her best friend, not quite certain what she heard.

“I mean… I want to be in the same room as you. What if you run away again?”

“I won’t.”

“You didn’t say you were going to last time,” said Severa grabbing her friend’s hands. “I can’t lose you twice.”

“Alright,” conceded Lucina sensing there was no other way to placate her friend’s genuine worry. “It’ll be like when we were little and you were always sleeping over in the castle.”

“Good,” said Severa letting her hands go having got her way. “Which room are you in?”

“This way. Can I ask what you plan to do about me maybe running away when you go home?”

“Then I will be your retainer and I will never leave your side. Even if I have to cut off your legs to keep you from running away, so be it.”

“A little severe, isn’t it?”

“That’s what Lady Camilla once said to me. She loves me too,” she added taking Lucina’s hand as they walked.

“Too?” questioned Lucina.

“Like I love you.” Seeing Lucina didn’t seem to understand she added, “you’re perfect. It’s like you’re my mother, but not related to me. And with awful fashion sense.” As Lucina still said nothing, Severa’s drunken thoughts urged her to fill the silence. “I’ve liked two girls in my life; you and Kjelle. And maybe a little something for Camilla,” she added letting go of Lucina’s hand to hold up three fingers. “And Corrin but everyone loves her a bit,” she said holding up a fourth. “I’ve been attracted to four women in my life,” she corrected.

“I’ve always thought you were very beautiful,” began Lucina, unsure of how much of this was the drink, “but I’m very tired and just want to sleep.”

“Of course, I’m just going to watch you sleep. Watch as you sleep... I’ve made it weird haven’t I?” she turned to find Lucina had stopped two doors back.

“I’m in here, and maybe a little.”

“Sorry,” said Severa heading in the door Lucina was holding open. “I shouldn’t have said all that, can we please ignore it and go to bed?”

“I’m glad you told me, it’s nice to know someone with your standards finds me attractive. How’s life with Inigo?” she asked to ensure Severa remembered she was married.

“He’s so sweet,” she said with a smile that Lucina had rarely seen on her prickly friend. “He always says such nice things and gives me flowers and chocolates and he’s really good in bed.”

“I did always wonder if he lived up to ladies’ man he seemed to be.”

“He’s hopeless when he’s trying to be flirty but if he stops trying he’s just wonderful.”

They dressed for bed, with Lucina noticing Severa looking a couple of times, she didn’t mind as they had bathed together in the past, before getting into bed for some girl talk. Severa manage to coax Lucina into mentioning a couple of the men in the nearest village that she had to trade with had occasionally shown interest in her. She then promised to take her out in Ylisstol to find her some action. 

The lost heroes slept soundly until the light of dawn woke Lucina, who found a comforting warmth and realised Severa was spooning her. After so long alone, it felt good to have another so near.

“Close the blind,” groaned Severa as she snuggled into her companion.

“You’ll have to let go of me,” said Lucina and felt Severa tense up.

“What did we do?” she asked.

“We talked and fell asleep.”

“We didn’t, you know…”

“No,” answered Lucina realising Severa may have been more drunk than she had thought.

“Right, of course not” said Severa letting go her friend, unsure if that was the answer she wanted. “Why am I in your bed then?”

“You wanted to sleep with me to make sure I didn’t run away. Then you threatened to cut off my legs to be sure.”

“Oh gods, I’m Camilla,” she groaned rolling over.

“I thought I might take a walk around the gardens while I still have my legs. Would you care to join me?”

“I’d better make sure you don’t run off I suppose,” said with a chuckle.

The two dressed and made their way down with Lucina finding it odd that the servants bowed to her. With some privacy as they walked around the garden, Lucina filled Severa in on all they talked about last night, including her confession of love and attraction to four women. She’d expected Severa to take it back now she was sober, but she happily reaffirmed that she loves her. As they entered the walled herb garden, they found Rhajat and Tiki sitting on a bench with Rhajat reading and Tiki dozing in the morning sun.

“Good morning,” said Lucina to a grunt in reply from Rhajat and a jolt from Tiki as she was woken.

“Forgive me,” said the divine dragon, “the morning sun was too soothing.”

“Do you regret your decision?” asked Rhajat without looking up from her book.

“I regret leaving.”

“Good girl,” said the witch looking up at her.

“I didn’t have a chance to say it yesterday but, thank you, Rhajat, for bringing me home.”

“I owed you,” said Rhajat turning back to her book.

“For what?”

Slightly exasperated, Rhajat fixed the girl with a stare. “You came back in time, saved the realm and my life. Thanks to you, Severa was here to leave and not return, prompting Cordelia to ask me to find her. That resulting in my reincarnation in a life where I have everything I wanted but never had here. I have a wife as obsessed with me as I am with her, thanks to her I was able to love my daughter allowing me to earn Noire’s forgiveness. I… am happy, because of you. So yes, I owed you.” She continued staring at a shocked Lucina for a few seconds before turning back to her book again.

Lucina glanced at Severa who shrugged. “Regardless, thank you.”

“Fine.”

“Are you likely to see Soleil soon after you return home?” asked Tiki of Severa. 

“Probably.”

“Then could you deliver a message to her? I have finally had the courage to act on her advice and I am now with the object of my affection.”

“Who’s this ‘object’?” asked Severa.

“There’s a quicker way to send her a message,” interrupted Rhajat. “Just tell Cordelia. Our memories take a few minutes to catch up on the change in time so she’ll get it a lot quicker.”

“That’s so cool,” said Tiki with genuine excitement. “I’ll go find her.”

“It still amazes me that she can be both a wise and serene immortal and an excitable child at the same time,” said Lucina as she watched Tiki run to the castle.

“I doubt she’ll change much in a normal lifetime,” said Severa.

“She certainly doesn’t within mine,” said Rhajat.

“You remember being old as Tharja, don’t you?” asked Severa.

“Yes.”

“Must be hard being old and saggy then seeing her still with that gorgeous, tight body.”

“Would you like to have an old and saggy body now?” asked Rhajat sweetly but with a glare.

Severa remembered that while Rhajat seemed nicer than Tharja, that didn’t mean she was someone to mess with. “We should be going,” she said and nervously pulled Lucina away and out of the herb garden. 

A few minutes later in Hoshido, Caeldori remembered something she’d never known before. As she relayed TIki’s message to Soleil, her retainer let out a squeal of delight that she had been responsible for bringing the two women together.

Severa spent the morning with Lucina before going to see herself and her parents and ended up spending most of the afternoon and early evening with them, surprised at how well she got on with her younger self. She’d been expecting there to be friction between them, given how she usually was with people, but her younger self seemed to idolise her and would often mimic her posture and said she was prettier than their mom. Camilla took her family, which includes Beruka and Corrin, shopping and did a little exploring of the capital. After leaving Severa, Lucina reacquainted herself with her life as a princess and enjoyed seeing her friends in a less crowed situation. 

Cynthia again suggested all the time travellers, having stayed in for Lucina’s return, should go out that night instead, which was accepted by all. Odin invited Ophelia but she declined as she wanted to let the group of old friends have their night, she spent the night with her grandparents and younger father instead. That night, the travellers saw more changes in their friends as Kjelle was voluntarily wearing a little subtle makeup while Cynthia, the only one to dress up, wore a long, elegant dress and heels with full smoky eye makeup looking very mature and equally sexy. Severa embarrassed herself gushing over how hot they both looked with Kjelle asking if she was going to kiss her too, Severa’s response was merely to state Kjelle should be so lucky. Again with a bit of drink in her, she started being a little flirty with Lucina, who didn’t really know how to respond.

Whilst the young ones, including Nah, went out, Tiki invited Corrin and Kana to partake in the ritual that the manakete’s had established of going to a hilltop outside of town to stargaze and talk about those they love and those they’ve lost. While they knew the water dragons wouldn’t suffer as they did, it felt right to include their outrealm sisters. The clear night gave them a wonderful view as Tiki and Nowi spoke of those they had lost centuries and millennia ago, including Marth that the visitors had heard mentioned in Ylisse’s history, with Tiki comparing Corrin to him in all that she has done for peace. Corrin told of how she lost her mother, having just been reunited, and how her grief and rage had revealed her true nature. Kana, yet to know grief, simply held the hand of whoever was talking to comfort them.

A couple of days later, one day before she was due to leave, Severa sought out Kjelle to train with one last time before going home and found her, unsurprisingly, already training. “How long have you been at it?” she asked.

“Just an hour,” replied Kjelle, dropping her enormous weights with a notable thud.

“I doubt I’d even be able to lift that,” she said eyeing it.

“You’ll never know by looking.”

With a glance to Kjelle and feeling like she was going to humiliate herself, Severa bent down and positioned herself, took a steadying breath and lifted it a few inches of the ground before she toppled forward and dropped it to regain her balance. “Well I did technical lift it.”

“Barely,” said Kjelle trying not to laugh.

“I’ll need to train with Effie before I come back her again,” said Severa. “Actually, I’ll just bring her with me, it’d be good to see someone beat your ass into the ground.”

“I’d welcome the challenge but I expect it to be a fair fight the way you and Elise talked about her.”

“Speaking of your ass; have you had any girls checking you out?” Kjelle clearly looked uncomfortable so Severa pressed the point. “You have so you may as well tell me.”

“I had a date last night,” admitted Kjelle. “With a woman.”

“Seriously?” question Severa who hadn’t really expected Kjelle to ask someone without her there cajoling her. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes,” said Kjelle with a small smile. “We went to a tavern and talked and it just felt so natural, even when she got close.”

“Did you kiss?”

Kjelle paused for a second before answering with the exact truth, “she kissed me.”

“Did you kiss her back?” asked Severa seeing that the phrasing was hiding something. 

“I hesitated but I did, then she invited me to her house.”

“Did you go?

“No.”

“Good, only a slut would go back to her date’s house on the first date.”

“But she left pretty quick after I refused, did I offend her?”

“If it’s someone you just met and asked out, then they’re in the wrong expecting sex,” said Severa to try and calm her friend’s obvious nerves.

“I’ve known her for five months, she’s one of the trainers for new recruits. A skilled fighter, strong, determined-“

“Then there’s no issue, just explain to her that was your first date with a girl and you were nervous about the kiss and didn’t want to rush anything else. If she understands, ask her out again, if she doesn’t, then she’s not good enough for you.”

“That makes sense,” admitted Kjelle.

“Of course it does, I said it. If you get a second date, hopefully she’ll take it slower but let yourself be persuaded, let someone else be in control for once.”

“When did you get so wise?” teased Kjelle.

Severa chuckled. “I’ve been wondering that myself. Fancy seeing how much faster I’ve got?”

“Choose your weapon,” said Kjelle gesturing to the sparring rack.

The following morning, Corrin, Rhajat and Kana, along with Camilla, Keaton, Velouria, Selkie, Severa and Beruka were heading home. The manakete’s were there to see off their draconic sisters and their honorary mama with another tearful hug between Kana and Nowi at having to say goodbye again. Her parents, younger self and time displaced friends were all there to see Severa off and after hugging them all, she gave Cynthia permission to break Lucina’s legs if she tried to run away again, which raised a chuckle from Camilla. Lucina, in turn, promised never to leave her home again. Chrom gave a short speech, written by Frederick, before ensuring the visitors knew they were welcome back in Ylisstol any time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve played Fire Emblem Heroes, you’ll know what outfit Rhajat’s borrowing from Tharja. If you haven’t, search for 'Winter Tharja', its quite something.


	14. Chapter 14 – A Vallan Summer

It was nearing the end of summer when Severa next went to visit her daughter and mother in Hoshido. She felt a little ashamed that it had been so long since she’d seen them, but neither of them seemed to hold it against her if their excitement at seeing her was to be believed. She was only staying the day so Caeldori immediately gave Soleil the day off to spend with her mother before Severa said she would like to spend some time with her mother as well. The three generations went into the city for lunch and then for a look around the shopping district, where Caeldori bought her daughter a dress in repayment for the one she had bought her a month or many decades ago, depending on who’s timeline you looked at.

They of course talked about Severa’s trip to Ylisse and she passed on the message that Soleil’s grandparents had been asking for her. She enjoyed telling Soleil about Caeldori embarrassing herself with Camilla, both laughing as she again turned red at that horrible fist meeting. Caeldori got her own back by mentioning her kissing and sharing a bed with Lucina which got Soleil excited as her mother now had confirmed bisexual leanings. Caeldori eventually managed to get her daughter to admit she had experienced romantic and physical interest in a couple of women but caveated by her marriage meaning Soleil would not pursue the subject.

The talk about Ylisse and unexpected leanings brought Soleil’s mind back to the idea she’d had when she’d came back from her visit to Ylisse; to get a group of girls together for a beach day. With her mother interested and knowing Camilla would never refuse such an outing and would invite the rest of her family, they paid a visit to Orochi to see if she could divine the weather for the next week to see when the best day was. With Orochi definitely coming as well, it was decided the beach day would be in four days’ time and they would meet at Valla’s only port town on the south coast which had a rather beautiful beach.

With Severa heading home to invite Camilla who would then invite her Nohrian and Vallan families, Caeldori and Soleil went to invite others in Hoshido. Unfortunately for Caeldori, neither her mother nor her aunts were free or willing to come, her mother and Oboro were busy, Sakura didn’t want to wear swimwear and Rinkah refused to waste a day with such activities. Naturally, the retainers declined in favour of staying with their lords and ladies. Orochi put a lot of effort into persuading her wife to come but to no avail. They were, however, very surprised that Mitama seemed eager to join them.

Caeldori did some rearranging of her schedule to move the inspection of a southern garrison forwards so she could tie in the trip with some work and a closer overnight stay. This annoyed Orochi and Mitama, the former being unable to fly a pegasus and the latter not knowing where she was going meaning they had to tag along.

When the four from Hoshido arrived at the Vallan stables where they would leave their pegasi, they saw a group of wyverns including one undead wyvern which told them Camilla, and likely the rest of her family, were already here. They paid for a day’s livery before leaving and finding their friends waiting outside on the sun. As well as Camilla with Velouria, Selkie, Severa, Corrin, Rhajat and Kana in tow, they were pleasantly surprised to see Sophie and Felicia had come. Soleil was a little disappointed Ophelia wasn’t here as she’d really wanted to see her bustiest friend in swimwear again.

“Your dresses are so cute,” cooed Soleil at the sight of Camilla, Corrin and Felicia wearing summer dresses. Corrin was wearing white and gold with a cute ankle bracelet, Felicia in pale blue while Camilla wore purple and gold, looking every bit the princess. All three dresses were knee length but light and flowy with Camilla and Corrin showing a little cleavage. 

Caeldori couldn’t help but chuckle as she saw Rhajat again wearing her Plegian sorcerer’s uniform to the beach.

“Your daughter did the same,” said Rhajat as Mitama exited the livery yard behind Caeldori. “You’ve actually expended energy to travel?” she asked.

“There is only so much inspiration to be found around the capital,” replied Mitama. “I felt a change of scenery and a literal breath of fresh air may reinvigorate me.”

“You’ve lost your muse.”

“A little,” admitted the poet. “I must confess I also lost one of the charms you gave me.”

“Which one?”

“The one for silence.” 

“I’m sure Orochi could have made you another one.”

“What’s this?” queried Orochi, detaching from the conversation with her daughter-in-law and her mother-in-law. “Praise for Orochi from the great Rhajat?” she quipped sarcastically, always annoyed at Rhajat’s belief that her magic was superior.

“The charm is difficult but I’m sure you’re skilled enough to make it,” said Rhajat with false sweetness. She’d never got on with Orochi, partly due to the older woman’s arrogance about her divination abilities. 

“Come now,” said Camilla wading in between them, “let’s not spoil this beautiful day with an argument. You’re both very skilled with magic and that’s an end to it.”

Rhajat receive and elbow to the side from Corrin clearly prompting her to say something nice. “I do believe you are very skilled,” she said avoiding eye contact.

“And the same is true of you,” said Orochi willing to lay their differences aside, for today at least.

“Splendid,” said Camilla with a little clap. “Now, there’s a store that rents umbrellas and sun loungers so we’ll pick up a few and head further along the beach away from the crowds. Have we all got plenty sunscreen?”

The group followed after their leader as they caught up on each other’s lives, Corrin chatting with Camilla as Rhajat and Kana talked to Selkie and Velouria while Severa and Sophie vied for attention from their family and booty calls respectively. With rented equipment and more food bought to supplement what they’d already brought, the group headed up the beach, though Velouria, assisted by Selkie and Kana, strayed from the pack to find interesting treasures at the waterline and in the dunes.

“I think this spot will do nicely,” said Camilla after some minutes of walking. With agreement from the others she thrust the umbrella into the sand and dropped her bag. 

Caeldori, who had gone for a towel on the sand rather than a sun lounger, laid out her towel then unbuckled her tunic and stripped to her fairly modest red bikini. She’d chosen one with some frills for a little extra modesty and a cute starfish design to cover up where her cleavage should be. While she was comfortable in her body in this life, she wasn’t keen on something as small as Soleil would wear.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen so much of you,” said Severa looking at her mother, now feeling slightly uncomfortable undressing in front of her but continuing unfastening her tunic and hoping she wasn’t blushing. “I didn’t think you had the confidence to show as much?”

“Cordelia didn’t, but thanks to your daughter I love my body in this life.” As Severa pulled off her leggings and stood proud in a simple blue bikini, she couldn’t help but looking at more of her daughter than she’d ever seen. “You really are gorgeous,” she said.

“Well I can fill it out more than you,” said Severa jokingly. 

“True, but I think you’ll find I have the better legs,” said Caeldori stepping up to her daughter.

Soleil, also undressed and in a rather small pink number made of some small triangles and string, looked on from the side and couldn’t help but squee. “Kiss,” she whispered. Both women looked at her sternly but that did nothing to dampen her smile. 

“I think we both know who’s the most beautiful,” said Caeldori.

Both women turned to look as Camilla pulled her dress over her head revealing a gorgeous pale purple bikini with gold edging and golden rings connecting the straps of the top and bottoms to the relatively small triangles protecting her modesty. It was certainly beautiful, but it looked equally as fragile, as if a quick turn could be enough to snap a strap and leave Soleil in a heap on the sand. Again.

“Oh you’re too kind,” said Camilla posing for them and loving that both of them and Soleil were checking her out. Especially Severa, who seemed a little lost in thought as her eyes repeatedly moved up and down her barley clad body.

Soleil moved on from watching the busty giantess to watch Corrin remove her dress to show a very cute white top with black edges and a bow below her cleavage with a small, white and teal frilled skirt with a black bow. Soleil, her eyes somewhat fixated on the adorable outfit and gorgeous body, did manage to pick up that Rhajat was as transfixed as she was. That ended as Rhajat noticed her staring. “I can’t not look at her,” she said.

“You could try not staring,” said Rhajat coldly.

“It was rather inevitable,” said Corrin. “I don’t mind you looking Soleil, just don’t stare.”

“Sorry, you look so cute though.”

“Agreed,” said Camilla and Orochi in unison before chuckling at each other.

“You’re rather alluring as well,” purred Camilla to Orochi at the reveal of a sexy black number, the top consisting of surprisingly loose fabric flowing up from the under strap and around her neck, covering only the very front of her ample breasts. A strong wind and the material would likely lift enough for a well-positioned watcher to see more than they should. “Kagero’s quite lucky.”

“So’s Kaden these days,” said Orochi with a sly smile. “Our three-way relationship has changed a little in recent weeks.”

“Oh how fun, you must tell me how when there aren’t children present.”

Orochi looked around and saw only adults. “We had a little to drink one night and I called Kaden cute and kissed him which was quite a turn on for our shared wife. One thing led to another and we had full sex as she watched. Then she joined in and, oh, it was a night to remember. He’s really quite talented, such stamina. Though I wouldn’t really be in the mood without my beloved there.”

Feeling that conversation shouldn’t go further in public, Corrin interjected prompting Soleil to turn to those not yet undresses. It was clear neither Rhajat nor Mitama would be undressing so that left Sophie who, having worn her armour, had taken a little longer to undress. As she took off her tunic, a large bruise was revealed on her left arm. “Avel?”

“Yeah, he bucked me off a couple of days ago. I thought I was getting so much better with him too. I guess it kinda ruins the look,” she added as she finished removing her clothes to show the green bikini she’d picked.

“I think it makes you look dangerous and sexy,” said Soleil to ease her worries. She was a little surprised that her occasional booty call had chosen something quite as revealing for a public setting. It was by no means small, not as small as her own certainly, but more so than she’d expected. 

Watching the others revealing so much was Felicia who, with the beasts still treasure hunting, was the last one present that was still dressed.

“You don’t need to worry,” said Corrin softly but still making her jump. “No one would judge you for your looks.”

“I know,” said Felicia hesitantly as she plucked up her courage and removed her dress to reveal the modest, icy blue bikini Corrin had helped her choose.

“You look beautiful,” assured her queen. “You also need sunscreen,” she said grabbing some, “with your pale skin you’ll burn very quickly.”

“Oh, right, yeah, em… how much do you put on?” she asked eyeing the cream.

Corrin took a dollop of cream and rubbed it into Felicia’s arm. “About that much, I’ll do your back for you,” she said and proceeded as Felicia rubbed cream into her other arm. “There. That’ll keep your back safe, make sure to get every area of bare skin.”

“Of course.” As Corrin returned to her wife, Felicia, looking around and, seeing there was no one else to talk to, sat down to continue applying the cream. She noticed Caeldori taking out a book and wished she’d thought to bring one.

“Have I read that one?” asked Mitama.

“Not through me anyway, I got it a few days ago for this purpose.”

“I thought I recognised the cover,” explained Mitama.

“Who’d have thought the poet would love trashy romance novels,” teased Soleil.

“Romance is underselling them-“ 

“They’re much more,” interrupted Caeldori, “adventure, intrigue-“

“Sex,” added Mitama.

Caeldori’s head fell as she’d been hoping that wouldn’t be voiced aloud.

“Wait, you read porn?” asked Sophie.

“Some novels happen to contain some very well written and engaging sex scenes,” Caeldori explained, trying to make it sound as if her interest was purely literary.

“And they certainly enflame the loins,” added Mitama, just trolling her.

A loud laugh came from Orochi at this which meant Camilla could also stop holding back. “May I borrow one, Princess Caeldori?” she asked.

“No!” squeaked Caeldori, turning redder by the second. “This one’s perfectly decent,” she protested holding up the one she’d brought. “Have you been using them as guides on what to do with Dwyer?” she asked of Mitama in the hopes of embarrassing her with her sort-of-relationship.

“I’m taking notes,” answered Mitama, entirely unfazed to Caeldori’s clear annoyance.

As the group laughed again then returned to their conversations, Soleil realised Felicia hadn’t joined in and was sitting alone. She was glancing towards her liege occasionally in the hope that the one woman she was close to would notice and speak to her but, as Corrin was chatting with Rhajat, Camilla, Severa and Orochi, she didn’t. “’Scuse me,” she said to her friends and went to the lonely maid.

“Hey,” she said brightly sitting in the sand next to her.

“Hi,” said Felicia nervously.

“You know, in all that time we were in the same army, I never got to know you.”

“Oh, well, em, I didn’t really have much time to socialise.” 

“Do you know what I thought when I first saw you?” asked Soleil after a couple of awkward seconds.

Knowing who was asking Felicia guessed. “I was cute?”

“No, well yes I did think that but, you know the bit of white material on your maid uniform that goes down over your chest and ends in a heart?” Felicia nodded. “Well I thought that wasn’t material and it was your full cleavage on show,” admitted Soleil quietly, hoping the group next to her wouldn’t be able to hear over their own conversation.

“Does everyone think that?” squeaked Felicia in horror.

“No, I think that was just me being hopeful.”

“Well that won’t be a problem for long,” said Felicia at a more normal volume. 

“How come?”

“I’m giving up being a maid to join the Vallan army.”

“Are you going to re-class?”

“I thought hero would be good. You favour hero, are there any downsides?”

“Well, you’ve no access to anti-cavalry weapons but that’s really the only downside. Swords and axes are easy to wield and give you good coverage and Sol is always handy to pull off. You know, I could train you.”

“You’d do that for me?” asked Felicia.

“Yeah, I’ve seen you in a fight with just knives, I’d love to see what you can do with a proper sword.”

“Well, Lady Corrin had said she’d help me learn the basics before I join up but-“

“-she’s really busy running a country. I’m sure Caeldori wouldn’t mind visiting her aunts for a while so I can train you up.”

Felicia eyed the girl with great suspicion. Such charity coming from someone she knew was a massive flirt could be dangerous. “Would you want anything in return?”

“Like what?” asked Soleil, unaware of how the maid perceived her.

“Well… like…“ Felicia looked down at her body, far more exposed that she’d ever been.

“Oh gods no, what do you think of me?” asked Soleil, appalled Felicia could think she’d require sex as payment.

“I’m sorry, I just… um...”

“If you wanted to take our training to the bedroom I’d be game, but I wouldn’t demand favours as payment.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry, I know I can come on a little strong. Come to think of it, I’ve never seen you come on to anyone?”

“Well, your father tried to teach me to flirt once. I ran away.”

“Oh yeah, he told me about that,” laughed Soleil. “Were you practising for men or for women?”

“What?”

“I’ve never seen you show interest in anyone so; men or women?”

“I’ve never really thought about it. I was always so busy practising not dropping things or falling over I never gave much time to romance.”

“Well do you think ‘look at his muscles’ or ‘wow, her curves are amazing’?”

“Both, I guess,” admitted Felicia.

“Ooh, fun, but you’ve never dated?”

“No.”

“Kissed anyone?” asked Soleil quietly, knowing Felicia may be embarrassed about admitting it if she had.

“Em…” was all Felicia could get out.

“You have,” whispered Soleil. “You can tell me.”

“Flora,” said Felicia, barley louder than a breath. “I know it’s wrong but-“

“You were teenage girls practising?”

“Yes,” admitted Felicia quickly, surprised at how accepting Soleil was of that.

“I’m dating my grandma so I can’t really comment.” Realising Felicia wasn’t party to that information, she simply moved on swiftly. “Twins making out must be so hot, you have the same body, right?”

“We’re identical in every way but hair and eye colour,” confirmed Felicia.

“So if you were to make out or… more, then wouldn’t it just be masturbating?”

“No!” hissed Felicia.

“It’d be like doing it in front of a mirror, right?”

Felicia went to deny it again but realised it wouldn’t be much different.

Soleil chuckled as Felicia was clearly thinking about it. “Hey, I’m going to suggest beach volleyball later, wanna be my partner?”

“What’s volleyball?” asked Felicia with thoughts of Flora still going through her mind.

“You don’t know about the best beach sport ever?” asked Soleil incredulously.

“We don’t have any beaches in Ice Tribe territory.”

“Oh right, makes sense. That’s what the net and ball are for I got at the rental shop.” She then explained the rules.

“Could be fun,” said Felicia.

A chuckle from Severa then distracted the conversation as the group turned to see what was funny.

Severa got up and stood over Camilla, who was lying back in the sun, and was surprised to find her eyes would not stay where she put them and kept slipping down the valley of beautiful, inviting flesh that her bikini was straining to hold in place. With effort, she managed to look Camilla in the eye. “If you’re aiming for a tan, can I suggest this,” she said then swept her friend’s hair away from her face. “I don’t want you with a weird half-tanned face.”

There were some chuckles from the group at that image of Camilla, including Camilla herself.

“Well caught, my dear,” said Camilla positioning her hair underneath herself. “Goodness. Is this what the world looks like with two eyes?” questioned Camilla, playing up the fact one eye was always hidden by her hair and getting some more laughs.

“Go sit with Corrin,” whispered Soleil. “And think about what I said about you and Flora.” She then hopped up and went back to sit with her girlfriend, glad to see Felicia sidle over to the group.

“May I join you?” 

“Of course, Felicia,” said Corrin immediately, moving her things so she could sit right next to her.

“Thank you, milady.” Corrin gave her a look so she corrected herself. “Thank you, Corrin. Also, em, Soleil has offered to train me. I know you had said you would but you’re very busy with much more important things than teaching me.” 

“I would love to teach you,” said Corrin placing her hand over her retainer’s. “Though Soleil would have more time if she’s with us for a while whereas I’d have to come and go.” She looked over at Soleil making the girl realise she may have heard everything they’d said, which she had.

“Soleil is certainly skilled,” added Rhajat. “I’m sure she would be a good teacher and Caeldori being there is an extra boon. You deserve the best.”

Felicia took a second to realise that Rhajat had said ‘deserve’ not ‘need’.

“So we’re coming to visit for a week or two?” asked Soleil from across the circle.

“What?” asked Caeldori looking up from her book.

“We’re going to stay with Corrin and Rhajat for a couple of weeks so I can train Felicia.”

“Oh, alright,” said Caeldori. “A few days back at home then we can go.”

“It’s typically the master that gives the orders,” pointed out Orochi as a retainer order a princess.

“She’s the master of my heart,” said Caeldori sweetly to a chorus of ‘awws’ and one unimpressed grunt from Severa.

The group settled down to enjoy the sun, some chatting, some reading and Sophie dozing off quite quickly. Twenty minutes later, Velouria, Selkie and Kana appeared coming from the far end of the beach, all laden with interesting things they’d found, mostly driftwood, a few bones and a crab shell for Velouria and Selkie while Kana had an armful of shells she wanted to make into necklaces for her mamas. When they de-clothed, Kana wore an age-appropriate one-piece, Velouria had a sensible sized purple bikini while Selkie’s rivalled Soleil’s for lack of material and showed off a bit of under-boob which drew some approving comments from her step-mom, mother-in-law and Soleil.

A little later, after she’d finished making sandcastles with her aunt Selkie, Kana wanted to go swimming as a dragon with her mama. While Corrin was apprehensive about doing so on a public beach, Kana’s pleading won her over and the two headed to the water as the others watched them transform and run in. Kana’s immediate goal was to soak her mother with a water fight and crouched down to get as much water on her wings before pushing forwards and getting a draconic squeal from her mother.

“Oh so that’s what you wanted,” said Corrin assuming the same position and soaking her daughter to a giggle. As Kana tried to flank her, Corrin aimed another shot at her.

“You’re better at this that Nowi was,” said Kana, retreating to deeper water for a better angle of attack.

“Don’t go too far,” said Corrin.

“I’ll be fine Mama, you know I can swim.” Kana walked backwards until she was fully submerged and then tried to move to surprise her mother like she had with Nowi.

“I can see you, little dragon,” called Corrin.

“Aww, Nowi couldn’t,” said Kana from her hiding spot.

“Kana?”

“Yes Mama?”

“How are you speaking underwater?”

Kana suddenly realised she had spoken normally and that she hadn’t swallowed a lot of water doing so. “I don’t know.”

Corrin stuck her long neck down into the water to look at her daughter standing on the seabed. “Can I?” she asked and heard the words clearly. “We can talk underwater,” she said then realised the more astonishing fact, “we can breathe underwater.” She walked down to the deeper water to stand next to her confused daughter. “Let’s go for a walk.”

Kana followed her mother out to even deeper water, they were three times as deep as they were tall before Corrin turned to walk parallel to the shore. Her steps were light as she was almost floating which meant she could bounce along the seabed with very little effort. 

A few minutes down the shore, Corrin stopped and turned to Kana. “I’ve always wondered why we have wings but can’t fly.” She spread her wings and pushed downwards, propelling herself up to the surface. She waited until she was halfway back down before trying to angle her wings to push herself forward, the angle wasn’t right so she went up too, but she certainly flew forward.

“We can fly underwater!” shouted Kana and tried to do the same but ended up tumbling back to the bottom.

“Keep your legs tucked up when you flap,” said Corrin demonstrating as she managed to fly level this time.

Kana righted herself but simply stood watching her mother flying so fast. “Can you jump up like a dolphin?” she asked.

Corrin flew closer to the bottom to get a better run at the surface and breached it, her whole body in the air. She noticed her friends all standing by the shore some distance up the beach and realised they may have been worried they’d both disappeared. When she fell back in, Kana was trying it herself, she was at least staying upright as she approached the surface but didn’t have enough speed to fully leave the water.

“Well done Kana, but I think we should go back, Mama looked worried.” She flapped and propelled herself forward, skimming below the surface to see where they were before turning into the shallow shore line. Unfortunately, she underestimated her speed and height so when she went to put her legs down, she was already beaching herself and ground to an undignified halt a few feet in front of her wife.

“Well, that was elegant,” said Rhajat.

“Shut up,” said Corrin as she flapped her wing and soaked her wife who was clearly not amused to the point Corrin feared she’d gone too far.

Rhajat glared at her wife until she transformed back, looking very worried, before offering a hand to help her up. “That wasn’t funny,” she said.

“Sorry,” said Corrin lifting her wife’s hand to kiss it, knowing all was forgiven.

“Your wet,” said Kana emerging from the water.

“Don’t,” said Rhajat sternly before Kana soaked her too.

“Sorry Mama,” said Kana changing back.

“So you can fly underwater,” said Rhajat to her wife and daughter.

“And breathe,” added Kana.

“That was so much fun,” said Corrin, the excitement clear on her face.

“You looked so majestic leaping from the waves,” added Camilla.

“It does make sense, you are water dragons after all,” commented Orochi. 

“Can you take me swimming?” asked Selkie. “I want to see the bottom of the ocean.”

“You wouldn’t be able to breathe,” pointed out Velouria, “and I wouldn’t want you to get attacked by anything when you can’t defend yourself.”

“Since we’re all up,” began Soleil as the group headed back to their things, “how about a game of volleyball?”

“You just want to see us all jumping around in bikinis,” said Severa, cutting through the others agreeing to it.

“And to engage in a spirited competition amongst friends,” clarified her daughter but pointedly not denying her mother’s accusation.

“Sure,” sighed Severa not believing it. “Though some of us,” she added with a pointed look at Camilla, “should sit it out.”

“Oh, come now dear,” said Camilla reaching into her bag and pulling out a black and gold elasticated bikini top. “This is just my sunbathing bikini,” she said as she slipped the mesh over her arms and head before settling it into place over her delicate purple top. “There, now the girls aren’t going anywhere.” It also helped that while it held her firm, it still showed plenty of cleavage and sideboob.

“And the bottoms?” asked Severa nodding towards the flimsy pair.

“They’ll be fine, they don’t take the same force the top has to. Are you playing?”

“I’ll pass,” she said with a glance to her daughter, clearly enamoured by the new top. Even worse, Severa found herself stealing a glance at it too and couldn’t get the word ‘hot’ out of her head.

“Selkie? Care to partner with your mother-in-law?” asked Camilla knowing Velouria wouldn’t be interested. 

“Yep,” said Selkie bounding forward. “Who’s gonna try to beat us?” she asked the others.

“We’re playing,” said Soleil hooking her arm around Felicia’s.

“Sophie?” asked Caeldori.

“I’ll play.”

“Lady Corrin, will you partner me?” asked Orochi.

“A little risky in that,” observed Camilla.

“Orochi will be fine, besides, a slip at the right time…” she suggested looking to Soleil.

“That would totally work,” said Soleil to encourage her opponents to flash her and checking out Orochi’s gorgeous, big, firm chest, barley hidden behind the sexy bikini.

“Subtle,” chuckled Orochi.

Soleil and Caeldori grabbed a pole each from the rented net and set it up clear of their seating area. The teams then got in some practise to warm up before playing a few matches and then starting a tournament. Each team would play the others then move on to the knockout stages. Nearly an hour later, the final between Camilla and Selkie versus Soleil and Felicia finished with the former victorious. Their power and speed respectively proved too much for their opponents as Camilla’s spikes were leaving bruises on anyone who tried to return them and Selkie was seemingly everywhere they tried to aim.

“Well played,” said Soleil congratulating the victors but disappointed not one person had flashed her.

“You too, both of you,” said Camilla seeing Felicia was looking down having lost. She’d had such fun playing too.

“You did well Felicia,” said Rhajat. “No need to be despondent.”

Felicia looked up at the kind words from an unexpected source. “Right, it was fun,” she said reaching to shake Camilla’s hand then Selkie’s. “Do you need a beach to play it?” she asked the group.

“Nope,” said Soleil, getting in first, “but it’s just better at the beach because everyone’s wearing so little.” This got her a light smack to the back of the head from her mother.

“Could we play it at the castle?” asked Felicia of Corrin.

“We could set something up. Did you like it that much?”

“I did, and it requires speed, strength and reflexes to play so it’s like training.”

“All sports are variations of training,” commented Orochi as the group returned to their seating area. 

“So what do we get for winning?” asked Selkie sitting cross legged next to her wife.

“How about a nice cocktail?” suggested Camilla having removed her activity bikini top.

“Yes please!” said Selkie immediately.

Camilla took a large flask out of her bag and a box containing proper long stem glasses. “What? You need the right glass to properly enjoy a cocktail. I could only fit eight glasses so who wants one?” she asked handing the first to Selkie.

“Fruity,” commented Selkie taking a mouthful but restraining herself from downing it all. She knew her mother-in-law liked a strong cocktail so she should pace herself.

With Corrin, Rhajat, Severa, Orochi, Felicia and Sophie now set up with drinks, Camilla poured her own and retook her seat. “Good company, sun, sea and cocktails, how could the day get better?” mused Camilla.

“How about lunch?” suggested Soleil.

“Lunch!” shouted Kana and Selkie in agreement and in unison.

“I hope we didn’t all bring drinks,” joked Camilla.

“We brought a good selection,” said Corrin taking some boxes out of her and Rhajat’s bags and unpacking what they’d bought in town.

“Us too,” said Soleil retrieving theirs. “Can we get a fire going?”

“You can burn my driftwood,” said Velouria, surprising the others. “It’s not very interesting,” she explained.

Selkie tossed the wood into the middle of the circle while the others started looking out what needed to be cooked or heated. There was a good selection of Nohrian and Hoshidan foods and as everyone but Camilla, who’d only brought drinks, had brought food to share, there was plenty to go round. By the time everyone had had their fill, combined with the heat of the afternoon sun, everyone settled down for a bit of rest, with reminders about reapplying sun cream from Rhajat.

“Hey, does anyone mind if I go topless?” asked Soleil of the group.

“Yes we mind,” said Rhajat instantly, moving to block Kana’s ears who batted her off.

“Mama, I know what boobs are,” she said stropily, feeling her mother should know she’s old enough to know about them. “I’ll have them in a few years and I want to be as big as you and Mama,” she added. 

“I’ve no objections,” said Corrin which was followed by some mumbling from others about not objecting either.

“Great,” said Soleil brightly as she stripped off and found the tub of sun cream being held in front of her. 

“Can’t risk burning them,” said Caeldori.

“Wanna apply it for me?” asked Soleil.

“Now that’s too far,” said Corrin.

“Agreed,” added Caeldori as Soleil took the tub from her to apply it herself.

“I think I’ll join you Soleil,” said Camilla sitting up to undo her own top. “Pass the sun cream, Severa,” she asked. She watched as Severa fumbled to her side for the tub, seemingly unwilling to look away from her topless boss, eventually finding it and passing it over. She scooped some out and rubbed it over her left breast, ensuring to get every inch, including lifting it up to get underneath. As she started on her right breast, she realised everyone was watching her quite intently, Severa and Soleil seemingly enjoying the show. “I should be charging,” she said dryly prompting all but Severa to stop staring. 

“Mom?” called Soleil to no response. “Mom!”

“What?” snapped Severa, knowing she’d been staring and caught doing so. 

“Are you joining us?” asked Soleil.

“No.” There was no chance she was joining in this exhibitionism.

“Come now, dear,” cooed Camilla. “There’s no reason to hide such a beautiful body from us.”

“Still no,” said Severa with an air of finality.

“Cael?” asked Soleil.

“I’m fine, sweetie,”

“Orochi will join you,” said Orochi untying her top and slipping it off. “There is something wonderfully free about it,” she commented reclining back in her sun lounger.

Selkie looked to her wife for permission and got a nod, whipping hers off too. “Still wish I had as much to show off as you, mom.”

Orochi chuckled. “Yours suit you perfectly.”

“Stop worry about this,” said Velouria softly, knowing her bust was the only aspect of herself Selkie ever talked about wanting to change and had done so, temporarily, with a potion from her step-mother. “You’re perfect.” 

Selkie leaned in for a kiss and Velouria automatically went to cup her topless wife’s chest. After a second she realised what she was doing and stopped it, blushing a little as she looked at the rest of the group.

“Don’t stop because of us,” teased Soleil.

Selkie put an arm round her embarrassed wife as she giggled with Soleil, letting Velouria know she shouldn’t feel bad.

“How’s your self-control?” asked Velouria of Caeldori.

Caeldori turned to look at Soleil who pushed her chest out and bit her lower lip. “Holding for now,” she said before picking up her book.

For the next half hour, they chatted, read and dozed, mostly unfazed by the looks from other beachgoers. When a group of men began commenting on them with very course language, they found themselves running for their lives from an angry wolfssegner who took exception to what they were saying about her wife and mother. Apart from that incident, they mainly ignored anyone else until a familiar redhead approached them.

“Hey ladies,” said Anna to a chorus of greetings. “You’re all looking well, really well,” she added glancing round the topless members before her. She dropped her pack and took out her Snapshot Tome. “Would anyone like me to take a picture for you to remember the day?”

“And so you can make copies of the image to sell on?” asked Rhajat.

“I would never, I have my integrity you know,” said Anna with a convincing air of indignation. 

“Until someone discovers you have topless pictures of Princess Camilla and offers you a sack of gold.” That Anna didn’t immediately contest this showed the group she would at least be swayed by a sack of gold. “Put the tome away or I will take it away along with several years of your life.”

“Oh, I remember now, my sisters have tried this on you before haven’t they? Don’t tell me… It was at the beach! Before you resolved your whole Grima problem. And it was you too Caeldori.”

“I trust there will be no unpleasant attempts on our dignity this time,” said Caeldori with a coldness matching her cousin.

“None at all,” said Anna, laughing nervously as she stuffed the tome back into her pack. “Does anyone need to buy some sun cream? Sandals? Nope? Ah well, mind if I join you?”

“You’re very welcome, Anna,” said Corrin

“Great.” She grabbed her tunic and pulled it off to reveal a cute yellow and red bikini top and then her legging for the matching bottoms. She then pulled out a towel and laid it down next to Soleil before sitting down. “It’s been so long since I’ve since you all, I’ve barely stopped since the war ended. Loving your bikini,” she said leaning in to Soleil, “it looks great on the sand.”

“Yours would suit it too,” said Soleil leaning toward Anna.

“True.” She pulled her top over her head and dropped it beside Soleil’s. 

“Much cuter,” said Soleil.

“As cute as you?” asked Anna.

A thought Soleil had had back during the war resurfaced and, before she forgot it again, she’d need to ask. “Do you flirt with me just to sell me things?”

“Nope. Flirting with you helps sell you things but I’d flirt with you anyway.” 

“Is that just to sell me things?”

“I guess you’ll never know for sure, cutie,” said Anna with a flirty giggle and a wink. “Oh, next time I’m in the capital I’ll have a special range I think you two might be interested in,” she said to Soleil and Caeldori then a glance to Orochi. “That range will be doing the rounds to Valla,” she added with a look to Corrin and Rhajat, “and I’ll stop by a certain country mansion too,” she finished with a look to Selkie and Velouria. That seemed to put a slight awkwardness on the mood so she turned to Severa, “good to hear Lucina’s home.”

“How do you know about that?” asked Severa suspiciously.

“I’ve just been home so I’ve read up on all my sister’s latest entries in the family log. Lucina’s a very popular lady among my family, you know. Only Lyn’s more popular.”

“Who?” chorused the Ylissean natives.

“You won’t know her. She’s from another realm and quite some time ago, swordswoman, very leggy with big boobs. Can’t imagine why she’s so popular,” she joked. “So catch me up, what have you all been up to?”

The group filled her in on all that’s happened since they last saw her including how well the three countries were working together and what’s been going on in the lives of their friends. Orochi shared the evolution in her three-way marriage which seemed to excite Anna somewhat. Soleil was flirty with Anna the whole time and, as she continued to flirt back, began to believe the merchant did flirt with her for more than just a selling tactic.

They didn’t do much in the afternoon heat besides chat, apart from Caeldori, Sophie, Soleil and Camilla, the latter two with their tops back on, heading back into town to get ice creams for everyone, though Camilla left the youngsters to it and went off on her own, returning with her cocktail flasks refilled. It was a warm day and there were a few trails of melted ice cream running down their hands by the time they returned so Soleil happily licked them all clean. When it was nearing five o’clock, Camilla announced she had rented a villa for the night to save them all having to make the trip home after such a relaxing day. This altered plans as instead of needing to leave several hours before sunset to fly home, they only had a few minute’s walk off the beach. 

No longer having to head off as early, some of them took to the sea again with the water dragons consenting to taking them on underwater rides and some more games were played when the afternoon heat started to dissipate a little.

It was an about an hour before sundown that Mitama announced she wished to go for a walk alone. She’d spent most of the day reading, only occasionally joining in with the conversations, and, as her friends knew she liked her solitude, they didn’t think too much of it apart from Rhajat, who could feel something was off. She’d been gone for half an hour when Rhajat said she’d go and look for her, alone. She made her way up the beach and after fifteen minutes walking, saw Mitama sitting a little back from the water’s edge wearing a surprisingly revealing strapless blue bikini, her clothes folded neatly beside her. Her hair was still wet indicating she’d actually been swimming. Rhajat simply sat next to her without a word and looked out over the ocean.

“Any luck?” she asked after several minutes of the two of them watching the waves.

“None,” confirmed Mitama. “Perhaps it’s fate that my gift has now left me.” She looked out over the ocean, the light from sun just starting to change as it grew nearer the horizon. “But I think I’m at peace.” With a sigh of contentment, she lay back on the sand and closed her eyes.

Rhajat looked down at her friend, believing she was at peace. She found her eyes wandering over her friends’ body and even found herself admiring her, Soleil was going to get excited if she returned in just her bikini. She thought over her friend’s words and realised something. “If you removed the ‘but’, that would have been a haiku.”

Mitama chuckled. “It doesn’t matter,” she said.

Rhajat lay down next to her, moving her witches hat so the wide brim was shielding her eyes from the sun.

“I wonder if part of the reason I lost my muse is because I rarely see a good friend anymore.”

“You could visit.”

“It’s so far,” groaned Mitama turning her head toward Rhajat.

“Well,” said Rhajat turning to her, “give me a lock of your hair and I can warp to you.”

Mitama eyed her with suspicion. “You wouldn’t use it for anything nefarious?” 

“I couldn’t promise anything if you annoyed me.”

“Alright,” said Mitama consenting. Rhajat sat up and removed a small retractable knife and a small metal tin from inside her hat. “Now?”

“Why not?” questioned Rhajat as she gestured for Mitama to sit up and turn her back. 

“Take it from somewhere subtle.”

“You don’t say.” She grabbed a lock and flicked the knife to remove it before opening the tin and letting Mitama see the samples she already had; the distinctive silvers of Corrin and Kana, her mother’s pink and her father’s black, her uncle’s jet black, King Xander’s blonde, Caeldori’s red and Ophelia’s blonde. 

“This still doesn’t make it easier for me to see you when I wish,” commented Mitama as she watched her lock being strapped in.

“True. Is there anything truly keeping you in Hoshido?” As no answer was forthcoming she continued, “then consider moving to Valla. We could see each other when desired and you would be near Dwyer. Perhaps finally engaging in the romance you wish would help your creative spark.”

“I love him,” confessed Mitama.

“Then you should move to Valla. We would have a room for you in the castle.”

“As much as it may seem out of character, I wouldn’t want to take advantage of your charity. I do perform some duties as a healer to earn my keep in Shirasagi.”

“I could offer you a job. Would you consent to being my retainer?”

“Being a retainer involves a lot of work and I’d be bound to you forever.”

“I would expect no more from you than my aunt expects from your father.”

“So, very little?”

“Precisely. Should you want to be freed from your bond I would do so. Frankly, all I wish of you is company, especially on foreign visits. Corrin is often in talks for whole days and it would be good to have a friend with me.” Rhajat surprised herself at how easily those words left her mouth.

Mitama considered the offer, she knew Rhajat well and enjoyed her company. “I accept, milady.”

“Excellent, you will of course have a large bedroom on the same floor as myself and Corrin. The larger bed will certainly be of more use than Dwyer’s single.”

Mitama giggled at the thought and then found her thoughts moving on to using the bed. 

“Shall we return to our companions?” suggested Rhajat before Mitama got lost in her poetic world of physical pleasure. 

“We shall,” agreed Mitama getting up and picking up her clothes.

“Do you wish to dress first?”

“I can handle her.”

The two strolled back towards the group in comfortable silence and, as expected, Soleil was immediately gushing about how cute Mitama was in her bikini. She was swiftly and firmly put down. Rhajat then introduced her new retainer the group and apologised for not asking her queen’s permission first. Corrin assured her wife she would have been thrilled if she’d been asked in advance.

As the sun would soon disappear and the temperature had started to drop, the group began packing up and then retreated back to town to return their supplies, and for Camilla to pick up some more alcohol, before seeing their mounts were alright overnight and heading to the villa she’s booked. There were four bedrooms but that did still mean some had to sleep on the sofas. Soleil, Caeldori and Sophie shared a bedroom with the promise they would not engage in any adult activity due to the thin walls. 

They were awake early the next day, despite a hangover for Camilla and Selkie, before they returned to the stables for their mounts. Anna bade farewell to her friends, with another promise to visit soon with her special range, before heading along the western road towards Nohr, those bound for Hoshido set of to the east before turning north for the capital while the others headed due north. After parting at Camilla’s mansion, the Vallan royalty, their two retainers and Sophie continued further north. Mitama was getting nervous now, it wouldn’t be long until she was there and she was trying to find the best way to tell Dwyer how she feels and that she had moved here to be with him.

On arrival, Rhajat told Mitama where to find Dwyer before asking Flora to see about having a room set up for her new retainer, requesting plenty brushes, ink and paper be sourced for her. As Mitama approached the hallway she had been directed to, she found herself increasingly nervous as her palms grew clammy and heart rate soared. She’d never been so nervous in her life. She found him polishing the wooden tables. “Dwyer?” she called.

“Mitama?” he questioned getting up and turning to confirm it was actually her. “You’ve made the effort to travel?” He noticed her porcelain skin had a bit of colour. 

“Yes, um… I joined the girls at their beach day yesterday and… and I wanted to come and see you.” On the flight she’d concluded that the romantic epics weren’t applicable in real life so had decided to go for the blunt, Soleil style approach. She took a steadying breath before continuing, “I love you and want to be your girlfriend.”

Dwyer stood in silence for a few seconds at the shock of the sudden confession. “I’d like that too,” he finally managed to get out.

Mitama stepped up to him and planted a kiss on his unmoving lips. “I want to give you my virginity,” she said softly.

It was only because her arms were around him that Dwyer didn’t retreat from her. “Now?”

“Now,” confirmed Mitama.

“But, I have duties to attend to. Father would…” he trailed off seeing Mitama was annoyed. “Alright, now.”

Mitama clamped her lips to his before eagerly pulling him toward the bed chambers. She hadn’t realised before now just how much she wanted this. Dwyer, for his part, found his new relationship progressing at a terrifying pace but couldn’t find it in him to ask her to slow it down. He knew he wanted this too, he’d just expected more of a build-up.

They headed into his room but he hadn’t even closed the door before Mitama pulled her dress up and over her head, turning to stand before him in just her panties. He fumbled for the key to ensure their privacy, too shocked and awed at the sight before him for much else. Mitama couldn’t help giggling at her dumbstruck boyfriend.

“Do you approve?” she asked, trying to mimic Soleil and Caeldori’s flirty postures.

“I’ve always thought you were exceptionally beautiful,” said Dwyer stepping away from the door and towards her. He’d been going for a kiss but she instead grabbed his robe and pulled it over his head.

“I do love your physique,” purred Mitama, unknowingly biting her lower lip as she ran her hands over his stomach and up to his defined chest.

“What about protection?” queried Dwyer.

“Rhajat will make me a potion afterwards,” explained Mitama as she pulled him backwards to his single bed, pivoting round and pushing him down onto it before pulling down her own panties. “Am I cute?” she asked.

“Very cute,” Dwyer managed to get out.

Mitama ran a finger up the rapidly expanding bulge in her boyfriend’s underwear before grabbing the waist and pulling them off. “Oh my,” she said as his impressive length sprung free. Following a scene from one of the books she had read, she climbed on the bed and knelt down, taking the head of his shaft in her mouth.

“Mitama,” groaned Dwyer as she bobbed her head, taking as much as she could in her mouth as her hand grasped the shaft.

At his voice, it had all got too much. It was rare for even the steamiest romance novels to get her horny enough to need to masturbate but with her own excitement already high and now her love’s scent, his voice and the immense warmth in her hand and mouth, she was desperate. “I can’t wait,” she said sitting up and moving astride him. “I need you so much.” Locking eyes with him, she positioned his cock beneath her and slipped it inside to a long groan from both of them.

“This feels... amazing,” managed Dywer, failing to find something more poetic to please his love.

“It’s so much better than I thought it would be,” said Mitama, her voice strained as she lowered herself, taking every inch.

As she began to ride him, Dywer reached out to hold her hips, his eye wandering across her body, from her face showing nothing but pleasure, to her boobs bouncing as she impacted, and to her tight, wet pussy, swallowing him whole. As he felt a pulse of pleasure shoot through him, he then closed his eyes and forced himself to imaging his father standing next to them, chastising him for his lack of stamina and for shirking his work.

It felt like barely any time at all until Mitama felt her orgasm mounting and, as her body seemed to be becoming unreliable, she leant forward to support herself on all fours. She now noticed Dywer had his eyes closed and presumed he must be lost in the pleasure of her body. “I’m so close,” she panted.

Knowing his control was barely holding Dwyer moved to grasp her rear, which seemed to help in itself as her breathing turned to sharp gasps, before slamming his cock into her with only a few fast thrust pushing her over the edge as she squealed into his chest. Finally, he could stop thinking of his father and gave in to the pleasure that had been trying to pull him over the edge for what felt like hours.

“I can feel it,” whispered Mitama as she felt his cock pulsing inside her, knowing his seed was now hers. She lay atop him, panting and wondering what should be said or done now. “That was truly splendid,” she purred as she lay down alongside him, cuddling in close, feeling that was appropriate as she tried to think of what position to try next.

“It was,” agreed Dwyer before getting out of bed, still struggling to believe what all had happened. “I have duties to attend to.”

“Can’t you stay?” asked Mitama rolling onto her back and toying with her chest. Dwyer seemed to ignore her and put his robe on.

“No, I… em.” With that, he turned away, unlocked the door and left.

Mitama could only look on, wondering if she’d done something wrong, if he hadn’t like their first time together, maybe he didn’t like her?

Dwyer returned to the hallway he’d left when things had been simpler and resumed his polishing. He worked as hard as was needed to finish a task in an allotted time and knew he wouldn’t be able to make up the time from the few-minute departure, so he would now be late. He focused on work, trying to ignore the confusion about the last six minutes. As he was finishing, he heard the unmistakable footsteps of his father approaching and knew what was going to happen.

“Dwyer, you should have finished this by now,” berated his father.

“I’m aware,” he responded.

“No doubt slacking off again,” began Jakob.

“I know why he's late,” said Rhajat appearing as if from the shadows. “If my friend and retainer,” she said, stressing Mitama’s new role, “wishes to confess her love and then consummate it, you must allow it.” Jakob was clearly taken aback by that. “Besides, if Dwyer finishing a task half an hour late-

“Six minutes,” corrected Dwyer. Rhajat turned her dominating gaze on him and he realised he should shut up.

“Mitama found you, confessed, you consummated and were back at work in six minutes?” she questioned to a slightly nervous nod. “We shall discus that later.” She turned back to Jakob. “If him finishing a task six minutes late would cause harm, then someone has already failed.” 

“Of course, milady,” accepted Jakob.

With a last, disapproving look at Dwyer, Rhajat reached out to find Mitama and saw her lying on Dwyer’s bed, clearly smelling one of his robes as she fingered herself. Her target was, thankfully, close enough to the door for her to warp to the outside. “Mitama,” she said to announce herself.

“Come in,” came the delayed reply.

Rhajat entered to find the robe thrown to the corner and Mitama under the bedsheet which was still settling atop her. “Was it what you hoped?” she asked sitting on the end of the bed.

“It was magnificent,” said Mitama sitting up and clamping the sheet between her arms and torso. “However, I fear I may have done something wrong as he left after we had climaxed.”

“Good it was enjoyable, though it should have been far longer. He did seem a little more distracted than usual,” realised Rhajat,” and seemed quick to mention how little time he spent with you.” Seeing Mitama’s smile fade she had to give the most positive reason she could up with for that, “perhaps he was simply unprepared for the rapid progression of your relationship.”

“I suppose I did rush things somewhat,” admitted Mitama. “He did seem a little hesitant when I offered my virginity.”

“A little slower in future, perhaps,” suggested Rhajat. 

“And hopefully a longer moment of intimacy,” added Mitama.

Rhajat chuckled, it actually felt nice talking about this kind of thing with her friend. “If you want a truly great and drawn out night you will need to find a woman, we’re just better at pleasing other women.”

“Is that an offer?” asked Mitama knowing full well Rhajat belonged to Corrin.

Rhajat, for the first time in a very long time, laughed aloud. “Try Soleil,” she suggested.

“She just doesn’t do it for me, not my type,” admitted Mitama. “I like dark and moody,” she added with a glance at the witch’s body.

“Really?” queried Rhajat, not aware her close friend had a type, lest of all that type being her.

“I must confess a… borderline, romantic and physical interest in you. You have the dark aura, a fantastic body and the ever-present menace in your eyes. Are you, perhaps, curious what is beneath this sheet?” she asked moving it away from her body but holding it high to keep herself hidden.

“I saw it all when I warped here,” admitted the witch.

“Did you like what you saw?”

Rhajat knew this was her fishing for compliments and debated as to whether or not she should bite. “I did.”

Mitama simply smiled and tucked the sheet back under arms. Rhajat was relieved at this as she’d thought her retainer was smart enough not to try anything with her. “I’ll go and make your potion,” she said getting up and picking up Dwyer’s robe that had been thrown to the corner, “it’ll be about an hour before it’s ready so you may continue pleasuring yourself.”

Mitama laughed nervously at the realisation she’d seen that. “Thank you, my friend.”

Rhajat nodded in response and headed for her lab, still amazed she participated in ‘girl talk’ and liked being called Mitama’s friend. She had come a long way from the lost, damaged soul of her previous life.

Having received the order to prepare a room for Mitama, Flora was personally overseeing the preparations as she felt it important that a new retainer should see only the best and so had to do it herself rather than delegating. As she was changing the bedding, Felicia entered with a pad of paper and bottle of ink.

“Lady Rhajat sent me with these,” she said before carefully placing them on the desk and stepping back.

“You’ve got a tan,” said Flora with a bit of shock.

“Really?” questioned Felicia looking at her hands.

Flora tucked the last corner of the sheet in and went to her sister, holding her hand next to hers. “See?”

“Oh wow, I do.” She was definitely a few shades darker than her sister’s pale skin.

“Did you have fun?” asked Flora hugging her sister, she’d missed her, even though it had only been a day.

“So much fun,” gushed Felicia. “We talked for ages, we had so much good food and Lady Camilla gave me a cocktail. We played beach volleyball and Soleil and I came second, which is pretty good considering I’d never heard of it before. I wish you had come.”

“I’d have liked to but there was too much to do here,” said Flora gently. Felicia often forgot how much work she had running a household.

“Next time?”

“We’ll see,” said Flora returning to the bed and smoothing out wrinkles.

Watching her sister bent over the bed, Felicia couldn’t help thinking about Soleil’s words. “Do you remember when we were younger?”

“You’ll need to be more specific,” pointed out Flora returning to her sister, the bed now up to standard.

“When we practised kissing,” said Felicia meekly.

“I do,” confirmed Flora. As an adult, she felt a little embarrassed, maybe even a little ashamed, about that. “Why do you bring it up?”

“Well…” Felicia was feeling awkward now and fiddling with her dress but she needed to get it out. “I’m making a really big change in my life with my new job and I may end up with some free time now I won’t have to clean up my messes and spend my free time practising and cleaning up those messes and-“

“Focus.”

“I might have time to date,” she managed to get out.

“So why do you bring up us practising kissing?” asked Flora. She was glad her sister was thinking that, one of them deserved to find love at least, but the link to their childhood practising eluded her.

“Well, I’m too old to have never dated or kissed anyone and what if I meet someone in training, we go out then we try to kiss but I head-butt them and they fall over and get knocked out?”

Flora was going to say that was ridiculous but this was her sister. “That’s unlikely.”

“What I’m trying to say is I want to practise with you again.”

“Felicia, we’re grown women, we can’t do something like that.”

“Why not? You’re my sister, no one knows me better than you, there’s no one I trust more than you. What if I meet ‘the one’ next week in training but ruin it? What if I lose them forever because I head-butt them?”

Seeing her sister truly worried about this and wanting only the best for her, Flora knew she had to. “Alright,” she conceded, “we can practise.”

“Yay!” squeaked Felicia stepping up to her big sister.

“Now?”

“Why not?”

“Fine,” conceded Flora.

The twins both went to place their hands on the other’s hips but got in the way of each other. They tried a different position but both did the same and got in the way again.

“Maybe we do need the practise,” admitted Flora grabbing her sister’s hands and placing them on her waist before placing her hands on her sister’s shoulder and upper arm.

“I told you we’d be bad at this, imagine you like someone and this is how your first kiss starts.”

Flora thought on that, she knew she could never have Jakob, but she did still hope for love. Practising together wasn’t just for her sister’s benefit now. “Alright… so do-“ She was cut off as Felicia pecked her on the lips. She then returned the gesture.

As the pecks grew longer, Flora thought this didn’t feel as weird as she’d expected. Then Felicia opened her lips at which point she panicked a little and backed out. “I have work to do,” she insisted, a little flustered.

“Alright, but can we keep practising?”

“I think we both need it,” confirmed Flora.

That night, they met again and, after overcoming their awkwardness, practised for a while. Both agreed they were getting better with a little feedback from the other and that they would be best to do this regularly.

Two days later, as promised, Soleil and Caeldori arrive to train Felicia as a hero to get her caught up on the standard expected of the other new recruits she’d be meeting at the start of the next month. After setting her at ease and complimenting how good she looks in a hero uniform, Soleil set her to work with a training sword.

The first day consisted of drills for the primary sword wielding forms with occasional tests on how well she was picking them up. Soleil was impressed at Felicia’s aptitude for it and started her on axe forms on day two, again with occasional tests on both sword and axe forms. Caeldori watched them working for a while each day but wandered off to spend some time with her relatives and friends around the castle, including having sex with Sophie without Soleil, which was a first.

Soleil decided Felicia was picking it up fast enough that for day three she would have her with an axe up against Caeldori and her spear, not to win, just to see if she would use the forms correctly and react to her opponent. She did surprising well for a novice, even adapting to Caeldori testing her by using Ylissean spear forms when it was clear she was capable of using the appropriate axe form against the spear forms she knew.

They took a break mid-morning and sat down for a rest on the benches surrounding the training ground. After discussing her remarkable progression, ensuring to compliment but not to the point she would be overconfident, Caeldori left to fetch some drinks and a healthy snack for the three.

“So, now we’re alone,” began Soleil, “did you ever do anything about that thing we’d talked about regarding Flora?”

Felicia had been expecting this two days ago and was surprised Soleil had held back this long. “I did.”

“Ooh, what?”

“We’re practising kissing,” confessed Felicia with a smile. 

“Seriously? That’s so awesome. Do you like it?”

“I do, it just feels so natural doing it with her.”

“When you say ‘doing it’?” 

“We’ve only kissed,” insisted Felicia realising how that could be taken.

“Any tongues?” pried Soleil.

“Yes,” admitted Felicia after a second and thought she may as well just tell her everything. “We’ve been practising a lot and last night we were lying on my bed, I was on top of Flora and we were tongue kissing.”

“So hot,” whispered Soleil to herself.

“It kinda is,” admitted Felicia.

“Does Flora like it as much as you?”

“I think so. Last night when we were making out we were both moaning occasionally, which is good, right?” 

“If it’s like, mmm,” said Soleil with a lust filled demonstration.

“It is, but she seemed really uncomfortable, she kept squirming beneath me.”

Soleil nearly felt her cheeks rip from her smile. “That’s because she’s turned on,” she said with a shaky voice as her mind ran ahead of its self with thoughts of both twins wanting sex.

“Do you really think so?” asked Felicia hoping that was the case.

“What about you?”

“I… when she left I had to, em…”

“Be intimate with yourself?” suggest Soleil using the least vulgar language she could. Felicia nodded to confirm. “I bet my sword hand she did the same.”

“You’re that sure?” asked Felicia, clearly wanting it to be the truth.

“Just go for it is the best advice. Next time you’ve got her like that, just slip a hand slowly up her skirt and make it clear what you want. Give her time to back out, I know she’s stricter about everything so even if she wants you too, the taboo might still stop her.”

“And what do I do if she says no.”

“You stop,” stated Soleil. “You can try and persuade her but know that as soon as you start that, your kissing practise is done for the night.”

“How would I persuade her?”

“Tell her she’s the most important person in your life and that you love her above all, that’s right, yeah?” She got a nod showing she’d read them right. “Remind her the taboo is about producing weak and mutated kids which, unless you aren’t telling me something, can’t happen.” As Felicia entirely failed to grasp the futanari suggestion, she moved on, “and if that fails just tell her it’s a really fun workout.”

“Here we are,” said Caeldori with a try of drinks. She’d heard the later part of the conversation and felt Felicia would feel embarrassed about it so, for the sake of her focus for training, wasn’t going to mention it.

Her training progressed well over the remainder of the week, she grew more confident in handling the weapons and seemed to have the basic forms almost perfect. She’d also become good friends with her instructors and Soleil promised she could ask anything if she needed advice with Flora. By the time of her first day as a soldier, she had not only caught up on the standard for the other new recruits but was in fact one the more proficient, though she had a tendency to squeal when sparring with people she didn’t know.

She was still practising regularly with Flora, too. While Soleil had been there she hadn’t been able to find the courage to say what she wanted to do but, after a really good day training with her new comrades, she was feeling elated and asked to practise. It was going to be tonight.

Flora finished her scheduled duties, plus more that needed done, a little before dusk then headed to her sister’s bedroom. Felicia had seemed in such a good mood so their practise session was probably going to quite fun. She knocked and went straight in. “Are you ready?” she asked of her sister as she locked the door.

“Mm hm, can we practise on the bed again?” asked Felicia moving over to it.

“That is quite fun,” admitted Flora, then remembered how guilty she feels at how desperately she’d needed to masturbate after every time. They’d only practised on the bed a few times, but after every instance she’d been so horny there was no other choice.

Felicia placed her hands around her twin’s waist and planted a long but tongue-free kiss on her identical lips. Flora replied in kind, one hand resting a little too low on her sister’s hip as the other found her shoulder. As the kiss continued, Flora thought how good they were getting from all their practising.

Felicia kept the pair standing until Flora’s hand slipped the tiny distance to rest on her rear which she took as a sight she wanted it too. She manoeuvred her sister round so she would be on the bottom and, with no encouragement needed, Flora broke off the kiss and lay down giving her sister, perhaps subconsciously, a very mischievous smile. Felicia climbed onto the bed and stood over her twin’s identical body on all fours.

“You look so hot,” she said.

“Narcissist,” teased Flora pulling her down for a kiss. “But I think you’re really cute so I must be too.”

Felicia giggled as Flora kissed her again, a hand running down her back but not quite able to reach her ass due to their position. To remedy this, Felicia near lay on top of her sister, giving her enough reach to grab her target. In turn, she ran a hand up her sister’s side and stopped, resting a hand on her chest as they kissed. Flora didn’t object.

The twins, hands now moving quite freely over each other’s body, starting getting a little steamier with their kiss. Tongues were now involved and, with the extra stimulation of hands touching where they’d never been before, both were getting very horny. Flora was again squirming beneath her and, when she moaned in their kiss, Felicia knew his was her moment.

She ran a hand down her sister’s side, over her hip and, changing her position to reach further, ran her hand under her skirt and a little up her leg. Flora froze as her sister’s hand continued up, stopping just shy of her underwear, as Felicia moved away from her unmoving lips and instead kissed her neck, causing her back to arch of its own accord. This was wrong but it felt so good.

“Flora?”

She managed to wrench her mind back to reality and away from the internal debate. There really was only one choice anyway. “Do it,” she said, pulling her sister back up to kiss her. She felt her sister’s fingers move over her panties, knowing they were already wet, knowing this was wrong but, right now, she didn’t care. Her sister’s fingers dragged over the wet fabric, over her swollen clit making her gasp and then made their beneath the waistband and back down to her sensitive lips. As her little sister’s index finger slipped inside her, she let out a long, deeply contented groan.

Felicia could hardly hear over her own heartbeat but it was clear Flora was enjoying this. She wished she’d asked Soleil for advise on this part but, as she had said, it’s really just masturbating with the two of them and she was good at that. She shifted position so the heel of her hand would be rubbing on her sister’s clit as she kept fingering prompting another long satisfied groan.

“Felicia,” moaned Flora, hooking her leg over her sister’s to make sure she stayed there. “Kiss me,” she whimpered.

Felicia, who had been concentrating solely on her hand now found her task becoming more complicated but she couldn’t resist her sister’s voice when it was so steeped in lust. They lay there, making out and fingering, for a few minutes, during which Flora’s breathing became laboured and her body now couldn’t stay still. Felicia realised she was so close to making her sister orgasm and hoped keeping up what she was doing would be enough because she was too lost in the moment to think of anything else.

Flora’s breathing paused for a few seconds before she gasped as her body spasmmed beneath her sister, accompanied by a pulse of frigid air causing some flakes of snow to form. As the first wave fell, another briefer shiver ran through her body accompanied by a long, deep groan giving way to a shaky sigh. Felicia sat up a little to look at her sister’s face and saw what she could only describe as bliss. Sadly, that didn’t last long. 

As her breathing and mind returned to a more normal existence, what she had just done hit her. She’d just been fingered to orgasm by her sister, her little sister, her twin sister, she’d had sex with her. As her, strict, rule abiding mind returned, she felt awful, she’d broken not just a rule, but a taboo, she pushed her sister off and stood up, sorting her panties, unable to even look back.

“Are you alright?” asked Felicia, unsure what was happening.

“No, no I’m not,” said Flora, clearly distressed.

“Did I do it wrong?” asked Felicia timidly.

“Your performance,” said Flora quietly and calmly, “has nothing to do with it. What we did was wrong, what we’ve been doing for weeks, is wrong. We should never have done it.”

“But… but I thought you liked it?”

Flora froze, she had liked it and even wanted it at the time, but it was wrong, what was more important than right and wrong? “Never speak of this again,” she said as she went to the door.

“But I want to do it again,” said Felicia, on the verge of tears.

“We cannot! Ever!” shouted Flora, finally turning and looking at her sister, furious she didn’t seem to understand the severity of what they had done. With her sister stunned to silence, she left. 

Felicia didn’t go after her, this was clearly something that she needed time for. With her elation at her good day now destroyed, she simply changed for bed and curled up under the sheets, frost swiftly forming on them.

She tried to find Flora the next day to talk about what had happened but couldn’t, even asking Jakob where she’d be yielded nothing. She tried again the next day, and a third day with no sign of her sister. On day four, it became apparent why. She spotted Flora along a corridor and, at the sight of her, her older sister turned and left. She was avoiding her. This continued for another seven days with the most Felicia managed to do was corner her long enough to be told she was too busy to talk.

A full eleven days after the problem between them arose, Corrin, who had been trying to stay out of the conflict between two of her closest friends, decided she had to intervene after seeing Flora hiding from Felicia. She’d let Flora remain hidden but later asked about what was wrong between the twins, getting nothing but a polite response that all was well. She’d changed tact and gone after Felicia who was much worse at keeping secrets than her sister. She’d called Felicia to the throne room, knowing speaking to her Queen in the official setting would scare her and she would tell her everything.

Felicia entered the throne room to find Corrin seated on the throne, wearing her crown which she only worn during official duties. She began to think she was in trouble. “Milday?”

Corrin steadied herself, it was difficult being intimidating and serious around her friends. “It has become apparent,” she began, “that something has come between you and Flora. As it something of a personal nature I had been content to leave you your privacy but, as it seems to be affecting Flora’s work and your focus on your training, I now must know so I may remedy the situation.” Felicia was visibly shaking at her words.

“I… We’ve, em, had a falling out,” was all Felicia offered.

“That’s not enough to let me help you.” She could see Felicia getting genuinely scared now.

Felicia tried to find some moisture in her mouth to let her words come out as she constantly wrung her hands. “We…,” she began then closed her eyes so she couldn’t see her Queen’s reaction, “we had sex.”

Corrin choked back the immediate question of ‘how was it?’. “Why has this caused a disagreement?” Felicia still hadn’t opened her eyes and was trembling. She had the answer now so it was time be a friend, not a queen. “Felicia,” she said softly getting up from her throne and removing her crown before going to comfort her friend, “it’s alright, I’m not mad. I just want to help you.”

Felicia opened her eyes to see Corrin approaching and clearly worried about her. “I’m so sorry I’ve shamed your household.”

“Shush,” cooed Corrin pulling Felicia into a hug. “You could never do anything of the sort.” Felicia hugged her back and it was clear tears were now flowing.

“Flora hates me,” sobbed Felicia into her friend’s chest, “she hates what we did and now she can’t even look at me.”

“That can’t be true,” said Corrin, stroking Felicia’s hair. “She loves you more than anyone. I also know you wouldn’t force anyone to do something they didn’t want to, so how did it happen?”

“We… we’d been practising kissing and… and we ended up in bed. I knew I wanted to and I made that clear and she said she wanted me to.” She pushed out of Corrin’s arms, drying her eyes with sleeves. “After I’d, em… made her…”

“After she’d climaxed?”

“Yes, she pushed me off her and she was really angry. She shouted at me and left.”

Corrin had known the twins for most of her life and knew exactly why Flora had changed her mind afterwards. “It’s because she broke the taboo. In the heat of the moment things are exciting but then when she thought over what she’d done she realised what it meant.”

“But it doesn’t mean anything,” protested Felicia. “The taboo only exists to prevent malformed children, that can’t happen with us.”

Corrin had heard that reasoning before, Soleil was involved in this somewhere. She remembered their day at the beach and the conversation the two had which did end with talk of them having sex. 

“You clearly like what you were doing and if Flora wanted you to go that far, then she must have as well. Clearly this line of reasoning persuaded you to pursue it, so I say give her the same explanation Soleil gave you.”

“I’ve been trying but I can’t get her alone long enough.”

“Right,” said Corrin, realising now why Flora had been hiding. “Go to my chambers and wait behind the door. I’ll ask Flora to check something so when she enters you can close the door behind her and lock her in with you. Then she’ll have to listen.”

“Thank you,” said Felicia feeling the tears coming back.

“Don’t start that or I might too,” said Corrin laughing and hugging her. She let her go but instead took her hands. “If this doesn’t work then I’ll sit with you both until you’ve talked it out and made up. Now, go and hide, I’ll call Flora.”

“Thank you,” said Felicia again. She really felt blessed to have a Corrin as a friend.

As Felicia left, Corrin went around the side of her throne and pulled the cord to summon a member of staff. As it was the throne room, usually Jakob or Flora would attend instead of delegating.

Felicia had been waiting behind Corrin and Rhajat’s bedroom door for nearly five minutes when it opened, Flora entered and headed over the wardrobe, having no need to look back. Felicia pushed the door closed causing her sister to turn due to the creak of the hinges. She knew immediately this was the reason Corrin sent her here.

“Please speak to me,” begged Felicia locking the door and putting the key in her tunic pocket. 

“There’s nothing to say.”

“But there has to be something,” pleaded Felicia. “Please at least tell me why you’re upset.”

“I’m upset,” began Flora trying to sound calm, “because what we did was wrong.”

“Why is it wrong?”

“Because it’s incest!” shouted Flora, frost forming around her feet and still unable to comprehend how Felicia didn’t see how bad it was. 

“But the taboo against incest is to prevent malformed children being conceived. That can’t happen with us so explain to me why it’s wrong.”

Flora stood dumbfounded. The only reason it was wrong without the breeding problem was that everyone knew it was wrong. Which isn’t an answer at all.

“I liked what we did,” continued Felicia as her sister struggled for words. “I want to do it again but what I want most is to have my sister back. If I promise never to mention it again, will you please speak to me? Will you acknowledge I exist?”

Flora could see her sister was upset and realised she was being foolish. She may not know how she felt about what they had done, but she knew how she felt about her little sister. “I’m sorry,” she said moving to hug her. “I shouldn’t have avoided you, I should have talked to you.”

“I’m sorry if I forced you,” said Felicia, nearly crying in the hug.

“You didn’t, it felt wonderful at the time but…”

“We don’t have to mention it,” said Felicia standing up to look her sister in the eyes. “I don’t want to lose you again.”

“You’ll never lose me.”

The sisters stood holding each other for nearly a minute before Flora let go, prompting Felicia to do the same. “I know I’ve been saying this a lot, but this time I really do need to get on with my work.”

“Can I see you at dinner?” 

“I’ll take my break at six thirty.”

“See you then,” said Felicia going for one last hug.

The twins went their separate ways, Flora back to kitchens and Felicia back to the barrack’s training ground. With the weight lifted from her mind, Felicia’s performance improved dramatically and she ended her day with same feeling of elation that she had over a week ago. She met Flora to eat together and, while Flora did seem distracted, it was nice just to be able to talk to her again. 

Returned to her bed chamber that evening, she found out why Flora was distracted earlier. She entered to find her sister sitting on her bed.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said earlier,” she said before smiling at her sister who responded in kind. “Do you want to practise?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've played Fire Emblem Heroes, you should recognise some of the swimwear described. Camilla and Corrin are wearing their own while Caeldori is wearing Cordelia’s and Orochi is wearing a black version of Linde’s, yes she’s not connected but I love her bikini design too much not to include it. There’s also a reference to the first 'choose you legend' event in case the mention of Lyn seems out of place, where she came first in the woman's poll and Lucina was second.


	15. Chapter 15 – Second Child

As the seasons changed, with summer giving way to autumn, it had been over a month since Soleil had last seen either of her parents and she admitted to Caeldori she was starting to feel a little homesick without them. While Caeldori was sympathetic, there was work that had to be done and she couldn’t be without her retainer, not only as she knew Soleil would be a great help, but she also needed to be clear in her authority to the soldiers she was overseeing. She did promise that when the bandit issue was cleared up, they’d make time to visit.

Only a few days later, they received a letter from Severa asking if they would visit in two weeks’ time as Laslow was taking some time off and she thought it would be nice for them all to be together. This confirmed date perked Soleil up and it had been a while since she’d seen both her parents together which was an extra treat. It also helped that they had pushed the bandits back, located their camp and they would be finished with them the next day with a few days of patrolling afterwards to mop up stragglers.

With that task cleared up and as the day approached for them to leave, Soleil grew more and more excited to the point Caeldori thought she wouldn’t be able to sleep that night, as if she was a child the night before the winter festival. This also made it hard for her to see her as anything but her excited granddaughter and she felt a little odd when Soleil got frisky that night, not that it stopped her. They set off early the next day as Soleil was up before dawn and sorting everything her Lady required as a retainer should, though Caeldori had long ago told her not to as she didn’t like being waited on but today it was just so they could leave earlier.

Even by pegasus, the trip to Camilla’s country mansion takes half a day so they were a little tired on arrival, with Soleil being a little saddle sore as she, despite Caeldori’s repeated suggestions, had still not reclassed to falcon knight to learn to fly on her own mount. They landed at the stables behind the house and Caeldori made sure her mount settled before they headed to the house where they were met at the door by Severa and Laslow, hand in hand, having been waiting there since they saw them coming in.

“It’s good to see you again,” said Laslow as Soleil bounced the last few steps into his arms for a hug as Caeldori took the chance and went to hug her daughter, happy to find she reciprocated.

“I’ve missed you both so much,” said Soleil as she and Caeldori switched hug partners.

“Good to see you, Mother,” said Laslow hugging his mother-in-law.

“It’s been too long,” said Severa holding on for longer than her daughter expected.

“So,” began Laslow, “we have some big news.”

Severa turned to Soleil, smirking at little in anticipation of her reaction. “You’re going to be a big sister.”

Soleil’s smile threatened to split her cheeks as she jumped into another hug with her mother. “That’s amazing,” she squealed as she switched to her father and then pulled her mother in as well. She then dropped down to Severa’s stomach, “I’m going to be the best big sister you could ever have. Can a foetus hear?” She asked after bouncing back up.

“Probably not this early,” posited Caeldori, grabbing Soleil’s arm to tell her to calm down. “That’s wonderful news,” she added, hugging her little girl. “I think I still know how to knit, I should get started on some outfits. Does Camilla have any wool? Oh and we’ll need to-“ She stopped, looking at her daughter and son-in-law. “Do you want me involved at all?”

“Of course I do,” said Severa instantly. “You promised you would be there for me. If you could stay for a few weeks afterwards to help us, that would also be really appreciated?”

“Certainly, I’ll be here as long as you need me.”

“Thank you,” said Severa, the relief clear in her voice. “You’re the only person I know who’s done this. I breastfed Soleil once then gave her away to a wet-nurse and Camilla didn’t do much more. What if I can’t be mom?”

Caeldori chuckled at her daughter repeating her doubts. “The fact you’re worrying if you can be a good mother, tells me you will. I already told you that.”

“You already are one,” assured Soleil. “You’re both amazing.” She knew her father would have similar worries, he was just better at hiding them.

“There is one thing,” said Caeldori. “To be here with my retainer for her sibling’s birth would be understandable but to stay for weeks to help would be odd. If I am to stay here to help you, I will need to explain to my family who I am and so, who you are.”

“I thought you already had,” said Severa.

“No, I’m… I’m worried,” she confessed.

“About what?” asked Soleil.

“Something Rhajat said, what if we reincarnated and stole the lives of who should have been their children?”

“Don’t be stupid,” said Severa coldly, “your parents are almost as good as mine, they won’t even think of something like that.”

“I know,” said Caeldori, smiling at the compliment. “I just worry sometimes.”

“Are you hungry?” asked Laslow. “Lady Camilla delayed lunch until you arrived.”

The four headed for the dining room with a maid taking Caeldori and Soleil’s small bag to their room. Camilla, Keaton, Selkie and Velouria were happy to see them and Camilla, who had already been told, immediately started detailing her plans to Caeldori. Having bonded with Cordelia, she’d become fairly close with Caeldori despite their infrequent meetings and she was hoping having several weeks together around the birth would do wonders for their friendship.

The pair stayed for a couple of days, greatly enjoying the company and change of scenery before they needed to head back to Hoshido. When they were planning their return trip, Selkie and Velouria asked if they could travel with them to visit Selkie’s family. The four, by pegasus and wyvern, left mid-afternoon, arriving back home a couple of hours before nightfall.

Caeldori decided there was no sense in waiting and went immediately to tell her parents who she was. She wanted to do it alone so Soleil was given the night off and, after Selkie and Velouria had seen Kagero, Kaden and Orochi, they met up with her as she had suggested a night out. She had also mentioned it to Shiro and Kiragi, who had been eager for a night on the town, as well as Hisame and Mitama, but, as she expected, neither were interested.

Alone and again worrying a little, Caeldori sought out her parents, finding them just sitting down to dinner and was invited to join them which she did, relieved to put off the truth a little longer. After the main course she decided now had to be the time. “Mother, father. There is something you do not know about me.” This caused some visible confusion as a conversation like this usually precedes a coming out, which she did a long time ago. “I have lived another life in another realm before I reincarnated as your daughter.”

“What?” asked Hinoka who really hadn’t seen that coming.

“In my previous life I was Cordelia; I looked the same, I spoke the same, I had the same skills-“

“So you were perfect then as well,” stated her father.

“I was equally talented at many things,” said Caeldori, still wanting to avoid ‘perfect’, “and I believed it even less. I also had a husband,” she continued, “and we had a little girl together named Severa. As she grew up, there was a war to prevent the awakening of the Fell Dragon Grima, a being much like Anaknos in terms of destructive power.” She could see the concern and increasing confusion on her parents’ faces and carried on. “We lost that war and Grima was resurrected. He laid waste to everything, killing almost everyone and taking their corpses for his army, including mine. Only a small group survived, made up of my daughter and the children of my fellow soldiers.” She paused for a moment to let it sink in as the next part is where the tale gets weird. “They travelled back in time and fought alongside us to accomplish what we couldn’t, Grima’s destruction.”

“Your daughter travelled back in time?” asked Hinoka just to be sure she’d heard that right.

“Correct. I was barley married when I met her, as was the case for most of my friends. Only one of the children had even been born in our time which meant after our victory, they had to decide if they should stay with their parents, seeing themselves being born and being a part of their lives, or leave. Severa and two of her friends, Inigo and Owain left to travel the world they had saved and, after a few years, ended up in this realm, summoned here to help kill Anaknos.” She decided it would be best to leave out the part about Anaknos being the one who had summoned them. “To do so, they found positions as retainers to the Nohrian royal family, they had changed their appearance and names so Inigo was now Laslow, Owain became Odin and Severa became Selena.”

“So Selena is your daughter from the future?” asked her father.

“She is.”

“But you had another daughter after meeting her? A real daughter.”

“She is my _real_ daughter,” said Caeldori far more aggressively than she had intended. “After she left I did give birth to my first daughter and named her Severa but she is my daughter, my eldest.”

“Sorry my dear, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“It’s alright. I know this must be strange to hear.”

“It certainly is,” confessed her mother. “This means Soleil is your granddaughter, our great granddaughter.”

“Yes, but before you say anything more, I hadn’t remembered who I used to be and how we were related when we started sleeping together.”

“And it’s not as if you shy away from incest,” added Subaki.

Caeldori sat bolt upright and stared at her father who seemed to be on the verge of laughter.

“I told him after our first time together,” said Hinoka. “You can’t keep secrets like that in a marriage.”

“You’ve known since then?” asked Caeldori.

“Indeed. I also know about Lady Charlotte.”

“We’ve come to an arrangement,” said Hinoka seeing Caeldori glanced at her.

“As even my skills cannot stretch to satisfying my wife’s desire for female companionship, we have agreed she can sleep with a few women so long as her eyes don’t wander to other men.”

“It was originally just you but then Charlotte happened and we expanded the limits. I should add it goes both ways if your father takes a fancy to a man.”

“Well… that’s, em, very… mature of you both,” said Caeldori feeling she needed to say something. “Returning to Severa. After she left, I had hoped she would return to me at some point but she never did. I lived a long life as Cordelia and when I neared its end I enlisted a friend named Tharja to help me find her. At the point of our natural deaths, our souls went into the aether to find her and we both ended up here; I was reborn your daughter and Tharja was reborn as Rhajat.” Before her parents could interrupt she continued, “I know Rhajat’s already told her parents so if you wish to speak with them about us, that’s fine, but I ask you do not tell any others. I will tell uncle Ryoma as he should know about any oddities within his army and take appropriate action.”

“You’re not an ‘oddity’ sweetheart,” said Hinoka reaching over to take her hand, “and Ryoma won’t need to take action against his niece.”

“I hope that’s the case. The reason I’ve decided you needed to know this now is that Severa is expecting her second child.”

“And you want to be there for the birth of your second grandchild,” finished Hinoka.

“Exactly. To be there with Soleil for the birth would be understandable but I plan to stay for a while afterwards to help, which would be odd for her daughter’s liege to do.”

“It certainly would,” said her father. “I have to ask: do you want us to call you Caeldori or Cordelia?”

“Caeldori,” she stated immediately. “I may have lived another life but I will always be your daughter.”

“So what was your previous life like?” asked Hinoka.

Caeldori was very honest about her time as Cordelia and her life in Ylisse, covering her self-doubt, her friends and her unhealthy crush on Chrom. She went into more details regarding the war and the fallout from it, including what the other time travellers chose to do. Finally, she also told them she had returned there with Soleil and the relief she had felt as Cordelia knowing her daughter was safe and the joy when they were reunited.

After leaving her parents, she went to her uncle Ryoma and had to interrupt his and Rhinka’s meditation. She repeated what she’d told her parents and made it clear she would accept whatever decision her king made regarding her role in his kingdom. To her relief, Ryoma saw this development as meaning she now had decades more experience and that she could immediately play an even greater role in the kingdom, with Caeldori explaining she’d served in the military until she was fifty-five, retiring as general of Ylisse’s armed forces, then moved into civil governance for another three decades including serving as Prime Minister. He also expressed interest in developing inter-realm alliances with Ylisse. Caeldori then revealed that the Nohrian and Vallan royal families knew of the travellers and suggested any effort should be co-ordinated between the three kingdoms.

Much later that night, Soleil, Shiro, Kiragi, Selkie and Velouria made their way stealthily back into the castle. This was hampered by Selkie being quite drunk and loud with Soleil being somewhat better but prone to giggling at the tiniest thing. Shiro could hold his drink and Kiragi and Velouria didn’t drink so between them, they managed to get Selkie back to Orochi’s chambers without waking up half the castle before the other three left for their own rooms.

As Soleil gingerly opened her bedroom door so as not to wake Caeldori she found the lamps were still on and Caeldori was lying on her side in bed looking at her with something bordering amusement.

“You’re late home,” she commented.

“Sorry, time got away from us a bit. It was such a fun night, you should have come.” She then remembered why she couldn’t. “How’d it go?”

Caeldori patted the edge of the bed to encourage her girlfriend to sit down as was swaying slightly as she stood. “Very well. My parents and Uncle Ryoma all accepted who and what I am. In fact, Uncle Ryoma believes this means I am ready for more responsibilities in the kingdom.”

“That’s good,” said Soleil, lying down on top of the sheets. “Everyone will know how amazing you are.”

“How drunk are you?” asked Caeldori, slipping a hand down to Soleil’s hips.

“Not too drunk for that,” she immediately stated before sitting up to pull her boots off.

Still feeling elated from how well things had gone, Caeldori really wanted to celebrate a little.

Since having been told about Severa’s pregnancy, Camilla had been in full over-protective mother-hen mode and had forbidden her friend and retainer from doing anything remotely stressful. While Severa had appreciated being waited on for the first week, it had quickly grown boring, then annoying and after a month she wanted to be back training and carrying out her duties but was again forbidden. Rather than having to sit around being useless for the next five months, she decided she would go to Soleil’s deeprealm to wait out her pregnancy, that way she would only be out of action for a few days of real time. Camilla approved of this plan and arranged a small staff and a midwife to go with them. Severa had planned on it being five months of respite from Camilla but, when a princess decides she’s coming, there’s little room for argument. As neither Velouria nor Selkie were keen to spend time in a deeprealm again, they said they would go to Hoshido to let Caeldori know and spend the time with Selkie’s family. 

After five days of real time, Severa, now with an estimated two weeks to go, returned to Camilla’s country home with her entourage and messengers were sent to inform Laslow and Caeldori. Camilla then marshalled her servants and full preparations for the impending birth were put into motion, as well as a room being set up for Caeldori and Soleil.

A few days later, the soon-to-be big sisters and her grandmother-girlfriend arrived and moved into the prepared room, Camilla had even left flowers and chocolates for them as if they were on a romantic getaway. Sadly for Soleil, they weren’t, and she ate most of the chocolates by herself. Her girlfriend had gone immediately to Severa and joined Camilla in fussing over her and generally annoying her by insisting she was to do nothing. She was already annoyed with Camilla but, after two days of both of them doing it, she snapped and yelled at them to leave her alone. This caused a pain in her stomach and she was grateful both were there to take her to the midwife Camilla had arranged and apologised to them. Neither felt there was anything to apologise for, they both loved her and knew it was just part of the process.

Excluded from the duty of care, Soleil spent her time with Selkie and Velouria, chatting up the maids and occasionally tried to chat to Beruka, with a small amount of success. A few days after she had arrived, her father arrived, having been granted leave by Lord Xander, and he too found he was blocked from caring for his wife and so spend the next few days with the girls.

A couple of days after Laslow’s arrival and one day earlier than her due date, Severa went into labour. Several minutes later, after some swearing and cursing Laslow’s existence, they had a healthy baby girl. Laslow, Caeldori and Camilla were present for the birth while the rest of the assembled friends and family waited outside and worried amongst themselves. Ten minutes later, after the midwife had taken some measurements and washed the baby, Severa felt strong enough to see the others so Caeldori let them in.

First through the door was the new big sister who rushed to the bed where her mother, looking slightly worse for wear, was sitting with a bundle of white cloth.

“She’s so cute,” whispered Soleil, he voice tight with excitement as she peered down at her little sister and noting the wispy pink hair.

“She’s so tiny,” added Selkie peering over Soleil’s shoulder.

“She seems healthy,” said Velouria, who had little interest in the child.

“She’s perfect,” said Severa as her little one opened her eyes to see her sister for the first time.

“I am going to be the best big sister you could ever have,” whispered Soleil.

“Do you want to hold her?” asked Severa.

“Em, alright. How do I… em,” she began.

“Like this,” said Caeldori stepping behind her to position her arms.

“Do not drop her,” warned her mother.

“Hello,” cooed Soleil as she took her little sister’s weight as Caeldori gently started her making a rocking motion. “She smiled! She likes me.”

“Of course she does, she’s your sister,” pointed out her father.

Caeldori and Camilla glanced at each other as they noticed Severa having to snatch her hand back as it kept reaching out for her daughter.

“Give her back now,” ordered Caeldori seeing her daughter’s anxiety grow.

“Back to mommy,” said Soleil as she leaned down and passed her back. “She’s so perfect,” she squealed, overcome with sisterly love.

Seeing the relief on Severa’s face at holding her daughter again, Caeldori and Camilla looked at each other, knowing there would be some severe separation anxiety in their future.

“Have you decided on a name?” asked Camilla.

“We didn’t discuss it,” began Severa gazing at her daughter, “but given the pink hair, I wondered if you’d like Olivia?”

“Do you like it?” asked Laslow.

“I do. I have my mother here, there should be something of yours here too.”

“Olivia,” said Laslow leaning in to his daughter and seeing her smile.

“I think she likes it,” said Camilla. Seeing the little thing smile was too much and she finally gave in to her maternal desire. “Severa, my dear, may I hold her?”

“Don’t lose her in there,” snarked Severa, moving to allow Camilla to take her.

“My cleavage isn’t that impressive,” retorted Camilla, glad to see Severa being Severa. “Oh you are so cute,” she cooed to the little one as she bounced her. “Let’s say hello to Aunt Beruka.”

“Aunt?” questioned Beruka as her Lady pointed the child at her.

“Well of course.” Seeing her retainer's unease, she moved closer. “She won’t bite, go on, touch her.”

Beruka hesitantly extended a finger towards the little human just as Olivia reached up and, by chance, grabbed her finger. She froze, staring down at the little face and the tiny hand holding on to her. “I will slay all those who would do you harm,” she said quietly.

The others glanced at each other at the apparent display of emotion from Beruka, perhaps even a bond with the child.

“That’s how Aunt Beruka says ‘I love you,” explained Camilla to the baby.

“Can I have her back now,” asked Severa.

“Of course, darling. Say bye-bye.”

“Bye,” said Beruka, still staring at Olivia.

“Such a beautiful family,” said Camilla having handed back Olivia and seeing the three generations standing close. “When she’s older, we need to get the five of you together for a portrait. Right, I think we should leave the new parents with their new-born. Out.” She then shooed everyone and left them alone. As the others left, she took Beruka aside. “What happened to you?”

“I don’t know,” answered Beruka truthfully.

“I think you felt something for little Olivia.”

“She… seems so helpless,” said Beruka, still unsure what she was feeling. “I felt I must protect her.”

“This is wonderful,” said Camilla hugging her petite retainer. “You’ve decided on your own that that little girl is someone you care about. Beruka, you love her.”

“I do?”

“Any declaration like that to a baby is because you love them and want to care for them. If ever you wanted proof that you can love, this is it.”

“I can love?” said Beruka half to herself. This was something she had thought herself incapable of for so many years.

“You’ve always been able to love, my dear,” said Camilla softly as she stroked her hair. “You love me, don’t you?”

Beruka looked up at the warm smile of the woman who she had been protecting these many years and found her confusion increasing even further. “I don’t know.”

“Well, I know you do, and I love you too. You’re like a daughter to me.” Camilla put her arms around her confused friend and, for the first time since she’d known her, Beruka hugged her back. They stayed like that for a while, Camilla feeling Beruka needed the reassurance with this big change and Beruka feeling, not awkwardness from the hug, but warmth. Perhaps, Camilla wondered, this may be the catalyst to her finally being able to feel and emote, maybe even fall in love.

Over the coming days there was a degree of organised chaos in the house with Severa, Laslow, Camilla and Caeldori caring for the new baby and the latter three trying to help Severa with her attachment issues. It was three days before she would even let Olivia out of her sight for more than a minute, even when her own mother was looking after her. With all the focus on the newborn, Velouria, Selkie and Soleil, knowing nothing of child-rearing, felt somewhat neglected by their parents and, for Soleil, her girlfriend.

After nearly two weeks of Caeldori having no time for her, Soleil had managed to pin her down and asked for some time together and got her to agree to a date night in two days’ time. She’d gone into town the next day with Selkie and Velouria to look for a new dress to try and make the brief time she had more special and had come away with a subdued pink dress with a split on either side to show plenty of leg and a pair of matching shoes. In the afternoon before date night, she had gone back into town to have her hair done, getting it straightened rather than her usual wild mess and had found she suited a crown braid.

They were only going to be eating at the mansion, as Soleil knew time was limited, so she had spoken with the chef to give Caeldori her favourite food as an extra surprise for the night. They were supposed to be having dinner at seven but, at ten minutes past, Soleil, in her dress, shoes and even a touch of makeup, was still alone in their room. Eventually she heard footsteps in the corridor and the door opened.

“Oh, sorry if there’s a smell, I’ve just been vomited on,” said Caeldori as she stripped off her tunic and took an identical one from the wardrobe. “You look nice, are you going out?”

“What?” said Soleil with her annoyance at her girlfriend being late turning to cold fury.

Settling her tunic in place, Caeldori new immediately from the tone something was wrong but then saw her girlfriend’s eyes and knew she had done something wrong.

“You forgot,” said Soleil with ice on her words.

Realisation dawned on Caeldori. “Date night, I’m so sorry. I’ve just been so busy with the baby and-“

“You FORGOT!” yelled Soleil causing Caeldori to cower from the first angry word she’d ever heard form Soleil. “You forgot the one night in two weeks where you’d promised to _speak_ to me!”

“I-I-“ stammered Caeldori.

“I know a baby is important but so am I, you’re supposed to at least acknowledge my _existence_ every so often. If I’d died last week you still wouldn’t have noticed!”

“That’s not true, I’ve just been busy with-“ she stopped dead as Soleil almost snarled at her.

“Say it,” growled Soleil, “’the baby’, the only thing in the world that matters!”

“Soleil-“

“No! I’ve had it, just stay the fuck away from me!” she yelled as she turned and stormed out, slamming the door with all her considerable strength.

Caeldori just stood rooted to the spot as Soleil’s ranting to herself grew fainter as she stormed down the hall and the tears began flowing. A few seconds later the door burst open.

“I heard shouting,” said Severa before noticing her mother in tears and her control clearly slipping. “What’s wrong?”

“Soleil broke up with me,” whimpered Caeldori as the sobs began to overtake her.

“That can’t be right,” said Severa moving to hug her mother who immediately broke down in her arms. “You two are perfect together, it must just be a row.” Aside from the hitherto unknown experience of having to care for the perfect mother, Severa also became aware of a voice outside the window getting louder as it approached.

“BITCH!” yelled Soleil from outside before continuing past, still ranting to herself.

As Caeldori howled into her shoulder, Severa was less sure if it was just a row.

“Is everything alright?” asked Camilla from the open door, having been drawn by the shouting as well.

“Could you look after my mom while I go after my daughter?”

“Of course. Come here, sweet thing,” she cooed to Caeldori as Severa passed her off. She led her to the bed to sit her down, holding her close to let her snuggle into the warmth of her chest.

Severa headed out into the garden to hunt down her fuming daughter, passing a discarded shoe in the middle of the lawn, a large piece of pale pink fabric in a bush and another section with a strap attached to it a little further on. She eventually spotted Soleil throwing stones into the lake wearing a semi-destroyed dress. As she got closer she realised she had ripped off the front of the skirt and one side of the top leaving her panties and half of her bra exposed and seemed to have attacked her hair. “Soleil?”

“Did _she_ send you?” growled Soleil.

“ _She_ can barely speak through the tears,” said Severa coldly.

Soleil’s only response to this was to scream at the lake for being made to feel sorry for the person she’s mad at.

“Sit,” ordered Severa as she sat in the middle of a nearby bench so Soleil would have to sit near her. After Soleil had thrown herself onto the bench she continued, “I’m really sorry I’m taking up so much of her time but she’s the only person I know who’s raised a baby. I need her help.”

“I know you need her,” began Soleil, refusing to look at her mother as her anger dissipated and left only sadness behind, “but I need her too. Am I not worth even an hour?”

Severa noticed the tear run down her daughter’s cheek and fall onto her bare leg. She began to feel very guilty for relying on her mother and denying her daughter any time with her girlfriend. That was followed by the words her mother in her first life had said regarding how she could have abandoned her daughter and wondered if Olivia made Soleil feel like she wasn’t really a part of her family. She then realised calling Camilla and Beruka Olivia’s aunts but never calling them Soleil’s had probably felt like she was pushing her away. “What are you really worried about?” she asked hoping Soleil would confirm her suspicions.

“She loves you and Olivia more than she loves me,” said Soleil pulling her knees up to hug them and hide her face. “I’m not even real, I’m just some _freak_ from a deeprealm who killed your baby.”

Severa couldn’t believe her constantly happy daughter viewed herself like that and put an arm around her as she desperately sought the right words to reassure her.

“You’ll never love me like you love her,” said Soleil dejectedly before her mother could speak.

Severa pulled her little girl in close and put her other arm around her as well. “You are not a freak, you are an amazing, brave, kind and strong girl. I couldn’t have hoped for better.” She felt Soleil loosen her grip on her knees which she hoped meant she was feeling better but this was the time truth. “But you may be right, I don’t really see you as a daughter,” she continued, feeling Soleil tighten up again, “you feel more like a little sister. I gave up my rights to be your mother when I gave you away but please never doubt that I love you.” With no reaction from Soleil she added, “I did jump in front of an axe for you.”

Soleil laughed into her legs and turned her head to look up. “You can’t keep using that,” she said with a smile and eyes full of tears.

“I’ll use it so long as it gets a reaction,” she said which got another little laugh, it’d had never sounded sweeter to ears. “I’m not the only one that still loves you.”

“I was awful to her,” said Soleil quietly as she snuggled into her mother for comfort.

“She’s spending so much time with me and Olivia because after you leave here, she’s only going to see her occasionally and she doesn’t want to miss another granddaughter growing up.”

“I’m so sorry for all of this.”

“Then let’s go and tell her that,” said Severa standing up and pulling Soleil up.

“Can I still call you mom?” asked Soleil as her mother led her back to the mansion.

“If you feel I deserve it.”

“Are you kidding?” questioned Soleil, some of her usual energy returning. “You and dad are my heroes. I couldn’t be prouder to be your daughter.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a dreadful mother to you.” Before Soleil could claim otherwise she continued, “I gave you away and when you came back I could barely tolerate you. I want to be better for you, to be there for you like I should have been all along.”

“You were,” said Soleil taking her mother’s hand.

Severa smiled, she’d actually been a good mother to her eldest for once. “It’s common for kids to feel jealous of a new baby, we should have done more for you.”

“I know but I kinda thought I was too old for it to affect me. Guess I was wrong, huh?”

“Just a bit. Do you really think you killed my baby?”

“Sometimes,” admitted Soleil. “Seeing you with Olivia made me think you wanted a baby with me and then that baby was gone and I took her place.”

“I wasn’t ready to be a mother,” confessed Severa to her daughter for the first time, “but now I wish I’d kept you and made myself learn. We missed all your firsts but the deeprealm meant I didn’t have to wait years to see how amazing you’d be.”

“This might be the first time you’ve really sounded like my mother.”

“That means a lot,” said Severa squeezing her daughter’s hand as they entered the mansion and approached the stairs. “Are you ready for this?”

As they grew closer they could hear Camilla’s soothing voice and, thankfully, no sobbing from Caeldori.

“Hi,” said Soleil meekly from the doorway.

“Hi,” echoed Caeldori sitting up straight.

As the tears threatened to flow once again, Soleil had to say things quick in case they became unintelligible. “I’m so sorry I yelled at you, I was being stupid and I still really, really love you.”

As Caeldori got up, Soleil darted forward and the two met in the middle of the room, holding each other tight as Severa and Camilla looked on.

“I’m sorry I neglected you and I really love you too,” said Caeldori, holding so tight.

“I shouldn’t have got jealous of you spending time with your granddaughter,” continued Soleil into her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“I should have spent more time with my eldest granddaughter.”

Soleil pulled back to look Caeldori in the eyes. “Are we both idiots?”

“A little,” said Caeldori with a laugh. “What happened to your dress?”

“I tried to rip it off,” said Soleil sheepishly.

“You looked so beautiful. I don’t think I’ve seen you look so elegant. I’ll buy you another one and then we can do date night again?”

“No,” said Soleil shocking her girlfriend. “I mean, yes to buying me the dress but instead of date night maybe we could do family night? Tonight?” she suggested looking round to her mother and Camilla who was honorary family.

“That sounds like a good idea,” said Camilla approaching the couple and placing a hand on Caeldori’s shoulder, “I’ll get Chef started on some delightful snacks for us.”

“You should change first,” said Severa to her daughter as Camilla left.

“I might just put my pyjamas on,” mused Soleil.

“The bunny ones?” asked Caeldori.

“Yes, why?”

“You just look so cute in them I feel like you’re my little granddaughter.”

“She is,” pointed out Severa.

“I know but I feel like it’s wrong to sleep with her when she’s wearing them.”

Severa couldn’t avoid the sly grin as Soleil realised she’s been turning off her girlfriend by looking too cute. “Get changed,” she ordered as she left to check on Laslow and Olivia, suddenly realising how long she’d been apart.

“I’m really sorry,” repeated Caeldori now they were alone.

“It’s alright,” said Soleil stripping off her ruined dress. “We’ve agreed we’ve both been idiots so let’s move on and not mention it again.”

As Soleil looked out her pyjamas, Caeldori grabbed her hand and spun her round to face her, holding her close. “I love you,” she said with a kiss.

“I don’t think we’ve time for make-up sex,” said Soleil grinding gently against her.

“And I’m rather worn out after two weeks of focusing on my new granddaughter.”

“How about a makeup snuggle tonight?” suggested Soleil, ignoring Caeldori’s attempt at circumventing the not mentioning it again rule.

“Sounds wonderful.”

Caeldori then changed into her pyjamas as well and the two of them went to find their family, Camilla, Keaton, Velouria and Selkie already assembled. Selkie had looked out games already and was really looking forward to a big family night which is exactly what she got. Laslow and Severa took turns checking on Olivia, who had been put to bed, refusing to allow Caeldori to take a turn so she could spend her time with her girlfriend. Soleil also made sure to be affectionate, but not overly so, to her mother to reinforce their new, closer bond and was beyond overjoyed when her mother pulled her close and let her snuggle in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so with a new baby in the story, I've really had to nail down a timeline to get her growth right. Given Soleil's family's prominence in many chapters, we will be seeing little Olivia grow up.


	16. Chapter 16 – Awakened Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with a newborn, Severa, Laslow and Soleil head home to Ylisse to show off Liv to her family there.

Olivia, now nicknamed Liv to avoid any possible confusion with her grandmother, had now passed two months old and Severa was coping well with being a full-time mother. While Laslow had to return to King Xander in the capital, she was helped by Camilla and Beruka but wanted to do as much as she could by herself to be a real mother. She’d always expected Camilla to be keen to help but it was Beruka who surprised her by actively asking to help and seemingly enjoying taking care of her honorary niece, an assassin’s unlimited patience helps a lot with crying children, so she was happy to let her. Unfortunately, she became so attached to Liv that Severa began to worry and once woke up to find the two missing and feared she’d kidnapped her. As it was, she'd taken her for a walk in the gardens and all was well. During the ensuing argument about boundaries, Beruka confessed to loving her niece and not knowing how to act under this powerful new emotion. This revelation made it clear to Severa she should be helping her friend through this new and complicated emotion.

On Camilla’s insistence, Severa had started taking Liv flying in a papoos. The reasoning being that she would have to fly to visit her dad or her grandmother and sister, so it was best to get her accustomed to it early. This had gone very smoothly as Liv seemed to have no fear, then again, she was strapped to her mother and snuggling into her chest, where else would she feel safer? When it became clear this was no problem for mother and daughter, Camilla then suggested she should go back to Ylisse to show her family the newborn. Severa assumed this was a rouse for Camilla to visit but was surprised when she insisted it should only be Severa and her family.

Letters were sent to her family suggesting dates when they could do this and the replies arrived the next day by wyvern and pegasus messenger. Laslow had consulted with Lord Xander who had agreed to five days of leave when he was likely to be in the castle and so in less need of protection. As those dates were set, Soleil and Caeldori would have to accommodate. Unfortunately, Caeldori was due to accompany her uncle and aunt on an official visit to the Flame Tribe, something she had wanted to be involved in and so couldn’t back out now. After talking with her uncle, they decided Soleil’s presence was unnecessary when Kagero and Saizo were there, so she would be free to go with her family. 

Soleil had, thankfully, realised reclassing to falcon knight would be a good move now she had even more reason to visit her family. She’d done so immediately on her return to Hoshido after the few weeks of Caeldori helping her mother and had, having honed her horsemanship as a bow knight during the war, quickly adapted to a pegasus. As arranged, she arrived at Camilla’s to find her parents waiting on her.

After a hug for her parents, fawning over her sister and getting a drink for her mount, the four, Laslow riding with Soleil while Severa took Liv and bag of essentials, flew to the nearest entrance to Fort Corrin. Lilith was taken with Liv so they spent almost twenty minutes there talking and letting her play with her before continuing to the gateway between worlds. 

They stopped there as Liv now wanted fed which brought up the struggle Soleil had found every time she did this. It was obviously a physical necessity to feed a baby and wasn’t in any way an erotic act, but she had always loved her mother’s body and the chance to see her with her top off and a boob exposed was so enticing. Eventually, Severa just ordered her to look to stop her acting weird. Soleil stood staring at her topless mother, her stomach showing no signs she’d only given birth two months ago and her boobs looking so enticing. On her part, Severa didn’t find it odd being ogled by her daughter, she put it down to the fact she was busy performing a function of motherhood.

A short flight later, they were approaching Ylisstol and headed for a livery yard on the edge of the city where they could stable their pegasi. It was mid-afternoon, so it was likely their families would be busy at work, so they decided to have a walk around the city to show Liv some of her heritage, stopping off for some tea and something sweet as they went.

They were making their way to the theatre, knowing when Grandma Olivia’s classes finished, to surprise her but they were the ones surprised by a yell from behind them.

“Severa! Inigo!” bellowed Kjelle, jogging up to them.

As they turned to the familiar voice, they all saw her do a double take as little Olivia was revealed.

“Is she yours?” asked Kjelle as she approached. 

“Of course,” said Severa. “This is Olivia, though we’re shortening it to Liv to save confusion. Liv, this is our friend Kjelle.”

“Strong resemblance,” commented the general before gingerly hugging Severa followed by Inigo then an awkward nod with Soleil. They had spoken before but they were essentially strangers.

“It’s good to see you again,” said Laslow. “Out for a training run, I presume?”

“You know me, third lap of the inner walls. I’m heading back to the castle now. Want to come with me and see everyone? Lucina and Cynthia will be there and Noire’s got a group for archery training.”

“If we walk, sure,” said Severa who had no intention of running with a baby strapped to her. “Will my mom be there?”

“She’s out with a patrol, she’s almost due back but she’ll have paperwork to do when she returns.”

“Oh. Well, that means we can tell my dad and your parents first,” she said to Laslow. “So,” she began as they walked, “how’s the dating going?” She’d been looking forward to seeing Kjelle again for an update.

“I’m with a new girl now,” began Kjelle, noticing Soleil’s sudden, keen interest. “She’s amazing, so different from what I thought I wanted. She’s a dancer, very feminine, not a fighter at all but just being near makes me feel so... so content.”

“Good, I’m glad you let yourself try new things,” said Severa encouragingly.

“Would she know my mother?” asked Laslow, it being a natural assumption that two dancers in the same city with only one major theatre would at least have met.

“Definitely, you’ve actually met her too. Remember when you visited and she took you to her school as a guest instructor? Do you remember a fairly short, almost white haired dancer with big…” she stopped, worried about saying it in front of Liv and the ever more interested Soleil so cupped her hands in front of her armoured chest instead.

“I do,” exclaimed Laslow as the girl in question came up from his memories. He was then slightly worried about his wife’s reaction to him remembering someone when the last detail was their bust size. Thankfully, she was just smirking. “A very skilled dancer, mother sees great things in her future.”

“She’s a student?” asked Severa.

“Yeah.”

“How old?”

Well… she’s eighteen,” admitted Kjelle, knowing what was coming.

“Kjelle, you cradle snatcher,” teased Severa.

“She’s very mature for her age,” retorted Kjelle defensively. “She’d love to meet you two. Would you be interested in a double date tonight?”

“We were going to spend tonight with our families,” said Laslow.

“Of course,” said Kjelle immediately, feeling like an idiot for thinking they’d do anything else. “They should always take priority.”

“Tomorrow night?” suggested Severa. “I’ve got to meet the girl that’s got you smiling like that.”

“Like what?”

“A Lovesick puppy.”

“I think I might love her,” admitted Kjelle aloud for the first time. The three turned to look at her, clearly surprised. “We’ve been dating for a couple of months and… I don’t know, she feels so right.”

“Then we’ve definitely got to meet her,” said Laslow. “I assume you haven’t told her yet.”

“No. I want to though, I’m just waiting for when it feels right.”

“So have you-“ began Severa, just stopping herself from saying ‘fucked’ while carrying her infant daughter. “Been intimate?” she finished. 

“Of course, how could we not when she’s so hot?”

“Sex with a dancer is such a good thing,” said Severa taking her husband’s hand and smiling. “So, tell us about your girl, how did you meet her?”

“Her name’s Sapphire,” said Kjelle, “after her eyes. Olivia took me to a bar in the arts district to get used to chatting up girls. I’d spoke to a few, bought them drinks then this gorgeous girl asks to buy me a drink. We talked and the time got away from us. It was so easy, I didn’t feel like I had to try to be interesting, so I asked her out.”

“I wish it was that easy for me,” said Soleil. “The cuter the girl, the harder it is to speak.”

“What about Caeldori?” asked Kjelle. “She’s beautiful.” She glanced at Severa knowing mentions of her mother’s beauty often annoyed her in the past but she hadn’t even reacted.

Soleil giggled at the coming reveal. “I said ‘um, hi’ and stared at her until she left. I don’t think she even remembers our first meeting.”

“So how did you end up with her?”

“I… we started as friends with benefits before we realised we were in love. I say that, she knew way before me, it wasn’t until Tiki pointed it out that I realised I loved her.”

The four chatted as they made their way to the castle, Soleil and Kjelle finding a little more confidence around each other now. When they arrived, Kjelle took them to the training ground where the thud of arrows hitting targets could be heard as they approached. As they approached, they saw Noire critiquing her student’s techniques but they also saw Cynthia sitting with little Noire, seemingly talking through what her older self was doing.

“Oh, this is good,” said Severa moving back to hide. “Kjelle, if you get Lucina we can do them all at once.”

“Right, she’ll be going over the duty roster.”

“She’ll be having a fight with my mom if she changes it,” joked Severa to laughter from her husband and eldest daughter.

They waited a few minutes before Kjelle reappeared with Lucina and called Noire and Cynthia over.

“What’s up?” asked Cynthia.

“Just a surprise,” said Laslow stepping into view.

“Inigo!” shouted Cynthia jumping to hug him. “Sorry, Laslow. That’s still weird.”

“So is seeing you with your hair neat,” said Severa coming out, followed by Soleil.

“Se-“ began Cynthia before stopping. “Baby!” she squealed before being hit on the arm by her sister. “Sorry,” she said at a more acceptable volume.

“This is Olivia, known as Liv” said Severa.

“Congratulations,” said Lucina stepping up to her old friend, gently hugging her.

“She’s beautiful,” said Noire. “May I hold her?”

“Em, sure,” agreed Severa, she hadn’t expected that from her. Even more so when Noire held her and started tickling her stomach, looking like a very experienced mother. As she crouched a little to let her younger self see the baby, Severa realised she was.

“She’s so cute,” cooed Cynthia. “I can’t believe you two have two kids,” she said to the parents.

“Could you ever imagine this?” asked Lucina of them all.

The other’s exchanged looks. “No,” was the consensus.

“Nor I. I am glad we have this chance to live our lives without fear, but with love instead.”

“Are you dating?” asked Severa.

“I am not,” confirmed Lucina, clearly unhappy with that.

“She’s too picky,” said Cynthia. “We’ve tried to set her up with plenty of guys and girls but she just won’t go on a date with anyone.”

“It’s too awkward,” said Lucina, getting uncomfortable at this being the topic of conversation so early in her reunion with her best friend.

“I’ll take her out,” volunteered Soleil. “We’ll go to the gay bar in the arts district, I’ll get a harem around you and you’ll have to get over it. Immersion therapy, right?”

The others, sceptical at first, realised there was sense in that. 

“If you want. I’m Soleil, by the way, their daughter,” she added as no one had introduced her. While it had been a few months now since Lucina had returned, Soleil hadn’t been to Ylisse in that time.

“A pleasure to meet you at last,” said Lucina. “I’ve heard much about you from your family here. Much more than your mother told me.” She glanced to Severa who had left out much about her daughter’s exuberance when it came to women.

“All good, I hope?”

“All of it,” confirmed Lucina. 

“So you’re coming out with me right? We’re here for a few days so you’re bound to have time.”

“Do it,” demanded Severa. 

“Yeah, Lucy, do it.”

Lucina looked to Laslow and Noire who were both clearly in support of this. “Very well. I shall make an evening free.”

“Now are you trying to hook her up with men or woman?” asked Laslow of his daughter.

“I think we know the answer,” said Soleil with a wink to Lucina.

“That we do,” he agreed. While she’d never dated when they were all together, most of her friends believed Lucina to be bi-sexual but too reserved to act on any feelings of attraction. “While it has been good to see you all, we were hoping to catch my mother as she finished her classes.”

“Go,” ordered Kjelle. “No doubt we’ll all get together while you’re here.

“Can we all get together tomorrow night?” suggested Cynthia. “Brady and Yarne are back in town.”

“We’ve actually got a double date tomorrow,” said Severa with a look to Kjelle.

“Ooh, nice,” cooed Cynthia. “So quick too, we had to nag her for ages to meet Sapphire.”

“Don’t let us detain you,” sad Kjelle to hurry their departure before Cynthia started on.

“We’ll catch up soon,” said Laslow as Severa took Liv back from Noire who seemed reluctant to let her go.

“And pick out a cute dress,” added Soleil to Lucina as her family turned to leave.

“Cynthia, pick her out a cute dress,” corrected Severa, knowing the kind of thing Lucina would likely chose by herself.

The four made their way back to arts district, later than planned but, knowing Olivia, she would likely still be there. There were a couple of students leaving as they arrived, though neither was a busty, blue eyed girl with near-white hair, so they made for the headmistress’ office. 

“Knock, knock,” called Laslow as they entered through the open door.

“Laslow. Oh, it’s so good to see you,” she said jumping up and springing over to hug him. 

“Hey,” squeaked Soleil, again in shock at just how cute her grandma was. The shock melted as she was hugged. “I’ve missed you,” she said normally, only just managing to keep her hand off her grandma’s barely covered, perfect ass. That Olivia giggled and pushed it down to give her a feel, knowing how much her granddaughter wanted to, brought Soleil out in a prominent blush.

“Severa, dear, you’re looking well,” she said to her daughter-in-law as she took her hands, gazing at the little one strapped to her chest.

“This is Liv,” said Severa removing her daughter from the papoos. “Short for Olivia.”

“Hi, Liv,” cooed Olivia as she took her granddaughter. “You really named her after me?”

“Well, my mom’s with me back home so I thought it would be nice to honour you,” explained Severa.

“You two make such beautiful children,” said Olivia looking from Liv, to Soleil and back to the parents.

“It’s only natural,” boasted Laslow, “considering the beauty that prevails in both sides of their family.”

“Laslow,” chided Olivia, blushing at the compliment and noticing Severa taking his hand.

“It’s true though,” agreed Soleil. “My mom and both my grandmas are super cute.” This caused Olivia to giggle again.

“So what are you doing here?”

“Just a visit to let you all meet Liv,” said Severa.

“We were hoping we could get both our families together tonight. Are you free?” asked Laslow.

“Of course, I’d make myself free if I wasn’t. Your father will be picking up your younger self about now so how about I meet them at home and we can start cooking so you can grab your family and bring them over,” she said to Severa.

“That’s very generous of you Olivia,” said Severa, showing respect to her mother-in-law.

“Mother, or mom, if you like.”

“Thank you, mother,” said Severa with a smile.

“Back to mommy,” said Olivia to Liv, handing her back then gently hugging Severa again. “I’ll head home and get started.” She hugged each of them again before leading them out and heading home.

The family of four headed to Severa’s family home, only expected her father and younger self to be home, but her mother was there as well having been sent home by Lucina, who would deal with her paperwork and cover her duties that evening, with no explanation why. Liv received much the same reaction, with little Severa being extremely curious around the baby and trying to mimic what her older self did with her. They packed a few things to take to the family get-together, not wanting to be rude and expecting Laslow’s family to provide everything, and made the short walk over. While Soleil and the younger versions of her parents played with Liv, the older generations all helped out in the kitchen and, eventually, a small feast was ready.

The sun had set by the time the families decided to end the night. Due to each house having only one spare room, Soleil stayed with her paternal grandparents while the rest of her family went to Severa’s. When her grandpa was putting her younger father to bed, she took her grandma aside for a chat, and to ask a favour. 

Severa, Laslow and Liv spent the next day visiting their friends while Soleil went to work with Grandma Cordelia and spent the day helping out at the castle and barracks to get a better sense of her how her ancestral homeland worked. It also meant she was spending time getting to know her parents’ friends as Lucina, Cynthia, Kjelle, Morgan and Noire were all there in one capacity or another. Her parents came back to get her to introduce her to Brady and Yarne which gave Kjelle the chance to tell them where to meet for tonight.

Come the evening, Soleil had gone out and left her parents to get ready for their double date. Severa was putting a lot of effort into her appearance as she didn’t want to be outshone by a dancer who, if she was anything like Olivia, would look utterly gorgeous with little effort. She hadn’t brought anything fancy for this so had to borrow from Cynthia, going with a red, off-shoulder dress and matching heels. Judging by her husband and mother’s reactions, she should be safe. They’d asked if either of their sets of parents could look after Liv and, as Olivia had an extra lesson with a struggling dancer, they left Liv with her maternal grandparents and younger mother, who was very keen on helping.

They were meeting outside a rather fancy restaurant where Sapphire’s uncle worked and, as they stood waiting, Severa kept fiddling with where the neckline of her borrowed dress was sitting.

“You look beautiful,” said Laslow, catching her hand as it again went up.

“I know,” said Severa, partly to acknowledge the compliment and partly to remind herself.

“You don’t need to try to impress her, if she likes Kjelle, she’ll like you.” Severa brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it. “Besides, my greatest worry for tonight is you look so beautiful she might leave Kjelle for you.” His wife burst out laughing, as intended. 

“You think I could have girls falling at my feet?” asked Severa, now feeling more relaxed. 

“Undoubtedly.”

“Hey, is that them?” asked Severa.

Down the street, one of a pair of figures certainly looked like Kjelle, but she was dressed smartly with a well-tailored shirt and leggings which were both clean and free from damage. The girl she was arm-in-arm with had to be Sapphire. She was short, her eye level was only at Kjelle’s chin, her near-white hair reaching down to her waist and she had a very enviable dancers’ figure with a narrow waist, sexy hips which were swinging as she walked and, as Kjelle had mentioned, quite a noticeable bust, likely DDs. She was wearing a sky blue dress with a high neckline, short sleeves and a hem almost at her knees which, while being rather conservative, looked phenomenal as it cling to her curves. Beneath the dress emerged gorgeous, silky looking legs leading down to matching four-inch heels. As they neared with Kjelle giving a wave, it was clear how beautiful Sapphire was with a slightly round, cute face, tonight adorned by black lipstick and a touch of dark eye-shadow. Severa was glad she’d put the effort in as this very simple look was utterly gorgeous.

“You found the place alright then?” asked Kjelle as they neared her waiting friends.

Laslow could see Sapphire was even more nervous than his wife so stepped forward to shake her hand, feeling anything more may be inappropriate. “A pleasure to see you again,” he said, seeing the almost unnatural blue of her eyes.

“And you,” replied Sapphire, keeping any nerves out of her voice as she shook hands. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Severa,” she said turning to the gorgeous redhead but received a cold stare in return. Kjelle had told her this might happen, so she stood her ground and offered her hand.

Severa knew Kjelle had likely told her she’d be hard on the girl to start with but was pleased to see her muster the will to stare her out. After a few seconds, she shook the proffered hand and pulled her in for a hug. “You’ve got her wearing good clothes,” she said as she let the girl go.

“She’s still trying to impress me,” said Sapphire, relieved she seemed to have passed whatever test it was. “She really suits the cut though, doesn’t she?”

Laslow and Severa took a moment to examine Kjelle. The shirt was cut to hold tight to her waist, allowing the muscled stomach to be hinted at, loose but still tight enough to show her modest but incredibly firm and pert chest, then loosening at her shoulders to allow her enormous biceps to move unhindered. It really did show off how powerful she was.

“It is very flattering on you,” concluded Laslow.

“As hot as ever,” added Severa.

“Same for you, nice dress.”

“It’s Cynthia’s. I didn’t think to bring anything fancy.”

“Shall we dine, ladies?” asked Laslow, opening the door for them.

Sapphire quickly found some confidence around the older couple, mostly because Kjelle was holding her hand beneath the table, and she was able to talk freely, asking them about their lives and about the realm they called home, even being interested in its history and politics. When Severa found it strange for a teenage dancer to be interested in such things, Kjelle explained her girlfriend’s love of history and that she had an entire bookshelf at home filled with them, even ones charting the rise of both the Hero King and the Saint King two millennia ago. For Severa and Laslow, they could see why Kjelle like her girlfriend, as well as her beauty, she was clearly a kind and happy person, with a keen intellect and curious mind, one which found it difficult to go more than a minute without touching her girlfriend, though Kjelle was no better. 

Across town, Olivia’s lesson for her struggling dancer was well underway. While she had the drive to try, she really did lack any form of grace when dancing and completely lost her sense of rhythm. She couldn’t understand why as she was very well co-ordinated when it came to combat but it just didn’t translate.

“Soleil, stop,” she called.

“Was I close?” asked Soleil, thinking she’d done a lot better that time.

Olivia sighed, she loved her granddaughter and it was clear she was doing her best, but it had still been poor. It was only a short series of fifteen steps, nothing complicated, but she just couldn’t keep time. “I’m sorry, no.”

Soleil’s hopeful smile faded and she groaned, angry at her own inadequacy. “I’m sorry, I’m just wasting your time,” she said, looking at the floor. “We should stop.”

“No,” stated Olivia. “I know you have grace and rhythm, I’ve seen it when you fight, there must be some way to get it to manifest when you dance.”

“Dad’s tried, lots, and I’ve never got any better.”

A thought struck Olivia, something she could do that Laslow couldn’t. “Right, I’ll take you through the routine a few more times to help you get it into your head then you’ll dance on your own.” Soleil was going to interrupt, no doubt to say it’s still a waste, but she continued, “for every step you get right and in time, I’ll remove an item of clothing.” That made her student’s eyes light up.

“Seriously?” asked Soleil, her despondency leaving her at this wondrous suggestion.

“Yes.”

“Alright Grandma, take me through it again.”

Olivia walked her through the routine a few more times before performing it with the correct timing. She could see Soleil shadowing her in the studio mirrors and she was already doing better. “Right,” she said after quite a few run throughs, “now it’s up to you.”

“How many goes do I get?” asked Soleil taking her starting position.

“As many as I want to give you.” She counted Soleil in and counted her through the short routine.

“How’d I do?” asked Soleil.

Olivia removed the pronged bangle from her left hand that held the long whisp of fabric and let it fall to the floor.

“That’s it?” asked Soleil, annoyed she’d got the timing wrong on only the second step. Looking at her grandmother, she also realised just how intricate her dancer’s outfit was, there may not be a lot of material, but there are a lot of pieces to it.

“I’m not making it easy for you,” said Olivia.

“Again,” said Soleil, determined to do better.

She danced through it all a few more times, getting a little better as Olivia explained where she was going wrong in each attempt. 

“Alright, this will be your last attempt,” said Olivia as Soleil retook her starting position. “I count six items left so you’ll need to achieve a new personal best to get me naked.”

Soleil took a breath to steady herself before she was counted in. It felt like it went well, even now she had revised her expectation down from the start of her lesson, so she was hopeful.

Olivia rather enjoyed the pleading look of hope on her face so made her wait a few seconds. “Five,” she said.

“I equalled my best,” said Soleil, accepting the result.

She was pleased her granddaughter had accepted the outcome instead of getting frustrated as she had earlier, it showed she had accepted what she could do and that she could better herself, even if was a step at a time.

As Olivia took her wedding ring off, leaving only her bra and panties, Soleil was near bursting with excitement about which would be the fifth item. As she looked between the two, she then glanced up and saw her grandma was blushing. “Stop,” she said, snapping out of her cute lust. “You don’t have to do it. It worked to get me motivated.”

“I promised you I would, and I know how much you want to see,” said Olivia, avoiding her eyes as she unhooked her bra and slipped it off. There was silence from Soleil which made her look up to see the cute girl staring with her mouth hanging open a little, clearly lost in thought. 

After a few seconds, Soleil found the strength to stop looking and turned away. “You really are perfect” she said, hoping compliments were welcome. “They’re so… perfect, perfectly big, perfectly perky and… just perfect, like the rest of you.”

Olivia couldn’t help but laugh at the overuse of ‘perfect’. “I’m covered again,” she said to prompt Soleil to look at her. “Do you want to go for a drink?”

“That’d be nice.”

“There’s a tavern down the street I think you’ll like,” said Olivia picking up her removed items in a heap.

“The gay bar?” asked Soleil.

“Well, the favoured bar of many of the cities artists and performers. Though a much higher percentage of us in the art community are gay and bi-sexual.” Seeing Soleil examining her and that statement, she thought she may as well be clear. “I’m bi-sexual.” This caused a very long squeal from Soleil which made her laugh again. “Come on,” she ordered as she headed to her office.

“Are you really?” asked Soleil, scampering after her.

“Yes.”

“How many girls?” 

“I’ve been with three, though I’ve liked more.” She looked and immediately knew Soleil wanted details. “One was at my dance school, though only once, the next was a contortionist in the caravan I joined, that was a few times, and after joining the Shepherds I had a little crush on Maribelle and had sex once with Miriel. Have you met her?”

“Em, a sage, tall, sharp brown bob, really serious.”

“That’s her.”

“Really?” questioned Soleil who couldn’t see Miriel as the type for a one-time thing.

“It was just knowledge gathering for her,” explained Olivia as she ushered Soleil into her office, “she’d heard of my past and asked for sex to experience it. I was hesitant because I was really shy back then, but she insisted and…”

“Did she like it? Did you?”

“I brought her to orgasm several times, so I hope so,” she explained as she dropped her removed clothes and jewellery on the desk and went to the wardrobe. “She picked up the techniques quickly and it certainly wasn’t one-sided sex.” She took out two dresses and turned to Soleil only to find her examining the mannequin behind the door.

“Is this a new costume?” asked Soleil taking in the dark grey top, modesty cloth and stockings, a large, gold collar with matching armbands and cuffs which were connected by a series of gold discs. The top, more accurately called a bra, showed both cleavage and underboob but, as there were pins still in it, it clearly wasn’t something that was ready to be modelled.

“The city’s holding a performing arts festival next month, that’s the costume I’m making for my fan dance.”

“Fan dance?” questioned Soleil, turning to look at grandma and seeing the dresses. “Is it a strip tease?”

Olivia chuckled at the hope in her expression. “No, it isn’t, but I do tutor burlesque dancers.” Before Soleil could ask, she added, “I’m not giving you a show. Now, which do you like?” she asked holding one dress in front of herself then swapping over.

Her options were a black, strapless, mid-thigh length dress or a pale pink one that would show only a little cleavage but even more leg. She looked at the body they would adorn and decided. “Black,” she said confidently but found the dress tossed to her instead.

“Good choice, I think you’ll suit it,” chuckled Olivia, knowing Soleil wanted to see her in it. “If we’re having our first night out together, I want us both to dress up. Now turn your back.” She did as she was told so Olivia did too, she should have moved the wardrobe door so the mirror on the inside wasn’t showing her granddaughter undressing, but she wanted to see if she’d peak. She didn’t, but Olivia saw just how hot she was.

“I’ve never worn anything like this,” said Soleil sorting the neckline that was barely above her nipples, she’d ditched her bra but was slightly worried about flashing now she had the dress on. She’d been told many times in her life that she had no shame about these things, which was certainly still true, but she was now aware enough to know those around her feel uncomfortable about it.

“You look very good, though.”

Soleil turned to see Olivia unashamedly checking her out. “You look so cute too.” She also saw herself in the mirror and was amazed at how mature she looked in such a sexy dress.

“Do you wear heels?”

“No, I’ve never even tried a pair on,” confirmed Soleil.

“These would really have finished the look off,” said Olivia holding out the matching, five-inch heels in one hand but offering the flats in her other. Putting the heels for Soleil’s outfit back, she took out the pair for hers and slipped them on. “Shall we go?” she asked, offering her arm for Soleil to take.

“Let’s,” said Soleil with a smile, taking the offered arm. She was usually a couple of inches shorter than her grandma but with addition of the heels, the height difference was nearly the same as between her and Caeldori. 

The bar was only a few doors the street and as soon as they entered, Soleil was amazed at the reception her grandma got, there was a chorus of greetings and before they’d even made it to the bar they’d been stopped by four people to chat. She realised just how highly regarded the woman called the greatest dancer in the realm was among her fellow artists. Waiting at the bar, she also noticed how many people were flirting with the same sex as themselves and there were several same-sex couples who were being very handsy. There was nothing like this openness in Hoshido.

Waiting to be served at the bar, Soleil flirted with whoever was closest, often someone who came to speak to Olivia, who introduced Soleil as a friend, rather than having to explain why her granddaughter looked about five years younger than her. With drinks, the two headed to a free booth along the far wall.

“Do you like the place?” asked Olivia.

“It’s awesome,” gushed Soleil as she watched two guys passionately making out at the other side of the bar. “You’re so popular, it’s like everyone loves you.”

“They’re just friends and former pupils,” said Olivia, wondering if she was as popular as Soleil saw her.

As they talked and drank, they were often joined by Olivia’s fellow performers, some just to say hi and find out who the girl with her was, some to ask about an upcoming performance and some just to flirt with Soleil. Olivia had gone to the bar for their fourth round when Soleil realised that, while everyone talked happily with her grandma, no one flirted with her because she was married. She decided she couldn’t allow herself to get all the amorous attention, so spent much of the remainder of the night being very flirty with her, ending up getting a little handsy, and was pleased that is was both welcomed and returned.

After another couple of rounds they decided they should probably be heading home now, it was getting late and Olivia had classes tomorrow. With several final stops to chat on the way to the door, the two tipsy women headed off arm-in-arm, chatting merrily the whole way. They were still a few streets away from home when Olivia complimented Soleil on her flirting. 

“It’s so easy when it’s with you,” giggled Soleil. “You’re so cute and hot.”

“I meant with other girls, but you were really good flirting with me to stop me feeling left out.”

“I flirted with you because I think you’re cute and want to. You’re just so perfect, everything about you is so perfect,” she babbled as she leaned into her. 

Olivia pulled them to halt and turned to face her, seeing a clear look of lust on her cute face. “I think you’re so perfect too, you’re so cute and confident, you’re so hot naked and your smile is wonderful.” The smile at the compliment made her fell all warm inside, and particularly warm somewhere lower down. Their gaze was already locked, she could see Soleil breathing heavily and knew she was too, she knew they both wanted the same thing. She pushed her granddaughter against the wall and kissed her, her hands around her waist as her tongue went seeking its counterpart which was eagerly found.

Both women were desperate for this, the lust in the kiss growing as each felt their craving for the other multiply, hands that had initial simply held were now roaming, Soleil’s finding her grandma’s ass and Olivia’s going to pull down Soleil’s dress. As her fingers slipped between the black fabric and the soft, warm skin of her granddaughter’s chest, grazing her hard nipple, both froze. 

After several seconds of shock, Olivia stepped away. “We shouldn’t have done that,” she said as realisation crept in past her lust.

“We shouldn’t have,” agreed Soleil, having to stay against the wall in case her knees didn’t work.

“I’m your grandmother,” said Olivia to her own horror.

“That doesn’t bother me but you’re married,” said Soleil, “I don’t want be anyone’s mistress and I really don’t want to break up my grandparents’ marriage.”

“You can’t stay with me tonight,” said Olivia, feeling bad for kicking her out but knowing she couldn’t trust herself around her.

“Agreed,” said Soleil, knowing why and knowing she couldn’t trust herself either. “I’ll go to Grandma Cordy’s.”

“I’ll take you there,” said Olivia as Soleil made to go herself. Seeing Soleil didn’t want to in case something happened she added, “I don’t want you wandering a strange city by yourself at night.”

Soleil steadied herself, knowing they need to be clear on what happened. “Thank you, Grandma. I really like you as a woman and wish to have sex with you.”

“I really like you as a woman and wish to have sex with you,” confirmed Olivia. 

“Which can never happen,” finished Soleil.

“Which can never happen,” repeated Olivia.

Both women looked at one another before taking a final, steadying breath and turned towards Cordelia’s house. They didn’t say a word as they went and, while the silence wasn’t uncomfortable, there was a degree of awkwardness. 

Cordelia had just gone to bed after letting Severa and Laslow in, they’d forgotten to take a key, and had seen them to bed when there was another knock. She headed back downstairs to find Olivia and Soleil.

“Can I stay here tonight?” asked Soleil.

“Is everything alright?” she asked.

“Not really,” admitted Olivia, “we made out and can’t trust ourselves to not to have sex if we’re in the same house.”

“I see, come in and have a glass of water,” she said to Soleil to make sure she was hydrated after drinking. “Are you alright?”

“I’ve an apology to make when I get home but I hope we’ll be fine.”

“You will be, he already knows of your attraction to her and it was only a kiss.”

“I hope so,” said Olivia. “Good night. And I’m sorry about this.”

“Good night.” She locked the door and went to her granddaughter who was downing a glass of water as instructed. 

“I’m sorry,” she said immediately. 

“You’ll have to sleep on the sofa,” said Cordelia, “I’ll get you a pillow and a blanket.” 

As her grandma headed upstairs for them, Soleil realised her spare clothes were at Olivia’s and all she was wearing were panties and her borrowed dress. “Do you have any pyjamas I can use?” she called softly after her. She heard a door open and then some quiet talking before her grandma came back down followed by her mother.

“Wow,” said Severa first, taken aback by how beautiful Soleil looked in an elegant dress.

“You like it?” asked Soleil as her mother examined her.

“Yes, but what were you thinking?” asked Severa moving past her first thought.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do it. Well, I wanted to do it but I didn’t want to actually do it, I don’t want to hurt her marriage.”

“What are we going to do with you?” asked Severa rhetorically as she moved to hug her sexy daughter.

“You could ask Nyx again,” suggested Soleil, snuggling into her mother.

“Never, I don’t want you to change like that,” she said stroking her girl’s hair and then caught a waft of alcohol. “Were you drinking?”

“We had a few,” admitted Soleil.

“Then hopefully it’s just the drink that made you do it, so no drinking around her again, alright?”

“Olivia kissed me,” said Soleil, feeling she was getting all the blame but regretted it immediately in case it got her in trouble.

“You must’ve been pushing her to it?”

“I’d said I wanted her, it’s my fault.”

“It’s both your faults,” said Cordelia, finished making the impromptu bed. “But it’s nothing that can’t be fixed,” she assured her. “Come now, bed time.”

“See you in the morning,” said Severa heading back up to her husband and baby daughter.

“It’ll be alright in the morning,” said Cordelia, placing her hand on Soleil’s arm who leaned in as if to kiss her. “Wait, stop, I’m not your girlfriend.”

Soleil giggled to herself. “Sorry, you look just like her. ‘Night, Grandma.”

“Sleep well.”

Several streets away, Kjelle and Sapphire had arrived at Kjelle’s small house, consisting of a combined living room and kitchen with one bedroom and a washroom. They’d discussed their double date on the walk back, with Kjelle reassuring Sapphire she hadn’t messed anything up and that her old friends had clearly liked her. As Kjelle locked the door behind them, Sapphire sat on the sofa and kicked her shoes off. 

“So, what now?” asked Kjelle moving to sit straddling her legs, the height difference between the two meaning Sapphire was only at chest height.

“I can think of something,” purred Sapphire, stroking up Kjelle’s thighs and then up her back.

Kjelle grabbed her girlfriend by the thighs and stood up, easily lifting Sapphire who then wrapped her legs around her and made a good effort at licking her uvula. Slightly distracted by the kiss, Kjelle carefully made her way through to the bedroom before depositing Sapphire on the bed. Looking down at her gorgeous blue eyes looking back up at her, her dark lips slightly parted, her near-white hair fanned out and her gorgeous curves in the tight dress, her beauty simply burned away everything else in the world. “You’re so beautiful,” sighed Kjelle, almost entranced by her.

As Kjelle simply started, Sapphire sat up, pulling her dress over her head and revealing the sexy white lingerie beneath. “More beautiful?” she asked as she ran a hand down between her breasts and all the way down to between her legs. 

In answer, Kjelle simply lunged at her, pinning her down and smother her with kisses, starting on her lips, then moving down to her neck, plastering it with even more kisses before moving down her sternum in a few jumps until she ran out of skin, turning back up to follow the top of the cup over her girlfriend’s left breast.

As Kjelle reached beneath her to unhook her bra, Sapphire moved to hold the cups in place. “It’s not fair if I’m the only one getting naked,” she pointed out which was immediately followed by Kjelle stripping to her underwear, though as she hadn’t been wearing a bra, she’s too firm to need one, that meant she was further along. Sapphire held up her hand to stop her girlfriend from immediately diving back down. “I need some time to take you all in too.” As Kjelle had done, she spent a few seconds looking over her girlfriend, the sight of her muscled body, her abs in particular, getting her wet. She’d always like muscles, in men and women, but to find a body like this which, once you looked past her brash exterior, was still quite feminine in many ways, namely her hourglass figure and her cute bob hair style, was perfection. “Enough looking,” she declared, throwing away her bra and Kjelle was immediately on top her, kissing her right nipple as her hands cradled and fondled.

Sapphire lay back, enjoying the attention and loving how firm Kjelle was with her. She was a little rougher than her past partners but that was only because she was so strong to begin with and, when you’re this excited, self-control is very difficult. After a couple of minutes of this, Sapphire was too horny to be passive so pushed her girlfriend over, the muscular general allowing it, so she was on her back. “I can’t wait anymore,” declared Sapphire, pulling Kjelle’s panties down before seeing to her own.

She swung a leg over her naked girlfriend and, as their lips again met, each felt a hand moving down their body and finding its soaking target. Sapphire slipped two fingers inside Kjelle as one digit invaded her body, causing an immediate lustful groan. “You’re so hot,” she whispered as her clit got brushed by Kjelle’s palm causing her to whimper.

“And you’re so horny,” whispered Kjelle in return. She loved it when Sapphire was like this, it was so easy to make her cum and seeing her beautiful girlfriend cumming over and over until her mind goes numb feels like a really good night, even if she’s in no fit state to reciprocate the attention. She slipped another finger into her dripping sex, causing Sapphire to lose all focus in the kiss, so Kjelle simply enjoyed her open mouth as she gasped and groaned. 

It seemed like no time at all until Sapphire collapsed on top her, her limbs shaking, her breathing ragged, as her orgasm flared through her. Before that could even fade, Kjelle rolled over to pin her down, furiously thrusting her fingers into her with more force now she had more room to move, causing Sapphire’s squeals of orgasmic bliss to flare up again. With her free arm, she propped herself up on her elbow so she could apply some stimulation to her girlfriends gorgeous chest as she again performed a one sided kiss against her open, gasping mouth. With all that, Sapphire was trapped in orgasmic writhing for another couple of minutes, her body trembling by the end when Kjelle finally let her come down.

“I’m getting the strap-on,” declared Kjelle to her blissed-out girlfriend. 

“Yes,” gasped Sapphire but as Kjelle got of her, she missed her already and started masturbating with what little strength she had left. “Kjelle,” she groaned, “Kjelle, Kjelle.”

Kjelle, hitching up the strap-on, watched as Sapphire seemed about to come again simply from saying her name. She took out some lube and applied it to the eight inch shaft, sure Sapphire was more than wet enough but wanting to be safe. 

“Kjelle,” moaned Sapphire as her girlfriend climbed on the bed and positioned herself between her legs. She spread her sodden pussy wide, desperate for what was coming.

Normally, Kjelle would have teased her a little first but that would only be cruel when someone’s as horny as the sexy woman before her was. Instead, she simply rammed the entire length inside her, causing her back to arch and a squeal of utter delight to escape her. After a few deep thrusts, she leaned down over her to kiss again and was surprised Sapphire had enough thought left to kiss her back. She kept a nice steady rhythm of slow, deep thrusts as their lips remained locked and Sapphire’s hands ran through her hair, across her back and between them to caress her chest, finally able to reciprocate a little after the initial onslaught.

That only lasted until Kjelle increased her stroke speed and, as the impacts grew more frequent, Sapphire descended into orgasmic bliss once again, clinging to the source of all this pleasure. When Sapphire’s strength failed her, Kjelle pushed up out of her arms and looked down at the body she now considered her ideal vision of beauty as the shockwave from the impact went through, causing her big boobs to bounce with each thrust. This imagery, along with the new angle causing the strap-on harness to press on her clit, caused her to shudder as a brief pre-shock of pleasure ran through her. As Sapphire was coming down again, she pulled the artificial cock out of her, to a very wet sucking sound.

“No,” gasped her foggy headed partner but found herself being rolled over onto her stomach and the strap-on being returned to where she needed it.

As Sapphire lay face down on the bed, her hair streaming out to the side, Kjelle watched her ass ripple with each thrust and, with this even better angle, felt the harness rubbing her just the right way. With Sapphire’s muffled groans in addition, it wasn’t long before she came too, her strokes becoming clumsy and her arms giving way, falling onto Sapphire’s silky smooth back, moaning loudly into her.

With the strap-on now stationary, Sapphire’s body began to adjust, her groaning stopped and her mind came back to the sensation of Kjelle’s hot breath on her shoulder. Sensing she was back, Kjelle licked her, causing a very contented giggle which prompted her to wrap her arms beneath her and push in as deep as the angle allowed. After a few kisses to her neck and shoulder, Sapphire groaned again, prompting Kjelle to start rocking her hips.

“That was amazing,” said Sapphire softly as she reached back to stroke her girlfriend’s hip.

Kjelle continued rocking and kissing for a few more seconds before lifting her head away. “I think I love you.”

Sapphire turned her head as far as she could to see Kjelle looking worried. “I think I love you too,” she said with a warm smile causing her girlfriend to smile in return before trying to kiss her on the lips, which was difficult given the position. “I bet no girl’s heard those three words quite like this.”

“Trapped beneath her girlfriend who’s still fucking?” ponder Kjelle aloud. “Probably not. I’ve wanted to say it for a while and it just felt right. I should have done something a bit more romantic.”

“No, this was perfect. A night I’ll never forget for the great sex and for hearing those words for the first time.” As Kjelle began kissing her neck again she added, “and now I know you don’t just want my body.”

“Mmm, but I do love your body,” said Kjelle as she licked Sapphire’s shoulder again, making her laugh. 

As she was laughing, Sapphire felt Kjelle’s arms move to let her go. “Don’t let go,” she pleaded but Kjelle kept going and pulled the strap-on out.

“Turn round, I want to look at you,” asked Kjelle as she took the strap-on off. Sapphire turned over between her girlfriend’s legs and saw the smile. “I do love your body,” said Kjelle as she ran her hands up from Sapphire’s hips, across her stomach and chest before leaning down to hug her again, lying atop her very happy girlfriend who had positioned her arms so they were trapped in the hug.

“I love yours too,” whispered Sapphire before kissing her girlfriend. The two lay there, lost in each other for some time, just kissing.

Eventually the two parted to get their breath back and Sapphire took the opportunity. “If we’re at the ‘I love you’ stage, can I visit you at work? Maybe bring a picnic and we could have a romantic lunch in the castle gardens.”

“I-,” began Kjelle about to say no before realising this was, she hoped, going to be a long-term relationship. She had only told her closest friends about her preferences, though she knew most of the Shepherds had heard and didn’t mind, but she had asked Sapphire not to tell anyone but her closest friends. She’d been an idiot, this was the woman she loved and she wanted everyone to know. “Yes,” she stated confidently, “I’ll be proud to introduce you to everyone as my girlfriend.”

Sapphire dived up for another kiss, happy her girlfriend was now fully out.

“I suppose I should introduce you to my parents as well,” said Kjelle after the long kiss.

“Oh it’s really serious once we’ve done that,” said Sapphire getting excited. “They could come to mine, I’ll cook something special. Would little Kjelle be there? Will they like me since I’m not a fighter?”

Kjelle planted a kiss on her overexcited girlfriend’s lips to get her to stop. “They’ll love you. I have told them about you and they’re friends with Olivia so being a dancer instead of a fighter won’t matter.” She could see that came as a relief. “You’re so cute when you’re excited.”

“Can we do it soon? I’ll need to get my family out of the house, I don’t want to have to try to make a good impression with them around.”

“I keep forgetting you live with your family,” said Kjelle who often forgot how young her girlfriend was due to her maturity. “You could cook here? You cook here more than me already.”

“True, but I haven’t given up. If you love me, you’ll let me teach you to cook something more than food for bulking up,” said Sapphire with her best sorrowful face.

“Is this how it’s going to be?” asked Kjelle with a smile, “you using emotional blackmail to get me to do things?”

“I’ve got to be able to control you somehow.”

“Maybe I’ll let you go,” suggested Kjelle loosening her grip.

“Please don’t,” pleaded Sapphire playing along, prompting Kjelle to hold her even tighter and kiss her.

“Will your parents approve of me? The older woman corrupting their little girl.”

“Oh, they already know I’m corrupted,” laughed Sapphire. “I was never allowed to bring boys home but they never objected to girls. ‘Till I was too loud one night.”

“Oh yes, then you were given ‘the talk’ the next morning.”

“Now I just spend the night in sin at my girlfriend’s place.”

“Do you want to try bondage?” asked Kjelle.

“Yes,” said Sapphire too urgently and too loud. “If you want to, I mean. It’s not weird is it?”

“No, I’m happy to tie you up but I’m not going to be spanking you or anything with hot wax.”

“A little spank occasionally is nice. How did you know I like it?”

“You love me being in control, being helpless as I fuck you or trapped beneath me with your arms pinned,” Kjelle explained, squeezing her a little tighter to emphasise that last one.

“It’s not a kinky thing,” said Sapphire still trying to defend herself, even when it wasn’t needed. “I just like giving control to someone I trust, someone I love.”

“Rope or shackles?”

“Light rope, clean rope too, not something you’ve brought back from the castle.”

“Fair enough,” chuckled Kjelle. “I’ve nothing here so for tonight this will have to keep you happy,” she said as she slid an arm out from beneath her captive girlfriend, ran her fingers down her side before sliding across her stomach and down between her legs. The night was still young.

First thing the next morning, Severa took Soleil to her paternal grandparents to apologise for her part in the night before. This was immediately accepted with Olivia having confessed everything, including her desire for Soleil’s body and that there was nothing to be mad about, to Soleil’s great relief.

The family didn’t have much planned for the day but had arranged for the extended family to go out for lunch. It was nice to have everyone together and it was also good to get Soleil and Olivia together to prove to themselves they could be normal around each other.

Soleil had two offers of what to do that evening, another dancing lesson, with no drinking afterwards, from her grandma and one from Cynthia to go out with her and Lucina to find her sister some action. She chose to go with the princesses, partly because she wasn’t sure if she wanted to be alone with Olivia and partly because it had taken Cynthia a lot of work to get Lucina to agree. 

She met both women outside the arts bar that evening. She was wearing a dress borrowed from her grandma, though not as revealing as the previous one, Cynthia was looking gorgeous in a long green dress and Lucina looked uncomfortable in a dark blue dress, feeling exposed despite it being high necked and knee length. 

It was easy to get them together with a group if eager girls with Soleil’s talent and, while being straight, Cynthia enjoyed the flirting and was good at it too. The combined group of six got a table together and some drinks as Soleil and Cynthia started trying to discern which would be best to hook Lucina up with. The choice was easy as one had manoeuvred to sit next to her and was being very flirty with her already. They’d hoped Lucina would loosen up, especially after a glass of wine, but after ten minutes she was now beginning to look a little distressed by the situation and her new admirer’s attention, especially when she went to place her hand on top of hers. Both realised they may have pushed her into too much too early, so made their excuses and went to another bar where the three sat together, rejecting any interest in them, to get Lucina more used to a tavern environment. A small step, but one Cynthia promised to follow up on and invite Soleil out with them the next time she came to visit. 

The family of four spent the next day flitting about between friend and family before the older three having a night out with all the future children. Soleil felt quite comfortable around most having had the chance to spend time with them while shadowing her grandma and enjoyed her night as the baby of the group with Cynthia, a little drunk, claiming her as her new sister.

Their fifth and final day was spent with family for a little before heading to Fort Corrin mid-morning. They spent the afternoon at Camilla’s, updating her on all the gossip, before Laslow had to head off for Windmire to report for duty first thing in the morning. Soleil spent the night before heading back to her girlfriend, finding she was really missing her despite technically having seen her a lot of over the past days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had considered having Soleil and Olivia hook up with permission at a second dance lesson but decided Olivia wouldn't want to actually cheat, even when admitting lust for her granddaughter. Oh, the half finished outfit Olivia's making for the performing arts festival is that worn by her dagger-wielding alt in Fire Emblem Heroes.
> 
> We'll be dropping in on Kjelle and Sapphire again. A hot dancer is too good to only feature once.


	17. Chapter 17 – Separation

As winter was turning to spring, the anniversary of Anaknos’ defeat was approaching and many were evaluating their lives and all the good that had come from the conclusion of the generations of war between Hoshido and Nohr. While most lives were better in every way, some were now realising they had made mistakes. Camilla and Keaton, married for almost a year, were now both considering that possibility. Theirs was a war marriage, embodying the worst traits of the term; it came from fear, of dying unloved, of their friends pairing off and thoughts of being left alone. They had talked at length and decided, while they did like each other, they didn’t truly love each other and had decided to divorce.

As they expected, Velouria had not taken this news well. She had initially refused to believe it and, over the coming days had moved through being extremely clinging and attempting to guilt them into staying together, to begging, to threats of self-harm. Today, they had sat her down in her and Selkie’s bedroom to again try and explain their reasoning to her, but she had gotten angry, she’d gone wolfssegner and thrown furniture around before locking them inside her bedroom.

Waiting along the hall in the family living room for the conversation to end, Selkie heard the crashing and shot out to find Velouria standing growling at their bedroom door. “Hey,” she said cautiously. 

“I will never let them out!” yelled her wife.

“You know this isn’t right,” said Selkie, trying to calm her enraged, hulking beast of a wife.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” yelled Velouria turning to face her wife and punching a hole through the opposite wall.

She’d never seen her like this before, but she knew her wife well enough to know talking wasn’t going to work, there was only one option. “Let them out,” asked Selkie, reaching for her beaststone. 

“You can’t make me,” snarled Velouria.

That was probably true, a nine-tails favoured open spaces for battle to make use of their speed while a relatively narrow corridor favoured a wolfssegner’s brute strength. “I can try.”

She transformed and darted forward, feigning left and going right, avoiding a kick as she passed her wife before turning to leap onto her back, sinking her teeth into Velouria’s shoulder. She let go as her wife turned to crush her against the wall but was caught with a kick, she couldn’t evade properly in this tight space and, with her wife enraged, she was worried she may actually cause her seriously injury. She darted past her wife again, again narrowly avoiding a kick, but waited for her to turn before leaping onto her back so this time Velouria would be able to grab her rump. As planned, she grabbed her and threw her hard towards the end wall, Selkie twisted in the air and hit with a loud thump before falling to the ground.

“Stay down!” roared her wife. She watched as Selkie gasped for air repeatedly and tried to stand up but slumped back to the floor each time. “Selkie?” she questioned but her wife just kept taking sharp gulps of air as she lay, unmoving. “Selkie!” she cried, running to her wife as she changed back, “what have I done? What can I do?”

Selkie turned her head to look up at her wife, seeing tears streaming down her cheeks. “Accept… their… deci…sion,” she gasped.

“I will, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she howled, too afraid to touch her wife in case she aggravated the injuries she had caused. 

“I’m sorry too,” said Selkie, as she stopped the act.

“You’re okay?” questioned Velouria as Selkie sat up and licked the tears from her cheeks. “You’re okay,” she said, relief consuming her, as she buried her face into her wife’s soft fur.

“Sorry I tricked you,” said Selkie, nuzzling her beloved who simply sobbed into her neck. They stayed like this for several minutes until she made to stand up, prompting Velouria to let go and stand as well. “It’s okay,” she said, changing back and stroking her wife’s ear, “I’m okay.”

“I thought I’d-“

“But you hadn’t, so it’s fine. Do you owe another apology to anyone?”

Velouria nodded and turned to her bedroom, retrieving the key from where she’d thrown it, and unlocked the door. She had expected her parents to be standing behind it ready to berate her, but they were still seated on the bed and were clearly waiting for their apology. “Daddy, mommy, I’m sorry I yelled, I’m sorry I threw things,” she said, eyeing her destroyed chest-of-draws and its spilled contents, “and I’m sorry I didn’t accept your decision. I promise I won’t be mad anymore, even if I’m scared I’ll lose you.”

“You’ll never lose us, Velouria,” assured her father.

“Of course not, dear,” cooed her mother, “you’re our darling daughter, we’ll love you forever.”

With tears threatening to flow from the wolf pup, her parents stood as she threw herself into their arms, holding tight. Camilla looked to Selkie, watching from doorway and mouthed ‘thank you’, getting a little bow in return.

“So what happens now?” asked Velouria, letting go of her parents and not even bothering to try to hide her tears. 

“That’s what we wanted to talk to you about earlier,” said Keaton. “Since this is your mom’s house, I’ll be the one leaving.”

“Where will you go?”

“I’d been travelling about to see the world before I ended up meeting Kaden and then Corrin’s army in Cyrkensia, so I thought I’d head there and continue my travels. Would you girls like to come?” he asked his daughter and daughter-in-law.

“Sounds fun, I’m in,” said Selkie immediately.

Velouria, unsure of how to respond, looked from her father to her mother, unable to choose who she wanted to stay near. 

“You could come for a few weeks then come back here to mom?” suggested Keaton, which had been the plan he and his soon-to-be ex-wife were going to suggest.

“We could go to Cyrkensia then head for Hoshido to see my family then back here,” suggested Selkie. She hoped the mention of her family and how she only saw them occasionally would help Velouria realise being apart doesn’t mean you lose them.

“Alright,” said Velouria softly, still upset at having to choose. 

“So when do we leave?” asked Selkie, tail swishing from side to side with excitement.

“How about a couple of days?” suggested Camilla. “That’ll give you some time to adjust and we can organise things before you leave.”

Velouria simply grabbed her parents for another hug, she wasn’t coping well with this.

Over the next couple of days, her parents did all they could to help her with repeated reassurances she would never lose them. Selkie was also being very affectionate and reaffirmed that, no matter what happened or where they ended up, she would always be by her wife’s side. This seemed to soother her troubled wife and, for the first time since she’d been told the news, Velouria returned her wife’s attempt at physical affection. 

After seeing off her ex-husband and her girls, Camilla found the large house she called home to be quite empty and far too quiet, even with all the serving staff. After a few days, she decided she needed to get away from it too and so went to visit her friends, starting with Castle Shirasagi. Her retainers, and Liv, were coming with her do their jobs and to see their friends and family too.

On arrival, Severa headed off to find her mother and daughter as Camilla was taken to see Ryoma to tell him the news she was sure had already done the rounds. After accepting his sympathies and assuring him this was an informal visit, she made her way to where Hinoka was likely to be to tell her. The eldest Hoshidan princess also voiced her sympathies but quickly followed them with her opinion regarding her friend’s marriage, revealing she’d never thought it would last as they were too different. She spent some time with Hinoka, assisting her in her duties so they could talk, until it came to the reports where she excused herself and went to find Severa.

She was directed to Princess Caeldori’s chambers where she found the three generations on the sofas by the window with grandma Caeldori cradling her youngest granddaughter.

“I still can’t get over how beautiful you are as a family,” she cooed.

“Are you wanting something?” joked Severa.

“Actually, I was hoping for a word with you two,” she said, eyeing Caeldori and Soleil, “in private,” she added to Severa.

“You could go to the gardens and we’ll meet with you later,” suggested Caeldori, handing Liv back to her mother.

With a suspicious glance to her boss, Severa headed out.

“I assume you’ve heard I’m divorcing?”

“We had,” said Caeldori, “I trust it was amicable?”

“It was. We just had so little in common and, it turns out, your dear daughter had already known this.” She then realised they’d both known it as well. “There is another reason we’ve split, I’ve known for a very long time that I’m bi-sexual.” 

“I knew it,” said Soleil before realising that shouldn’t have been voiced. “Sorry.”

“I never acted on those urges because my mother and then my father forbade me but, after turning against father, I began thinking about them again. Seeing Kagero nude in the sauna when our girls got together woke me to my desire again, yet I had spent so long denying it I didn’t act on anything, although that didn't stop the desire from growing all this time. It got to the point that I was becoming obsessed and I ended up listening at Velouria and Selkie's door, not my proudest moment, but I realised this wasn't just a passing fancy but something I desperately want to experience." This was the problematic part as she had no idea how they would react. "Do you, or do you know any women, who would, em, like to have sex with me?" She could see the panicked glance between the two teenagers.

“Well, em, I think you are really beautiful…” began Soleil.

“But I, we, um…” added Caeldori.

“You’re not interested,” said Camilla for them, her despondency audible. She knew they were promiscuous with their open relationship making it her best chance at experiencing a woman she already knew but she had equally known it was a long shot.

“You’re… intimidating,” Caeldori manage to get out. “So beautiful and, erm, big.” She was quite tall herself but she was still several inches shorter than Camilla, who was so much broader and more muscular, but it was more than that, she gave off an aura of massiveness, dominating whatever space she was in. “My mother might be interested,” she suggested, hoping to make Camilla feel better.

“Hinoka’s bi?” questioned the giantess. “Anyway, she’s married.”

“She and father have a deal that allows for a few same-sex dalliances.”

“How many?”

“She already has two semi-regular partners.”

“And your father?”

“None that I know of,” admitted Caeldori, knowing what Camilla was thinking.

“I’d rather not strain her marriage by further skewing those numbers.”

“How about we take you out tonight?” suggested Soleil. “There are a couple of well-hidden gay bars in the city.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“Of course, but I think you should dress down. You’re super sexy anyway but if you dress up to show off only the narcissists will have the confidence to come near you.”

“That is likely accurate,” agreed Caeldori. “No heels, no cleavage and a reasonable length of skirt or leggings.”

“Very well,” chuckled Camilla, feeling a little better now she had a night out to look forward to.

“Would you care to accompany us to the garden?” asked Caeldori.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude on a family affair.”

“You are family,” stated Soleil, “you’re basically my third grandma, or fourth. Should I count you and grandma Cordy as one or two?” she asked her girlfriend. All she got in answer was a laugh and shrug. 

The three went to find Severa and Liv in the garden and explained to her the plan for tonight. As Severa had long since deduced Camilla’s sexuality, it was no surprise to her.

The three met that night to head into town with Camilla following their advice to dress down with a sensible length skirt and sweater that wasn’t too tight but did still show off her assets. Soleil was wearing leggings and a shirt with her hair in twin-tails while Caeldori wore a dress with her hair plaited. They explained they want to keep a low profile when they go out so change their appearance and go by Cordelia and Olivia to avoid the princess getting recognised.

Arriving at their preferred tavern, there was a hush as Camilla entered but her younger companions ignored it and made their way to the bar, hoping Camilla wouldn’t feel she was being stared at. Waiting to be served, Soleil was, naturally, flirting with the nearest cutie and swiftly introduced her friend Cammy to her. She and Caeldori noted the girl was happy to converse with her but did seem to be nervous in front of her. This trend continued throughout the evening with girls being happy to chat with her when she was with her less intimidating friends but, when they sent her up to the bar herself, girls would be polite but would swiftly excuse themselves. 

As she watched Camilla order and then glance to the girl net to her, Caeldori finally figured out what had seemed off about her. “She’s lost her confidence,” she said to Soleil.

“That’s what it is,” replied Soleil, who’d also felt something was off.

“She was hesitant about asking us earlier and now she’s having to find the courage just to talk to that girl.”

“She’d normally just walk in and immediately be in command of the world,” observed Soleil. “The divorce must have hit her harder than she thinks.”

“Given she’s not having any luck, I fear sending her to the bar to fail repeatedly may be doing a great deal of harm.”

“Maybe we should stay with her and help her have fun, maybe she just needs to feel better than to hook up with someone.”

“Agreed, but don’t be obvious,” she said swiftly as Camilla was returning with their drinks, having failed to find the strength to talk to the girl.

“Here we are,” announced Camilla, placing the drinks in front of her friends before she sat down, holding her head in her hands and groaned. “Did I give up the only person who was ever interested in me?” she asked.

“No way,” said Soleil instantly, “you just need a more confident girl who can handle how hot you are.”

“I hate my body,” moaned Camilla, surprising the two youngsters. “I hate being so curvy and so massive.”

“I thought you loved your looks?” questioned Soleil.

“Sometimes, but…” she trailed off with a sigh. She’d always kept these thoughts in until now, even when she had been mocked and assaulted by her numerous half-siblings in her teens because of her looks she hadn’t let it show, but now, the hate was too much to keep in.

“Hey,” said Caeldori softly, “don’t think like that, you’re beautiful.”

“You say beautiful but I’m just a freak, as much a freak as the hideously malformed.” She looked up as she felt a hand taking hers and saw Caeldori looking worried. “I wish I could look normal like you two, beautiful but normal. And you’ve no idea how much my back hurts.”

“Screw these girls,” said Soleil, “if they don’t even want to talk to you then they’re the ones missing out.”

“It’s not like you want me either,” reminded Camilla.

“But we still know how amazing you are and we’re really glad we’re close enough to do this with you, right?”

“Of course,” confirmed Caeldori. “Even if we still find you intimidating, we value you immensely.”

Camilla smiled at their kind words, but they did little to remove the sting of her repeated rejections. “Can we call it a night?” she asked, trying to keep in everything they couldn’t be allowed to see.

Camilla didn’t sleep well that night, her thoughts filled with the fear of rejection and never being able to experience what she’d wanted for so long. While she normally enjoyed a lie in, she was up with the sun but didn’t have the drive to do anything so sat by the window watching the world outside, lost in thoughts, all alone. She spent a couple of hours in self-destructive contemplation, sometimes angry at herself or her body, sometimes silently crying to herself, before she was brought back by a knock at the door. 

“Enter,” she called, trying to compose herself.

“Good morning milady,” said the maid, “I’m here to change the bedding.”

“Fine.” She turned back to her vacant stare and self-hatred. 

“Is everything alright, milady?” asked the maid.

“Do you think I’m attractive?” asked Camilla without even looking at the girl.

“It’s not my place to say.”

“It is if you’re asked.”

“You are, milady. Very attractive.”

“So why does no one want me?” asked the princess, her lamentation clear in her voice. “I’m sorry,” she sighed, “I shouldn’t be putting all this on you.”

“It’s alright, milady,” assured the maid. “In truth, I swapped roles today in the hope I could get close to you because I’ve always thought you are immensely beautiful.”

Camilla turned to properly look at the girl for the first time. She was tall, nearly Caeldori’s height, and quite curvy with a very pretty face and long brown hair. “Do you like me?”

“I do, milady,” confessed the girl.

“Would it be possible to spend some time together today?”

“I… I can’t, milady,” said the girl.

It was obvious she wanted to, but Camilla also knew why she had to decline. “I understand, you’d gain a poor reputation spending time with visiting royalty in such a familiar manner. So that’s another turn-off I have.”

“I’m sorry, milady.”

“No need to apologise for not wanting to be seen as a prostitute. I’ll leave you to your work.”

Unsure whether to be encouraged by a woman being attracted to her or despondent at the discovery of another turn-off, she went for a walk in the castle’s beautiful gardens to try and calm her thoughts. While it didn’t buoy her mood, it did take the sting off last night. She then sought out some company, hoping that would push her mood above the neutral mark but found most of her Hoshidan friends were busy with their duties so spent most of her day with Severa, Liv and Beruka. It did her the world of good as Severa knew exactly how to distract her and seeing Beruka lovingly caring for Liv always warmed her heart. Watching her cradling her niece, gazing down at her with a little smile, Camilla could see just how far that broken little girl she’d taken into her care had come.

The following morning, Camilla and Beruka sent off for Valla, with Severa and Liv staying with their family in Hoshido for a few more days yet. They were met by Kana, Rhajat and Azura who entertained them until lunch when Corrin would be free to spend some time with them.

After lunch, Camilla broke the news she was now officially divorced and elaborated on all the reasons behind the decision.

“So is this you making your play for my wife?” accused Rhajat.

“Of course not,” retorted Camilla indignantly. “I long ago told you I wouldn’t interfere in your happiness. That said,” she added looking to Corrin, “I do love you, romantically.” It felt so good to finally say that to her.

Corrin glanced to Rhajat who was clearly unimpressed but not threatening to start throwing hexes. She then realised her wife already knew the form of love her sister had for her.

Camilla chuckled at her dear sister’s surprise. “You always accused me of being overly motherly towards you but, in truth, I was acting like a doting wife.”

“You were? So wanting me to sleep in your lap was…”

“Entirely innocent,” clarified Camilla, “certainly no analogy to sex. I was forbidden from showing attraction to other women, but you were my sister-by-kidnap, so father could never object to me loving you. It was innocent when you were a child but as you grew, I began to truly fall for you.”

“Camilla…,” said Corrin softly, unsure how to respond.

“If I die young,” interjected Rhajat, “I want you to find love again and remarry.” At this thought, she remembered her husband dying a decade before her, although that was hardly dying young, and how she seemed unfazed to the world but would lock herself in their bedroom and cry until her tears ran out. She would want her wife to find someone to comfort her if she died first because, as Tharja discovered, that overwhelming sense of loss and emptiness cannot be handled alone.

“Rhajat!” snapped Corrin, appalled she could even suggest they would be parted.

The look Rhajat gave her made it clear this was permission for her to be there for her sister in the event of her wife’s early passing. Camilla couldn’t say anything as that would further upset Corrin but gave a small nod to show she understood.

“Though I have no intention of dying,” she reassured, “and our souls will be bound for all eternity.”

The look of love the two of them shared at that moment, that was what Camilla wanted, be it with a man or a woman, that all-encompassing love was what was missing from her life.

She spent a couple of days in Valla, spending as much time as she could with her family, including going shopping with Corrin to secretly pick out a new dress for her upcoming wedding anniversary. She also took time to talk with Silas, he was a close friend and the only other person to tell her he loved her and, though he was now happily married, she felt she could speak with him about her worries regarding how off-putting she was. While he did agree she was intimidating, he also assured her that anyone who could see past that would see what a wonderful woman she was and if someone couldn’t see past it, they weren’t good enough for her.

After her time in Valla, she and Beruka flew on to Windmire and Castle Krakenburg where she was met by her entire family, corralled by Elise, to make sure she was doing okay and to tell her they all loved her. She had discussed her decision to divorce with her siblings but took this chance to explain it to her extended family and the gathered retainers, who were honorary family. 

As the group parted, Xander asked her to accompany him on a walk. “Forgive me if this seems like I’m prying,” he began after they were alone, “but is there another reason you haven’t mentioned?”

“There is,” admitted Camilla. Xander was the only family, beyond her now deceased parents, who had known of her sexuality and she was glad her normally stiff and formal brother felt he could speak about it. “I’ve hidden that part of me for so long and now I fully intent to embrace it.”

“I trust you know, but I am not our father, I would never ask you to deny who you are. You are my little sister, I wish only for you to be happy.”

“That’s sweet of you, big brother,” she purred as she hooked her arm around his with the intent of embarrassing him. She was surprised when he didn’t seem to react. “Looking out for your cute wittle sister,” she added, hoping for a reaction.

“That’s Elise, surely?” question her brother.

Camilla could only laugh at her brother actually teasing her. “Well, you seem to be loosening up.”

“Lately, I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. The country is doing well after the war and our trade with Hoshido is relieving the burden on our people. I’ve even been able to make time to take Charlotte on dates.”

“Ooh, can’t wait to get the gossip from her,” said Camilla, still trying to get him embarrassed, Instead, he smiled. “What?”

“I remember how you two were when Charlotte and I became an item, I believe Severa described the two of you as ‘catty’.”

“And she was right. I’m glad we managed to move past that, she’s a wonderful sister and I’m eternally grateful for her filling in for Laslow so he can visit Severa more often.”

“Do you know she’s bi-sexual?”

“I do. She knows I am, too. She was encouraging me to come out ages ago.”

“Are you planning on going out when you’re here?”

“With her?”

“Just, in general, are you going to seeking female company?”

“You mean picking up girls? I was hoping to.”

“Then I would suggest going with Ophelia, she frequents a couple of, em, gay bars, and I’m sure she would enjoy spending an evening with her aunt. If you went with Charlotte, it would be more of a, shall we say, spectacle.”

“Thanks for the advice. Are you looking to get your little sister laid?” At that, he was now unable to look at her and could only stammer a response. That was the reaction she’d been after. 

That afternoon, she sought out Ophelia to see if she could take her out and found her in the castle library. “Found you,” she said, sitting down next to her.

“Hey Auntie,” said Ophelia putting a marker in her book. “What’s up?”

“Ophelia, dear, I’m bi-sexual,” she confessed, feeling it would better to be up front with her niece. 

“I know,” said Ophelia, confused as to why that had to be stated.

“You do? How?” questioned Camilla, she was sure she hadn’t told her.

“It’s obvious,” was all Ophelia could say. “You flirt with girls all the time and I know you and Severa are into each other. I’d assumed you’d done it.”

“Did Soleil say something to you?” questioned Camilla earnestly, hoping Severa had maybe confessed to her daughter.

“No, I just thought you had slept together.” Her aunt’s expression made it clear they hadn’t but also that she wanted to. “How can I help you?” she asked to get the conversation back on track.

“Oh, yes, sorry. Xander informs me you know some gay bars in the city.”

“I do.”

“Would you take me out to one?” she asked.

“On a date?” teased Ophelia.

“I’d planned as friends,” chuckled her aunt.

“Alright,” conceded Ophelia, who would’ve liked to have gone on a date with the hottest women in the realm. “I’ll take you out to a couple of places I know tonight. The girls there are always cute and flirty so I’m sure you’ll get some action. Mom loves them.”

“Elise likes girls?” exclaimed Camilla. She’d never seen even a hint her little sister was bi.

“Not that way, she just likes the attention and she’s very popular with the ladies. She dresses up for it, short dress, big heels, makeup, loses the twintails, she looks as old as she is then.”

“Oh, I wish I could have seen her like that,” bemoaned Camilla.

“She looks so hot,” gushed Ophelia. “Though I’d say you should maybe dress down a bit, if you put in as much effort as mom, you’d be too sexy to approach.”

“Soleil and Caeldori gave much the same advice before we went out.”

“How’d it go?” asked Ophelia instantly, turning in her seat ready for the juicy gossip. 

“Poorly. It showed I’m very off-putting. Ladies were happy to talk when Soleil or Caeldori were there, but I think I scared them with my ridiculously giant body.”

“You mean your sexy, giant body,” purred Ophelia leaning in so that her chest was pressing against her aunt’s arm as she ran a hand down her leg. The giggle that came showed this certainly wasn’t unwelcome. “And if you’re not having any luck, you can use my body.”

“For what?”

Ophelia let that linger for a little, hoping her aunt was having naughty thoughts, before she explained. “I mean I could switch us so your mind would have my body, I know women aren’t intimidated by me so maybe you’d have more luck. Though if you do have some luck, you’re not going any further than making our in my body, okay, maybe a little handsy, but either way, my body isn’t having sex without me being there.”

“That’s certainly fair,” conceded Camilla. While she would love to find a woman who wants her for her own body, the mere thought of having Ophelia’s beautiful but normal sized one, even if only for an hour or two, was even more enticing.

“So that means if you find a girl you like, for sex or romance, you’ll need to decide if you want to tell her you’re not in your own body or leave her.”

“Understood. Oh, I can’t wait for tonight. Thank you for doing this, dear.” She pulled her niece in for hug. She felt genuinely happy for the first time in days at the thought of tonight. 

“It will be my pleasure,” said Ophelia with a flirty smile.

They got ready together that evening, Camilla wearing a cute blue and yellow patterned dress with a sensible neckline and hem with flats while Ophelia’s black number featured a plunging neckline with a necklace nestled between her boobs to draw the eye downwards and four-inch heels. Camilla felt her niece was trying to show her up but Ophelia said she had to try this hard for anyone to look at her next to her aunt. It also meant that if, or rather when, they switched bodies, her aunt would have no problem attracting someone.

They took a carriage to Ophelia’s second favourite establishment in the city and, while she was greeted by some of the other regulars, she felt their apprehension towards her aunt. At the bar, things progressed much the same as they had done for Camilla in Hoshido, women were happy to chat when Ophelia was there but the only person that came on to her when she was alone was a very cocky bitch she’d have been happy to pummel into the ground. 

Seeing her aunt’s growing frustration at repeat, if polite, rejections, she suggested they move on. “Do you want to switch before we get to the next place?”

“Are you really alright with doing this?” asked Camilla.

“Of course,” assured Ophelia standing in front of her aunt, “you’re not the first person to be inside me,” she added with wink. “With a flick of the wrist...and a click of the tongue...” After a moment’s pause, a stabbing pain shot up her back. “Aah! What have you done to your back?” she asked her own body, which was standing staring down at itself, as she tried to find a posture that didn’t hurt as much.

Realising someone spoke, Camilla snapped out of her astonishment and looked up from the fantastic but normal sized cleavage below her. “I haven’t worn my armour for a couple of days in the last week so it’s a little worse than normal.”

“Only a little?” gasped an astonished Ophelia. 

“Is it that bad? Do you want to switch back?”

“It just surprised me,” explained Ophelia standing up straight and trying to ignore it, not wanting to look weak in front her warrior aunt.

“This is amazing,” gushed Camilla as she admired her new body. “I feel so light and elegant!” she giggled with delight as she twirled. Her own body came to stand next to her and she looked up at her smiling face, even in heels she was quite a few inches shorter than herself. “And short, no wonder people are intimidated by me.”

“I give you permission to look,” said Ophelia, hooking a finger in the neckline of her own body’s dress and pulling it out.

“Sorry,” said Camilla, feeling a warmth in her cheeks. “I didn’t mean to stare at you.”

“its fine,” assure Ophelia. “Treat it as your own, feel yourself up if you want,” she added with a nod down to her chest.

Camilla just stared at her, unsure if this was some sort of dare. “I tend not to feel myself up in public anyway,” she managed to get out. “Though if I need the bathroom it’s good to know there’s no awkwardness.”

“Reciprocal rights?” asked her niece. 

“Of course.”

Ophelia immediately grasped her borrowed chest, lifting and squeezing. Her aunt gave her an amused smirk. “What? How can I not have a feel of the breasts that outdo the beauty of the gods?”

“Where are we going?” asked Camilla to get her giant niece to focus.

At the next establishment, there was a noticeable reversal in fortunes. Ophelia found herself being politely rejected by any she approached, apart from the cocky drunks she had no interest in, while her aunt, wearing her body, was easily holding flirty conversations and seemed to have a couple of women very interested in her. They’d been there about an hour, both now a little drunk, when Camilla went up to the bar for another round and was met by one of the women she’d been flirting with. Ophelia watched them chat for a minute before the other leaned in and whispered something into her aunt’s ear which was immediately followed by both heading for the bathroom. She hoped her aunt would remember the boundaries she set for the body switch.

A couple of minutes later, the other woman came out, looking unhappy, followed by Camilla who immediately went to her niece. 

“How’d it go?” asked Ophelia.

“We were making out in a stall but she went to lift your dress and I told her no. She accused me of leading her on and stormed off when I tried rebutting her.”

“But did you enjoy it up to that?”

“Thoroughly,” admitted Camilla with a bashful smile. “I know mechanically it’s the same as a man, but all the little differences make it seem so far removed. How about I get that round I was supposed to have gone for and then we head home?” 

“It is pretty late,” admitted Ophelia, the taverns would be closing soon so it would be best to avoid the rush.

After their last round, they got a coach back to the castle and Camilla escorted her niece, who’s body she was still wearing, back to her chambers. 

“Could you come in for a bit?” asked Ophelia, holding the door for her. “So how did you like the body switch?”

“It was such fun,” replied her aunt as Ophelia turned the lamps on, “but I have been thinking; if I were to kill you know, would I get to keep your gorgeous, normal sized body?”

“I’d like to see you try,” said Ophelia menacingly, looming over her own body and flexing.

“I really am quite intimidating,” observed Camilla. “It is a shame though, tonight has shown it’s not my technique that repels women but my body. I worry I may never find someone who wants me as myself and the only option I have that works is borrowing your body which I can’t have sex in.” 

“When did I say that?” asked her niece.

“When you…” she began but realised that wasn’t what she’d said.

“I said you couldn’t have sex in it without me being there.” She bent down and planted a delicate kiss on her own lips. “I am here.”

“O-Ophelia!” stammered Camilla.

“I want to be your first women,” confessed Ophelia, stroking her aunt’s loaned arm. “Ever since I realised I was bi, I wanted you, the most beautiful women in the realm.”

Her chest felt tight at this admission but this was her niece so there was only way forward. “Take me,” she said, her voice a little unsteady as she stood up on her toes to barely reach her own lips to return the kiss. Her own body then bent to grab her thighs and lifted her up, causing a very excited giggle. She wrapped her legs around her niece as their tongues met, any doubt gone as desire rose to take its place.

Ophelia walked to her bed and bumped into it due to arriving quicker than she expected on her longer legs, resulting in her dropping her aunt onto it and landing on top of her. She had, thankfully, landed breast-first on Camilla’s face, resulting in some muffled laughter. “It’s you long legs,” she explained as she lifted herself up and saw such a cute smile on her own face. She leaned down to kiss her, the weight of her chest pressing down onto her.

Camilla immediately grabbed her niece by the neck to hold her down, the kiss growing quickly from a delicate peck to full blown tongue swapping. She could already feel her underwear clinging to her sodden pussy, the anticipation of her first time with a woman turning her on, never mind the heavy breasts pressing into her, the sweet tongue in her mouth and the fragrance of her own body’s perfume.

Ophelia could sense her aunt’s desperation and sat up, straddling her own waist. “Can I strip?” she asked, wanting permission to remove her aunt’s clothing. She got a nod and pulled the blue and yellow dress over her head before reaching behind and unhooking her aunt’s sturdy bra. Seeing her own face looking up with such anticipation, she realised that even though Camilla would be looking at her own chest, this was her first time seeing a female partner strip for her so she teased a little by holding the cups in place and toying with her large, heavy chest. Seeing her aunt squirming below her, it was clear she was loving looking at her own body. That alone was good to see after the displeasure towards it she’d been trying to hide.

Ophelia threw away the bra and lifted her borrowed right boob to suck her own nipple, something she couldn’t do in her own body, which got a wordless utterance of arousal from her aunt. Making a show of licking the nipple, she slid her free hand down and into her panties, stroking her aunt’s pussy for the first time. As she let out a little moan, Camilla did too and made for the hem of her black dress, desperate for stimulation.

“Ah, ah, ah,” teased Ophelia intercepting her own hands.

“Fuck me,” groaned Camilla, too turned on from watching Ophelia having her way with her body to go without.

Ophelia leaned down to kiss her again before pulling her dress up and exposing her sodden panties. “Oh my,” she teased, trying to act like her aunt, “were you so turned on by your own body?”

“By you,” corrected Camilla.

That would have to do for now. Ophelia pulled down and discarded her own panties, took a final look at the desperation on her loaned face before repositioning onto her stomach and blowing gently on the sodden lips before her, causing her aunt to shiver.

“Enough teasing,” chastised her aunt.

Ophelia extend her tongue and gently placed the tip at the bottom of her dripping lips, getting a groan for above, then running up to her clit which made her aunt shiver again.

“Keep going,” begged Camilla, she’d never needed sex more than now.

Ophelia repeated her long, slow lick before bringing her fingers into play and gently teasing her aunt’s lips as her tongue focused on her swollen clit. She took it slow at first, letting the need build, wanting her first orgasm from a woman to be big. After a minute or so, she felt her aunt sit up and pull the dress over her head, seeing it and then her black lace bra being discarded. She lifted her head away from her own nectar to see her aunt massaging her breasts, her groaning noticeably increasing with the added stimulation.

“You’re a boob girl, aren’t you?” asked Ophelia.

“I love breasts,” admitted Camilla, squeezing her borrowed ones. “Yours are my perfect size and–ah!” she squealed as Ophelia slipped two fingers into her mid-sentence. “And everything else about you is so cute and sexy,” she finished. “Opheliaaaaa,” she groaned as her niece’s tongue went back to work on her.

It took little time for the warmth already in her body to build to even higher levels, the thought that it was her niece doing it to her was a source of excitement itself, never mind what she was doing to her, and before long, her thoughts were hazy, her body quivering and hips bucking on their own accord. 

“Want your cute little niece to make you cum?” asked Ophelia, with heavy emphasis on ‘cum’.

“Make me cum, make me cum,” begged Camilla, she could feel the orgasmic bliss waiting just out of reach for her and she was desperate for it, even if Elise had came in now, she would beg to continue. 

Ophelia couldn’t believe how cute her aunt sounded begging for release and was tempted to make her beg again but that would be cruel. Instead she focus her attention on her dripping pussy, her fingers and tongue moving rapidly within and over her clit until she heard a series of deep inhalation from above as her loaned out body tensed, followed by a shuddering exhalation as the orgasmic fire flowed through it, followed by a lot of gasping as her body spasmming, her hips pressing hard into her face, seeking out all they could get. Ophelia pulled her fingers out and replaced them with her tongue, licking up her own juices, happily staying there until her aunt came down.

“Haaa,” began Camilla before stopping as no words came out. She lay for a while as the fire echoed round her still twitching body, trying to remember how to breathe and speak. “That was... phenomenal,” she managed to get out.

Ophelia, her glistening tongue held out, moved up to let her aunt taste her nectar with a very tongue-heavy kiss. “So, did it work for you?” she joked, the answer being clear given the body beneath her glistening with sweat.

“So very much,” said her aunt, cupping her own body’s massive breasts and squeezing, causing Ophelia to gasp. “That is so different from Keaton, he’s good, don’t doubt that, but you, you made me wait, let it build and, oh, it was so good.”

“I think I should have switched us back earlier,” admitted Ophelia. “I should have let your first orgasm from a woman be in your own body.”

“That doesn’t bother me,” assured her aunt, realising this night was important to Ophelia as well.

“Can I switch us back?”

“I’ll miss having this cute little body,” said Camilla as her permission. 

Ophelia sat up, straddling her own legs, and had a final squeeze of her massive borrowed boobs. “With a flick of the wrist...and a click of the tongue...” She was then suddenly a little lightheaded as her body’s afterglow clouded her mind. Through the haze, she was aware of just how much better the view was this way round, her aunt’s beautiful, giant body atop her, her well defined abs so close, her muscular arms, her world beating chest, even her scars were sexy. It was too much, all she could do was stare at the unclothed goddess. 

Camilla, now sitting on top, felt the sting of her back pain and a sudden sense of cold at the disappearance of her afterglow but could feel just how wet Ophelia had gotten her body. She started toying with her left nipple as she slipped a couple of fingers into herself, desperate to rekindle the glow. After a few seconds she realised Ophelia was staring at her in awe. “You love this body, don’t you?”

“I do, I truly do. If you revealed yourself as being the goddess of beauty, I would believe you.”

As Ophelia had done it and seemed to like it, Camilla lifted both her breasts up and kissed each nipple before suckling on her left. 

“Stop that,” ordered Ophelia, sitting up. “Tonight is all about me pleasuring you.” She pushed her aunt’s hands away resulting in her boobs dropping back down level with her mouth, letting her suckle at the left as she grasped the right.

“Such a good girl,” cooed Camilla as she stroked her niece’s blonde hair.

As she kept suckling, it became clear to Ophelia that her aunt’s nipples were very sensitive as, not even half a minute later, she was rocking into her and gently moaning. She put her hands on her aunt’s big hips and pushed her down, encouraging Camilla to spread her legs so she could grind atop her leg. The warmth that manifested from her aunt’s sodden slit seemed to transfer immediately up her leg and to Ophelia’s own pussy; finally doing her aunt in her own body was immensely stimulating.

With Camilla’s moaning growing louder, Ophelia slipped her hand between her leg and her aunt’s grinding slit, palm upwards, allowing her to raise two fingers as her aunt passed over, slipping inside with ease. With a shuddering groan, Camilla moved her hips faster, fucking those fingers and feeling such warmth from their comparatively small length and girth from what had been her sex life previously.

Within seconds, Ophelia’s hand was drenched in her aunt’s juices and it was clear it wasn’t going to be long until she had her first orgasm in her own body from a woman. She nipped her aunt’s nipple between her teeth, causing a very happy yelp and feeling her pussy tighten around her fingers. It was clearly effective so she alternating between pleasuring that lucky nipple with tongue, lips and teeth while the other only got fingers, though they could flick, roll and pinch.

Camilla could feel her mind clouding once again as the unavoidable leap into bliss came into view but she needed one more thing. “Bite me, bite me, bite me,” she commanded and, as Ophelia obeyed, biting hard, Camilla threw back her head and yelped as her body burst into flames once more, unable to keep grinding, she simply pressed down onto Ophelia’s trapped fingers and crushed her head into her breast.

With her body no longer under control of her mind, Ophelia, her face clamped into heaven, had to prop up her aunt as she writhed atop her. Only when she was coming down did she make herself fall backwards, pulling her aunt down on top which freed her cum-soaked hand. With Camilla’s grip weakened, she was able to slip away from her chest and began licking the ambrosia of the goddess of beauty from it, it was simply the best tasting cum she’d ever had.

Her hand was nearly clean when her aunt regained her will and moved, knocking it aside and replacing it with her own lips. The two lay making out for some time, Ophelia loving the need she felt from her aunt, before she felt fingers sliding down her stomach, stopping just above her swollen clit. 

“Your turn,” purred her aunt as their lips parted.

“Tonight’s all about you,” reminded Ophelia.

“And I want to eat my sexy little niece,” insisted Camilla, biting Ophelia’s lower lip and getting an aroused groan. “Tell me you don’t want it,” she dared.

“I want it,” conceded Ophelia, “I want you so much.” She’d wanted to keep it all about her aunt because tonight, while something she had always wanted to do, was primarily about giving her aunt some confidence and, hopefully, to help her find her self-love again. Then again, you can’t refuse the sexiest woman in the realm when you’re already so horny.

“We could sixty-nine, then you can still be making tonight about me?” suggested Camilla. 

“Sit on me,” begged Ophelia.

Camilla giggled at her niece’s ardency in that request as she immediately complied, feeling a tongue inside her as hands grasped her cheeks. There was then some mumbling from below. “What was that?” she asked lifting herself up a little. 

“Caeldori’s got nothing on you,” repeated Ophelia. “She’s now the second best ass to sit on me,” she explained. “Soleil’s a fool for passing on you, she’d be in heaven beneath you.”

“I must tell her next time we meet,” chuckled Camilla as she sat back down. She enjoyed the attention for a few seconds before leaning forward, stroking Ophelia’s chest and stomach as she went, until her lips were an inch above her niece’s dripping sex, looking so beautiful, her juices glistening in the lamplight. For more than a decade she had dreamt of eating a woman and her heart fluttered as she moved down that last inch and kissed her first clit. It’s a small act in a night of passion, but it meant so much to her. After that first flush of warmth through her lips, came the taste, something so sweet she knew she wanted more. 

She’d paid attention as best she could to Ophelia eating her, which was difficult given her niece’s skill, and made to replicate her technique, using her tongue to toy with her clit and bringing her fingers to bear on her sodden lips. Given the moan that caused, it was clearly a good strategy.

Ophelia had been worried that, should her aunt fail to pleasure her, it would knock her confidence down again but that had clearly been an unfounded worry, she certainly knew what she was doing. With that worry banished, she closed her eyes and focused her senses on the warmth of the ass above her, the firm but smooth skin beneath her hands, the wetness and the taste on her tongue, the weight of her aunt’s breasts on her stomach and her tongue and fingers working to bring her such pleasure.

Camilla had some worries having gone into this with such confidence and couldn’t simply lose herself in the moment as she kept trying to reason what action would be best to use next. After a minute, as a shudder of pleasure ran through her, she decided to just pick something on go with it as worrying would only make her lose the momentum she’d gained with Ophelia’s now frequent moans.

Both women had settled into patterns that were getting results and, no longer worrying, Camilla found herself swiftly getting hotter and hotter and, judging by the way she was squirming beneath her, Ophelia was much the same. As she lifted her head to get some air, she felt Ophelia lean back to breath as well.

“I’m so... close,” she panted before diving back in.

“Me too,” replied Camilla. “Together?” she questioned but no reply was coming so she focused on making Ophelia cum instead.

Both women, now struggling to maintain a steady technique, could feel their orgasm building within but held it back to try and cum together, unaware that all they needed to do to accomplish that was let go. After another agonising minute, Camilla couldn’t hold back anymore and a loud squeal escaped her, prompting Ophelia to lose her hold as well and as soon as she let go, her body jerked, pressing her pussy hard into her aunt’s gasping lips as her nails dug into her ass.

Both women, now muffled by the other, let the flames claim them, their bodies writing in ecstasy, the warmth from the other driving them even deeper into pleasure until, finally, they lay, gasping, inhaling the scent of the other’s cum. 

It took some time for Camilla to recover and the first thing she did was lick down Ophelia’s pussy then pivot round, thrusting her tongue into niece’s open mouth. The two swapped cum in another very tongue-heavy kiss, ending with Camilla sucking along the length of Ophelia’s then moving up a little to see her, her blonde hair plastered to her forehead by sweat and cum.

“You’re amazing,” said Ophelia after simply smiling at her aunt for several seconds.

“I love your pussy,” admitted Camilla, getting a really cute giggle in return.

“Me too,” confessed Ophelia,” and your ass, your boobs, your hair-“

“Everything, I get it,” chuckled Camilla, kissing her delicately on the lips.

“Everything,” confirmed Ophelia, hoping her aunt would love herself again too.

“Now,” began Camilla, kissing her once more on the lips, “I assume,” she said moving down to kiss her neck, “I have earned the right,” further down to her collarbone, “to stay the night?” she asked with a final kiss to her right nipple.

“Night, morning, day, year, life,” insisted Ophelia. 

“That sounds like a proposal,” teased her aunt.

“Well, I do love you and the sex is amazing,” said Ophelia, playing along.

“’Tis such a shame we cannot wed,” bemoaned Camilla theatrically. “We’ll have to settle for fucking.” With a kiss to her left nipple, she reached down between her niece’s legs, stroking up her cum soaked thighs to the source of that wonderful nectar. The night was very young. 

Camilla slept well that night, partly due to the drink and partly due to the exertion, only rousing when she felt herself getting warmer and warmer. The sun was up but the source of heat was arousal from Ophelia suckling on her nipple. “You won’t get breakfast there,” she said softly.

Ophelia looked up at her now woken aunt but continued on for a while yet, loving the gentle moans she caused. Eventually, as her aunt began squirming, she reached between her legs and began gently stroking her clit, this tender stimulation soon bringing her sexy aunt to a little orgasm. “Good morning,” she said, finally releasing the captured nipple.

“Oh, it really is,” sighed her aunt.

“We have to tell mom about us,” said Ophelia abruptly, snapping Camilla out of her pleasurable afterglow.

“I suppose we should, I would hate for her to hear this by rumour. Will she be mad at me, do you think?”

“No way,” reassure Ophelia as she began gently rubbing the nipple before her, loving that it immediately calmed her. “I love how sensitive they are,” she purred before kissing it again then rolling over to get up.

“Something Keaton never appreciated,” sighed her aunt sitting up and watching her naked niece looking out her clothes. “It really is my ideal body,” she reiterated. 

“Well, you can’t keep it,” teased Ophelia, running her hands up from her bare hips to cup her chest, “but you can use it from time to time.”

“I’d rather not do the walk of shame back to my chambers, do you have something big enough to cover me?”

“Erm…” Her aunt was significantly bigger at the shoulders and around the chest so that could be a tall order. “This could be stretchy enough,” she said taking her dressing gown from the wardrobe and tossing it to the bed.

Camilla, doubtful, got out of bed and put her bra and panties from last night back on before squeezing into the borrowed garment. It did have enough give for her to wear it but it was an inch short of meeting at the front.

“All I’ve got, I’m afraid, but you are only a few doors down the hall” said Ophelia, now dressed herself and secretly thinking her aunt’s look was incredibly sexy. “I’ll check if it’s clear.”

With a wave from her niece, Camilla stuck her head out the door to double check, then strode swiftly to her own room, unlocking the door as she heard a couple of voices around the corner, jumping inside with a second to spare. She undressed and caught her reflection in the mirror. She stood looking at herself for a while before rubbing the nipple Ophelia had been enamoured with earlier. For the last few days she’d hated her body, but the thought that she’d found someone who loved her body, and had no reservations about showing it, brought a smile back to her face. The longer she looked, the more she loved her body again, it was beautiful, it was sexy, it was hers. Feeling confident in facing her sister, she put her armour on as her back was pretty sore this morning and needed the support, before returning to Ophelia to hunt her sister.

With a little asking around, Elise was found with Effie tending one of the flowerbeds in the garden, it wasn’t much compared to Shirasagi, but, since seeing the wonderful expanses of colour they had within the castle walls, she’d wanted something for her home.

“Good morning, girls” called Camilla. 

“Morning,” chirped Elise, springing up to face her sister.

“Morning, milday.”

“It’s looking wonderful out here,” commented Camilla. “You both must have been working hard on it.”

“We are, gardening is really hard work, I bet my muscles are getting bigger.”

Camilla glanced at Effie who couldn’t hide the fact that this was very easy work for her. “I’m sure,” she said to placate her little sister before turning to Effie. “Would you mind giving us a moment along, my dear?”

“Sure thing, milday. I’ll go see where Arthur’s got to,” she added to Elise.

“So, what’s up?”

“I’m not telling everyone this but there is another reason for my divorce; I’m bi-sexual.”

“You’re finally out!” squealed Elise.

“You know?” questioned her big sister.

“Well, yeah, it’s obvious. You wanna got to a gay bar with us?”

Somewhat taken aback by how everyone seems to know and how eager her sister was to take her out, Camilla stammered over her words, knowing this was the start of the confession. “W-well, I, em.”

“I took her out last night,” said Ophelia to help her.

“Oh, how’d it go?” asked her mother, clearly excited at her sister being out.

“Well,” answered Camilla, non-committally. 

“How far’d you get?” needled Elise.

“I… had sex with a woman,” she confessed, the closer she got, the more scared was of Elise’s possible reaction. 

“Why do you look ashamed, who was it? It better not have been some cheap slut,” she chastised, sounding more like a mother than a younger sister.

“Ophelia,” came the answer, with a gesture to her to make sure Elise knew it was her daughter.

“Oh, sweetie,” cried Elise, jumping forward a pace to hug her daughter. “You finally got her. I’m so happy for you.”

“What?” asked Camilla, who didn’t understand why she was so happy with the incestuous news.

“When she came out to me ages ago she told me she really wanted to have sex with you.”

“And you’re alright with that?”

“Well, it was weird at first but she saw you twice when she was growing up so you’re basically a stranger and incest is just to stop mutant babies, so it’s fine.”

Camilla stared for a few seconds at how easily her sister had taken this and, it seemed, had been hoping for it.

“Wanting a threesome with me and her dad is a bit weirder though.”

As Camilla rounded on her with wide-eyed shock, Ophelia couldn’t help but laugh. “What? You’re the sexiest woman in the realm but mom’s the cutest and dad’s just plain hot.”

“Have you…” began Camilla pointing at her sister.

“No, I’m straight and Odin isn’t into it at all.”

“You,” she began, rounding on Ophelia again, “are filthy.”

“Hey, you approved last night,” protested Ophelia. 

“Sorry, that wasn’t meant to be an accusation, this conversation has just been… surprising.”

“Can we all go out tonight?” asked Elise.

“Only if you dress up for it,” said Camilla. “Ophelia told me about your liking of gay bars and what you wear, I must see you like that.”

“I will if you will,” countered Elise.

“She’d dressed down for last night to try and not be too intimidating,” explained Ophelia.

“But I decided this morning after returning to my chambers that I will no longer do that, if people are too intimidated by me when I’m not trying, then I may as well put effort in and leave them in awe.”

After that, Camilla spent a pleasant day spent amongst family and feeling better than she had in a long time. Come evening, and after some indecision, she had finally finished getting ready and was admiring herself in the mirror. Now in love with her body again, she had gone all out. The dress was a dangerously short, clingy black number with a neckline showing every inch of her magnificent cleavage and beyond, she’d gone with dark eyeshadow, ruby earrings, a red choker and six-inch heels. Now at nearly seven feet tall, with every beautifully massive curve on show, she felt like herself again, realising she’d felt as if she was just playing her own role in life rather than living it for some time. She knew she was going to have to re-evaluate what she was doing with her life in the near future. Even if her family still lived with her and weren’t off exploring the world, she felt like retired life in the country was not enough.

When her room door opened, she couldn’t drag her eyes away from the mirror but saw Ophelia in it, standing frozen in the doorway, in a cute yellow dress and heels with black tights. “Do you approve?” Her niece’s jaw trembled a little, but it seemed that was all she could do. “The very reaction I’d hoped for.”

“Is she ready?” came a voice from behind her. “Sweetie?” Elise had to push her daughter aside and then saw why she was dumbstruck. “Oh my gods! You’re so hot!” she squealed.

“Look at you,” fawned Camilla as she turned to take in her little sister. She was wearing a gorgeous red dress, almost as short as her own but with a much higher neck line, her hair was up in a high ponytail with big hoop earrings, bright red lipstick with a touch of eye shadow and six-inch heeled, two-inch platformed shoes. “Oh, you look so-“

“Don’t say it,” warned her sister. “You were going to say I look so grown up, weren’t you?” A sheepish look confirmed that for her. “That just makes me feel more like a kid and it’s pretty clear,” she stated, canting her hips and placing her hands on them, “that I am not.”

“Sorry, my dear. You look incredibly sexy, is that better?”

“If it’s the truth, yes.”

“It’s certainly the truth, give me a spin.” Elise happily spun on the spot to let her sister see everything. “Your legs are gorgeous, and your hips and rear are quite impressive too. I would ask about here,” she finished with, pointing at her sister’s chest.

“Yeah, there’s some help there,” admitted Elise. Her A cup chest now had enough padding to bump her up to a C.

“I’m sure you don’t need to enhance yourself like that to be sexy.”

“I want to though,” explained her sister. “I want bigger boobs and tonight I’m with my daughter who’s three sizes bigger and you who’s…” she could only gesture at the incomparable difference between them. “I would have felt really flat,” she confessed. 

“If you want them that bad,” began Camilla, “Orochi has made Selkie a potion that gives her E cups for a few days.” She had to try very hard not to laugh at her little sister’s face lighting up at that information.

“Are you serious!” she demanded. “Could you make it?” she asked of her daughter.

“I-I’m sure she’d give me the recipe,” said Ophelia, finally able to stop staring at her aunt.

“If Selkie got to an E, I could have Ds, right?” She cupped her hands in front of chest, looking down at them with a huge smile. “You think your dad would like them?”

“He loves you as you are,” reminded her daughter, “but if you come in with a pair of Ds he would be all over you.” She stepped back to examine her mother. “I’m thinking… white bra, stockings and suspender belt and heels, no panties. You’d wait for him with soft lamplight perched on the bed with one foot on the floor and one on the bed.” As she sat on Camilla’s bed to demonstrate, her dress rode up and revealed her tights were in fact stockings with a suspender belt and a thong. “Oh, and you’d want some smoky eye makeup.”

“That’s so sexy,” agreed Elise. “I should do it even without the potion, want to go shopping with me sometime?”

As they discussed when and where they should go, Camilla thought how amazing it was that they were so close they could discuss things like this, more like best friends than mother and daughter. She was also a touch jealous they hadn’t invited her to go lingerie shopping with them.

“We go lingerie shopping a lot,” explained Elise, seeing her sister looking left out. “I’ve got lots of sexy things for the bedroom.”

“I’m glad you have such a fulfilling sex life. You’re not really my little sister anymore, are you?”

“I’ll always be your little sister,” assured Elise, “I’m just not a kid anymore. So, shall we go get drunk and hit on girls?”

Camilla burst out laughing as the last shred of innocence her little sister had fell away. “Lets.”

“When are you heading back home?” asked Ophelia as they left her aunt’s room.

“I’ve not really planned anything.”

“I thought I could come with you then continue on to Hoshido to get the potion recipe. I could tell Caeldori and Soleil they were fools to reject your advances while I’m there.”

“You’d go all that way for me,” asked her mother.

“You’re my mother, I’d go to the underworld and back to see you happy. That, and I really want to see you matching me.”

The trio went to another bar tonight, with Camilla having to duck to get under the doorway due to her heels. It was immediately clear she’d resolved her body image issues, for now at least, as her presence, especially in that outfit, commanded the attention of any who saw her. While she got many compliments, and an offer of worship which was firmly turned away, no one had the confidence to try it on with her, but she didn’t care, she was only focused on enjoying her night out. She felt like herself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finally managed to get Camilla in. I honestly never much liked her and Keaton as couple in the game but I do love her and Velouria. Needless to say, the newly single, sex-appeal on legs will get other chapters now she's available.


	18. Chapter 18 – Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first wedding anniversary is always important and one you want to make special. In the wake of Corrin and Rhajat's, another few women get swept up in the feelings of lust.

‘Witch’ is a term that carries many negative stereotypes, they are often thought to be haggard crones, stealers of children, mistresses of demons and generally are people to be avoided. All that doesn’t matter of you don’t care what all but a small handful of people think about you, which is certainly how Rhajat feels. The witch class was only positives as far as she was concerned but the biggest boon was the ability to use the immensely useful warp magic. Though its range was normally limited to the area of a city, she had long ago devised an enhancement for it using her divination expertise, allowing her to find targets across countries. 

In her laboratory in the sublevels of Valla Castle, the realm’s only known witch performed that oft used spell to enhance her remote viewing using a lock of blonde hair. Seeing the sorcerer in her bedroom in Castle Krakenburg, she watched for a few minutes until she was finished before warping to her.

“What!” yelped Ophelia, whipping the sodden dildo out of herself and throwing it down the side of the bed before the flash of light faded and she realised what was happening. “Rhajat,” she said, calmly now, “I know you can aim well enough to arrive facing away.”

“Are you ashamed?” asked Rhajat, admiring the body in front of her. It wasn’t nearly a match for Corrin’s beauty, of course, but she would quickly admit to Ophelia being beautiful.

“Not in the slightest,” replied Ophelia confidently, not moving to hide herself as she sat up on the bed to better face her friend.

“Good, I couldn’t give you one reason why you should.”

“Aww, that’s sweet of you. I’ve always thought your beauty a match for any.” Seeing Rhajat smile, almost bashfully, at the compliment, Ophelia was tempted to try and seduce her but knew better. “Did you come to exchange compliments or…” At this, the smile vanished and was replaced by a look Ophelia had come to recognise; she needed help but was reluctant to ask for it. She then noticed Rhajat was wearing the friendship bracelet she’d made for her long ago, this was something important.

“I require your… assistance,” she admitted. “It is my first wedding anniversary next week and I would… I would like your help buying a new outfit,” she managed to get out.

“You want to go shopping?” asked Ophelia for clarification as she scooted to the edge of the bed and got a nod. “Rhajat, that’s so girlie!” she exclaimed, excited to be asked.

“I have a bribe if it’s required,” she offered, taking the small velvet pouch out from the strap inside her witch’s hat and handing it to her naked friend. 

Ophelia, mildly suspicious, opened the pouch and pulled out a silver chain on which was a silver disc with a sizable ruby centred in it. “Like a blood moon growing within the full moon,” she commented and deduced from Rhajat’s expression she had actually planned that imagery. “And charmed,” she added, feeling the presence of a spell within it.

“I’d thought of a basic luck charm, but you’re already set for that. It’s just a charm for healthy skin,” she then glanced down the exposed body before her, “not that you need that either.”

“I love it, thank you, Rhajat,” said Ophelia, standing and going to hug her but, as the target of the affection backed off, realised she should probably dress before attempting that. “You do know you don’t need to bribe me to spend time with you, right?”

“In which case, consider it a gift.”

“I’ll get dressed then we can head out,” she said, picking up a towel to wipe herself down with before going for some clean underwear.

“Were you finished?” asked Rhajat, moving to observe the dildo on the floor.

Ophelia fixed her with a look and realised she must have been watching to have appeared moments after she had. “You know I did,” she said, making sure Rhajat knew she was fine with it. It was actually quite hot thinking that her friend had been watching.

“Is there no one here you can go to?” asked the witch, assuming she would have a network of friends with benefits beyond the three she knew of.

“I’ve not met anyone in Windmire yet who can scratch that itch well enough,” admitted Ophelia, taking a normal dress from her wardrobe. After a week of great sex with her aunt, she’d been left wanting more but had no one to go to when Camilla returned to her country home. That had been two weeks ago and she needed one more energetic fuck to calm her desires.

“Then why don’t I warp us to Hoshido after we’re finished? I’m sure my dear cousin will be able to scratch it for you. More besides, I’m sure”

“You’d do that for me?” asked Ophelia as she slipped a cute blue dress over her head. She and Soleil would certainly fulfil her desire.

“There is little I would not do for you,” said Rhajat before realising that had a far stronger sentiment than she’d intended, even though it was entirely true. “A normal dress? What’s wrong with you?” she asked, hoping Ophelia would gloss over her previous words.

“I get recognised in my sorcerer’s outfit, so I dress normally when I go into town now. Do you like it?” 

“It suits you fine,” was Rhajat’s only comment. It was a perfectly ordinary looking dress with a sensible neckline and hem so she wouldn’t stand out, meaning there was little to say about it.

“And a little extra,” said Ophelia putting on her new necklace. “If you leave your hat behind your dress shouldn’t call any undesired attention.” As Rhajat laid her hat on the bed, Ophelia took out her coin purse and made for the door. “Shall we?” 

The two made their way to the classier end of the town’s economic district and Ophelia took her friend round every good dressmakers to see all that was on offer. Having been forced to try on over two dozen dresses, and unable to complain as she’d asked for this help, Rhajat was getting very sick of it all when Ophelia declared the latest one was destined for her. It was a deep purple, one-shoulder dress covering her left shoulder and leaving as much as is decent of her right breast exposed with the skirt showing much of her left leg, in a similar sweeping cut to Azura’s but not showing her underwear, while concealing most of her right. She had to admit, she looked stunning in it. She also thought that was it over with, but Ophelia then dragged her off looking for shoes and, thankfully, quickly found a perfect pair of cute, four-inch heels. Again thinking they were finished, Rhajat found herself being taken to get new stockings and a suspender belt to complete the look. Ophelia then bought her a bracelet, not for the outfit, but a gift in return for her necklace. 

Returning to the castle, Ophelia had her model the complete outfit for her and, looking at herself in the mirror before showing her eager friend, Rhajat was astonished by her appearance.

“So?” she asked, prompting the outfits chooser to turn around.

Ophelia was stunned for a few seconds by the beauty of the dress, and the body which it contained, as well as the sexiness of the exposed, stocking clad leg and visible suspender. 

“A good reaction.”

“You look so classy and sexy,” explained Ophelia, feeling those words didn’t really do her justice. “You always look hot, but you look so different. Corrin will love it, if she doesn’t want to have you the moment she sees you, something’s wrong.”

“Excellent, though I shall have to resist if we are to go to dinner first.”

“Could I suggest you do your hair with ringlets at the front, just to soften your look a little?”

“Noted,” said Rhajat, happy with the result of her day so far. “So, shall I take you to get fucked?” 

Ophelia giggled, excited she was going to see Caeldori and Soleil and get what she needed. “Are you changing first?”

“No, I shall warp us to my mother and I’m sure she would like to see my outfit.” She picked up her normal clothes and put them in the bag her new dress had come in. “I’ll change once she and father have seen it.”

Ophelia watched as Rhajat took another pouch from inside her hat, took out some ingredients then retrieved a small metal case, containing many locks of hair, from which she took a few strands of pink. “You’re bound to have a sample of your mother or father’s hair around, yes?”

“I do,” said Ophelia, realising its importance for getting back to Nohr afterwards. She retrieved the locket they had given her containing a lock from each and handed it to Rhajat for later use. Surprising her friend, she then took her panties off. “I don’t want to have to wait longer when we get there,” she explained.

With her spell complete and her mother located, Rhajat held her hand out for Ophelia to take and warped them across two countries.

“Rhajat!” squeaked Sakura, excited at the incoming flash of light meaning her daughter was visiting. “and Ophelia, n-nice to see you.”

“And you, Lady Sakura.”

“They’re in the training hall,” said Rhajat, having found Caeldori’s location, though she wasn’t going to warp her that last short distance. 

“Thank you for this,” said Ophelia as she darted off.

“You look amazing,” gushed Sakura, admiring her daughter’s outfit. The more she looked the more beautiful she seemed to become. 

“Thank you, Mother. Ophelia helped me choose it for my anniversary next week.”

“It’s nice to see you going to her for things like that,” said Sakura, happy to see her daughter treating having friends as normal. “Where’s she going now?”

“To see her friends with benefits,” explained Rhajat bluntly. “May we find father? I’m sure he’ll want to see my outfit too.”

“You d-don’t need to emphasise how much more mature you are than us,” chastised her mother playfully, knowing she liked seeing her father intimated by her age and mature beauty.

Ophelia swiftly made her way to the training hall, already getting turned at the thought of seeing her friends with benefits again. As she arrived, she saw Caeldori standing watching Soleil, wearing the uniform of a master ninja, duelling Kagero with daggers. 

Kagero, having seen the Nohrian princess arrive, parried Soleil’s attack and thrust the dull point of the sparring dagger into her opponent’s thigh, scoring another win. “Greeting, Princess Ophelia,” she said, stepping back from the dual and bowing. “That will do for today,” she said to Soleil. “You are improving, but your confidence is still your greatest obstacle.”

“Thank you, master,” said Soleil, showing due respect for her teacher.

“You got her to reclass again?” asked Ophelia of Caeldori as she went to hug her.

“Eventually. She’s good with sword, axe, lance and bow so I convinced her to keep expanding her repertoire. She’s enjoying the challenge,” explained Caeldori as Kagero left and Soleil came over.

“Check this out,” boasted Soleil as she vanished. “Isn’t it awesome!” she shouted from across the room.

“I bet she uses that all the time, doesn’t she?”

“She does,” sighed Caeldori, who had got very sick of Soleil using it to simply cross a room.

“So how come you’re here?” asked Soleil, appearing next to the pair.

“I need a good fuck,” confessed Ophelia shamelessly. “I’ve been horny for days and a toy just isn’t good enough.”

Soleil immediately pushed her up against the wall and planted a kiss on her lips, happy Ophelia’s hands went straight for her ass. “I’m ready to go,” she said, looking to her girlfriend.

Caeldori pushed Soleil out the way and grabbed Ophelia’s chest before kissing her. “Me too.”

The two grabbed a hand each and pulled Ophelia to the door before releasing her and walking swiftly to their room. Soleil took the time to ask why Ophelia was wearing normal clothes and Ophelia explained why and how she came to be there.

Entering their room, Soleil dragged Ophelia to the bed and threw her onto it, her dress riding up to reveal the lack of panties. “Ooh, someone’s feeling kinky.”

“I didn’t want to have to wait,” explained Ophelia, pulling Soleil up the bed to kiss her.

With a good exchange of tongues, Soleil reached down and slipped a finger between those desperate, dripping lips, drawing a moan from deep within Ophelia. 

“Don’t be greedy,” chastised Caeldori, who had now stripped, as she pushed Soleil aside and pulled Ophelia’s dress down, slipped her bra down with it and licked the voluptuous breast now exposed.

“I’ve missed this,” sighed Ophelia as two hot girls serviced her. She lay for several minutes as the warmth from the two flowed through her, Soleil’s dexterous finger and eager tongue working inside her as Caeldori re toyed with the breast her tongue wasn’t assaulting. “Let me get this off,” she said, sitting up before her senses were lost, pulling the dress over her head then unhooking her bra.

“You get undressed too,” ordered Caeldori to the still fully dressed ninja. With Soleil now stripping, she moved her hand down to replace her, slipping two fingers instead as she kissed from Ophelia’s lips round to her neck, loving the groan and her back arching of its own accord. “Someone really needs this,” she purred.

“I need something to eat,” moaned Ophelia to the now naked Soleil who immediately took up position, forcing Caeldori to move south with her kisses, stopping off at her chest for a while before going down to meet her fingers. With the heat of Soleil’s wet sex engulfing her and Caeldori’s expert tongue tormenting her clit, Ophelia’s body was soon lost to her, writhing in ecstasy even before her orgasm sized her. The fire coursing through her was just what she needed, her body soon wholly engulfed with orgasmic heat. When her mind came back, she already felt better and resumed her attention on the girl above her, her mouth focused on the source of the gorgeous nectar while her hands caressed her legs and stomach.

With Ophelia taken care of for now, Caeldori turned her attention to her girlfriend’s breasts while Ophelia focused from below. While suckling, she looked up to see Soleil panting, her tongue hanging out and couldn’t resist it, moving up to first suck the exposed muscle before a more regular make out. As a shiver ran up Soleil’s spine, Caeldori reached between them and pinched her nipple, causing a very erotic squeal, not long now.

With the attention on her increasing, Soleil grabbed onto Caeldori, panting into her neck as the need for release grew. “So… close,” she panted.

“I love you,” whispered Caeldori, causing Soleil to shudder in her arms and moan into her as those beautiful words pushed her over the edge. She followed those words with a flood of kisses to her lover’s shoulder as her shaking grew then faded.

“So good,” said Soleil when her voice returned, though it was still shaky. 

“Did you cum from hearing ‘I love you’?” asked Ophelia, sliding out from beneath her.

“Yeah,” admitted Soleil. “It’s the hottest thing she can ever say to me.” She sat up and saw the cutest smile on her girlfriend’s lips and had to join it there.

Seeing them kiss, almost the exact same as their first threesome together, Ophelia was so glad they had got together, theirs was real love.

“How about we get our new purchase out?” suggested Caeldori. 

“We haven’t done anything for you yet,” protested Soleil.

“It’s alright, I don’t want shaky legs when we return to work,” explained Caeldori as she got out of bed and went to the drawers.

“Have I interrupted your day?” asked Ophelia, realising she had basically barged in and demanded sex.

“It’s fine,” assured Soleil. “Although we can’t be too long, another fifteen minutes, maybe. How long were you hoping for?”

“Until I can scratch my inch,” said Ophelia. “But since it’s you two, whose skills would make gods envious, I won’t even need that long.”

“Charmer,” accused Soleil as she slipped in against her and licked across her lips.

“We got this from Anna when she was here last,” said Caeldori, returning with a velvet pouch.

“Ooh, you bought a sex toy from her?”

“Just a little one,” admitted Caeldori slipping the eight-inch long, half-inch diameter wand, as Anna called it, from the pouch. 

“I haven’t seen that one.” It didn’t seem much for a sex toy but that the last two inches looked to be able to move which intrigued her. “I bought a couple of dildos from her,” she added to explain her knowledge of Anna’s adult collection.

“This one was pricy,” said Caeldori, “but it was our favourite from the collection.”

“Did she test them with you?” asked Soleil.

“No.” Replied Ophelia then wondered if she’d missed out. “Did she with you?”

“Yep, she’s really good in bed and we used everything in her range. I still prefer fingers though, who wants a big bit of rubber in you when you could have these,” she said, taking Ophelia’s hand and licking up from the base of her index finger before sucking it and moaning as she did so.

“People beat toys,” agreed Ophelia, “but not everyone shares a bed with a sexy redhead.”

“Want to see why it was so pricy?” asked Caeldori.

“Where do you want me?”

Caeldori pushed Ophelia backwards and took up position between her legs as Soleil began stroking her firm stomach, not for the toy, just because she’s hot. Caeldori slipped the top six inches into her and began gently thrusting.

“It’s pretty sma-aaahhh,” squealed Ophelia has Caeldori squeezed the grip and the length inside her began to vibrate. “Oh, that, aah, that is good.”

“I know, right?” said Soleil. “I don’t like the big things but the vibrating is so good.”

Ophelia forced herself to pay attention and saw Caeldori rapidly squeezing the grip, presumably to turn the mechanism that was vibrating in the shaft. With her curiously satiated, she lay back to enjoy the shivers that it, combined with Soleil and Caeldori’s caresses, were causing. “I need one of these,” she sighed. This was certainly going to scratch her itch.

A little over a week later, plans were now in place. Kaze, who, unseen, guards Kana at school, had walked her home after her after-school art club and left her with Sophie, her favourite babysitter, before seeing to his duties regarding security for his queen’s big date. Jakob had ensured she wasn’t late in finishing her work for the day and had escorted her back to her and Rhajat’s bed chamber to prevent her being waylaid before heading off to the restaurant for his duties this evening.

“Even on time,” commented Rhajat as her wife entered. 

Seeing her wife standing in the middle of the room in her devastatingly beautiful outfit; the sexy dress, the alluring and exposed stockings and her hair done in ringlets, she could only stare.

“Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?”

“I, uh…” there truly were no words for the vision before her. Instead, she advanced on her wife, wrapping arms around her and passionately kissing her. One kiss became many as she walked the two of them towards the bed and lay her wife down, climbing on top of her as she slipped a hand down the top of her wife’s dress. She then realised Rhajat had stopped participating in the kiss and sat up.

“Let’s not mess up my hair before we’ve even left,” she suggested, even if she was as turned on as her wife.

Corrin flopped onto her side, moving her hand out of the dress and laying it on top instead. “You’re so hot,” she groaned, having been denied. 

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and Flora immediately entered, showing the intuition she often did of knowing when her liege really needed to be disturbed. “Your dress, my lady,” she said as Corrin sat up.

“Thank you, Flora,” said Corrin, both for bringing the dress and for helping her fight back her lust. She followed Flora into the dressing room, shedding her armour as she went. A few minutes later, she re-emerged, wondering if her wife’s reaction would match her own.

Rhajat took a moment to admire the beautiful white and gold dress, including its high neckline and sensible length of skirt, as well as the bare legs and the little, white heels and a golden bangle on her left wrist. It was a very sweet and innocent look, one she found quite attractive on her wife as it belied her inner obsession and lust. “You look radiant, my love.”

“Thank you. Camilla helped me chose it,” she admitted.

“I went to Ophelia,” confessed Rhajat.

“She has excellent taste, you look resplendent,” she said, having finally found a word that that was grand enough for her beloved tonight. 

“Is that all, my lady?” asked Flora, reappearing after sorting Corrin’s discarded armour. 

“Yes, thank you Flora. I’d like you to take the night off.”

“My lady, I have-“

“No you don’t, you have the night off. As does Felicia, so I thought you two could do something together,” she suggested.

“Very well, my lady.” Realising her queen was hoping she’d have sex with her sister, Flora couldn’t help but smile. While it wasn’t a regular thing, she greatly enjoyed it when they did spend the night together, or even a quickie in the pantry. She thought she might ask her sister out for dinner and treat it like a date, they did still need to practise that aspect of a relationship.

“I have something for you,” said Rhajat as soon as the door closed behind Flora. 

“You already gave me my present?” questioned Corrin as her wife took an envelope from her underwear drawer and handed it to her. She opened it and pulled out a completely realistic portrait of her wife wearing nothing at all, kneeling and leaning forward slightly, her forearms pushing her chest together. She could only stare.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it,” squeaked Corrin, the arousal she had beaten back surging again. “How?”

“I bought a snapshot tome from Anna,” explained Rhajat.

“Who took them?” demanded her wife.

“My replica. Don’t worry, my body is only for you.”

Corrin pulled the rest out of the envelope and looked through them in awe. There were lots of poses showing every angle of her beloved wife, some nude, some in her favourite lingerie and some using toys, though all were phenomenally arousing. Some were even made to look as if it was through her eyes when she was on top. 

“I thought they would help when you’re travelling without me,” said Rhajat to snap her wife out of her arousal. The look of absolute glee on her wife’s face was adorable. 

“You think of everything I would ever need,” said Corrin, slipping them back into their envelope, knowing she would have to wait until after dinner to see the real thing.

“I only used about half the pages in the tome, so we could take a few together sometime.”

“Shouldn’t you have some of me?” 

“If we’re apart and I need you, I can just warp to you, you don’t have the option.”

“Mm, true,” admitted Corrin. “Well, you could keep a couple of me here and I can take the rest.”

“Fair,” agreed Rhajat, taking the envelope and hiding it beneath her underwear again. “Shall we?” she asked, offering her arm.

With the couple ready for their date, they went to see Kana before heading out. Their daughter was falling over herself to say how pretty they both looked before giving them her present, a drawing of the three of them in a handmade and decorated frame she had been working on at her art club. She got a big hug from both as thanks and then a warning to both her and Sophie that she had school the next day and must go to bed on time.

The Queen and Princess Consort were having dinner at a nice restaurant in town which had been carefully vetted beforehand. Kaze was dealing with security, Jakob was working in the kitchen to ensure their food isn’t tampered with and Mitama, who usually had no duties as a Rhajat’s retainer, had volunteered to help keep the other diners away from them to give them peace. The meal had been very good, the company even more so, and the other diners and staff had been respectful of their privacy. 

After dinner, they went to a dance hall as Corrin enjoyed dancing with her wife, even if neither was particularly skilled at it. As they arrived, a ripple of conversation could be heard spreading throughout the hall and the couple were quickly mobbed with their retainers having to hold the crowd back. There was no malice, only interest, so Corrin tried to be polite and converse with them all as she was bombarded with questions and those seeking to increase their standing by befriending the queen. Eventually, Rhajat had to step in, firmly and politely telling them that they were here to dance and would appreciate some space. She managed to avoid direct threats as she knew that would spoil the evening a little as her wife preferred her not to threaten their citizens.

They spent nearly an hour at the dance hall, dancing and visiting the bar which gave their people a rare look at their queen as a wife. They knew their queen well, she did a lot of public appearances, but their princess consort was more of a mystery and there were a lot of dark rumours surrounding her. Seeing the two of them on the dancefloor during a slow song, arms around the other and eyes locked together, oblivious to the world around them, revealed two women deeply in love. The kiss that ended the song was watched by the entire room with the only sound being the band playing the final few notes. As the couple became aware of their audience, they decided it was time to go home, lust had been staved off for too long already.

They walked back to the castle as it was such a pleasant evening but, when they were only half way there, after hands had already started to wander, Corrin had to give in. “Kaze, Jakob, could you give us some privacy please?” she asked of her retainers as she pulled her wife towards an alleyway.

Mitama immediately grabbed the two and pulled them away before they could object to abandoning their liege. “We’ll wait up the road,” she said as they left the lusty couple.

Corrin dragged Rhajat further down the alley before pressing her against the wall, slipping her tongue into her mouth as she held her still by the back of the neck, she couldn’t get back to the castle without this. Rhajat, equally eager, held her wife tight, crushing their ample chests together as her wife stroked her exposed, stocking-clad leg with her own. Both women had enough control to avoid having full sex in an alleyway, but they really needed this. After several minutes, with both thinking it was time to go home and to bed, they heard a familiar laugh and then a rarely heard one.

“Felicia, Flora,” called Corrin after a look from her wife said it was time to go.

“My ladies?” question Felicia. “What were you doing in there?”

“You have to ask?” giggled Flora, cluing her friends on to the fact she was a little drunk.

“Well, you two seem to have enjoyed your night,” said Rhajat.

“It was so fun going out together,” said Felicia with clear excitement. “She even danced with me!” she added, her excitement flowing out now.

“I assume you’re spending the night together?” asked the princess consort.

“What!” squeaked Felicia. “We, um… we…”

Currently clinging on to her arm, Flora giggled. “She knows about us,” she whispered loudly.

“How?” questioned Felicia, knowing Corrin would never give away something so personal, even to her wife.

“Divination,” explained Rhajat. It was her go to answer for where she had learnt things she shouldn’t know. Sometimes it was true, this time, it wasn’t. Remote sight opens many new paths for information gathering, such as looking for someone and finding them sitting astride their sister’s face. “So, are you?” she reiterated.

“Yes,” said Flora, happy to admit it to those who knew.

“Then let’s go home,” said Corrin, “I think we all need it.” She placed an arm around her wife’s waist, though it quickly slipped down so her hand was on her ass, gently squeezing. 

Seeing this, Flora copied her, with Felicia then batting her off as she noticed the three retainers ahead of them.

“Flora, are you drunk?” accused Jakob as they approached.

“I am a little tipsy,” admitted Flora, the happy, giggly mood disappearing.

“Jakob, don’t be so rude,” chastised Corrin. “She has the night off, she can spend it as she pleases.” 

“Of course, my lady. So long as she is still able to perform her duties tomorrow,” he added with a glance to the defiant head maid.

“It shan’t,” she retorted.

“Don’t be like that,” said Felicia putting an arm round her shoulder.

“You three,” commanded Rhajat, “go back to the castle and ensure all is well. We shall follow behind.”

“As she says,” added Corrin to confirm the order to her retainers.

“As you wish, my lady,” said Jakob before turning to leave as Kaze bowed and vanished.

“Have fun,” said Mitama, knowing what her liege would be getting up to once she got to her bed.

“Now we’re alone again,” began Rhajat moving behind the twins and brining Felicia’s arm down to rest on her sister’s rear.

“I’ve always liked you,” said Flora.

“And I you,” admitted Rhajat, taking this openness as another gift to Corrin.

The four made their way back to the castle, talking about their evenings first, before Corrin started asking leading questions about the twins’ sex life with Flora providing some details but not being too drunk to keep talking after her sister asked her to stop.

When they did arrive back at the castle, with the twins returning to behaving like platonic sisters, Corrin and Rhajat escorted them back to Flora’s chambers, reversing the usual roles of master and servant. 

“Thank you for tonight, Corrin,” said Flora. “I really enjoyed having time off to spend with my sister.”

“You’re very welcome,” said Corrin before approaching something she was cautious of. “May I, um… see you kiss?”

Flora, who was certainly willing, turned to Felicia who stepped in and kissed her. Flora than held her close for a much better kiss, both getting very involved in it.

“Did you like it?” asked Felicia of Corrin.

“You look so perfect together,” said Corrin, her voice tight with excitement.

“We need to go to bed,” said Flora opening her door and pulling Felicia in.

“Good night,” said Corrin before the door thudded closed which was quickly followed by a thump of a body being pushed against it then an excited giggle from Felicia. As the giggle turned to a moan, and with Flora’s voice entirely absent, it was clear her mouth was engaged somewhere else on her sister’s body.

On the other side of the door, Felicia clamped her hand over her mouth as Flora licked up her rapidly dampening slit. Seeing the eagerness in her sister’s eyes, Felicia couldn’t help but start to undress herself. “We need to move away from the door,” she said as she tossed her top aside but Flora didn’t seem to want to leave her position. “Someone will hear us,” squealed Felicia, her arousal audible in her voice.

“Alright,” agreed Flora, standing up unhooking her sister’s bra before squeezing her cute boobs. “I need you,” she groaned as Felicia pushed her to start her walking backwards to the bed.

“I need you too, you know. Get naked,” she ordered. 

Felicia took off her boots, stockings and skirt as Flora rapidly de-clothed and pounced on her sister, both falling into bed and nearly headbutting. The near miss was ignored and the two immediately started swapping saliva in a rather sloppy kiss, hands moving everywhere within reach.

“I can’t take it,” groaned Flora before pivoting round atop her sister and resuming where she had been forced to leave off at the door, groaning with delight at the taste and from Felicia eating her in return. This was a new experience for Flora, the need for sex. Previously, it had always been kissing practise that continued to loving sex but tonight she needed fucked, hard. “Use your fingers too,” she groaned.

Sensing her sister’s need, Felicia slipped two fingers inside her as she refocused her mouth towards her swollen clit. Flora began rocking onto her fingers and Felicia could feel her gasping breaths on her own pussy as Flora’s technique swiftly deteriorated. 

Soon, she stopped altogether as her moans made it impossible to continue eating, her sister’s mouth and her fingers were too good, giving her what she needed, rapid thrusts, twisting round as she did so her tongue tormented her clit, her sister’s free hand grasping her ass and then a smack, sending pleasure shooting through her body. “Again,” she groaned and got what she wanted. A third smack was too much, she collapsed onto her sister, her body writhing in unfettered pleasure, her utterances quiet but dripping with the pleasure that claimed her body.

It took her over a minute to recover, her body still pulsing with the afterglow as she sat up, still on her sister’s face who was still eating. “That…” she panted then had to stop to let her breathing recover. “That was the best orgasm you’ve ever given me,” she praised then got off her sister and turned to sit straddling her waist to see her cute, cum soaked face.

“I’m getting good,” claimed Felicia as Flora bent down to lick her clean.

“So good,” whispered Flora into her ear. “I want to try something.” She sat up and moved down her sister’s body to kneel straddling one leg and lifted the other up to enable her to move in close and press her dripping sex against her sister’s, equally wet slit and began gently rubbing. 

“Where’d you learnt this?” asked Felicia, enjoying the new position.

“I asked for advice from Corrin,” admitted Flora, recalling how embarrassed she’d felt at the time but seeing the enjoyment on Felicia’s face made it worthwhile. 

“I like it,” sighed Felicia, reaching out to stroke her sister’s stomach and up to her chest, prompting Flora to do the same with one hand, the other, keeping her stable.

Flora was gentle with this new position but by Felicia’s increasing moans it was clearly good. The two mainly kept their eyes on each others’ but they did occasionally wander down the cute, identical body grinding against them. With the gentle rhythm, Felicia didn’t have to wait too long for her body to start quivering, her breathing getting strained, as her climax built. As the pulse of bliss spread out from her pussy, she closed her eyes and let it claim her.

“You’re so cute,” said Flora when Felicia again opened her eyes before lying down on top of her.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m a little light headed,” admitted Flora. “I may have had too much to drink.”

“Lie down then,” said Felicia, rolling her sister off her and then getting on top to kiss her forehead. “Let me make it all better.”

A floor above, Corrin and Rhajat were in a similar position with the princess atop her queen, passionately making out. Unlike the twins, they had been taking it slow and had only got as far as removing their dresses, though Corrin did have a hand beneath her wife’s right cup. It may have been minutes or hours, neither knew, but eventually, the warmth of the other’s tongue isn’t enough. Rhajat slipped her hands beneath her wife to unhook her white bra and then moved to slip her panties down, running her middle and index fingers up her slit as she again leaned down to enjoy her eager lips.

Corrin, in turn, unhooked her wife’s bra and then, as the stocking suspenders were otherwise in the way and she wanted her wife to keep them on, snapped the waistband of her panties and threw the ruined garment aside. 

“Are you that eager,” whispered her wife.

“I thought it’d be hot,” confessed her wife.

“Very,” chuckled Rhajat, going down to kiss her wife’s neck as Corrin caressed her now bare ass.

Corrin could only groan as the pleasure from that kiss washed over her. She shivered as a tingling sensation spread through her stomach, her abs dancing to Rhajat’s touch. “Whatever you’re doing, it feels so good,” she groaned as her body twitched.

“A very weak electrical spell,” explained Rhajat “I thought you’d like it.”

“Go lower,” asked Corrin. As Rhajat complied and the weak electric stimulation reached her sex, her whole body jumped as a near orgasmic level shock went through her. As fingers danced over her, she could feel her true orgasm mounting within seconds, her body convulsing as her voice threw out grunts of absolute bliss. Sadly, it ended as soon as Rhajat withdrew her electrical fingers. 

“That’s cheating,” she said. “Where’s the fun if I can’t make you wait?”

“It felt really good,” replied Corrin. “But you can give me better without magic.” She then pushed her wife over and mounted her, slipping three fingers into her. “I wouldn’t mind it for a quickie in my study though, sometimes I just need a quick orgasm to focus on the day.”

“And here I thought I was already good at a quick one,” lamented Rhajat, playing up her hurt as Corrin began kissing her neck and down to her chest.

After a few loving kisses, Corrin nipped her wife’s nipple between her teeth, causing a shuddering inhalation. After a few more kisses, she switched breasts, licking around the delightfully soft flesh, circling up to her goal, flicking it with her tongue, all of which, combined with her swiftly moving fingers, caused Rhajat’s breathing to become even more erratic. As she slammed her fingers in this time, Rhajat’s back arched at the wave of pleasure, letting Corrin run her free hand across her now revealed bottom ribs, every part of her wife aroused her, even the feel of her bones. She abandoned the thought of fingering and repositioned to grind against her. Now needing to be as close to her as possible, she lay along her, eager to have as much skin contact as possible, one hand kneading her wife’s right breast the other holding the back of head to steady her as she was already writhing, making a kiss a little difficult to maintain.

As Rhajat moaned into the kiss, her orgasm clearly close, Corrin was already feeling her own mounting, shivers running along her spine, enhanced by Rhajat’s arms around her, desperately clinging to her, and the sexy silk stockings against her own bare legs. “Cum,” she panted, seeing her wife biting her lip to hold herself back. 

Rhajat groaned her opposition, she wanted to cum together. This was the anniversary of their union, they had to cum together.

With Rhajat holding back, Corrin thought of every sexy thing they’d ever done together to push herself forward to meet her, every position, every location, the night the conceived Kana with every thought stoking the flames. As Rhajat dug her nails into her back, still desperately trying to divert that orgasmic energy, Corrin shuddered one final time and let out a cry of delight with her wife immediately letting go. The two women clung to each other, their bodies shaking, their hips still trying to grind as each lost their individual thoughts and became one, if even for a moment.

Both orgasms were huge and both needed some time to recover but where could be better than your lover’s arms, bathing in their warmth and their scent.

After a long while, Corrin kissed Rhajat’s neck and rolled off her wife but felt a sting as her back hit the sheets. “Have you drawn blood?” she asked, rolling further over to let Rhajat see her back.

“I have not, though I’ve left considerable scratch marks. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” said Corrin softly as she rolled onto her back again, feeling the faint stinging again, and reaching out for her wife’s hand. “Whenever my armour presses on it tomorrow, I’ll be reminded of tonight.” She stroked up her wife’s arm, then moved onto her stomach. “No doubt I’ll have to masturbate.”

“Or you could come to me?” suggested Rhajat, turning over to snuggle into her wife, draping an arm across her chest.

“Perhaps not, you might think wounding me during sex will bring me back to you even more.”

“Unlikely,” said Rhajat, pushing herself up to exchange a kiss, “but not impossible.”

The two lay for a while, enjoying their cooldown make out, with Rhajat moving to partially lie atop her wife, one arm containing her wife’s breasts, the warmth against her undoing the purpose of a cooldown kiss, while the other stretched out, going below their pillow, to support her. As she thought of moving her arm to begin toying with her wife’s chest, she instead felt Corrin move and then a hand running through her hair, prompting her to move a little back.

“Did you ever think you could be this happy?” her wife asked.

“Never,” admitted Rhajat. “When I realised how happy you could make me, I also accepted I would never have you, that the closest I could be to you was watching from the shadows.”

“When was this?” asked Corrin. At no point since they met had Rhajat ever seemed to believe their future could be anything but what they now have.

“I was obsessed with you as a child,” explained Rhajat. “As a teen, I desired to possess your body, then I wished to own your soul. After joining your army and beginning to truly know you, I desired your mind, your voice, your touch… your love.”

Corrin, knowing that even now Rhajat found it hard to speak openly to her about her emotions, simply stroked her cheek for comfort and gave her time to gather herself.

“Everyone loved you, you could have anyone you wanted while everyone feared me. I saw your light and felt you could never love me for my darkness, I gave up on that dream, on you.” She couldn’t look her wife in the face as she told of having such doubt. “Then you confessed to stalking me,” she finished, able to look up at the happy ending.

“I thought when you told me that it was a ploy of some sort,” said Corrin turning over so they were now on their sides facing each other. Rhajat simply smiled, clearly feeling embarrassed about sharing this, so she leaned in to kiss her. The kiss went on with both women moving to hold their lover against themselves, enjoying the warmth of their body, the taste of their lips. “Don’t you wish we could stay like this forever?”

“No,” replied Rhajat, bluntly. “I’d need a variety of positions.”

In response, Corrin rolled the two of them over and sat up, pinning the arm Rhajat had under the pillow and grabbing the other, pulling it above her head and holding her down firmly. Her wife’s evil chuckle made her spine tingle but the look on her face showed she was satisfied for tonight, they’d both had busy days and it been a wonderful evening. Instead, she slid down to lie atop her pinned wife, kissed her, then rolled over to lie on her back, feeling the faint sting from her scratch marks. “Perhaps it’s time for bed.” 

Sleeping in each others’ arms, they were woken the next morning by a knock on their bedroom door which was unmistakably Flora.

“Enter,” called Corrin, having one last stroke of her wife’s stockings before rolling over to the bedside cabinet to take out a nightdress, having not dressed before getting under the sheets last night.

“Good morning, my ladies,” said Flora entering and going to draw the curtains back.

“How’s your head?” asked Corrin getting up, having now dressed for bed so she can go and dress for the day.

“I assure you I feel no after effects from last night,”

“You seemed to enjoy your night off,” commented Corrin as she slipped a pair of panties on before removing her nightdress to put on her bra as Flora began preparing her armour. 

“I did, thank you for insisting I take it.” With her liege now in her underwear, she turned around to assist her with her armour and saw the scratches on her back. “Were things a little rough last night?”

“A little,” chuckled Corrin, glad that Flora felt she could speak as a friend.

“How was yours?” asked Rhajat from the bed.

“I’m not sure we can call it ‘practising’ anymore,” admitted Flora.

“Mastery?” suggested Corrin as Flora strapped her breastplate on.

“Perhaps for each other. I know skills will not immediately transfer to other women or men.”

“I can give some advice on pleasing men,” suggest Rhajat. “Do you possess a vagina?” She didn’t wait for Flora’s shock to fade given the obvious answer. “Then you’ll be fine, the trick is not pleasing them too quickly.” 

Corrin chuckled at what her wife seemed to consider advice. “Perhaps that can be continued another time?” she suggested. “What’s first on my agenda today?” she asked Flora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since we've seen Corrin and Rhajat but the two are of course still madly in love. This also marks that we're approaching a year in-story since chapter 1 has them already wed. Who'd've thought it? This poorly written tale has a mapped out timeline.


	19. Chapter 19 – Costumes

It was consensus among the three countries of Hoshido, Nohr and Valla that something should be done to celebrate the anniversary of Anaknos’ defeat and the dawn of peace. Corrin successfully argued for Valla to host the celebration of her father’s defeat as it was central, so would mean equal travelling and she was the one to bring them all together, after all. After some brainstorming with her friends from all three countries, it was decided it would be a costume party, though costumes wouldn’t be mandatory for those who would never consider wearing one, with the theme simply being whatever you wanted to wear to celebrate life. With the invites sent out, with an extra clause to retainers making it clear they were guests and not servants for the night, a frenzy of activity began as most set about trying to decide what they wanted and then finding someone to make it, though that wasn’t a problem for Oboro who was making matching, and very flamboyant, costumes for herself and her husband.

A few weeks later, and two days before the event, Rhajat was in her laboratory in the castle basement with Midori. The two women were both very knowledgeable when it came to herbs as Midori knew every medical use while Rhajat knew every magical use although this did mean each only had half the information and a lot of uses for the other’s field of expertise could be missed. As such, the two had been working together, going through various medicines and potions, pooling their knowledge to try and improve upon them, with a few good results so far. They were testing a new ingredient for a potion that enhanced the healing of broken bones when there was a knock at the door.

“Enter,” called Rhajat.

“Milady,” began Jakob, “Lady Sakura to see you.”

As Jakob left allowing Sakura to enter, Rhajat had already strode across the room and met her in the doorway with a tight hug. Surprised but happy, her mother snuggled into her taller, older daughter. 

“I’ve missed you,” said Sakura as her daughter let go of her.

“I didn’t think you were arriving until tomorrow?”

“W-well, Hayato has gone to the wind tribe to come with his father tomorrow and I had nothing to do so I thought I should come early. I-is that all right?”

“Of course. I’ve missed you too,” admitted Rhajat, wary about showing her vulnerable side with Midori in the room but wanting to reassure her mother she would never turn her away.

“May I have another hug?” asked Sakura and was immediately pulling into her daughter’s arms.

“I’ll write up our findings,” said Midori as she squeezed past and out, having tidied up the work bench and collected their notes.

“It’s nice to see you working with someone,” said Sakura as they parted again.

“I cannot deny her knowledge and her company is quite bearable. What?” she asked seeing her mother smile.

“It’s so nice to see you with friends.” As her daughter smiled at her worry, she added, “I’m your mother, I’ll always worry about you.”

“I’m glad you do,” admitted Rhajat, “it’s nice to have a mother who loves me.” As her mother blushed at this admission, she took out the key to her lab to indicate they should be leaving so Sakura moved out into the hall. “So, what costume are you wearing?” she asked, locking the door.

“It’s in my room, d-do you want me to show you?”

The two made their way upstairs, talking about how each side of their family was, until they reached the room Sakura was staying in.

“We’re right next yours,” said Sakura.

“I requested you were, I don’t want to be too far away from you,” confessed Rhajat.

Sakura took her daughter’s hand and found she held on tight. “I’ll spend the entire time I’m here with you, if you want?”

“That’s unnecessary, but, I would like to spend a lot of it with you and father. I don’t visit as much as I should.” Even with her warp ability, it had been nearly a month since she’d last seen them.

“You’d be welcome to come home and stay for a while,” offered Sakura as she took out the key she had been given and went inside.

“I may do that,” said Rhajat watching her mother taking her costume out of the wardrobe and laying it out on the bed. There was a sleeveless robe that transitioned from white to pink from the neckline to the hem, a purple obi, a pair of white stockings with fur at the top and a headband with fox-like ears. 

“It’s a nekomata,” explained her mother.

“Could you try it on for me?”

“T-turn your back,” demanded Sakura and, as her daughter did so, pulled her dress off and put on the robe and headband before swapping her stockings over. “Done.”

Rhajat tuned to look at her adorable mother with a bashful smile. She walked around her to take it all in before stopping in front of her.

“D-do you like it?”

“It’s… cute,” began Rhajat, “but I can improve it.” She stepped forward and plucked the headband off her. “This can be better and if we… yes, stand still,” she ordered before pulling the robe open a little so it now sat on her mother’s shoulders before reaching under the obi and pulled it open there too, causing an embarrassed squeak from her mother as, if it weren’t for her sari, her cleavage would now be exposed. “If you’d wear a bra rather than sari you would have quite respectable cleavage,” she observed to her stunned mother. “Don’t touch anything,” she ordered as she left to fetch one of hers.

Sakura, still shocked at what had happened, turned to the mirror to see what had been done to her. There was so much skin on show that had never been seen by anyone but her husband in years. Despite her own trepidations, she knew Rhajat would never do anything to hurt or embarrass her, so she did as she was asked and left her robe as it was.

“Right,” said Rhajat as she returned with a white bra, “this will be far too big for you, but I want you to see the effect. Put it on.”

Sakura hesitantly took the proffered undergarment, with Rhajat immediately turning her back, so she slipped the robe off her shoulders, unwound her sari and slipped the bra on, knowing how they are to be worn having seen those who wear them dressing after bathing in the hot springs. What she couldn’t do was hook the clasp now she had it on. “R-rhajat?”

“Yes?”

“Can you d-do it up for me?”

Rhajat turned to see her mother’s exposed back and gently repositioned her bra before doing up the clasp and sorting the robe from the back as her mother sorted the front. “What do you think?”

“I’m s-so big,” stammered her mother looking down at her own chest.

“May I see you?” asked Rhajat and was surprised her mother turned to face her with no issues about revealing herself to her daughter. “You look amazing,” she said to reassure her. “You may be the second biggest in our family,”

“I can’t be!”

“Caeldori and Hinoka are no threat and I feel you may just have an edge on Oboro and Rinkah, unless Oboro’s strapping down as well.” Her mother just stared down at the expanse of skin below her. “I’m sure father will like this look.”

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror again and thought she looked so much more mature, maybe even a little bit sexy, which was not how she’d ever described herself before. 

“So will you wear it like that?” asked Rhajat.

“I-I will,” confirmed her mother.

“Excellent, we’ll need to go shopping to get you a properly fitting bra first.”

“Alright,” agreed Sakura, looking forward to some time with her daughter. “Are you going to be wearing a costume?”

“I do have one,” admitted Rhajat. “How about I go and put it on while you change back?” 

As her daughter left, Sakura had a final look in the mirror before changing back and going down a door to knock. “It’s me.”

“Come in,” called Rhajat. “Well timed, I’ve just got everything settled,” she said stepping out from behind the changing screen.

Sakura shrieked and turned away immediately. “R-r-r-rhajat, that’s indecent!”

“Corrin liked it,” stated Rhajat, “and everything is covered so please look at me, mother.”

Unable to reject her daughter’s request, Sakura turned to look at her. The tiny red panties with white fur trimmed waistband, the red, fur trimmed bra, black and red, fur trimmed stockings and a red cape with purple and gold lining and, again, white fur trimmed, gave her far too much to look at and to try and avoid looking at. “I-I’m sure Corrin liked it b-but it’s still indecent.”

“Do I disgust you so much?” asked Rhajat, feeling hurt by her mother’s desire not to look at her but playing it up for effect.

“No, of course not,” protested her mother, still trying not to look at anything in particular.

“And you’ve seen as much when we’ve bathed together so why don’t you want to look at me?”

It was true, she had seen as much, sometimes more, when bathing together. She looked her daughter in the eyes and held her gaze, trying to calm herself down. “You are very beautiful, and the outfit is, um, very alluring but, as your mother, I don’t want you to wear that in public.”

“I wasn’t going to, really, I’m not planning on wearing a costume at all. This was something I borrowed from Tharja and wore for Corrin at the last winter festival. She thoroughly enjoyed unwrapping me,” she said with a sly smile. “Tell me, mother, what’s your sex life like”? As her mother stood wide-eyed in shock at the question, she added, “I’m worried about you. I don’t think you and father have a fulfilling sex life and I want to change that. So, what’s your sex life like?”

As her daughter took her hands, Sakura’s shock receded, and she could see this came from genuine worry by her expression. “W-well… w-we’ve only, um, had, y-you know, a few times but… but it w-w-was… nice…”

With that unimpressive description, it was clear it wasn’t great. “Did you orgasm during those few times in over a year of marriage?”

“Once,” replied her mother, sounding as if she thought that was a good outcome. 

“And how do you go about it?” With her mother again reticent at sharing, she knew she’d have to prompt answers. “Lamps on or off?”

“Off.”

“So you can’t see each other?”

“It would be too embarrassing,” stated Sakura, blushing profusely now.

“Sex should be about declaring your love for each other, to claim their body and give yours to them, to know every inch of them and to drive them to distraction with mind-wrecking pleasure.”

“W-we don’t have that,” admitted Sakura.

“You should be proud of your body and proud to show it to the one you love. You have no reason to hide, Mother, you are truly beautiful.”

“Is s-sex supposed to be like you described?”

“There’s no right or wrong way to do it but every encounter should be enjoyable. Have you asked Hana for advice? I know she and Silas have quite the love life.”

“How do you know that?” asked her mother. Hana told her about her love life, but she didn’t know how her daughter would have that information.

“One of the great things about my warp ability is remote sight, watching people unseen. Hana came with you, yes? And then went to see her husband so I can only think they’re doing one thing after having been parted so long. I could reach out and watch them now, who kn-“

“Don’t!” ordered Sakura, the scared girl taking about her sex life gone and replaced with a stern mother.

“I wouldn’t spy on such activities on purpose,” clarified her daughter, “though I confess I did see them together once by accident but stopped watching immediately.” She decided it would be best not to mention once looking for Flora, finding her astride her sister’s face and watching them through three orgasms. Of all the ways to find out about their relationship, that was probably the best as it left her with no doubts and so had no need to further pry.

“I’m glad to hear it, but I think you’re right, I should ask her for advice. I want it to feel like what you have.”

“The only advice I can give is to be confident, walk in on him naked, show him everything and take control of the encounter. What positions have you done?” 

“I lie on my back.”

“That’s it?” queried Rhajat and it clearly was by her mother’s returning discomfort. “How fulfilling. Try a few more, cowgirl I think you’d like, where he’s on his back and you ride him, doggy’s easy to do and can feel very good, it’s where you’re on all fours and he kneels behind you. I’ll buy you a book,” she offered, getting a little exasperated that her mother hadn’t even heard of these two very common positions. “While we’re out getting your bra for you costume, let’s get you a book and a set of alluring lingerie, my treat.”

“Like Elise wears?” asked Sakura.

“I bet she has a very active sex life and tells you everything too. Ask her about it as well as Hana. Would it be easier talking to girls your own age rather than someone a decade older?”

“You’re not a decade older than me,” insisted Sakura, who often worried her daughter felt she couldn’t act like it because of the age difference.

“I could be up to my mid-twenties,” insisted Rhajat, who was sure she was in her twenties somewhere, though she’d picked twenty-two as her age upon leaving her deeprealm. “So almost a decade, at maximum.”

“Well, I don’t care, you are my little girl, even if I can only look you in the chin, and I want us to able to talk about things like that.”

“I love you, mother,” said Rhajat, hugging her mother again. 

“I love you too,” replied Sakura, happy for the hug but feeling a little awkward at her daughter being near-naked. “Could you change please?”

With Rhajat dressed again, the two went for a walk in the gardens. As neither was much of a talker, and having exhausted their supply of news on the walk from the lab to the bedroom, the only conversation was when something caught Sakura’s eye in the garden. This wasn’t a problem as both were comfortable with each other in silence. As they rounded the hedge on approached the pond, Sakura jumped as someone was already there, seated on the bench looking out over the water.

“S-sister,” she stammered.

“Mm?” questioned Azura, dragged out of her own thoughts. She stood, as was proper, in the presence of her princess consort.

“It’s so nice to see you,” said Sakura, stepping forward to a pace away from the sister she hadn’t seen in months. 

“And you,” said Azura automatically. She then noticed Rhajat glaring at her and then pointedly looking to Sakura so she hugged her sister-by-kidnap, hoping that was what was wanted of her.

“I’ve missed you so much,” whispered Sakura, clinging to her sister.

Rhajat could see the indifference on Azura’s face, confirming her worst fears about her cousin-in-law. “May we join you?” she asked.

“Of course.” Azura sat down at the end of the bench with Sakura taking the middle then her daughter the other side.

There wasn’t much to be said between the three, Sakura again commenting on the garden and the pond, but the three were used to silence between them. 

“It will be time for lunch shortly,” announced Rhajat after ten minutes of sparse conversation before turning to her mother. “Could you leave us to talk?”

“A-alright, I’ll see you inside.” 

Rhajat turned back to the pond and sat waiting to be sure her mother was out of hearing range. “You’re thinking of leaving,” she stated. There was a near unnoticeable change in Azura’s posture at that accusation.

“You don’t know my mind.”

“I know you well enough,” countered Rhajat, “and I’ve seen this before. Someone with the great weight of destiny on their shoulders finds their life meaningless once it’s fulfilled. Someone who wasn’t where she was supposed to be, who felt she didn’t belong. She vanished one day, breaking the hearts of those around her.” She could see she was right on the mark with her guess. “You’ve never felt like you belonged anywhere and now you’re distancing yourself even more to spare yourself.”

“How can you know me?” asked Azura.

“I’ve seen it in another and I’m the same. I’ve spent most of my hundred-and-twenty-years pushing others away because I never belonged and didn’t want to get attached to those who would ultimately reject me. I was feared whilst you are loved. Don’t be a fool and give that up.”

Azura hung her head in shame, she felt so empty and alone, but there were those who loved her. She knew that, but she couldn’t feel it, no matter how much she wanted to.

“And if not for them,” continued Rhajat, “then for Corrin. She… she loves you the same way she loves me.” That was hard to say but she’d know since before they married that Corrin loved Azura.

“Rhajat… I…”

“If I hadn’t reincarnated here when I did, I believe you would be her wife.”

“I didn’t know,” admitted Azura.

“I bear no ill will towards you, the… kinship, I see between us spares you from that. Please do not leave her.”

“Very well. I shall stay and try to find meaning again. For my family, for Corrin.”

“You’ll join us for lunch?” asked Rhajat, though it was more of a demand than a question, part of forcing her to re-join humanity again.

After much crisis management from Corrin, Flora and Jakob, everything was ready on time for the party. Guests had been arriving all day, taking the opportunity to catch up before the big event that night. Corrin, who was wearing an outfit similar in style to Azura’s normal choice, though with a different neckline and not revealing her underwear, was in the great hall with many who had chosen to forgo a costume, ready to greet everyone as they arrived. The first costumed pair to arrive was Charlotte, wearing a big and gorgeous wedding dress, having married during war she’d worn her armour and wanted to at least have a day in the dress, along with Xander in a smart suit to fit the wedding the theme.

Azura arrived next wearing a traditional Hoshidan furisode, accompanied by Shigure in a deep blue stage-ready outfit with gold embellishments. They were swiftly followed by Felicia and Flora who, wanting to follow a theme, were dressed as a demon and angel respectively with Felicia showing a bit of cleavage which Corrin encouraged. Jakob was next as a reanimated monster complete with fake stitching on his face, though he was just reusing the costume from the time is queen had made him dress up for the harvest festival. Niles, as a demon in black and red with a trailing cape, along with Nyx who was not the costume type, were next. Ryoma then arrived wearing robes traditionally worn by Hoshidan dancers during the midsummer festival and, when pressed, he promised to perform one.

After the slow trickle, it soon became a flood as all her remaining friends and family seemed to descend at once. The hall filled up quickly with the sounds of conversation filling the room as Corrin looking over the former enemies laughing together. She sensed someone lurking and turned to see Sakura standing down the corridor, looking a little scared. Having been seen, she took a deep breath and uncrossed her arms from in front of her chest.

“Oh wow, Sakura, you look fantastic.”

“Th-th-thank you, sister,” she managed to get out.

“Are you worried about everyone seeing you?”

“Mm hm,” she nodded.

“Don’t be, you look amazing and you know no one would say anything mean to you.”

“There you are,” said Rhajat appearing from the hall. She’d been keeping a remote watch on her mother to make sure she was going to come down and was relieved she had. “Come,” she said, offering her arm for her mother to take.

With a little more confidence next to her daughter, Sakura entered the hall. Only a few steps in, Elise, in a sexy dress and big heels, appeared from the crowd to greet her friend but something caught her eye. 

“You’ve got boobs!” she yelled in shock, causing many to turn and look. She’d always though she and Sakura were about the same size but she looked about two sizes bigger now and it clearly wasn’t padding.

“Don’t yell,” snapped Rhajat.

“Sorry, I mean it in a good way,” said Elise at a sensible volume and moving to shield her friend from the looks that she caused. “They’re amazing, wish I could be that sexy.” Just then, the left ear on Sakura’s headband twitched. “What was that?”

“I enchanted them so they’ll twitch like real ears every now and then,” explained Rhajat.

“That’s so cool. You get an amazing costume and get to show you’re really sexy,” said Elise to reassure her. “Come on, let’s get a drink.”

“A-alright. You, um, look really sexy too.” She’d never seen Elise dressed like this before and she did look much more mature. 

Corrin, watching on and happy Sakura was confident enough showing such cleavage, turned back as she heard more voices approaching. 

“Corrin!” shouted Selkie from down the hall as she bounced up to her at the head of the other beasts. “What do you think of my dragon costume?”

“It’s fantastic,” said Corrin. She was wearing an outfit resembling her scales in colour and pattern with a strapped-on tail and a headband holding scavenged deer antlers. “You came as your wife,” she cooed to Velouria as she caught up on her wife wearing her white nine-tails attire with a pair of fluffy ears on the top of her head, though she’d made no attempt to hide her own ears.

“Orochi got two ear headbands so she made me wear one,” explained Velouria, who hadn’t wanted to wear a costume but, with spare ears, Orochi and Selkie forced her to change.

“And a…” began Corrin to try and figure out what Keaton was. He was dressed quite flamboyantly in red and black with bones attached to his costume.

“Lord of the underworld,” stated Keaton. “Oboro made it for me and it’s got some of my favourite treasures on it that we found on our travels.”

“Very nice,” lied Corrin before turning to the normally-garbed Kaden, “and I’m guessing you can’t beat perfection?”

“Absolutely right,” he confirmed. “The ladies will be along shortly.”

Corrin followed them into the hall but stayed near the door waiting Kagero and Orochi, the last to arrive. A few minutes later, she heard them approach and it seemed Orochi was trying to reassure her wife that her costume was fine. As they rounded the corner, it was clear why. Kagero was wearing a corset that enhanced her already impressive chest, covering only the front of it, with golden straps that cross at her throat seeming to frame her bust, with a delicate white scarf, black gloves and coat-tails, sandals and a white bunny ear headband. While Kagero was showing a lot, Orochi showed more. She was dressed as a kitsune, wearing tradition male dress which meant leaving the robe open to her naval and was, hopefully, held in place to only leave a thread-width of material covering beyond her areola.

“Now that’s the right reaction,” said Orochi as Corrin stared, open mouthed.

“You’re both amazing,” she said. “Camilla’s going to be so mad, she thought she’d have the best cleavage by far. She’s in a spring themed costume too.”

“Then let’s go dash her hopes,” suggested Orochi.

“I’d like a word with your wife first,” said Corrin.

“Very well, see you inside, my little sex bunny.” With a wink and a laugh, she headed in.

“I just want to remind you that you’re a guest tonight, one among equals. Which means no work and no worrying about security, understand?”

“I will endeavour not to think of such things.”

“If I see you thinking of such things, I’ll take it as a slight against my army, that you don’t feel they’re good enough.”

“I assure you, milady, I would never wish to suggest such a thing,” protested the ninjabbit. 

“I jest,” clarified Corrin. “I know you’ll always worry but I want you to focus on enjoying yourself.”

“I appreciate your concern and I shall endeavour to have fun. I’m sure Orochi will ensure it.”

“No doubt. I’ve also no doubt your costume was her idea.”

“It was, though I insisted on adding tights to it.”

Corrin looked down at the very narrow gusset protecting her friend’s modesty, then realised she really shouldn’t be looking there. “I think that was a wise addition,” she agreed. “Let’s go and find Camilla, I want to see her face when she sees you.”

The pair headed inside, with Kagero getting a few looks, and headed to Camilla who was wearing heels which meant she was the tallest person in the room and was easy to find. As they neared her from behind, they saw she was already talking with Orochi who gestured for her to turn around as they neared.

“Oh, good grief, now I’m only the third best cleavage,” bemoaned the giant bunny, seeing her sister smile at her disappointment. She maybe shouldn’t have been so confidant stating that earlier. 

“I think we’re very close,” said Kagero taking in the purple corset with black cups and gusset, gold detailing and the purple outside, white inside coat-tails, also worn with tights but with golden six-inch heels, and bigger, fluffier rabbit ears than her own.

“It hardly matters as your dear wife takes the crown. How have you been able to keep your hands of her?” she asked, partly joking and getting a laugh from Orochi.

“It has been difficult,” confessed Kagero, slipping her hand into the robe to stroke her wife’s stomach. Turning back, she saw Camilla with a dreamy look on her face. “Camilla?”

“Hm? Oh, sorry, I was lost in thought a little.”

“Can you elaborate on the thought?” asked Corrin, knowing it was thinking of the two busty women making out, if not more.

“I think we all know, sorry, my dears.” With the apology given, now was the time to test the waters with a serious question delivered as a joke. “What would I have to do for a threesome tonight?” 

“We’ll already be having a threesome tonight,” explained Orochi.

“Foursome?” asked Camilla instantly. 

“I think we’d need a lot of drink,” said Orochi before clarifying, “not because of the lack of attraction, you understand, just to make us change our usually dynamic.”

“Worry not, I shan’t press the issue,” assured Camilla. “I can’t help noticing your hands are empty, let’s get some cocktails.”

A couple of hours later, Caeldori, dressed as Lucina’s Marth persona, which had shocked her daughter, and Soleil, a super-cute kitten, had been dancing for a while but there’s only so many times you can have your girlfriend step on your feet so Caeldori led her off the dance floor for a seat at one of the tables. Moments later, Ophelia, a spirit in flowing white robes with a diamond shaped cleavage window, appeared in the next seat.

“Your robes have shifted,” said Soleil before Ophelia could get a word out.

“Drat,” cursed the sorcerer shifting them back to the right position as her cleavage window had slid across to reveal her bra. “I love the look but the material’s so light it won’t sit still.”

“If you hadn’t been wearing a bra, I’d have loved the look even more,” said Soleil with a wink.

“About that, what are you planning tonight?”

“Hopefully I’ll be lapping at something better than milk,” purred Soleil as she nuzzled Caeldori’s shoulder. 

“Have you the appetite for two somethings?” enquired Ophelia.

“Always,” came the immediate answer as Soleil rocked to the other side to nuzzle Ophelia’s shoulder. 

“You know we’ll do you anytime,” reminded Caeldori.

“Still polite to ask,” insisted Ophelia tickling the red-headed kitten’s belly. “Do you want any drinks?”

“I could do with some water,” admitted Caeldori.

“Oh, do be a little more adventurous. I’ll get us something nice.”

No sooner had Ophelia departed than Sophie, dressed as Avel with clothes matching his colouring and a horse head hat, sat next to Caeldori.

“Hey, um, can we have sex tonight?”

“Ah, em,” began Caeldori, sensing Sophie was a little tipsy due her being so forward. “You see, we’ve just told Ophelia we’ll have her tonight.”

“Oh, I see. It’s… I really need fucked,” admitted Sophie, “It’s been so long.”

“We could have a foursome if Ophelia’s alright with it,” suggested Soleil.

Sophie hesitated, she really needed it but she wasn’t very close with Ophelia and didn’t know how she’d feel being in a foursome with her. “I’m game,” she decided as desire beat fear.

“Sorry, Sophie,” said Ophelia, returning with three drinks, “I’ll get you one.”

“Wait,” said Sophie quickly.

“Would you be up for a foursome tonight?” asked Soleil.

She’d never really spent much time with her, but she knew Sophie was a good person, has a nice body and, via Soleil and Caeldori, knew she was good in bed. “Yes, I am,” she said after a look at Sophie. “A commune of four souls and bodies in writhing bliss can only be a good experience.”

“Why is everyone so chatty tonight?” asked Rhajat sitting next to Ophelia. She suspected what the four were talking about and just wanted the gossip.

“We’re having a foursome,” stated Caeldori to her cousin. “Want to make it a fivesome? Or a sixsome with Corrin?”

“We must decline,” said Rhajat, hoping that invitation was in jest as Caeldori should know better. “We could watch you if that would spur you on.”

“Ooh, kinky, go for it,” said Soleil instantly. 

“You’ve seen me in the throes of pleasure before,” said Ophelia as consent.

“Anything to get fucked,” said Sophie, who’s head was a little foggy and hadn’t grasped being watched was an optional extra to being fucked.

“Do it,” said Caeldori.

“Very well,” agreed Rhajat, hiding how hugely surprised she was that her suggestion had been taken seriously. She knew her wife had leanings towards being a voyeur, given her sometimes intense interest in other people’s personal lives, but they’d never even considered doing something like this. She wondered what her wife would want to do when presented with permission.

“I’m assuming this will be by your remote sight, yes?” queried Caeldori.

“Of course.”

“So we won’t know you’re watching?” asked Sophie. “That’s fine.” At this point, Flora arrived with a drink for Sophie, having seen Ophelia offer to get her one. “Oh, thank you.”

“You’re not supposed to be working the party,” reminded Rhajat.

“I was merely fetching a drink as a kindness,” explained the angel.

“And I think she should be off the booze,” added Soleil, who didn’t want the already tipsy paladin getting any worse before their foursome. 

“It’s virgin.”

“Thanks,” said a relived Soleil. “I love your costume, it’s so cute.”

“Trying to impress someone?” asked Rhajat, who was assuming she and Felicia would be together tonight. 

“Perhaps,” was all Flora would give before leaving.

The party went on until the small hours when the remaining dozen, most having already retired, jointly decided it was bedtime. As Corrin said good night to the group of friends with benefits, she was almost shaking with excitement before dragging her wife along to their room.

As the four entered Caeldori and Soleil’s room, both Sophie and Ophelia were a little nervous, but the spirit knew she just had to push on. 

“I can’t wait for this,” she said, unfastening her robe as the others watched and letting it fall to the ground, revealing a white bra, panties and stockings with suspenders. “Does this get your hearts pounding?” 

“Very nice,” complimented Caeldori as she ran a hand down Ophelia’s stomach and over her panties as she went for a kiss while Ophelia began undressing her.

“She really is hot,” said Soleil to Sophie. 

“Yeah, she is,” replied Sophie, still admiring Ophelia’s body. As Caeldori’s last piece of clothing hit the floor, Ophelia immediately pulled her to the bed and flopped down onto it with Caeldori then climbing over her to continue their kiss.

“Time to join in I think,” said Soleil, stripping herself. “You’ll be fine,” she added to reassure her nervous friend before pecking her on the lips. “You’re really good at this.”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” said Sophie to herself, watching Caeldori caressing Ophelia as she began undressing as well.

“Move up you two,” ordered Soleil to get them to move to a better position.

“Up the top,” ordered Caeldori to Ophelia who immediately went to lie with her head on a pillow, legs spread and waiting. Caeldori stroked her legs as she moved up, her hands stopping either side of damp pussy as she leaned in but kissed just above her clit then lunged up to Ophelia’s mouth again, supporting herself on one hand and grabbing her chest with the other, squeezing gently.

“Oh, you tease,” chuckled Ophelia as Caeldori’s lips moved down to her neck and she felt her long hair settling on her outstretched arms. She didn’t know how, but Caeldori’s hair felt so sleek that it felt sexy against her bare skin.

Behind her girlfriend, Soleil stroked her gorgeous ass and then up her spine before running her fingertips back down, feeling Caeldori shiver as she did so. She bent to kiss each beautiful cheek before running a finger down her crack and to her wet sex, dipping one finger in.

With Soleil spurring her on, Caeldori released Ophelia’s chest and slid her hand to the sorcerer’s pussy. With no teasing this time, she ran her fingers down her wet lips and back up to her clit, getting a lovely moan in return.

With that first moment of release, Ophelia reached up and ran her hands through Caeldori’s long red mane, flicking it away to have clear access to her and stroking down to her ass. As she ran her hands over the firm, plumb cheeks, she met another hand.

“You’ve competition back here,” joked Soleil, entwining the fingers of her fee hand with Ophelia’s and leading her around the best ass in the realm.

“It’s big enough for two,” argued Ophelia and got a nip to her neck from Caeldori. “Which is a complement,” she added and got a lick over her nip, which would no doubt leave a mark which she would wear proudly. 

Soleil turned to Sophie who was watching and rubbing herself and gave a smile to ask her to join in. 

With a deep breath, Sophie got on the bed and positioned herself behind Soleil, reaching around to stroke her stomach, down her thighs and up to her chest. “I really needed this,” she groaned at Soleil’s warmth and her scent. Leaving one hand toying with her chest, the other slid south over Soleil’s dripping slit before being lifted up so she could have her first taste of someone else in long while. “So good,” she moaned into Soleil’s neck as she took her cue from Caeldori and began kissing it as her fingers dove down an inside her friend.

Feeling where Sophie was by the movement of the mattress and knowing she was close, Ophelia shifted position beneath Caeldori to rub her leg against Sophie’s hoping such an innocent first contact would help Sophie get more comfortable with her. Given she felt a hand run up her stocking-clad leg, which she assumed was Sophie’s, the initial shyness was gone.

As she enjoyed the wet velvet of Soleil’s pussy, Sophie could hear the moans and groans coming from Caeldori and Ophelia getting louder and more frequent. Pressing herself into Soleil’s back, she released her chest and ran her fingers down Soleil arm ending with her index finger sliding over Soleil’s and joining it inside Caeldori which caused a loud groan.

“Another,” groaned Caeldori as she felt another finger slip inside her, though whose it was, she didn’t know or care.

“Another,” echoed Ophelia and Caeldori slipped two more into her, causing her back to arch and long, low groan dripping in lust to come forth. “Keep going,” added Ophelia, her voice tight, “I’m so close.”

“Me... me too,” grunted Caeldori as the two behind her were fucking her hard and fast now and, as Ophelia tensed up, she had grabbed her ass and her nails were digging in adding even more pleasure. 

“Cum together,” ordered Soleil, the intrusion from Sophie’s fingers, the warmth of her chest against her back and watching the two in front of was her pushing her close as well. 

Caeldori, now too tense to keep up the assault on Ophelia’s neck, managed to lift herself up to look at the panting sorcerer to try and coordinate but really, there was no point. As Ophelia yelped as her orgasm seized her, her body shuddering as it pulsed through her, Caeldori’s arm gave way as her own body was taken from her control by the wave of pleasure from behind. Ophelia clung to Caeldori who, in turn, thrust her fingers as deep as she could while moaning into her neck, moans echoing, strengthening the other enjoyment as their bodies burned with sheer bliss.

“Oh, so hot, so hot, so hot,” moaned Soleil, her voice higher than normal and her body shaking in anticipation.

Sophie removed the cum soaked hand from Caeldori and brought it to Soleil’s lips which were immediately wrapped around the two proffered fingers, the taste of her lover sending her over the edge and causing her to accidentally bite Sophie as her whole body convulsed. Sophie left her fingers where they were and held Soleil’s head back to lick her ear while her other hand furiously assaulted her sex, taking a lungful of the heavy scent of sex that now hung in the air, loving every moment of it. 

When she was released, Soleil sunk down, leaning back against Sophie and found Caeldori was on her back next to Ophelia watching her. “So good,” she grinned. 

“It was,” agreed Caeldori, moving down to run her fingers across those sodden lips to have a taste, “but I can’t help noticing the one who needed it most hasn’t had any attention.” With Soleil still between them she got up onto her knees and kissed Sophie over her girlfriend’s shoulder. “On your back.”

“Yes ma’am,” replied Sophie and, as Soleil moved out of the way, she lay down ready to be serviced.

“Now,” began Caeldori as she took up position between her legs and blew on her clit, causing a shiver, “how badly do you need us?” 

“So badly,” replied Sophie honestly, “I’d sacrifice a meal a day forever for this.” As Caeldori’s lips met her swollen clit, she gasped and, at the flood of kisses that came next, she exhaled and her entire body went limp with just that amount of release. 

“Satisfied already?” asked Soleil as she slinked up on all fours and licked Sophie’s left nipple.

“Nowhere near.”

With her mouth busy on one, Soleil stroked across Sophie’s solid abs, feeling them twitch at her delicate touch and moved up to the neglected breast, circling around with just one fingertip, spiralling in and up to the goal. She ran her finger over the solid nipple, catching it with her nail and getting a gasp that then left her body as a long groan with Caeldori slipping two fingers in just as the groan ended to start the cycle again.

During this, Ophelia had moved to the other side of the pleasured paladin from Soleil to watch and Caeldori though she should help Sophie show off. Leaving her two fingers in, she lifted her head and caught Ophelia’s attention. “Do you know how flexible she is?” she asked.

“I’ve heard,” answered Ophelia, who had been rather taken with Sophie’s abs.

“I think you’d better show her,” said Soleil, seeing her girlfriend’s plan.

“So long as you get back to where you were,” agreed Sophie and, as Caeldori and Soleil got out the way, she brought her legs up, grabbed her ankles and tucked her feet behind her head.

“Oh, wow. That is seriously impressive,” complimented Ophelia. 

“And it give really easy access,” added Caeldori, settling in to eat without any legs in the way.

“And it pushed her boobs together,” said Soleil sinking down between her legs to suckled at the trapped and enhanced mounds.

“You are magnificent,” said Ophelia, moving in close and sliding an arm above Sophie’s feet but behind her head to pin her there as she leaned in to kiss her. The kiss naturally extended to a long make out and, with the other two busy working lower down, Sophie eventually broke their lip-lock as her body shivered. “Why haven’t we done this before?”

“Beats me,” answered Sophie who’d really enjoyed that kiss.

“Shall we do it again without those two?” asked Ophelia looking down to the two redheads who glanced up at them.

“Definitely,” agreed Sophie, lunging up to try and kiss her new blonde friend with benefits. 

“So you’re gonna do it, just the two if you?” asked Soleil, releasing the lucky nipple to confirm she’d made a new pair of friends with benefits. 

“It would be foolish to pass up this gorgeous body,” confirmed Ophelia, running her free hand down Sophie’s shapely leg.

“Can’t wait ‘till I’m next in Nohr,” said Sophie, prompting Ophelia to resume their make out.

With Ophelia’s lips on hers, their tongues entwined, Soleil tormenting her nipples with tongue, teeth and fingers then Caeldori bringing her skilled tongue to bear on her sodden lips while her fingers teased her clit, it took very little time until Sophie, her legs still pinned by Ophelia, found herself losing her thoughts. Her body was shuddering and convulsing even before the desperately sought heights had been reached, every touch from her friends felt like molten lust building, rising, spurring her on. As her friends gave her ever more pleasure, her body gasped for air, tensing up and with one massive yelp, it violently spasmed beneath them, the release washing Sophie’s mind clean away, leaving only that sought after burning bliss.

That may have been the biggest orgasm of her life and when her mind came back, she found she was still being serviced. “That was amazing,” she said, her voice weak. 

“That was huge,” gushed Soleil.

“Can I put my legs down?” she asked the trio and Ophelia immediately withdrew her arm letting her moved her legs. She was a little sore due to having been in that position so long and with the orgasmic forces that had just ravaged her body, straining her muscles and joints. “Can I have a seat?” she asked Soleil who immediately lay down and opened her mouth, licking her lips, all ready to go. Gently, due to her stiff hips, Sophie took a much needed seat and settled onto the probing muscle as she gently ran her hands down Soleil’s gorgeous body. “Mmm, that feels good,” she sighed, gently rocking her hips.

Caeldori watched Sophie riding for a little before moving round and lifting one of Soleil’s legs to let her position herself before gently grinding against her beloved’s dripping sex. She was usually the one doing the face-sitting so it was a nice change to be able to see how eagerly she eat when there was a big ass on her face.

“I’ll slip in here, if I may,” said Ophelia moving in to straddle Soleil between the other two but facing Sophie, “I haven’t had nearly enough of you yet,” she purred before grabbing her waist and resuming their kiss, finding Sophie’s hands doing the same before one moved down and gently stroked over her clit.

“No need to be cautious,” she said before running her tongue along Sophie’s bottom lip.

As Sophie slipped a finger inside her, she felt Caeldori lean into her back and her arms encircled her chest, holding her tight as each hand grasped a breast firmly before kneading her as lips met her shoulder.

With mouths all occupied in the giving of pleasure, only the wet sounds of that pleasure and the moans it caused could be heard. In heaven beneath a gorgeous ass and having her slit tormented by her girlfriend’s while a third hot girl straddled her, Soleil was caressing whatever body parts of whoever she could find as those on top put a lot of effort into their actions to the others. With so much attention on each of them, the four were soon nearing their peaks again, spurred on the by the moans surrounding them as well as the heat and the scent from those horny bodies overwhelming their senses.

Caeldori was nearly at release, she knew Soleil was close by the way her hips were moving and it was clear both Sophie and Ophelia were close too. “Together,” she panted.

Ophelia sat back a little, breaking away from Sophie’s lips and groaned instead of any words coming out. She then fell forward, her forehead on Sophie’s shoulder, gasping as she tried to hold it.

Soleil, nearly out of her mind due to Caeldori between her legs, had enough thought left to bring her hands back to Sophie as it was clear Ophelia was so close. With that extra caress, Sophie’s hips bucked and she grunted, sending Ophelia into a gasping fit of pleasure as Caeldori and Soleil both let go, Soleil moaning loudly into Sophie’s pussy and Caeldori doing the same into Ophelia’s back, her hips bucking into Soleil’s, smacking their dripping slits and swollen clits together.

As the fire ran through her body, Caeldori collapsed forwards, pushing Ophelia forward and off to the right so she ended up panting into her girlfriend’s chest with Ophelia’s left leg trapped between them. As Sophie’s groans receded, she let herself fall backwards to lie down, with Soleil, glad of the air, finding her head held tight between her sodden thighs. 

“Best thing… ever,” panted Soleil. “Four cute girls… all cumming together.” She then found Caeldori licking Sophie’s cum from her face before making out.

“I want a taste too,” said Ophelia and made towards Sophie’s glistening pussy, trying to pull her leg out from between Caeldori and Soleil and accidentally pulling her stocking from the suspender. 

“I’m going to… need a... minute,” panted Sophie as Ophelia reached her target. She had her taste then moved up over her until they were face to face. 

Feeling Sophie’s chest still heaving and realising she needed some more time, Ophelia rolled over to lie next to her before sitting up. “What’s the kinkiest thing you’ve ever done?” she asked the group to keep the mood up while they recovered.

“I fuck my grandma,” said Soleil instantly.

“I dispute that,” protested Ophelia. “It’s her mind but you’re having sex with a completely different body, that happens to look exactly the same.”

“Well I’ve definitely fucked my mother,” stated Caeldori. She hadn’t told anyone that before but knew she was safe here.

“Curse you, that’s higher tier incest than mine. I had sex with my aunt,” she explained to Sophie.

“Camilla? What do they feel like?” asked Sophie.

“Amazing! So warm and soft but still firm to sit well, and her nipples are so sensitive, I could suckle on them all day. Can you believe these two turned her down?” she asked, gesturing at the two below her making out again.

“She’s scary,” explained Soleil again. 

“She is,” agreed Sophie.

“She’s amazing, the sexiest woman in the realm by far.” Realising she was getting to deep into chastisement, she turned to Sophie and gently started rubbing her nipple. “So what’s yours?”

“Um, I once had a foursome,” she offered.

“Oh, you sweet thing,” cooed Ophelia leaning in to kiss her. 

“Have you got a fuck buddy here?” asked Soleil.

“No,” admitted Sophie. “I don’t know how to get one. I’m not pretty or confident like you three.”

“You are so pretty,” reassured Soleil immediately.

“So beautiful,” added Caeldori.

“Stunning,” finished Ophelia. “Would we do this is we didn’t think you were hot?” she asked, moving to make out with her as Caeldori climbed off Soleil and moved up to kiss her free nipple and Soleil turning over to kiss her clit.

“Why’s all the attention on me again?” giggled Sophie. “I want something to eat too.”

Ophelia quickly obliged, springing up and pivoting round to straddle her face. The night was still very young.

The four didn’t have much time for sleeping but Caeldori was always an early riser and was awake before seven o’clock. She sat up, feeling the exertion from last night, and found Soleil asleep across Sophie’s stomach and Ophelia gone. Knowing she wasn’t going to get back to sleep, she dressed to go and get something to eat and drink, washing would have to wait until after that. She found the staff had put on a buffet style breakfast so she loaded up with her favourites and went to find a seat. No sooner had she sat down that Rhajat pulled out the chair next to her

“I grew a cock,” said Rhajat before her cousin could take her first bite.

Caeldori paused then put her food back down. “Pardon?”

“My answer to Ophelia’s question from last night.”

“You were watching,” hissed Caeldori in case the handful of others present might hear, though her excitement was still clear.

“For a time, and using a spell to allow Corrin to see what I was seeing.”

“Did you like it?”

“I certainly saw a new side of straight and stiff Cordelia.”

“But did it get you hot?” asked Caeldori, pushing the issue.

“Of course, I had to stop watching when Corrin was three fingers deep in me in case I accidentally warped us to you.” 

“You’d have been very welcome,” purred Caeldori stroking her cousin’s arm. “Next time you and Corrin could-“ she stopped as she looked up to see the thunder in Rhajat’s eyes.

“Corrin, is mine,” snarled the witch, “I am hers. Her body is mine and mine alone and if you dare to suggest this again, I will make you beg for death and never grant it.”

“Of course, my lady,” said Caeldori, jumping up from her seat to bow before the princess consort, as she should have done when approached by a royal that outranks her. “I assure you I will never permit such thoughts again.” As she dared to look up, Rhajat was grinning.

“Why so formal, cousin?” she asked, having enjoyed terrifying her like that. “Sit down and eat your breakfast.” As Caeldori did so, she placed hand lightly on top of her arm. “But don’t ever suggest that again.”

As Rhajat went to get something for herself, Caeldori tried to calm down, she couldn’t believe she’d been so stupid as to try that. Seemingly her sexual awakening had affected her judgment. With her breakfast in hand, Rhajat returned to her to eat together as Ophelia entered the mess.

“Salutations, friends,” she said as she sat opposite them.

“Morning,” greeted Caeldori as Rhajat gave a grunt. “Where did you go last night?”

“I had another booty call to make,” explained Ophelia. “Can’t leave my aunt all alone.”

“Four women in one night,” observed Rhajat. “You’re insatiable.” 

“It could have been five if you…” she trailed off as Caeldori seemed to be frantically telling her to stop with only her eyes. “If you… em, gave me some advice, since you’re so good at pleasing your wife.” She hoped a compliment would cancel whatever torment she had been approaching. 

Rhajat chuckled at her confusion. “Well saved,” she admitted before returning to her breakfast.

Ophelia then went to collect her breakfast and came back to chat, asking if Rhajat and Corrin had watched them last night, thrilled they had. 

About five minutes later, Corrin arrived and immediately made for her wife. “Why didn’t you wake me?” she asked, sitting opposite her wife, next to Ophelia. 

“You looked too peaceful,” explained Rhajat. “I watched you for ten minutes before coming for breakfast.”

“Aww, that’s sweet,” cooed Corrin reaching for her lover’s hand.

“Did you like what you saw?” asked Ophelia.

“It was so hot,” gushed Corrin, “thank you for letting us do that.”

“I’m glad we were finally able to indulge that little desire of yours,” confessed Rhajat, “but let’s not make a habit of it.”

“Agreed,” said the other three simultaneously.

The four talked for a while about the events of last night, both the party and afterwards, before Rhajat was struck by a realisation. Sitting here, talking with her wife, her best friend and favourite cousin, she was normal. She considered summoning some faceless to feel like her old self but decided she didn’t want to be her anymore, she liked who she was now, she was happy. Ophelia then question why she was smiling and, after considering lying about thinking of some new hex, told them the truth.

It was after ten o’clock before Soleil and Sophie woke. Finding breakfast was no longer being served, Soleil decided to go chat with the maids. Before the clock had struck twelve, she was now looking for Sophie to share the good news, finding her in the stables grooming Avel.

“Hey, is it safe?”

“He seems to be behaving,” came the not entirely reassuring reply. 

“I think I’ve found you a candidate for friends with benefits.”

“Already? But that’s only been an hour and half.”

“You doubt me?” joked Soleil. 

“No, so who is she?”

“She’s a maid named Korrina, she’s maybe four years older than you, a bit shorter and a bit bustier with long brown hair and green eyes. She’s working to save up money to see the world so she’s not looking for anything long term right now. I mentioned my friend here, you, said I think you’re cute and she agreed, told her how dedicated you are to being a great knight and how you’re not thinking about anything long term either. Then said you’ve nothing against short term and that you might be a bit sore this morning, she knew what I meant.”

“You told her we’d had sex last night?” asked Sophie, horrified about this stranger being told such things.

“I didn’t tell her anything, just said it with a smile. But now there’s a cute girl who’s not looking for love, who knows you aren’t either, who thinks you’re cute and knows you’re into girls. I’m betting she’ll find you to say hi today, speak to you tomorrow and keep bumping into you, getting flirtier each time until she tries for sex in about ten days-time.”

“You really are good,” gushed Sophie. 

“Don’t be over eager,” advised the matchmaker, “enjoy the flirting for a few days and let her make the first move.”

“Understood,” confirmed Sophie.

“So, um…” began Soleil.

Sophie could see she was nervous being around Avel. “You don’t have to stay and help, I’ll catch up with you later.”

Later that day, as predicted, a brown haired, green eyed, busty maid said hi to her. The day after, again as predicted, she stopped and chatted for a bit before giving her an apple for Avel. They kept meeting, seemingly by chance, over the next three days until Korrina asked if Sophie would help her pick a dress to go out in that night. This was much earlier than Soleil had predicted, but Sophie was sure that was a cover for sex. As arranged, she went to Korrina’s room after dinner. On the chance it was what she hoped, she had washed before dinner, tried to do something with her hair and wore her newest tunic and leggings, both of which were lacking the horse theme most of her clothing had, but she was still a bit nervous.

“It’s me,” she called as she knocked.

“It’s open.”

Sophie took a deep breath to steady herself and went in, finding Korrina in just her underwear. She was tempted to look away but she really was hot. She wasn’t a fighter, so lacked the firm or muscled physique of her usual partners, but the comparable softness was alluring in its own way. She’d though her bust might be Ds but, looking at her without her uniform, she might even have Es.

“Thanks for doing this,” said Korrina, making sure to stand straight with her shoulders back and holding her stomach in. She knew she wasn’t anywhere near being fat, but she was also sure Sophie and Soleil would have solid abs which made her feel self-conscious. “Have a seat,” she said, gesturing to the bed as there isn’t room for a chair in a servant’s bedroom with the single bed against one wall, the wardrobe and chest-of-drawers taking up another two and a mirror on the wall next to the door. “I’ve got a few dresses I want your opinions on.” She took the first two she had ready and held one in front of her. “This one?” she questioned before swapping dresses. “Or this one?”

Sophie considered the two, a cute earthy-green dress and a brighter green that would show a bit of cleavage. “The brighter one,” she concluded.

“Great, so which of these two?” she asked, putting the first two down on the bed and taking the next two out of the wardrobe. 

An idea struck Sophie. “I’m not sure, which do you like?” she asked gesturing to the mirror. As Korrina turned to look at herself, switching between the two choices, Sophie got up and stood behind her. “You know, I think you’d really suit a strapless look,” she suggested as she slipped Korrina’s bra straps off her shoulders.

“It is a cute look,” agreed Korrina, tossing the dresses aside to make sure Sophie could see everything in the mirror.

“But I think it would be better without…” began Sophie as she unhooked her bra, to no protests, and sipped it off.

“You really know what suits me.” She felt Sophie press into her back and her hands sliding onto her hips. 

Both nervous women met the other’s eyes in the mirror, both relieved the situation was what they hoped. Sophie kept eye contact as she slid her hands up Korrina’s sides before slipping round until her hands replaced the discarded bra, squeezing very gently. Korrina’s giggle gave her confidence so she leaned in to kiss her neck, getting a little, pleasured moan from the maid, clearly put on just to spur her forward.

“I think the outfit could be even cuter,” said Korrina before slipping her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and pushing them as far down as she could reach.

“It’s a bold look,” said Sophie as she dropped to her knees to slide them all the way down and tossing them aside as Korrina stepped out of them. “Such a good outfit on you,” she said looking past Korrina’s hips to the mirror, seeing her full hips and her large bust, looking even larger from this angle. 

“It really is, you have great taste.” At that, Sophie took a taste by way of licking her ass cheek as her hands gently stroked up her legs. “You know, I think you’d suit this look too.”

Sophie sprang up and pulled her tunic off, finding Korrina’s face in front of hers as the fabric cleared her head, their lips meeting as Korrina reached around to unhook her bra. They parted as Korrina slipped he bra of and discarded it, admiring her exposed torso.

“You do have abs,” she purred, stroking the defined muscles. “And such a cute chest,” she continued as her hands moved up. “Just perfect for this outfit.”

“How about this?” asked Sophie turning around and pulled her leggings and panties down, bending over while keeping her legs straight to get them to her ankles. 

“Gorgeous,” squealed Korrina, her excitement getting the better of her. She’d never been with anyone with such a big and firm ass and she couldn’t resist having a feel grabbing a cheek in each hand.

“Are you an ass girl?” asked Sophie, standing up with Korrina still holding her ass and now pressing into her back.

“Not particularly, I just think you have the best ass I’ve been with,” admitted the maid.

“You’ve got the best boobs I’ve been with,” countered Sophie, turning round and pressing herself into Korrina.

“Really?” purred the maid as she went up onto her toes a little to kiss and loved Sophie’s very gentle movements to slip her hands between their chests and massage her as their kiss continued.

Using her grasp of Korrina’s chest to steer her, Sophie walked her backwards to the bed, getting a very happy giggle in their kiss as she did so, but had to release her to gently lay her down on the bed before pivoting her round to lie lengthways. “So hot,” she groaned as she climbed on to kneel straddling her waist. 

She ran her hands across the soft stomach before her, loving the feeling compared to the three toned and muscled bodies she knew. She then moved up, running her fingers around each gorgeous mass before moving up to her shoulders and then off her body to support herself as she leaned down to make out again.

Korrina took this opportunity to explore Sophie’s body some more, her hands certainly visiting that gorgeous ass but enjoying her muscular thighs, her abs again and up to the beautifully sized chest. As Sophie moved down, planting a kiss on her neck, she let out a long sigh. As she felt fingertips trailing across her chest, a nail catching each nipple as they passed over, she was very glad she’d been pointed in Sophie’s direction.

“So big,” moaned Sophie as she cupped both breasts, “and so soft,” she added before nuzzling into each.

Korrina was concerned in case soft meant saggy but, by the attention Sophie was giving them, she clearly loved them, her hands kneading each as her mouth flitted between each nipple.

With one last, strong kiss to the left nipple, Sophie sat up a little and caught Korrina’s eye, it was clear by her expression she was definitely ready for more. She shuffled down the bed, again stroking over that lovely soft stomach, before stopping with her fingers encircling her new friend’s sodden lips. “So wet,” she commented.

“Can you blame me when someone as hot as you is on top of me?” explained Korrina as she propped herself up on her elbows, wanting to watch Sophie at work, at least initially.

Maintaining eye contact, Sophie bend down, tongue outstretched, and slowly licked up the length of the dripping slit before her causing a groan already. She repeated her long slow lick before diving inside at a rapid pace causing such a sexy groan from above as Korrina’s eye closed.

Korrina gave up on watching and lay down, closing her eyes and let everything wash over her. Sophie had done a great job of turning her on and now with her tongue plunging between her lips she knew this was going to be a great friends with benefits relationship. She squeaked as fingers were brought to bear on her engorged clit, gently rubbing in circles before they were replaced with a kiss. The displaced fingers made their way inside her with Sophie twisting her hand on each thrust to increase the sensations. Coupled with that wonderful tongue now tormenting her clit, Korrina found her back arching and hips pushing into those wonderful fingers with each stroke. Her moaning was becoming more regular and she simply couldn’t stay still as Sophie worked unceasingly, fingers fucking and tongue tormenting until, finally, fire ran through her. Her body convulsed and, as her legs were pinned under Sophie, her torso rose from the bed as she gasped until no more air could enter and, only when the flames had reached their peak and begun to recede, could her body move again, the tension vanishing as she dropped down onto the bed again before shuddering to a blissful end. 

She let go of the bed sheets and reached out for her pleasure giver who was already making her way up her body, a cum soaked tongue ready for her. She held her close, their tongues dancing as she gladly took her own cum from the invading muscle. As Sophie moved up and away, she saw such a lustful smile. “My turn, I think,” she said, pushing her off with the intent of putting her on her back to eat her.

“How about a new position?” asked Sophie getting of the bed.

“What position?” asked Korrina, curious why she had to get out of bed.

Facing away from her, Sophie spread her legs and bent down and, by hooking her arms behind her legs, she was able to get her shoulders behind her calves.

“Oh my gods!” exclaimed Korrina getting of the bed and kneeling in front of Sophie, or was it behind? It’s hard to know when it’s the front of the torso but the back of the legs. “How can you do that?”

“Lots of practise,” explained Sophie, “though I am naturally flexible. Bet you haven’t done a sixty-nine like this.”

“No I have not,” agreed Korrina, looking down the body in front of her then running her hands up the back of Sophie’s muscular legs to her ass. “Best fuck buddy ever,” she stated as she leaned in to lick the exposed pussy.

Sophie giggled at such a high compliment but it quickly became a moan. “Move forward and I can keep eating you,” she suggested and Korrina immediately complied.

Korrina’s hands were roaming this amazing body before her, taking in her legs, her back and down her stomach to her upside-down chest, although slightly awkwardly given the position, all the while her mouth devoured the sodden sex at the top. There was something about doing an utterly new position that made this sixty-nine so much hotter for her and she was worried she’d cum again before she could get Sophie off, that would be a very poor showing of her skill and she had to make this a regular thing.

She tried her hardest to ignore the tongue below her and focus exclusively on her own which was as far inside Sophie as she could get while her fingers were playing rough with her clit. Her free hand was wandering but, as it reached the peak of a big ass cheek, she slipped down and pressed into Sophie’s ass hole, wondering if she’d ever done anal. Given that slipping even one finger in without first asking is a big no-no, she moved on down her partner’s spine. Had Sophie not been using her hands to balance herself, she’d have asked her to slip a finger into her own, though she was so close that might have been too much.

As her thoughts of anal faded and she returned to the moment, Sophie let out a yelp and Korrina was glad she had one hand on her back to support her as she nearly toppled over. By the shuddering that followed, it was clear she was climaxing and, with a grunt that was more pain than pleasure, she unhooked her shoulders from her legs and went down on all fours as her orgasm seized her. Korrina, so close herself, went down behind her to keep eating as she began furiously fingering herself, the combined taste and sounds of Sophie’s pleasure helping her fingers push her into another state of ecstasy.

“Oh wow,” groaned Sophie into the floor. With her hips still working, she sat up and found Korrina’s arms around her and her lips planting a string of kisses along her shoulder. “Sorry I broke the position.”

“You still tasted great,” whispered Korrina directly into her ear.

“It’s just that, if I cum like that I could hurt my hips when the tension goes through them and there’s no way to move.” Korrina didn’t seem to care as she was kissing her shoulder again as one hand was back between her legs and the other caressing her abs. “Were you going to put a finger in my ass?” she asked.

“I thought about it but I didn’t have time to ask permission. Do you like it?”

“I’ve never done anal before,” admitted Sophie.

“But you’re curious,” added Korrina, seeing she was.

“Yeah, do you, um, want to do it with me? If that’s alright.”

“I could start with a finger but I’ve got a few toys you’ll like.”

“You have toys?” questioned Sophie who had no experience of them.

“A few,” said Korrina and went to her wardrobe, taking out a box from the back of it. She tipped them out on the bed and noticed Sophie’s shock.

“Oh my...” began Sophie, picking up the biggest which was a twelve inch long, two inch diameter dildo.

“Definitely don’t start with that one,” chuckled Korrina as she arranged the others and the pot of lube. She had another dildo that was a more sensible eight inches by one inch diameter, three butt plugs starting with half an inch at the base up to two inches and a dildo that was a series of small beads which is what she intended to use on her friend. “Anal beads, beginner size,” she explained stroking down from the small top bead to the half inch bead at the bottom. “This way we can see what you can take without a warm up.”

“Warm up?” questioned the novice.

“You can’t just ram something big in the back, you need to warm up which are what these butt plugs are for,” she explained, gesturing to the plugs. “You wear them for a while and your ass loosens to that size then it’s easier and safer for a bigger toy or cock.”

“How long do you wear them for?” asked Sophie, picking up the smallest.

“A few hours or so. Though I’ve had them in all day sometimes when I’ve been working.”

“While working?”

“Yeah, it feels so hot talking to someone with a big toy in your ass. The princess consort once asked me to do something when I had the biggest in me, I felt so naughty. Ooh, if you’re riding with a plug in it’ll be like the saddle’s fucking you.”

“I don’t think I will, I still get thrown off a lot and I’d rather not have added risks.”

“It’s a hot idea though, right?” asked Korrina getting in very close.

“Yeah,” admitted Sophie, grabbing her sexy waist and kissing her.

“Wanna try the beads?”

“Yeah,” said Sophie with only a little apprehension. 

“On all fours please,” requested Korrina as she opened the lube. “You’ve got to be careful with anal play, need plenty of lube.” As she moved round behind Sophie, she couldn’t help but stop and stare at her amazing ass.

“Ah! It’s cold,” squealed Sophie as Korrina applied lube to her rear entrance. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you nice hot,” purred her teacher as she pressed the first bead against her lubed ass. “Just relax and let go,” she said gently as she pushed and the first slipped in. “You good?”

“Yeah. Feels weird but it’s not a bad feeling.”

“Just relax,” repeated Korrina as she pushed and maintained the pressure so another four slipped in to a happy groan. “Sounds like its feeling good.”

“I think it is,” admitted Sophie just as Korrina went to pull them out with the ridges between them feeling like they were flicking her sphincter on the way out and then on the way back in. As Korrina kept up this gentle pace, she began rocking back onto the beads and got a spank which brought out a bigger moan.

“Oh you definitely like it now.”

“I do,” agreed Sophie, “I definitely like it.”

No longer needing to guide the beads in, she slipped her free hand down below to find Sophie was dripping wet, her fingers sliding in with almost no resistance. She decided against her fingers and reached for the smaller of her dildos and slipped it in all the way to a huge groan as Sophie’s head lolled. 

“So good,” gasped Sophie at the biggest thing she’d had in her pussy combined with an even greater pressure in her ass. 

“You’re nearly taking all the beads now,” said Korrina as Sophie gave up on her arms simply lay face down on the bed, her moaning almost constant now as she rocked back and forth on both toys. She still had two beads to go when it was clear Sophie was nearly finished. She stopped rocking as her back arched and the moaning turned to muffled yelps as her muscles clamped onto the toys as her entire body tensed before a shuddering orgasm echoed through her. 

Korrina kept gently rocking the toys to keep her stimulated and to keep hearing those sexy yelps but they soon died out and Sophie turned her head out of the bed, gasping for clear air.

“Is it safe to say you like anal?” asked Korrina, knowing the answer.

“I love anal,” panted Sophie, sitting up and leaning back into Korrina who kept working the beads in her ass. She took the sodden dildo out and licked her cum off one side before offering it to the girl leaning her chin on her shoulder.

“You’re amazing,” said Korrina after cleaning the dildo.

“How so?” 

“As well as being just ridiculously hot, it’s our first time together and you let me take your anal virginity. Best fuck buddy ever.”

“I like you,” explained Sophie. “And I also think you just ridiculously hot, especially the warmth on my back just now.”

Feeling confident after that praise and Sophie’s openness, Korrina decided she might be safe to ask for her favourite thing. “So, I have this thing that I like,” she began, “and I hope you’ll be okay with doing it to me.”

“What is it?” asked Sophie twisting round to see her fiend’s face.

“Fisting,” admitted Korrina to a blank look. “Where you put your whole hand in me.”

Sophie held up her fist and looked at it. “You can do that?” she asked, incredulous. 

“I’ve had as big as you in my pussy, though I don’t know if i could take you in my ass.”

“In your ass!” questioned Sophie in shock.

“I’ve only had one person with very dainty hands do that before but I’m only thinking about vaginal fisting just now. Is it weird?” she asked, worried she’d just killed the mood.

“If you say you can do it then let’s do it,” said Sophie turning round then realising she still had the beads in her ass.

“You want to?” asked Korrina for confirmation. 

“Yeah, I want to see if it’s possible.”

Korrina just hugged her tight. “You don’t know how glad I am you’re alright with this. I’ve had a girl run off before.”

“What do you need me to do?” asked Sophie. “Actually, do you have somewhere I can put these,” she asked reaching around and pulling the beads out, getting a little, pleasurable shiver at the act.

“Just put them in the box and I’ll clean everything afterwards. Now really lube your hand and arm.”

With the beads tossed into the box, Sophie applied a generous amount of lube to her left hand and up to her elbow to ensure she went far enough. “How’s this?”

“Good,” approved Korrina as she applied plenty lube to herself as well. “Even as wet as I already am, lube is really important,” she explained at Sophie’s questioning gaze. “Put your fingers into a point and just like with anal,” she began as she lay down, “you just keep pressure on while I relax and you’ll eventually just slip in. Once you’re in don’t panic and if I sound like I’m in pain, don’t try to pull out, be gentle with me.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Right, slip all you can in and just keep the pressure on.” 

Sophie slipped her fingers in and got as far as the second join on her middle finger before things became too tight but, as Korrina breathed out, she relaxed and a little more slipped in each time. She watched, amazed as more and more vanished inside her friend until her knuckles entered, now she only had to get her thumb join in but Korrina was groaning and she didn’t know if it was pleasure or pain. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“Mm hm,” moaned Korrina. She was so close, she could feel she was almost at the tipping point. With one more exhale, Sophie’s hand slipped in to the wrist and she let out a long satisfied moan.

“It’s really in you,” exclaimed Sophie in amazement.

“Yeah you are,” moaned Korrina. “Gently wiggle your fingers,” she asked and was immediately rewarded, a huge moan escaping her lips. “Make a fist.” The pressure from fist expanding inside her compared to the pointed fingers caused her hips to buck on Sophie’s wrist. “Keep pushing in, don’t stop until I say.” Sophie obeyed and she couldn’t help moaning, her body was already bursting with pleasure even before her orgasm. As Sophie’s arm crept in, inch by inch, her body was shuddering and twitching but soon pain began to rise with the pleasure. “Stop,” she gasped. “Fuck... me,” she begged.

Sophie withdrew her arm to the wrist but, instead of thrusting back in, she turned her arm around so her wrist was bending the right way and made her way up Korrina’s body to what may have been a moan telling her not to. She stopped off to kiss each nipple on the way past before planting another on her friend’s parted gasping lips.

“No,” panted Korrina, her brain too foggy to say anything else.

“I love your expression,” purred Sophie directly into her ear and getting a shuddering gasp from that alone. “So desperate, so horny,” she licked around her ear and sat up to look at her expression again. It was the neediest look she’d ever seen, Korrina’s body was already wracked with pleasure, her lips quivering too much to speak and her eyes unfocused but pleading for it. “This is the kinkiest thing ever done,” she said before darting back down and pushing her arm back in to a huge moan from above.

As she pulled out again she held her tongue just a little away from Korrina’s pulsing clit to lick the juices, mixed with lube unfortunately, from her arm before pushing back in again to a constant, unending moan. She was fucking her fairly quickly, out until her fist couldn’t get past the opening and in until the point she’d been told to stop at, which was about half way to her elbow. Korrina tensed up, her moaning stopping and her torso again rising from the bed as she seemed to hang at the point of orgasm before a deep, animalistic groan came forth as her torso convulsed, her arms flailing more like she was having a seizure than an orgasm as she thrashed about the bed until, after at least half a minute of this, she suddenly fell still, with only her strained breathing being heard.

“You okay?” asked Sophie looking up and seeing Korrina’s head still twitching but a smile appeared which she took as a good sign. When her orgasm had seized her, her pussy had contracted so tight she couldn’t moved her arm let along remove her hand so, until Korrina regain consciousness, she settled down and kissed the exhausted girl’s clit for something to do.

After several minutes, Korrina took a shuddering breath and Sophie looked up and saw she was back with her. “You okay?” she asked again.

“Exhausted,” replied Korrina weakly.

“That orgasm was huge.”

“I always cum... like that from... fisting,” panted Korrina.

“I see why you like it,” said Sophie but it was clear Korrina still needed to get her breath back so she lay with her head resting on her soft stomach. When Korrina began stroking her hair, she assumed that must be her feeling better. “So , um..” she began as she tugged at her hand, “I can’t get out.”

“Maybe I don’t want you to get out,” chuckled Korrina. “Maybe I’m a succubus and now I’ve trapped you to take you to my lair to be my sex slave for life.”

“Well, there’s worse lives to live, Mistress,” accepted Sophie which made Korrina laugh.

“Just let me relax, don’t do anything to turn me on or I’ll tighten my hold again.”

As Korrina focused on her breathing and her muscles, Sophie admired the gorgeous body ahead of her. There was a sheen of sweat about her now, which was understandable, but she was just so sexy. She was going to have to do something to thank Soleil for matching them up.

“Pull,” ordered Korrina after several minutes of controlled breathing and, with a bit of effort, Sophie was free.

“It’s so cold without my sexy glove,” joked Sophie as she noticed how wide the gaping pussy in front of her was and couldn’t help blowing into it, getting a yelp. “Sorry.” She sat up so Korrina could see her without sitting up and began to lick her hand clean in what she hoped was a sexy manner.

“Are you bi or les?” asked Korrina.

“I’m bi but I’ve not been with a guy yet,” admitted Sophie.

“Well when you do, if you suck them off like that you’ll have a faceful of cum in seconds.” She pushed herself up, feeling the ravages of her orgasm and licked the as yet uncleaned little finger. As they finished their cleaning, their tongues met and the fingers were swiftly removed in favour of making out.

“You’re exhausted,” giggled Sophie as Korrina had to stop the kiss to catch her breath.

“And whose fault is that?” 

“I accept the blame,” chuckled Sophie as Korrina flopped down onto the bed. “We’re doing this again right?”

“Oh yeah,” agreed Korrina. “I think I said it already, best fuck buddy ever.”

“Will you teach me how to fist?” asked Sophie. “Like, to be fisted, I mean.”

“You like it?”

“After seeing how much you do, I really want to try it.”

“I will gladly be your teacher,” agreed Korrina. “But not today.”

“Fair enough,” accepted Sophie lying down next to her, though she had to stay close given it’s only a single bed.

“So if fisting is your new kinkiest, what was your old?” asked Korrina, too spent to fuck but she didn’t want Sophie to leave just yet.

“I’ve had a foursome.”

“Seriously!” squeaked Korrina, turning to look at her partner. The most she’d had was three. “Who, where, when?” she demanded.

“Soleil, Caeldori and Ophelia, the room Soleil and Caeldori were in after the party last week.”

“Oh my gods, that’s so hot, you’re all so hot.” She then had a thought. “I was on laundry duty the day after the party so I must have handled the sheets four super hot girls had sex on. What are the chances of a five-way?”

“Guaranteed,” said Sophie and couldn’t help laugh at Korrina’s face lighting up. “They’re unlikely to all be here at the same time but I guarantee they’ll let me bring a friend.”

“Best. Fuck buddy. Ever,” growled Korrina as she pulled herself to Sophie and kissed her. After a pleasant cool down make out, Korrina had recovered a little and, as she didn’t want her new friend to leave she had to come up with something for them to do. “It’s still early. Do you want to go out?” 

“Like, dinner?”

“Drinking, I was thinking.”

“I don’t really have anything to wear for going out,” admitted Sophie. 

“You could borrow from me, I’m sure my stuff would fit you.”

“Maybe, but I need to be up early tomorrow, so I can’t really go out.”

“Shame, I was thinking we could test the waters for hooking you up with your first guy.”

“Well, um, I actually have a guy I like,” admitted Sophie.

“Ooh, who?”

“I’m not saying, but I’d like him to be my first guy for that.”

“That’s sweet,” cooed Korrina, pinching Sophie’s nipple to make up for not getting the gossip. “If you need any help with getting him, I’m in.”

“Are you suggesting we offer him a threesome?”

“No, that’s no way to win a guy’s heart. Let me tell you a secret, all guys fantasies about a three way, but if you actually say straight up you want that, they get scared.”

Sophie chuckled as she thought of him stammering his way through his rejection of that offer but still sporting that handsome smile. 

“So if we can’t go out but neither of us have any duties tonight,” began Korrina, “wanna hang out anyway?”

“Yeah. Is there anything you want to do?”

“We could go to the baths, fool around some more?”

“I feel like you’re going to want a lot of benefits with this friendship,” observed Sophie with a smile.

“It’s always exciting with a new person, I’ll be all over for you for a few weeks,” explained Korrina, pressing herself into Sophie, “then I might calm down, all depends on how good you are.”

“I’d better make full use of these first few weeks then,” said Sophie with glee as she pushed Korrina down onto the bed to make out for a bit before coming up for air. “Let’s head to the baths,” she suggested, more sex was needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter occurred because I wanted to fit in as many of the seasonal alts from Fire Emblem Heroes as I could. From such a simple premise, it grew quite a bit.  
> We’ve got Halloween Sakura, Winter Tharja, Adrift Corrin, Bride Charlotte, Halloween Jakob, New Year Azura, Performing Arts Shigure, Halloween Niles, Hoshidan Summer Ryoma, Spring Kagero and Spring Camilla.


	20. Chapter 20 – Battle Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Across the many realms exists a phenomenon called battle dancing, where a skilled dancer can reinvigorate their allies. It's a rare skill and even rarer is for one battle dancer to find someone skilled enough to teach. In Ylisstol, there exists a battle dancer who may have done just that.

With spring nearing its end, it was now the most hectic time of year at the Ylisstol Performing Arts Academy as all year groups had their final exams in the next month so students were working furiously to perfect their performances and the teachers working overtime to help. Today, Olivia had an all-day workshop with her final year students to help fine tune their routines. She couldn’t do their choreography for them as that and the performance was their exam, but she could still give pointers and wanted her students to do well. It had been a productive day for most by the time the bell rang.

“Alright,” called Olivia, “work on what we’ve talked about today and expand on it yourselves. I’m pleased with most of you, though a couple of you need to try harder, you know who you are.” There was a chorus of thanks and then the growing chatting between friends. “Sapphire, I’d like to see you in my office when you’re ready.” She then headed back to her office, ignoring the pair who seemed to think it was Sapphire who had to work harder instead of themselves. 

Slightly panicked as she thought she was doing well, Sapphire changed from her performance outfit to a normal dress before heading down the hall to the headmistress’ office, finding the door open. “Um…”

“Come in,” ordered the headmistress, “and close the door.”

Sapphire did so and sat in the chair opposite Olivia. She didn’t know why she was here and the normally friendly dancer in front of her was looking scary.

“Why do you dance?” asked Olivia after a few seconds.

That question caught Sapphire off guard. “Well, em, I’ve just always liked it.”

“And the fame, the admirers that being a great dancer can bring,” suggested Olivia. 

“Not really,” said Sapphire truthfully, feeling she was being tested by with no idea for what. “I just like to dance. To choreograph a routine and then work to perfect it is the best feeling in the world.” She hoped that sentiment wouldn’t make its way back to Kjelle as, given the choice between keeping only dancing or sex, she’d choose dancing. “Even if no one ever watched me, I’d still dance.”

“You dance for the dance itself.”

“I suppose so.” To her great relief, Olivia smiled.

“You may be the single most talented dancer I’ve ever taught,” confessed Olivia, “and if you aren’t the greatest dancer in the realm within ten years, you’ll have failed yourself.”

“No!” protested Sapphire. “I’m not good enough for that. And I’d have to surpass you do to it.”

“You’re young,” assured Olivia, “and I’ve only a few more years of my prime to go.” As Sapphire sat dumbfounded, she felt she may as well get to the point. “I want to teach you battle dancing.” She saw Sapphire’s eye widen in shock.

“But… but, I… There’s only about one in a generation capable of that.” She had a much-loved book charting the history of battle dancing which named many going back through the ages and it had only happened a couple of times that two such dancers were active together. “It can’t be me.”

“Well, I believe it is. You have the talent and the love of the dance to do it.” She could see her student’s shock beginning to recede with reassurance. “Of course, if you agree, you would also have to learn swordplay. I’ve already spoken with Lord Chrom and, if you want, you would join the next batch of new recruits for the army.”

“I’ll do it,” said Sapphire. “If you believe I can do it, then I must try.”

“Oh, thank you,” said Olivia, who’d been worried she might refuse. 

“Would Kjelle be training me?” she asked.

“She will, and she already knows of this. Don’t worry about any of this yet, you need to focus on your exam first. Once you’ve graduated, we can start with battle dancing.”

“Kjelle’s planning to take me away for a weekend after graduation. Is that alright?”

“Of course. I didn’t mean we’d start the day after graduation. I think a nice, romantic getaway would be good for you.” The bashful smile that drew showed Sapphire was clearly hoping for it to be a romantic, and likely active, weekend away. “I look forward to having you as my protégé.”

“Thank you, I won’t let you down,” said Sapphire, excitement now growing in place of fear.

“Now go and see your girlfriend,” suggested Olivia.

“I will, and thank you,” repeated her excited student as she picked up her bag and darted out.

She jogged all the way to Kjelle’s place, with the occasionally hop when her excitement burst through, wondering all the way how her girlfriend had managed to keep something this big from her. She let herself in with the key Kjelle had given her to find she was polishing her armour.

“Hey, I’ve got some news.”

“Oh? Anything exciting?” asked Kjelle, putting her breastplate down and turning to her girlfriend. As soon as she saw her smile, she couldn’t help smiling too.

“You know exactly what,” accused Sapphire bouncing over to her girlfriend then jumping into her arms, wrapping her legs around her waist. “How did you keep that from me?”

“By thinking of how excited you’d be right now,” explained Kjelle, moving to hold Sapphire by the thighs. “I take it you accepted?”

“Of course, I couldn’t turn her down after such praise.”

“Just so you know, I’ll be a demon of an instructor so you’ll end up on your gorgeous ass a lot.”

“I’m out,” sighed Sapphire letting go of Kjelle’s neck and leaning backwards until she was cantilevered out horizontally, holding herself level to show her core strength. 

“You think you can survive me?” asked Kjelle, seeing the demonstration for what it was.

Sapphire lowered herself further down until her head was against Kjelle’s legs, and her dress coming down to join it, before slowly sitting back up to look Kjelle in the eye’s again but ending by flicking her hair round to get Kjelle in the face. “I’ll do my best to make you proud,” she said before sweetly kissing her.

“I know you will. Also, no couples stuff in front of the other recruits. I work by fear and if they see me being soft with you that would harm my teaching methods.”

“Concerning, but alright. So I’ll be having sex with the teacher?” asked Sapphire before licking Kjelle’s lips. 

“Not right now you won’t, I’ve booked a table for us and your family in an hour to celebrate. I told them you’ll have news but didn’t say what it was,” she assured, seeing Sapphire worried she couldn’t be the one to tell them one of the biggest things to happen in her life.

“You’re the best,” purred Sapphire, running her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair and kissing her on the cheek. “Let me wash up and change then we can go home and tell them there.”

As Sapphire, washed, Kjelle changed into something more acceptable for dinner with her girlfriend’s family. Her little brothers definitely liked her, and her parents seemed to like her, but she was always nervous around them for some reason. Half an hour later, with Sapphire now washed and dressed in one of the many outfits she now kept here, Kjelle snuck back to the bedroom to lay out her second surprise for later before the couple headed over to spread the news.

Sapphire’s family were overjoyed at the news but her parents were then a little apprehensive that she was going to have to learn to fight while her brothers saw that as a good thing. Kjelle assured them that she would never let her out of her sight if she was ever on a real battlefield which helped a lot, coming from someone they trusted with their little girl. The six then headed to the restaurant with Kjelle feeling a little more at ease around them given their stated trust in her.

After dinner, Sapphire wanted to stay with Kjelle for the night and further celebrate, as had been hoped for. 

“I’ve actually got another surprise for you,” Kjelle said as Sapphire had gone to the sofa.

“Ooh, what?” questioned her girlfriend.

“Check the bed,” she said and, as Sapphire turned away from her to go, she took her shirt off, just to get an advance on her.

Entering Kjelle’s bedroom, which she often thought of as their bedroom these days, Sapphire found lengths of rope coiled on the bed and with leather patches next to them. “You want tooooo...” she began but had to stop and stare at her shirtless girlfriend, taking in those amazing muscles as her hand unconsciously reached out to touch her. “You want to try bondage?” she asked, returning to her original thought as she stroked Kjelle’s abs.

“I thought it would make tonight even more special for you,” explained Kjelle as Sapphire stepped in close and unhooked her bra before kneeling to pull her leggings and underwear down. “Are you keen on it?” chuckled Kjelle.

“Tie me up and fuck me like I belong to you,” ordered Sapphire as she stood up and kissed her.

“You do belong to me,” pointed out Kjelle, pulling her back for another kiss. “I belong to you too, of course,” she added as she pulled Sapphire’s dress up and off revealing her sheer black bra and panties. 

“I wore your favourites,” said Sapphire. “I was going to make tonight a slow burn but I just can’t wait for this,” she explained as she reached behind to unhook her bra.

Kjelle didn’t want to wait either, she picked her up and tossed her onto the bed before mounting her and making out as she removed her bra. That didn’t last long as she had to move to remove her girlfriend’s panties, which were already a little damp. “Now, how should I bind you?” she pondered. “On your front with your arms folded behind you,” she ordered and Sapphire immediately spun round and obeyed, grabbing each elbow with the opposite hand. She picked up a large leather patch and wrapped it around Sapphires arms to prevent rope burn as a dancer’s appearance is extremely important and she didn’t want her lover performing with the evidence of her kink on her. She then tied a knot at one end and wound the rope round her arms, keeping it taut, before threading it between her arms and knotting it at the other end. “How is it?”

“It feels wonderful,” assured Sapphire a she wriggled in her binding to make sure she was secured. 

Kjelle slipped her arms beneath Sapphire’s shoulders and hips and flipped her over onto her back, her near-white hair streaming over the side of the side of the bed and her bound arms beneath her meaning her chest had to be thrust out. Kjelle couldn’t help having a feel.

“Hey, don’t get distracted. My legs are still free.”

“Your body is very distracting,” admitted Kjelle, giving a final squeeze before picking up a couple of leather patches and moving to her legs. She positioned her girlfriend so her legs formed a triangle with her feet pointed so her toes were buried in the back of the opposite knee. As with her arms she positioned the leather to save from rope burns and then bound her in that position. “You good?”

Sapphire again strained against the rope but was securely held. “Yep, I can still move though,” she said and demonstrated it by going to turn herself over but was caught and held down. “Well, not with you holding me I can’t.”

“I’m tempted to tie you to the bedframe and leave you here,” admitted Kjelle. “Isn’t part of bondage being denied and being unable to get what you want yourself?”

“Yeah, it’s giving control to someone you love and trust.” She would quite like some denial like that but she would need to be left with a toy inside her for it to work.

Kjelle gave her best menacing grin. “Then I may go and read a book for an hour or so.”

“Could you really leave a room where I’m exposed and desperate for it?” questioned Sapphire. 

Kjelle ignored her and picked up the book she had been reading from her bedside table, seeing a hint of doubt on her girlfriend’s face. “Never,” she confessed and propped the book up against the inside of her bound legs. “I’ll just lie here and read,” she said as she mounted her again, lying along her trapped girlfriend’s gorgeous body so her dripping sex was above her eager mouth. 

As Sapphire readily worked away, enjoying being a living book stand, Kjelle made an attempt to read her book but the distraction was too much. She eventually gave up on it, tossed it aside and lay down fully, closing her eyes and enjoying her pleasure. She was gently moaning before long as Sapphire’s skilled tongue worked away but it wasn’t quite the same as, with her arms bound, there wasn’t the added stimulation of her hands roaming her body. To make up for it, Kjelle began caressing any of Sapphire’s beautiful skin she could reach without having to get up. It wasn’t long until her hips began twitching, pushing down onto that wonderful muscle that was dancing on and within her sex and long, deep groans told Sapphire how much she loved her.

Sapphire was enjoying it too, being trapped beneath the sexiest woman she knew with no choice but to pleasure her was such a turn on. Even without Kjelle returning the act, she was getting close herself and that only grew as Kjelle’s moans intensified, as the delicious wetness that smothered her filled her senses and, finally, as Kjelle grunted, her hips bucking repeatedly before she came, the taste and scent of her cum engulfing Sapphire’s mind. She was so close to her own orgasm, she needed only a little longer in this heaven. Sadly, Kjelle then got off her.

“Fuck, that was good,” she sighed as she stood next to the bed and admired her. Those shapely legs, those big hips, the narrow waist, solid stomach, the pert double Ds and the cute face with its cum soaked grin. “You’re a little wet there,” she observed and bent down to lick up her own cum before settling on her girlfriend’s eager lips, happily swapping cum for tongue. “Ready for a different position?”

“Any way you like,” assured Sapphire, straining against her bindings, the sensation of captivity turning her on even more but not quite enough to turn the heat within her into orgasmic fire.

Kjelle slipped a hand beneath her girlfriend’s ass, grabbing the far cheek, and lifted her up, using her other hand to push her bound legs down so she was propped up on them and her shoulders. “Tell me how far is comfortable,” she asked as she pushed Sapphire’s legs back the way hips aren’t supposed to go. As a dancer, Sapphire was very flexible so she wasn’t sure how far was safe.

“Stop,” said Sapphire when she felt a twinge in her hips. “A little less than that please.”

“There?”

“That’s good.”

“Hold it there,” ordered Kjelle as she reached for more rope and connected her arms to her legs, forcing her to remain in that position with her dripping pussy raised up, exposed. She moved to kneel below her and ran her hands up those sexy, smooth legs, up and over her gorgeous big hips and then down her toned stomach as she leaned in. She stopped an inch from Sapphire’s sodden slit, the dampness beginning to run down her inner thighs. “Wouldn’t be fun if I didn’t?” she asked, knowing her hot breath was causing even more excitement.

“You tease,” groaned Sapphire, squirming in her bonds, loving the helplessness of it. She needed release, she needed it so badly but it wasn’t hers to give which made it all the hotter.

Kjelle ran her hands back up that gorgeous firm stomach, aiming for her clit but just missing it and caressing back down her legs. She planted a kiss on her left hip, then the right, planting more as she moved in to the centre but stopped before she got too close, causing a magnificent moan of both lust and annoyance. She couldn’t help laugh.

“Kjelle, please,” begged Sapphire, her body was on fire and she needed release. 

Kjelle leaned in but instead blew on her wet pussy get a yelp of surprise. 

“No,” gasped Sapphire. “Eat me, make me cum, make me cum,” she pleaded, her body straining in its binding, desperate to be free and ends its own suffering if need be. It needed touched, licked, fucked, it needed it so much.

Kjelle moved down and ran her tongue up Sapphire’s inner left thigh, licking up the juices there before swapping legs. “You really are dripping wet,” she commented and sat up, leaving the source of that wetness and reached down to grasp her girlfriend’s chest, holding her in this desperate state.

“No, no, no,” moaned Sapphire, writhing in her bonds, loving the attention to her breasts but needing it elsewhere.

Given she was beginning to sound almost distressed, Kjelle decided that was enough teasing. She pinched a nipple with her left hand as her right moved back up and pressed hard on her swollen clit.

Instantly, Sapphire yelped and bounced in place, her orgasm instant and huge after such denial. Kjelle slipped two fingers into her sodden slit, feeling her walls pulsing as her orgasm commanded her body with only the ropes stopping her thrashing at the waves of pleasure reaching every cell. She’d been going mad with denial one moment then her mind went blank the next.

“Worth the wait?” asked Kjelle when the moaning receded. 

“Yes,” panted Sapphire. “That was... amazing.” She strained in her bonds as another pulse shot through her. This was so good, she didn’t want to be free ever again, she could just stay like this, her girlfriend’s helpless plaything, being teased and denied before being allowed release.

“Did I go too far with the denial?”

“Just... about right... I think. Any longer and... I’d have... lost my mind.”

“Good to know you want me so badly,” boasted Kjelle as she came round to kiss her happy girlfriend. “Now a little change,” she announced and got off the bed and looked their strap-on out from the drawer. “I doubt I’ll need any lube given your getting the bedding wet,” she said but lubed up to be safe. “I’m going to be rough,” she clarified as she climbed on the bed and stood over Sapphire on all fours, the cock hanging down, allowing her to rock back and forth to run the shaft up and down between Sapphire’s lips. The lustful grin and the need in those blue eyes told her rough was what was needed.

“Put it in,” demanded Sapphire after a few seconds of teasing.

Kjelle did as asked, guiding it into her cunt with one hand, finding it slipped in with barely any resistance. She pushed the whole ten inches in and rocked her hips before pulling out to the head and slamming down hard, getting a magnificent grunt in response. She went hard and fast, pounding her imprisoned girlfriend into the mattress with the rebound helping her hit even harder, each impact forcing an animalistic grunt of pure lust from such a beautiful face. Soon those grunts shifted into gasps as she again climbed to the heights of physical pleasure and, once her lungs were full, she fell silent but the expression of complete satisfaction on her face with her mouth gaping and her eyes rolling back showed Kjelle she was cumming.

She kept up her pummelling of her girlfriend’s cunt until she saw her jaw begin to relax and calmed her strokes, brining Sapphire down gently. When she started breathing again, she slipped the full length in her to lean down and kiss her, though Sapphire barely had the strength to respond. With an extremely satisfied girlfriend, Kjelle dismounted her and took the strap-on off. Waiting for Sapphire to recover her huge orgasm, she lay next to her and gently toyed with her chest.

“I’m... sore,” panted Sapphire when she could eventually find the strength.

“From the ropes?” asked Kjelle, immediately worried.

“Yes.”

Kjelle immediately went to undo them, starting with the one joining her arms and legs before gently lifting her to lie her down flat, with the pained moaned as she did so indicating it may be her hips that hurt. She then undid her leg binding and reached below her to untie her arms.

Now free, Sapphire stretched out her arms and legs and worked the joints.

“You okay?” asked Kjelle.

“You fucked me too good,” moaned Sapphire.

“Then I’ll do it worse in future,” she suggested.

“Never do that,” insisted her exhausted girlfriend. “Hug me,” she demanded, holding her arms out.

Kjelle lay along her and hugged her for a cool-down make out. Tonight had been rather short but they had been big orgasms for her beloved and with sore joints she could happily call it a night there. “Remember the first life changing words I said when we were like this?” she asked after a while.

“I love you,” answered Sapphire, pecking her girlfriend on the lips.

“Want to move in with me?”

“Yes!” squealed Sapphire, the excitement rejuvenating her. “Definitely yes. Ah! I’m going to be living with my girlfriend. How much is the rent?”

“Nothing for now, I know most of your pay goes to your tuition fees so I’ll support you for now, then when you’re a famous dancer being paid fortunes to perform, you can support me.”

“Deal,” agreed Sapphire, going for a longer kiss. As they parted, she gazed up at Kjelle’s contented smile. “This is a big step for us. What do you see for our future?”

“Marriage,” confessed Kjelle, feeling her own cheeks flushing as Sapphire looked shocked. “Not now, you’re still a teenager and I know Olivia expects you all to travel after graduating, just know that when you’re ready, just ask and I’ll say yes.”

“So moving in is a test run for being my wife?”

“Only difference would be you’d wear my mother’s ring.”

“Are you sure you want to give that to me? I know how precious it is to you.”

“I’ve thought about it. The ring is the last thing I have from my original family, so it’s the perfect thing to start my new family.”

“I love you,” whispered Sapphire, tearing up at how sweet Kjelle could be with her now.

“I love you too.”

With the excitement of learning battle dancing and soon to be moving in with her girlfriend, the next few weeks up to her final performance as a student passed terrifyingly quickly for Sapphire. Her year group all performed on the same day to the same panel of judges and were marked for their choreography and their performance. They wouldn’t know their results that day but most of them went out to the tavern to celebrate anyway. It was there that Sapphire told her friends she was moving in with Kjelle after they got back from their weekend away, which got a lot of shock and congratulations.

When she and Kjelle returned from their pampering and sex filled trip, Sapphire went straight to the school to get her results and found Olivia waiting for her.

“How did I do?” she asked taking the proffered envelope and hoping for some advanced information from her teachers face. “Ninety-seven?” she questioned seeing such a high score.

“Care to guess your rank? Bear in mind there’s only one I’d expect my protégé to be.”

“I’m top?”

“By seven points,” confirmed Olivia, hugging her before she got too excited and started bouncing around the hall.

“Thank you so much,” said Sapphire, hugging her teacher back.

“It’s all your hard work and passion that earn you that mark.”

“When do we start battle dancing?” asked Sapphire, her excitement boiling over.

Olivia laughed at her eagerness. “I was hoping to take a break now the school’s closed for summer vacation before I start the theatre’s rehearsals for the summer show.”

“Oh, that’s fair, you’ve been really busy too. There was something Kjelle asked while we were away; do you still expect me to travel and join other theatre companies like the others?”

“I hope you will but, for now, I want you by my side until you’ve been trained in battle dancing and swordplay. You already spent two years with different caravans, so I know you have a lot of different experiences.”

“So if I’ll be here, can I be in the summer show then?”

“You will be in the army by the time of the show, are you sure you can do both?”

Sapphire thought for a second, she’d forgotten about the combat aspect of battle dancing. “I suppose the chance of being injured is probably pretty high but if I’m just in the chorus then if something does happen, anyone else could take my place.” 

“Alright. You’ll have to audition but I can’t see that being a problem for you.”

“Great, thank you. So will we start battle dancing after the show?”

“I was thinking of starting in two weeks’ time? I know you won’t take long to pick it up.”

Sapphire broke out in a giant smile. “I can hardly wait. I need to get home and pack, I’m moving in with Kjelle today,” she explained.

“Oh, congratulations. I wasn’t sure at first but you two are clearly made for each other. I’ve never seen you happier.”

Sapphire could only giddily giggle in agreement. “It hasn’t felt real sometimes,” she admitted. “Thank you so much for your support and for this,” she said, holding up her result. “Enjoy your break.”

“You too,” called Olivia after her.

She had to try very hard not to skip as she went back to her family home, results in hand and happier than she’d ever been. Kjelle was already there with a small cart and chatting with her parents when she arrived so they grabbed the few boxes she had, mostly just clothes, beauty products and books, and, after a long goodbye hug to her parents and her two brothers, the two women left for their home. They started unpacking as soon they arrived, Kjelle had made plenty space in the wardrobe and drawers and had acquired a bookcase for Sapphire’s collection of history books, including her signed first edition of The Impossible War, Robin’s book explaining all that had happened to explain the presence of future children, so everything was put away very swiftly and efficiently. With everything done, the two sat down on the sofa.

“Welcome home,” said Kjelle, taking her girlfriend’s hand.

“I’ve been home for a while,” replied Sapphire, squeezing Kjelle’s much larger hand and shuffling along to snuggle into her. “Next to you,” she explained.

“Yeah, I got that.”

The next couple of weeks went slowly for Sapphire, she no longer had classes and only had a few waitressing shifts, so she spent a lot of time reading at the library and met Kjelle at work a few times with a nice lunch for her. As well as her usual daily exercise, she added a few extras Kjelle had shown her to help prepare for her upcoming life as a trainee soldier.

After those two slow weeks, it was finally time and she met Olivia at the school for her first battle dance training. 

“What I’m going to teach you is easy,” explained Olivia. “Battle dances are all just a few steps that anyone, probably even Soleil, could perform flawlessly. What I’m hoping you’ll be capable of is the magic behind it.”

“Magic?” questioned her student who’d only been expecting to learn dance. She’d never attempted to use magic before. 

“Yes, though a different form to the common magic. Both Miriel and Tharja have studied me to try and discern what I do but they couldn’t. Truthfully, I don’t know how I do what I do but I think it’s your mindset in combination with the steps. I had to figure out the steps myself so you’ll have that side easier as I’ll teach you them, but how you make them work will take time and practise.” She could see Sapphire already worrying so thought it best to move on quickly. “We’ll start with basic dance then I’ll show you some that are even better.”

For the next week, Sapphire was taught all the dances Olivia had so far devised, each dance capable of not only reinvigorating the target, but also giving them a boost to various stats and combinations of stats. She mastered the steps quickly and, when tested the following week, could perform any on command flawlessly. What she couldn’t do, was reinvigorate her teacher with her dances. Olivia had demonstrated how her dances work by having Sapphire run between lines on the studio then dancing her so she could experience the rush of energy, something Sapphire found exhilarating. All she could suggest to help her student succeed was to practise dancing her fellow trainees when she began her army training the following week and to try to understand the mindset of those she was around, to enable her to understand what they needed of her. 

Come her first day of military training, Sapphire was very nervous, more so than for her final exam, partly the thought of meeting her new comrades, partly learning to fight and partly having to pretend Kjelle means nothing to her. She arrived a little early and found quite a few others had done so, giving her time to talk before their training began. Her appearance was the subject of scrutiny from several of her fellow trainees but when she explained why she was here the disbelief that a white-haired beauty would join the army turned to curiosity about her and, from a couple of boys, unwanted advances which were quickly shot down. 

As they heard the town clock strike the hour, Kjelle entered the training ground carrying a gigantic spear for no other reason than intimidation. “Right, I’m Kjelle and I’ll be responsible for ensuring you become good enough with your chosen weapon not to die the moment an enemy looks at you,” she said loud and clear. “Our time together will not be pleasant, I will push you to your limits and then make you push harder. If you don’t like it, you may quit but if you can’t survive me, you can’t survive a battle. Is that clear?” There was a mumbling of scared agreement. “That’s ‘yes ma’am’!” she yelled.

“Yes ma’am!” came the reply.

“Good. Now I need to see what you’ve got,” she explained and held the gigantic spear out with one hand to show her strength, pointing to the corner of the training ground. She noted several of them, including a couple who no doubt thought of themselves as strong, eyeing the spear with trepidation. “Now run!” she bellowed, sweeping the spear around to indicate she wanted laps from them. The smartest of the group turned and ran immediately with the others then realising what was expected. “You will keep running laps until you can’t feel your legs,” she shouted after them. “The less laps you do, the harder I’m going to be on you, so this is your chance to impress me.”

“What about warming up?” called one of them.

“The enemy doesn’t give you time to warm up,” came the firm reply.

She thrust the giant spear blade-first into the ground, just another act to instil fear, and picked up a clipboard with her trainee’s names already written down to record their laps. She watched closely to see their technique, to see who had the sense to pace themselves and to subtly watch her sexy girlfriend running, though her high quality sports bra was doing its job. While she was very fit, dancing and long-distance running are very different activities, so she was keen to see how she’d cope. 

An hour later only two remained so she called a halt to the exercise and had them all line up as those who had reached their limit first had recovered enough to stand again. “Some of you were quite impressive,” she said, giving praise where it’s due to the final two, “while some need a lot of work. Next, strength testing.”

“I can barely stand,” said one of the men.

Kjelle glared at him for a lot longer than necessary. “Can anyone predict my answer?”

“The enemy won’t care,” replied one of the two women in group who she wasn’t dating. 

“Name?” asked Kjelle despite knowing it but admitting that would show she cared. 

“Chidori, ma’am.”

“Quick learners are better at surviving. Being a soldier is not just about fighting ability,” she explained, glad an opportunity appeared this early, “you need to be smart, pay attention to your allies and your enemy, listen, learn. Right, this way.” She led them into the weight room off the open training ground where she’d prepared various tests to make sure she had a good picture of what they were capable of. She went over to the largest weight she’d prepared which was intended to be a two-handed lift and simply hefted it over her head with one hand, pleased with the awe that resulted, before placing it back down. “You,” she said pointing to one of the men, William, a former farmhand, used to heavy manual labour and strong because of it, not that she would admit having studied them all. “Use two hands,” she suggested.

He stepped up and, using the correct technique, lifted it above his head. It was clear this was still within his limits which, unknown to him, impressed his teacher. She then worked her way through the rest of the recruits, starting with lower weights to find their limits when already tiered. With their lifting abilities tested she then moved on to some basic exercises, simply to push them back to exhaustion. By the time their allotted time was over, most were sore and some were already thinking of quitting, exactly as Kjelle had hoped because those with weak wills aren’t worth her time. With her students gone, she went back to the office and began writing up what she’d need for tomorrow but would need to take it home as she had to be back for dinner at six.

“I’m home,” she called as she entered to an amazing smell.

“Dinner’s almost ready,” answered Sapphire.

“You doing okay?” asked Kjelle coming up to hug her from behind, having dumped her bag with her work on the table.

“I’m sore but that was expected.”

“How about a massage after dinner?”

“Do you offer this to all your trainees?” joked Sapphire, half turning in the hug to let Kjelle lean down to kiss her.

“Only the ones I love.”

“It was so hard being close to you and having to act like a stranger,” admitted Sapphire.

“For me too. To make up for it, I won’t leave your side tonight.”

“Leave my side and set the table,” ordered her girlfriend with a giggle. Kjelle pecked her on the cheek and went to do so, moving her bag. “What’s in there?”

“I made a start on the training regimes for each of you but I’ll need to finish them tonight.”

“You’re a good person, Kjelle,” said Sapphire as she started plating up their dinner, “even if you’re trying to scare us all.”

Afterwards, the pair stayed at the table for Kjelle to work and Sapphire to read while staying close to her. It took nearly an hour to finish the training regimes for her twenty trainees which still left plenty evening for a very long and loving full body massage with oils.

The trainees second day went much like the first with Kjelle having them testing their strength while they were fresh and then drilling them through a wide range of exercises for the day. Come the end, she handed out the sheets she’d written with tailored workouts for them to do at home as well as diet advice for those who needed to bulk up. She’d gone back into the office when there was a knock. “Yes…?” she asked, leaving a pause hanging to pretend she couldn’t remember the girl’s name.

“Chidori,” answered her trainee. “But since you put my workout into my hand without asking, you already know that.”

“You really do pay attention,” commented Kjelle.

“I just want to thank you for this and assure you’ll I’ll follow it and do my best.”

“Good. It looks bad on me if people I trained don’t do well.” The smile Chidori gave made her realise she’d already seen through her cold front. “Don’t tell people I care,” she warned. 

“Of course. Thanks again, ma’am,” she said with a small bow before heading off.

That girl really does pay attention, thought Kjelle. She then took out her notes on each of her trainees and, under suggested class, jotted down ‘tactician?’. After her basic training is finished, she’ll ask Robin to assess her.

After five days of drills and a day off, the group handled practise swords for the first time. They were drilled thought the basic form for the morning then set into pairs to duel in the afternoon to see how well they had picked it up. Some were already fairly competent having been trained by a parent or older sibling while some, such as Sapphire, had barely held a sword before. The more experienced ones were left to work themselves while Kjelle focused on correcting the poorer performing trainees. When it came to correcting Sapphire, and physically manhandling her as she had done with the others, Kjelle felt a little awkward and noticed Chidori watching her intently at one point. She was sure that girl would be able to see their true relationship. 

The sword training continued over the following days with everyone improving but none more than Sapphire, who Kjelle exclusively referred to as ‘Dancer’ to avoid the risk of smiling when she said her name. From being one of the worst, she was almost untouchable to all but the two best who had already been good to start with. She explained it to her new friends as swordplay being just another dance. The problem for Kjelle was that she was getting cocky. That would end today.

“Stop,” she shouted prompting each pair to quickly disengage. “Dancer,” she said pointing her own training sword at her then to the ground a few feet in front of her. As Sapphire, worried, came forward to stand before her teacher, Kjelle took her starting stance, causing even more worry on her lover’s face.

Sapphire focused her mind on the steps, ignoring the unwinnable nature of what was coming, and hoped she could at least be fast enough to avoid her girlfriend’s strikes and impress her. The opening blows told her Kjelle wasn’t hitting as hard as she could, so she started to feel like this could go well and she’d look good. After about twenty second of exchanging blows, she was proven wrong when, as she performed the correct swing and step, Kjelle simply blocked her, kicked her hard in the shin then grabbed her arm and pushed her to the ground. 

“That,” said Kjelle loudly to the other trainees as she couldn’t look down because, if Sapphire looked hurt or upset, she wouldn’t be able to hide her feeling, “is what overconfidence gets you. She is fast, her footwork is impeccable, but experience means I know where she’s going to go and can meet her there. Get up,” she ordered to the downed girl, still unable to look at her. “Resume.”

As Sapphire limped back to her duelling partner, Kjelle made sure to look elsewhere but, again, caught Chidori watching her. She was sure now that the girl knew her real relationship to Sapphire due to her regular observing of them and that she was now bodyguarding Sapphire against advances from their male comrades, likely to save her having to admit to dating her. After what she just did, she hoped they were still dating.

Going home than night, Kjelle was worried how Sapphire would react to her. “I’m home,” she called hesitantly, fearing she might not get a reply.

“Hey,” said Sapphire, who’d been standing behind the door waiting for her and bounced up on her good leg to kiss her. 

“You okay?” asked her girlfriend with audible worry.

“It hurts but I’ll be fine,” she assured.

“You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad?” said Sapphire softly, taking Kjelle’s hands and leading her to the sofa. “You were right to do that. I was getting full of myself, thinking because I’m a great dancer and I mastered the steps that I was good at it. I needed to be shown I’m not.”

Kjelle looked down at the massive bruise on her otherwise flawless skin. “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” she asked, feeling she had to do something nice even if Sapphire didn’t think she had been wronged. 

“Kiss it better?” suggested Sapphire, turning on the sofa and holding her leg in front of Kjelle’s lips.

Kjelle held Sapphire by the heel and calf as she planted a series of kisses across the large purple blemish she’d caused. Once the bruise was covered, she began kissing her way up her girlfriend’s sexy leg as Sapphire repositioned to let her get all the way up. With a kiss now planted next to her underwear, Kjelle looked up. “How long until dinner is ready?”

“Fifteen minutes.”

“That’s enough time,” said the general, eager to further please her girlfriend.

Their training with the sword continued for another three days with everyone further improving. During this time, Kjelle, as the unfeeling instructor, asked Sapphire to attempt to dance her comrades while they were duelling. Despite being sure the steps were right, it was clear she couldn’t find that mindset that Olivia needed her to as she failed every time. Kjelle arranged for Olivia to attend to observe her protégé to save Sapphire from doubting herself, though even with Olivia’s help and encouragement, she still couldn’t do it. Her idol reassured her it would just take time and experience.

On the trainees next day off, Sapphire decided she would go the training ground to work out and to bring a nice lunch as a surprise for Kjelle, who almost never took days off. On arrival, she found her girlfriend in a very intense sparring session with Lucina, both using lances, while Lucy watched on.

“How long have they been going?” she asked the little princess.

“Twelve minutes.”

“Who’s winning?”

“Kjelle, by six wins to zero. Lucina has been training so hard since she returned but she just can’t catch up to Kjelle,” observed Lucy. It saddened her to see her big sister suffering like this, but she would always be there to cheer her on and then cheer her up if needed.

Sapphire, watching the two trading blows, had been told of how much Lucina had been training to regain what she had lost when she had been waiting for death in the Feroxi wilderness and that she had managed to reclaim her former prowess. Unfortunately, Kjelle and the others had advanced far beyond that skill level with the years of travelling and training to grow stronger, but Lucina keeps challenging her as the only way to grow is by challenging stronger opponents. 

After watching the duel for another five minutes, with Kjelle scoring more lethal hits, had they been fighting for real, and it was clear Lucina was struggling. While their lance work was of equal skill, each able to counter the other, their movement was what differed with Lucina moving considerably more to try and make an opening and to avoid attacks while the static general simply had to ensure she kept facing her opponent and focusing on defence until an opening was made. It was clear this difference in style, and the gap between their physical strength, resulted in Lucina tiring far quicker. 

When Sapphire happened to meet Lucina’s eyes, she felt as if she could see her mind. It was clear she was almost done, she was desperate to find an opening to reclaim some pride in this duel, to prove her worth after leaving and neglecting herself. As Lucina moved to try the same series she’d used earlier, Sapphire performed the Blaze Dance that Olivia had taught her and, with the final move in her attack pattern, which had failed before, Lucina managed to deflect Kjelle’s lance and move around her, thrusting her own spear into her friend’s ribs.

“A lethal blow,” conceded Kjelle.

“But not due to me,” said Lucina looking at the watchers and trying not to look like she was leaning on her spear because she was exhausted and needed the support.

“Did you dance her?” asked Kjelle.

“I tried to.”

“You succeeded,” confirmed Lucina. “I felt the same surge I have felt from Olivia many times and I felt my strength surge with it.”

“I did it?” questioned Sapphire.

“You did it!” cheered Kjelle running to her and meeting her halfway, lifting her up and spinning her round. “You’re a dancer.”

“I’m already a dancer,” protested Sapphire, annoyed her years of dancing didn’t seem to count. “A very good one.”

“But now you’re a dancer by class,” clarified Kjelle, planting a kiss on her lips. “You’re amazing.”

“Yeah I am,” boasted Sapphire, “I’ll be in history books now.”

“You’ll need to repeat the results,” said Lucy. 

“I think I’ll be able to,” assured Sapphire. “Olivia told me to observe my friends during training, but training can’t give the mindset I need to know. I needed to see your desperation,” she admitted to Lucina, feeling the princess may not want that to be seen.

“I’m glad I could help you achieve your goal. Now I need to repeat that feat without your assistance,” she said, rounding on Kjelle but now struggling to control her breathing.

“I know you will,” assured Kjelle, knowing Lucina’s will would eventually overcome anything she was aiming for.

“I brought lunch,” said Sapphire in case they started duelling again. “I made a lot so you can join us if you want.”

“Come on you two,” said Kjelle to the Lucinas in case the elder rejected the offer, “she’s a great cook.” She led the three around to the castle garden where they sat enjoying the food and the sun for a relaxing half an hour. She hadn’t told anyone else about wishing to marry Sapphire, but she wanted her friends to be able to spend more time with her, for her love to feel like one of the group.

The following day, training resumed with axes for five days, followed by lance training for five days and then Noire taking them for archery training for a final five, with a day off between each. To Kjelle’s annoyance, they lost a day on lances when the training ground was commandeered by Chrom to allow him and his guests to spar but, given they were all highly skilled fighters, she and her trainees were allowed to observe. Afterwards, she decided she would have to approach Lord Chrom for permission to duel Queen Charlotte when she had recovered from her fight with Basilio.

The goal of moving the trainees round each weapon was to see which was most suitable for each with their instructors helping them chose a class when their training finished and they would join their units. Some were easy to recommend, such as Sapphire becoming a dancer, William was made to be a knight and Kjelle was pushing Chidori over to Robin, but some would likely reclass to find their ideal. Joining their new unit would also be their first time meeting new healers and mages, who’s training is overseen by Lissa and Ricken respectively, so there’s always the chance someone will take a liking to healing or magic.

Of the twenty trainees she began with, seventeen survived Kjelle and were distributed around the army’s various units. As a dancer, Sapphire was not classed as a normal soldier and would go where she was needed to gain experience in battle dancing before returning to her real job as a dancer. This was to ensure that, should war ever return to Ylisse, she would be prepared to serve her country to her greatest ability if required.

A month after her trainees had graduated, Kjelle was given the reasonability of dealing with a group of farmhands, reports varying between five and eight men, who had decided thieving paid better. As it should be a very easy task, she asked Sapphire to come with them to witness, though hopefully not experience, real combat while performing her supporting role as a dancer. Chidori was also assigned to them by Robin, as she had been to many active missions, to observe Kjelle’s battlefield command as part of her studies to become a tactician.

After a day’s march to where they were known to be operating, the unit’s assassin was sent ahead to scout the area and located six men at a ruined farmhouse adjacent to a copse surrounding a spring. There weren’t any other residences nearby as the area was mostly sparse grassland unsuitable for crops, so the group had likely stopped there to rest and replenish their water before moving on to more targets. To avoid giving them warning, Kjelle had her unit circle around to approach the house from behind the copse and hopefully catch them unawares.

With her unit in position, Kjelle gave the signal to charge, half going left and half going right, to catch the oblivious thieves in a pincer attack. It took very little effort to take down the five men, it was over in seconds with no need of their dancer, but the known sixth wasn’t with them. As three checked the ruined house, Kjelle took another three to check the copses but, as she turned, she saw him in the treeline with an arrow knocked. Time seemed to slow down as she saw he was aiming at Sapphire.

“Archer!” she yelled but the arrow was airborne, Sapphire only just turning to see what was happening.

For the first time, Kjelle, the unflappable general, made a battlefield decision based entirely on emotion. She should have targeted the enemy, trusting her ally would be able to evade but all she could think about was taking the blow instead. She ran to her love, knowing there was no hope of beating the arrow there even though she was only a few steps away, no hope of taking it for her but she had to try, she had to. Before she’d made it halfway, Sapphire stepped aside, the arrow missing her by inches, as she began her dance. Kjelle felt the familiar surge they’d all felt from Olivia and pivoted round to target the archer who abandoned knocking another arrow as he saw her and turned to flee, only managing a few steps before a javelin pierced clean though his stomach.

“Well done,” said Kjelle turning back to Sapphire having scanned the thin treeline for any more enemies. She saw her girlfriend standing rooted to the spot, trembling, her beautiful blue eyes wide in fear. “Sapphire?” she questioned then darted forward to embrace her as it was clear she was descending into shock. “You’re alright,” she said softly, stroking her hair. “Everything’s over now, you’re safe.”

“I felt the wind,” croaked Sapphire, her voice too tight to speak normally. 

“Look at me,” asked Kjelle as she pushed her terrified girlfriend off her. “Look at me,” she ordered more harshly which was obeyed. “I’m here,” she said, leaning in to rest her forehead against hers. “Breathe,” said Kjelle, taking a deep breath in to start her off.

Feeling her girlfriend’s skin against hers, as opposed to her bulky armour, Sapphire took a few deep breaths in time with Kjelle’s and tried to steady herself. “Thank you,” she said, her voice clear again, as she reached up to stroke her cheek.

“You okay?” asked Kjelle standing up.

“I will be,” confirmed Sapphire.

Kjelle turned to the rest of the squad, both veterans and trainees, who were watching with interest. “You all know we’re dating, right?” There was a chorus of confirmation. 

“How long did you know?” she asked, pointing to Chidori. 

“Third day of training,” admitted the trainee tactician. “I didn’t tell anyone else though.”

“Well, no more hiding it. I love this woman,” she proudly declared to some cheers from the crowd and some joking applause. “But we’ve still work do, so focus.”

The unit resumed their scouring of the nearby area in case there were any stragglers, working in pairs with Kjelle keeping Sapphire within an arm’s reach, something her still scared girlfriend was glad of. 

Arriving home late the next day, Kjelle was glad of some alone time with her girlfriend. Since her near miss, she’d been more reserved and was clearly still going through some pain, something which she hoped she could help with, now they were alone. 

“Anything you want to do?” asked Kjelle as she locked the door behind them but turned to see Sapphire down on one knee.

“Marry me?”

“Sapphire, you know I want to but if this-“

“I’ve thought about this,” Sapphire cut in, “I’m not just doing this out of fear. I know we’re both at risk while we’re doing this and you’re going to be risking your life for decades to come. I want to live a long and happy life with you, but if the worst happens, I want us to have stood before the world and declared how much we love each other. Please be my wife.”

“Stay there,” ordered Kjelle and ran through to their bedroom, returning moments later with a small box. “Will you wear my mother’s ring?”

“Yes,” answered Sapphire, now tearing up.

Kjelle looked at the ring for a second, remembering the last time she saw her mother and knowing she would want this. She slipped it onto Sapphire’s ring finger and then pulled her up to kiss her. “From my old family, to my new,” she whispered.

A few weeks later, Kjelle and Sapphire were married. There was quite a few in attendance, many of Sapphire’s dancer friends, including Olivia, several of her fellow trainees who she’d grown close to and, of course, all the time travellers and many of the Shepherds, including Severa and Laslow with their invitation sent via Cordelia’s memory. All were excited to witness the impending union. It was a rare sight for the time travellers to see Kjelle looking handsome in a crisp suit and an even rarer one to see tears streaming down her cheeks when Sapphire appeared in her dress. In her defence, she looked radiant with her near-white hair held back by a dark red headband, matching dark red lips and a snow white, knee length halter dress and white heels with the prominent blue sapphire on her ring finger, matching her eyes.

At the reception afterwards, with many, many congratulations given to them, little Kjelle, who had been persuaded to wear a cute dress for her role as flower girl, approached her older self and her new sister.

“Does this mean I have to marry a girl?” she asked.

“You can marry whoever you want,” assured the elder Kjelle.

“But you like girls so that means I like girls too.”

“You don’t have to follow me but we’ll both support whoever you love, right?”

“Of course,” assured Sapphire to her little sister, “so long as they’re good enough for you.”

“I kissed Severa.”

Both women looked on, stunned for a few seconds. “Did you like it?” asked Kjelle, knowing she had certainly liked her Severa so it stood to reason her younger self would like her own Severa.

“Kissing’s weird,” admitted little Kjelle.

“You are still young,” said Sapphire, rather pleased she hadn’t liked it.

“And you’ll have competition for her,” pointed out her elder self. If their generation was reflected, both Lucy and Inigo were going to be interested in Severa.

“Then I’ll just have to find a prettier wife,” declared Kjelle, pointing accusingly at her new sister. “Somehow,” she added, unsure how a girl could be prettier.

“I look forward to meeting her,” said Kjelle. “How about we join our family?” she suggested to the pair, pointing over to where her and Sapphire’s parents were talking while her little brothers were attempting to subtly steal food from a free buffet. With all her time displaced friends around her as well as her extended family, she gave a quick thank you to Naga. There had been a lot of suffering, but this was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reference to boosting stats and the blaze dance is regarding Fire Emblem Heroes, where there are skills dancers and singers can learn that do just that. Blaze dance being a skill that debuted on Olivia which boost attack.
> 
> The mention of Charlotte and Basilio is a reference to the following chapter. I put that little crossover in as this chapter takes place over many months and needed to anchor the timeline. In theory it makes you anticipate the explanation and look forward to the next chapter but who knows. There's multiple sex scenes, if that helps you be excited about it.


End file.
